Fear Itself
by Speedy08
Summary: Follow Korra and the team as they solve the most horrendous crimes. "Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster… for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you." ― Friedrich Nietzsche
1. Where it all started

_**AN: Hello everyone! So this is the new story my co-author have been itching for! This is a special Criminal Minds crossover we will be working on. Now be patient when it comes to us updating because we have other stories to write, there's a thing called school, and these ch's are probably going to be long due to its nature. At the end of the story I'll put the names of characters, ages, and who they are supposed to be in the crossover. Enjoy and thank BG-13 for supporting me in my crazy ideas :)**_

* * *

_"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Korra's POV

I looked out the window as the plane landed. It had taken nearly five hours to get to the city. Five very long hours. It had been months since I had been here last, years since I had stayed more than a day. But this time, it was different. This time I planned to stay.

I had been a detective for three years in the South Pole, in law enforcement since I was eighteen. Of course, it helped that I was practically the leader of the Southern Water Tribe, a position I had given to Katara until she'd wanted to retire. She had been like a second mother to me since the day I'd arrived. The elder had opened her home to me and I would always be grateful to her for that. Now that I was heading back I had left her two oldest children in charge, Bumi and Kya, and I knew they'd do their best to keep the nation going.

I exited with all the other passengers before grabbing the only suitcase I'd brought. Over the last few months I had been sending my things over to my best friend, who had rented the apartment I'd picked the year prior and put my stuff there. I smiled as I spotted her and she did the same, running over and hugging me tightly. I laughed and returned the embrace and she pulled back, looking me over.

"You've grown so much!" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "I am twenty-five years old."

"I know, it's just hard to believe."

"Is everything ready?" I asked, getting straight to business.

She nodded. "Here are the keys to your apartment, I hope you don't mind that I spruced the place a little," Asami explained. I sighed. Of course she did. "And you have to meet the director in an hour and Tenzin at 2 P.M."

"Thank you, for everything," I told her sincerely.

Asami smiled and slung an arm around my shoulder. "That's what best friends are for. Now, where do you want to go first?"

"You know where."

My best friend sighed and nodded before taking my suitcase. I tried telling her that I could carry it myself but she wasn't having it and simply kept walking. I sighed irritably before smiling. I never really could stay mad at her. We got in the car and I took a deep breath. I was finally back where it'd all started.

* * *

Asami's POV

For the first time, I got to pick up Korra from the airport. In the past, we'd had to go about this differently because she was afraid that that...thing...was watching for her. But now, I was finally getting to see her and I was very happy. We'd been apart for a long time, only being able to Skype and email. I'd visit her mom and bring her the email Korra had sent me to print out, and I'd watched how she came alive when she received them. Sometimes I'd even bring her pictures and Senna would get this sad look in her eyes. She blamed herself for their separation, for not getting to watch her child grow up like any good mother should.

Korra was silent for most of the ride, only breaking the silence to ask how her mother was before leaning back against the seat and looking out the window. I couldn't help but notice that she'd lost more weight, had dark circles under her eyes. I hadn't seen Korra full of energy in years. Of course, there was a reason for that. She'd been through a lot.

I parked the got and she got out, telling me she'd be right back. I sighed as I watched her walk through the tombstones. This had become a ritual for each time she visited. It had been almost twelve years since she found the body.

We had been experimenting with an electric helicopter we'd made when it landed in an abandoned lot on the other side of the fence. Korra was the only one small enough to fit through the hole in the chain-link, and she'd found the body on the other side. It had been a girl, only twelve years old.

Korra had been the one to collect the money to bury her, getting her a tombstone, bare except for the date at which she'd died. No one had claimed her, no one had come to identify her.

After a moment she came back and got in the car and I drove her to our second stop, the Youth Center. The recreational building was run by none other than her uncle, the man I hated most in this world. And I wasn't the only one, just mentioning his name would cause Korra to stiffen and fidget. He'd made her life a living hell for almost thirteen years of her life, since she was eight. He'd beat her, belittle her, torture her...and he had been the one to take her innocence.

So I could never understand why Korra insisted on stopping here, though she always seemed to know when the man wouldn't be there.

Once again, she got out of the car and walked over to two preteen looking girls that had been sitting on the front steps. They hugged her in greeting and Korra and them exchanged words before the twenty-five year old took out her business card and gave each of them one. I sighed, starting the car back up as she got back in.

"So, ready to see your mom?"

Her first genuine smile spread across her face, small but happy. "Yeah."

* * *

Korra's POV

I walked inside, into the building I'd stepped foot in so many times before. Only, this time I wasn't hiding. This time there was no hoodie or sunglasses to conceal my identity. Breathing deeply, I walked over to the receptionist's desk and, for the first time, I signed my real name. Korra Morgan. I asked the receptionist if I could speak with the director of the facility, letting her know I'd made an appointment. She sent me to wait in the lobby, where, through the window in the door I could see all the patients they housed.

I couldn't fight the smile that broke loose when I spotted my mother sitting in the far corner, a thick stack of papers in her lap; the emails I'd had Asami send for me. The separation had hit me and Mom hard. But our time apart was over, we were going to be a family again. Just the two of us.

"Korra Morgan?"

I pulled my attention away from the window to see an older woman in a clean, well pressed suit. The director. I nodded my greeting and held out my hand, shaking hers. Lucy, the name tag read.

"How is she doing?" I asked, looking back over at my mother.

"Schizophrenia is a life sentence," she answered. "The meds can stabilize the worst symptoms but she still has bad days." I nodded my understanding. "Your letters make her happy though. She's exceptionally proud of you."

I couldn't help but smile at that, proud that she felt that way, relieved that she wasn't disappointed. "Is she?"

"Tenzin, her therapists, he says all she ever talks about is you," she confirmed. "How you're some sort of detective down South."

I didn't comment on this. "Is the paperwork ready?"

Lucy nodded. "We just need your signature," she informed me as we walked back to the reception desk. "You should be able to pick her up later this evening after everything is signed and squared away. Tell me, Ms. Morgan, how are you planning on taking care of your mother?"

"I am a Special Agent for Republic City's F.B.I branch," I began. "I'm actually starting today. My shifts may have long hours so I'm hiring a nurse to take care of her during the day. I'll be there at night."

I saw her lips purse, as if she wasn't entirely pleased with my arrangements. "Have you met her therapist?"

"No, not yet. But I did call his office to make an appointment so he can explain to me what meds she takes and any other requirements."

"Ms. Morgan, I'll be honest," she said, and I already wasn't thrilled about where this conversation would go. "I think that it's a nice gesture you're making here, but it seems to me you don't have the time-"

I'd heard enough. "I'll always have time for my mother." Final. "Now, where do I sign?"

She sighed, but made no further argument, giving me a tower of papers to look through and initial. This was one of the times I was happy to have a photographic memory. Made things like this go a whole lot quicker.

Once I finished, Lucy went through and checked it, seemingly satisfied in the end. "Right this way."

"Just in case, I'd like to go ahead and sign a release form, if I'm not able to make it."

Lucy did not look pleased, but once again made no comment, nonetheless allowing me to sign that as well before going over and opening the the door I'd been looking through earlier. When I reached my mother, I put my hand on her shoulder, squatting down. She looked up at me in surprise before a giant smile almost split her face in half. I pulled her into a hug, blinking back my tears.

"My little Korra," she whispered in to my shoulder. "My baby girl."

"Hey mom." She pulled back, her hand reaching out to caress my cheek, a feeling which I leaned into. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you," she told me, grasping my hand so tightly that I thought she might cut off the circulation. I paid it no mind. "You haven't visited in a while."

"I know," I apologized. "I was getting everything ready for me to move into the city. And before that I was helping the South Pole with politics while being Chief Detective. I couldn't get away." I squeezed her hand. "But that's no excuse. I'm sorry."

She said nothing as she tilted my face, her brow furrowing. "You're so thin, and it looks like you haven't slept in days." Her eyes shone with concern as her pointer finger traced the sharp edge of my cheek bone.

"I'm just tired." Understatement of the century.

She seemed to accept this answer for now. "So, when can I expect you to visit again?"

This was what I'd been waiting to tell her. "You're coming home with me." Her eyes lit up in surprise. "Now that I'm residing her in the city, you're going to come home with me. You don't have to stay in this place anymore. You're coming home."

One hand went up to cover her mouth and I was quickly wrapped up in another hug as she shook in my arms, crying and kissing my cheek. I was quick to return the embrace. I was finally going to have my mom back and nothing was ever going to separate us. I'd make sure of it.

* * *

Tenzin's POV

I was in my office waiting for my patient's daughter to show up when I got the call of her arrival. Senna Morgan had been my patient since she had come to the psychiatric facility fifteen years ago. Lin Bei Fong, an old friend of mine, had had to take her eight year old child at the time due to her mental instability. Over the years, I had tried to prove that my patient could care for her daughter but the Northern Tribe Chief always seemed to come up with excuse to why she couldn't. If I were being honest with myself, I didn't like the man. Never had really.

"Tenzin?" a voice asked.

I looked up to find a young woman with a dark complexion and I knew immediately who she was. I smiled and stood shaking her hand before asking her to take a seat. Her mother had told me a lot about her ever since I was assigned to her case. She was the only thing she would talk about, really. And I had to admit I was a little impressed by how much she had accomplished in her short time in law enforcement. Federal Agent at twenty-five was not something to sneeze at.

"Your mother has told me a lot about you, Korra," I said with a smile.

"Everyone keeps telling me that."

"She's very proud of everything you have accomplished but she worries at times."

"Like any parent would."

I hummed softly in reply. She was defensive, that much was obvious. Her mother had often noted that she seemed to lose weight every time she visited her and always looked tired. I had dismissed her worries, reminding her of the nature of Korra's work, but now, seeing it for myself, there was something else. There was more to her than she let on and I could remember having a conversation with my patient about this.

_'I'm worried about my daughter, Tenzin,' she came in saying one day._

_'Did something happen to her?'_

_'No, no, it's not like that it's just…she's different. She doesn't smile like she used to.'_

_'Her line of work can be stressful,' I reminded her._

_'No it's been going on for years I just…I didn't know if I was imagining things.'_

_'When did you notice the change?'_

_'Her twelfth birthday. Unalaq let her stay the whole day and she just came in and laid her head on my lap. She didn't say anything, didn't cry. But I knew something was wrong.'_

_'Perhaps you should talk to her about it.'_

"Tenzin?"

I blinked as I came back to reality. "I'm sorry Korra, you were saying?"

"What's my mom's dosage and when does she have to take her meds," she asked.

I handed over a small file, letting her look it over for a moment. "That's all you need to know about your mother's condition. It has her daily schedule and the appointments she has to attend. She sees me every Tuesday and Thursday," I explained. "Don't forget to have the nurse bring her here."

"I won't," Korra assured. "Is this all I need?"

"Yes," I answered. She stood and I did the same. "Korra, I want you to know that if you ever need to talk to anyone, my door is always open."

I immediately saw her expression become guarded. I'd overstepped my bounds. "Tenzin, I know that what I'm going to say may sound rude but I just want to be clear," she began, her tone steady and measured. "You're my mother's therapist. Not mine."

"I was only-"

"Thank you for your concern and time."

And with those words she was out of my office. I sighed deeply.

* * *

Mako's POV

I was finishing up some paperwork for our latest case when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to find a female, mid 20's, dark skin and brown hair standing at my door. I raised a brow but put my pen down, asking her to come in. She did as she was told and I made note of the gun strapped to her left side. She was left handed, same as me. I studied her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was doing in my office. She shifted uncomfortable when she noticed this and I cleared my throat before reaching out to shake her hand.

"Special Agent Mako Hotchner," I introduced.

"Korra Morgan."

I nodded. "Are you related to the Northern Chief?"

There was an instant shift in her demeanor, a minute change in the way her jaw locked. She nodded. "Yes."

"So tell me about yourself, Korra."

"I was eighteen when I officially joined the Police Task Force in the Southern Water Tribe," she began. "I became detective three years ago and I've been Chief Detective for a year. Now, I've been sent here."

"Excuse me?" I had to have heard wrong.

"I'm supposed to start here today," the agent answered, showing me her transfer form. "Well, check in is more like it. I officially start tomorrow."

I took a paper and read it. "There's been a mistake."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't think so, sir."

"There's definitely been a mistake," I repeated as I finished reading the paper. "I didn't approve your transfer here," I added before leaving my office.

I walked over to Toph Bei Fong's office and knocked on the door before entering. She was with her daughter, Lin, and Zuko, probably discussing what case we should take next. I apologized for the intrusion before showing the elder Bei Fong the letter the Agent Morgan had given me.

"Did you approve this transfer?" I asked. This wasn't how we did things. I approved all transfers.

She nodded. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Why wasn't I notified?"

There was another knock on the door and I turned to find the agent was there, arms crossed across her chest. She did not look the least bit happy and I couldn't blame her. She had come a long way to find herself in the middle of this mess.

"It was going to be discussed at tomorrow's briefing," Toph answered before shifting her gaze to the girl. "I'm sorry for the lack of communication. Agent Hotchner is going to be your supervisor so I hope you can get past this incident."

The woman's eyes shifted toward Lin, hardening before she returned her attention to Toph. Odd. "With all due respect, Director Bei Fong," Agent Morgan began, her tone clipped,. "I didn't come all the way from the South Pole to be thought of as a mistake."

"My apologies, Agent," I intervened. "I didn't mean to make it seem like we had wasted your time."

Toph shook her head. "Cut the attitude Agent Morgan. I don't need anymore of that around here." The new addition to the team said nothing. "Now, the briefing is tomorrow at 8 A.M. Don't be late."

She glanced over in my direction before leaving and I took a deep breath. Well, that was a hell of a welcome.

* * *

Korra's POV

Words couldn't describe how happy I was when I finally picked up my mom. She waved goodbye to her friends and the nurses and I couldn't stop smiling. I had waited years for this day. After driving me around for most of the day, I had asked Asami to take me to my apartment so I could drop off my suitcase and get my own car. But before that, made sure everything was picked up and gotten some food to welcome her back. My best friend even baked a cake, not letting me help because, according to her, I'd burn down the kitchen. Set the stove on fire one time and suddenly I can't be trusted.

We drove back to the facility and my mom greeted me again with another hug. Asami smiled at the scene and I led my mom out as I carried her suitcase and my best friend carried the other. I wrapped a cloth around my mother's eyes once she was in the car, wanting to surprise her. I carefully helped her get out of the vehicle after we arrived and took the elevator before opening the door to our new home. Once inside I took the blindfold off and tears appeared in her eyes, but they were happy tears. She turned around hugging me tightly and I did the same, kissing the top of her head.

For the rest of the evening we all sat in the living room, eating takeout and talking. Mom asked me endless questions about my old and new job and I could see the concern on her face. Asami, thankfully, assured her that the team I was joining was practically the best in the Nations and that she'd be there to keep me safe. I rolled my eyes at that last part. She stood and grabbed the cake while I cleaned up the little trash there was.

"Did you bake this yourself?" mom asked when Asami lit the candle on the cake.

She nodded and I smirked. "She wouldn't let me help so I don't know how good it's going to taste, Momma."

Asami gave me a look. "You remember that one time I left you alone in the kitchen?"

"That was ten years ago. Let it go," I grumbled.

"Yeah, well, I still get a call from the Fire Department every year."

I grumbled and my mom laughed, hugging me close to her. I laughed and hugged her as well before asking her to blow out the candle. She did and Asami and I clapped happily. It struck me in that moment. This was the beginning of our new life. This was the beginning of our new life as a family. I was content.

My best friend cut the cake just as someone knocked on the door. I frowned before getting up to get it, clenching my jaw when I saw who it was.

* * *

Saikhan's POV

I cursed under my breath when I saw the body. It had happened again. Every year, whenever that woman showed up, a little girl would come up dead. The marks around her neck led us to think that she'd been strangled. The younger Bei Fong came to the scene with me and I glared at her. All these years the former Chief of Police had protected her, but no more, I'd make sure of that. I walked over to her, showing her the evidence I'd found that would finally enable me to arrest that killer.

"What's this?" she asked.

"That murderer's business card," I snapped. "She did it again!"

"She isn't a murderer."

"That's not what the evidence says."

She scoffed. "It's all circumstantial."

I laughed and shook my head. "No," I answered. "When it piles up like this, it become evidence. I'm going to arrest her."

"You can't do that," the former chief growled.

I pulled out an arrest warrant. "A judge says I can."

I asked a pair of officers to follow me and they did as they were told, Lin not too far behind, reminding me that the girl was now a federal agent. I sincerely answered that I didn't give a rat's ass who she was. She was a killer and I was going to put an end to her spree once and for all. Moments later we were at the apartment she had rented, having had people follow the Sato girl. I knocked on the door and our target opened it. She was not happy to see me, and the feeling was mutual.

"What do you want?"

"Are you armed?" I asked. She didn't reply and I thought she hadn't heard me so I repeated the question. "I said, are you armed?"

"Excuse me?"

Her mother stood and came over to the door, the Sato girl with her and for a moment I almost felt a pang of guilt for doing this in front of her mother. Almost.

"Do you have your gun on you?"

"No," she replied. "Not at the moment."

"Then turn around."

The girl scoffed, eyes narrowing. "This has to be some kind of joke."

"Don't argue with me," I warned. "You'll only make it worse for your family."

She turned around, looking at her mother before looking back at me. I saw the older woman latch onto her arm before her daughter gently made her let go, still glaring at me. I pulled out the cuffs.

"Korra Morgan, you're under arrest."

_Winston Churchill said, "The farther backward you can look, the farther forward you will see."_

* * *

Main Character:

Korra (25)- Reid, Morgan, Jane from Rizzoli and Isles

Other Characters:

Senna (45)- Diana Reid

Asami (28)- Garcia, Maura from Rizzoli and Isles, JJ

Mako (29)- Hotchner

Toph (70)- Strauss

Lin (55)- Blake

Zuko (72)-Rossi

Iroh (29)- Will, Kevin

Tenzin (56)- simply a therapist


	2. Power Assertion

_Joseph Conrad said, "The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary. Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness."_

Korra's POV

I didn't say a word as they took me from my home, trying to block out my mother's sobs and I swore that I would have that idiot's badge once this was cleared up. He had no right to come into my home and ruin the day I had been looking forward to for years. No right. Soon enough we were at the police station and the moron took me into the interrogation room before uncuffing me. I rubbed my wrist before turning around and glaring at him.

"You better have a good explanation for doing that in front of my mother," I growled.

"I bet if you think real hard, you'll figure it out, Korra," the poor excuse of a detective answered.

"Agent Korra." I wasn't that little kid anymore.

"You'll always be Korra to me."

"And you'll always be that same poor excuse, son of a bitch cop."

He scoffed and shook his head. "I should have done this a long time ago."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I finally snapped. "And I want to speak to Agent Hotchner."

"He already knows your predicament, Korra," Saikhan answered. It was taking all my self control to not beat the hell out of him. "And just to refresh your memory, you're being charged with murder."

I blinked, baffled and stunned. "I'm sorry, I'm being charged with what?"

"You heard me. Murder."

"Who the hell do you think I murdered?"

He didn't answer, instead he threw me a case file. I glared at him before opening it, seeing the pictures of several dead little girls. I picked up the one at the top of the stack, my eyes widening. No…it couldn't be…But it was. Lilly, one of the girl's I had gone to see at the Youth Center... she was dead.

"What happened to them?" I asked quietly.

"You strangled them, that's what," he snapped.

I shook my head. "No, this wasn't me. I didn't do this."

"Oh yeah? Well explain how is it that every time you come to the city one of those kids shows up dead the next day?"

"I didn't have anything to do with this," I repeated.

"The last one, Lilly Carson, she was last seen with you. We even found your business card on her body."

"I gave it to her," I admitted. "But when I left she was alive. Asami was with me, she can-"

"Save it for your lawyer, Morgan. I've been waiting eight years for this."

My jaw clenched and I slammed my fist on the metal table when he left. Lilly was dead. But how? Why? That kid didn't do anything, she played a sport, she had friends. Why her? Why those other kids? Why every time that I came one of them ended up dead? I felt my chest tighten as my brain started to put the pieces together.

No…no…But it was the only explanation.

Unalaq.

* * *

Asami's POV

After I managed to calm Korra's mother down, I'd called in a nurse to care for her while I went to go see what the hell had happened. I raced to my car and in only a few minutes I was at the station (I may have broken a couple laws in doing so). I went inside, going all the way to the back where in the interrogation room was to find Korra sitting down, leaning against the wall, her hands digging into her scalp through the one way mirror. I went inside, placing a small devise on the mirror before looking up to see where the cameras were. She looked up at me and I could see the relief on her face.

I sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, silently letting her know it was going to be fine. Though I didn't even know what she was being charged with.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I-I'm being charged with murder," she said between breaths and I knew she was having a hard time breathing.

Ever since Korra was little, she'd suffered from asthma. Though it was triggered only when she was put under a lot of stress. She refused to acknowledge it and for the most part she was fine but this situation was getting to her, and I had to make sure she was okay. I took out my phone, typing a few commands before taking out a clicker and pressing a button, causing the one way glass to turn into two way glass.

"Here," I whispered, handing her the inhaler. She shook her head and I sighed irritably. "The camera is playing on a loop for the next minute and we can see through the glass, no one is looking. Just take it."

She looked over at the mirror before taking the inhaler and giving it two puffs. I could see the relief seep into her body after she took it and the mirror dimmed again. I quickly took the inhaler, placing it in my purse. I placed a hand over hers and she looked at me, her eyes saying a silent 'thank you.'

"I had a nurse go take care of your mom while I came here," I told her. "She's a little shaken up but otherwise okay. She wants to see you."

"Don't bring her here," Korra said. "I don't want her to see me. Not like this."

"I'm going to tell Mako, he's going to tell them that it's all a big misunderstanding."

"That girl I visited earlier in the center is dead," she whispered, showing me the file she'd had sitting in front of her.

I looked at the pictures, my eyes widening. "Who are these girls? How did they…?"

"According to Saikhan, they're the girls I've killed. They were strangled. My visits to the city correspond with each murder."

I looked over to her, knowing what she mean. "You mean…"

"Agent Sato." I looked up to find Mako. He did not look happy. I stood and the younger girl did as well. "I need to talk to Korra, alone."

"I'll be outside," I whispered to her.

She nodded her head and I left only to see the monster in this whole story. Unalaq.

* * *

Mako's POV

I walked into the interrogation room to unsurprisingly find Asami next to the new addition to the team. After the agent had left earlier today, I had made time to try and get to know as much as I could about her, to, maybe in the future, patch things up. The younger Bei Fong had clued me in on the long time friendship of our tech analyst and the young detective. It was no wonder why her face was so familiar. Asami had pictures of the two of them in her office with the ones she had of her late mother.

However, after today's incident, I had called in a favor from my best friend who was also a tech analyst in the Fire Nation to sort through the youngest female's past. I had to admit I was surprised when I found that her background hadn't been as clean as it seemed and who had recommended her transfer. That part I would take care of later.

"You have a criminal record," I said once the raven haired woman left.

"What?" she questioned. I handed her the file and I could see the walls coming up. "Where did you get this?"

"Why does it matter?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Agent Hotchner, this was expunged," she said. "My record is clean. And I don't see the relevance with the charges I'm being accused of."

"You lied in your interview about your background being clean," I said. "And given the nature of the charges there is strong indication for a past violent history."

"The judge expunged this. It doesn't exist anymore. I was a kid, it was nothing."

I raised a brow. "Aggravated battery is nothing?"

She let out an irritated sigh. "I was a teenager and I got in a fight with this other girl, June," the agent explained. "She got a couple of stitches in her head and they made it aggravated. This was expunged."

"You should have said something," I insisted. "You know how accurate information has to be for victomology."

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked. "Victomology?" The word didn't it right with her, I could see.

"It's very likely the latest victim was an attempt to set you up," I continued. "I don't think you did this."

"Are you seriously profiling me, Agent Hotchner?"

"We need to-

"No, we don't need to do anything," the agent snapped.

"Agent Morgan, you're in trouble," I told her, gesturing around the interrogation room. What part of this was she not getting? "Is there something else you're hiding?"

"I don't need you or anyone else going through my life," Agent Morgan said through her clenched teeth. "Find the person who did this because it sure as hell wasn't me. That's all I'm going to say to you."

Well that had gone well.

* * *

Lin's POV

I stood behind the one way glass as Mako interrogated the new kid. I sighed heavily and shook my head, pushing back the memories. I could still remember the first day she'd been brought here, having gotten into a fight at school. She had looked at me and I could see the anger in her eyes, the hatred. It was still there if her quick glance this morning was anything to go by. I somewhat blamed myself for her criminal activity. She had needed a parent and I had taken her away from the only one she had: her mother, Senna.

_Unalaq had come to me with concerns for his niece and at first I had dismissed them, knowing that even though the young mother was going through a rough patch she was still meeting her daughter's needs. But when he continued to come and insist that the child was not being cared for I'd started and investigation mainly to shut him up. I'd watched their home for a week, noticing how the little eight year old would walk out of her house, lock the door and go to school and come back as soon as she was out. I even talked to the landlord who'd informed me Senna was behind on three month's rent. And as much as I'd hated to admit it, the girl's uncle had been right._

_I had called him, informing him that I could be taking the child out of her mother's care when he told me about her condition. Senna had schizophrenia. I had been furious at the fact he'd withheld information for so long but he assured me he'd make sure the mother would be cared for and he would take in his niece, telling me how he'd arrange visitation times. With a heavy heart I'd knocked on their door and the girl had answered._

_She tried closing the door but I opened it, causing her to run to her mother, holding her tightly around the waist. Even as young as she was she already knew what my presence meant. I asked my officers to take her and I blocked her mother's way, trying my best to not show the sadness I felt at having to separate them._

_"Please, don't do this," Senna begged as she heard her daughter's cries._

_"You know I have no choice."_

_"No, you're not taking her," the mother said firmly, trying to get past me, glaring at me when I wouldn't let her. "I'm the only one she has! If you take me away she won't stand a chance!"_

_"You're making this harder than it needs to be."_

_"She needs me!"_

_"Is this what she needs?" I finally snapped, looking at the mess around the house. "It seems clear to me that you need her a lot more than she needs you." I paused. "I'm sorry, Senna," I added when she too was taken away._

"Does this make any sense to you?" a voice said, snapping me back to the present.

I looked to my side to see Mako. I hadn't even heard him approach. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, it doesn't," I answered. "But she's not a murderer."

"Do you know her?"

"From a distance."

"Then why would you recommend her to join the team."

My eyes narrowed and I looked at him. "That is none of your business."

"I'm trying to prove her innocence too, Bei Fong," he replied. "But I need to know all the facts."

"It isn't relevant."

"Someone knew every time she came back," the leader of the team continued. "They set her up, I'm trying to prove that but I can't do it if everyone is keeping secrets from me."

"Everyone has secrets," I replied. "Would you like it if we profiled you?"

He didn't reply as he turned his attention back inside the room. I looked behind me, my head tilting when I saw a familiar man. Mako turned as well and we shared a look. Perhaps he wasn't wrong. Someone else had been keeping tabs on Korra and we already had a suspect in mind.

* * *

Asami's POV

After Mako kicked me out, I'd spotted the animal that had tortured my best friend for years. My eyes narrowed and I approached him, cutting off his advance when he tried getting to Saikhan. There was no way I was going to let those two talk. They'd just make it worse for Korra and I couldn't let that happen. He grinned at me and I had to use all my self-control to not put a bullet between his eyes.

"My office," I said, leading the way.

He didn't follow right away and for a moment I thought I'd have to drag him, but after a moment he followed and I closed the door behind him, sitting down behind my desk. I hated being here, I hated talking to the man that had molested and emotionally tortured my best friend, the only family I had, but as much as I hated it, I had to do it. I had to keep him away from her. If she saw him…

"Ms. Sato," he finally greeted.

"What do you want?" There was no point in being civil, he knew I hated him and I knew he wasn't my biggest fan either.

"I was looking for my niece," he answered, looking out the window of the office again. "Have you seen her?"

My jaw clenched. Of course he would come looking for her. He had set her up, set the whole thing up. He knew Korra would never go see him and he had created an opportunity to get her alone.

"You get your kicks from taking advantage of those weaker than you, don't you?"

"Every once in a while they need to be reminded who's in charge." My jaw clenched. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, Ms. Sato, but you just called your best friend weak."

"She's everything but," I countered. "And you know that."

"Ah, yes," Unalaq replied, picking up a frame that had both my best friend and I. "The one that got away. But that won't be for long."

"Are you threatening a Federal Agent?" I asked, barely hiding the anger in my voice. "Are we forgetting what happened last time you tried to take her?"

He absently rubbed his cheek, where I noticed the little thin white scar. But then he smiled, setting the picture down again, leaning against the chair and looking at me. The Northern Tribe man was studying me, that much was obvious. He was trying to make me feel uncomfortable. It wasn't working.

"Is this your means of intimidation,?" I asked. "Because if it is, I hate to break it to you; I'm not afraid of you."

"I know," he answered as he touched the scar on his face. "Because you're like me."

I didn't say anything to that, I didn't have anything to say. I was nothing like him.

He grinned at my silence. "Tell me, Ms. Sato, have you talked to your father recently? I figured being the daddy's girl you were, you'd have to have gone and seen him at least once."

My teeth clenched. My hands turned into fists. "You need to leave," I finally said. "Korra doesn't want to see you."

He chuckled. "You see, it's not about what she wants," the animal stated. "It's about what I want, and I want her, I want her writhing beneath me again."

I stood abruptly, my hand going for my gun.

"Careful," Unalaq cautioned calmly, standing up as well so that he was once again taller than me. "You wouldn't want to make a scene."

I looked around to see several officers peeking inside my office through the window. They quickly scattered when they saw that I'd caught them but I wouldn't be able to do anything to him. For now.

"Get out," I repeated.

He feigned a cordial nod, but his smug expression never wavered as he turned to leave. "It was nice seeing you again, Miss Sato."

* * *

Mako's POV

The interrogation with the new agent had gone…not as expected, not that I could blame her. We were very much alike, not enjoying the intrusion into our lives but I needed to prove her innocence. From the moment Saikhan presented me this case I'd suspected someone had set her up. She'd been in the South Pole for eight years and not one body had popped up there. If she was serial killer, she wouldn't have been able to contain the urge to kill. So that had made me suspicious.

And once I saw her uncle, a thought came to mind. Her demeanor had changed when I asked her if she was related to the Chief of the Northern Tribe. There had been anger but also hints of fear in her eyes. She was hiding something and he was involved. I went back inside the interrogation room and she immediately crossed her arms. A naturally defensive position.

"Unalaq Morgan," I said.

"What?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"Unalaq Morgan, he runs the Youth Center in the Dragon Flatts district."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Not he, that.

"He's responsible for getting your records expunged."

The new agent stood, slamming her fist against the table. "Dammit Hotchner!" she snapped. "I told you to stay the hell out of my life."

"Someone is trying to make it look like you killed those little girls," I tried explaining. "You visit the Youth Center every time you return to the city."

"So what?"

"Saikhan's men have no record of you talking to him," I said. "Why don't you visit the man that made your career possible?"

The new member tossed the chair aside, the loud clang reverberating inside the small metal room. She was losing her temper, and I was prodding her with the fuse switch. "It's none of your damn business who I do and don't talk to."

"He was the one who told Saikhan you were with Lilly."

"I'm warning you, Agent Hotchner," she began trying to reign in her anger. "Back off. Just back off."

"I think he's trying to set you up," I finally said.

I had come to this conclusion when Iroh had told me that Korra had left the city when she was still a minor. Unalaq had never made a move to look for her and I found this extremely odd. She was under his custody yet he'd done nothing to get her back.

The agent said nothing to that but I saw her relax the slightest bit. She looked…relieved. I picked up the chair and placed it next to her, silently asking her to sit down. She did as she was told and I pulled another chair up to sit next to her.

"I know you're innocent," I began. "And I know I've invaded your privacy but I'm just trying to help."

She looked about ready to reply when the door opened to reveal the former Chief of Police. "She's free to go," Bei Fong said. "They found another body, same M.O."

I turned to look at the agent, nodding my head and she immediately stood, bumping into the older woman on her way out. I sighed. She wasn't going to forget this incident any time soon.

* * *

Unalaq's POV

I waited for Korra in the alley a few blocks from her new apartment. For years I'd waited to see her again, to smell her hair...to feel her smooth chocolate skin. Of course, the murders were all means to an end, a way to get to her, and that stupid dead beat cop had played his part to a tee.

And by the end of all this, I'd once again claim Korra as mine.

As soon as she was within reach I snatched her arm and pulled her further and further into the alley and away from the street, the light. She kicked and bit but I ignored her until I threw her onto the grime covered ground. She stood, fist raised but as soon as she saw me she froze, a sliver of fear in her eyes.

"I have to admit I'm a bit hurt that you haven't paid me a visit."

"What do you want, Unalaq?"

"Can't an uncle want to spend some time with his favorite niece?" I taunted.

She scoffed. "So that's what this has been about? Wanting to take advantage of me again?" she asked. "They were children, Unalaq. They did nothing to you!" It was a righteous fury in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The kids," Korra snapped. "The ones you killed and tried to pin on me."

I smirked, shaking my head with a chuckle. "I think your mother's illness is finally getting to you," I said.

That struck a nerve.

My niece launched herself at me, pinning me against the wall, a fist raised and eyes blazing. Her mother had always been a sensitive topic and I knew how to exploit her weaknesses well.

"Don't you dare say anything about my mom." It was growled yet calm. It was an order.

"I always liked that fight in you, made things more interesting, didn't it?" Oh, it had. Ever since the very first time.

She let go of me, looking disgusted and I once again grinned. I was getting under her skin rather quickly, but I wanted more than that. I walked over to her, circling her before leaning in to smell her hair and she moved away, arms up, ready to fight.

"Still use the same shampoo?" I questioned. "I've always liked it."

"You need to stay the hell away from me."

I sighed. She was no fun anymore, but I could fix that. She would play my game. "I'm afraid that's not possible," I began. "Unless, of course, you want more bodies to turn up."

"You can't manipulate me anymore."

"Oh?" I said, raising a brow before taking out my phone, showing her the pictures I'd taken that morning. They were of Alice, the girl Lilly had been with and they were only slightly indecent, showing just the places where her body was bruised.

Her jaw clenched and I put the devise away.

"Wouldn't want her to be next, would you?"

"What do you want?"

I smiled triumphally. I had known it would work. "You," I answered, my hand tracing the features of her face, down the column of that lovely, succulent neck, and…

"Don't touch me," my niece ordered, moving my hand before it could go any lower.

I sighed and nodded. "I won't touch you but I will need…" Without warning I threw a punch to her gut, making her fall to her knees, gasping and wheezing for air, clutching her stomach. "A punching bag," I finished. "Every day after you get off work you will meet me here and I'm going to let off a little steam. Fail to come and you know who's next, is it understood, sweetheart?"

Korra looked up at me, not saying a word but her eyes revealing the answer. "Good," I said before sending another kick on her torso.

* * *

Senna's POV

I couldn't help but pace back and forth in the living room, trying to keep calm after what had happened. My daughter, my little girl, had been arrested. I had tried holding on to her, not wanting them to take her but she had gently made me let go, squeezing my hand reassuringly before leaving with Saikhan. The scene was too familiar to me. I felt my hands start to shake and I closed my eyes, fighting the rage that threatened to appear. It had happened all but once, but I could still remember it.

_I had just arrived at that facility but the reality of it all hadn't sunk in until I was put in my room. The walls had been white, empty, plain, nothing like the walls in my own home, in Korra's room. I looked around, seeing a single glass vase in the nightstand. My breathing hitched as the day's events came crushing down on me._

_My baby... Taken... I have to..._

_"Momma?"_

_I shut my eyes, shaking my head viciously. No. No. No._

_They locked me up in this place, this place where they put crazy people. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I need to get back to Korra. I have to..._

_"Momma?"_

_Not real. Korra's not here. They took her from me. I'm unfit. I'm crazy._

_I can still hear my daughter's cries ringing in my ear, can still feel my heart shattering as I watch them carry her away from me. I can still feel the anger as the Chief of Police stands in my way. That's my baby. That's my child. I'm not crazy._

_"Momma?" I open my eyes, and I'm greeted by the sight of my little girl, her big blue eyes full of tears and she's clutching a white teddy bear by it's paw. "Momma, why'd you leave me? Why'd you let them take me?"_

_I'm crying, and my heart is broken. My whole body feels numb._

_"Senna!"_

_I blink, and it's like a fog has been lifted. And what is revealed horrifies me._

_My room, the room they assigned me, is in shambles, the pillow and mattress is ripped, feathers and fluffy bed filling is scattered everywhere. There's broken glass by the door. I feel something slithering on my hand and look down to see numerous bleeding lacerations, more shards of glass embedded in the wounds._

_Standing by the door is one of the orderlies, and behind her is a tall bald man with a pointy black beard. They are looking at me as if terrified as I stand among the ruined remains of what was my sleeping quarters._

_That's when it finally hits me, like a sledgehammer striking a tiny nail with all the force it can. I am crazy. And Korra isn't safe with me._

_I break down crying right there in the middle of my destruction._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find my daughter's best friend. I blinked. Just a few moments ago the nurse, Yugoda, was here but I must have lost track of time. I lowered my gaze and Asami squeezed my shoulder.

"She's going to be home soon, don't worry," the taller woman assured.

Moments later the door opened to reveal my daughter. I couldn't stop the tears as I went over to her, hugging her tightly, noticing her stiffen a little before making a small sound of discomfort. I pulled back but she smiled at me, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Mom," she apologized.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. It was a mistake. Are you okay?"

I smiled and nodded, caressing her cheek. "I'm glad you're home."

"Well I'm going to go then," Asami said. In all honesty I had forgotten about her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Korra."

She whispered a thank you, locking the door after her before throwing an arm around my shoulders and leading me to the couch. We sat down and I saw her wince. Was she hurt? Did something happen to her?

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured, taking off her jacket. "Just a bit sore, did a few sit-ups yesterday."

I nodded, accepting the answer but knowing it was far from the truth. She had not been wincing earlier. I placed a hand over hers and she gave me a smile.

"We should probably get some sleep," she said after a moment. "I have an early day tomorrow."

"At what time do you usually get up?" I asked.

"Around four, I like to run and work out for a bit then shower."

"It's one in the morning," I noticed. "Can't you sleep in a little tomorrow? I want to make you breakfast."

"You don't have to get up early for me."

I squeezed her hand. "I want to take care of you too," I told her.

It had been so many years since I had made a meal for my little girl. I knew she wasn't a child anymore, but I just wanted to give her the care I had neglected all these years.

"Momma," she began. "I'm really glad you're home."

"I'm am too," I whispered kissing her temple before standing.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I…can I sleep in your room tonight?"

I didn't stop the smile that appeared. "Of course."

Moments later my daughter had turned off all the lights and changed into a pair of sweats and a plain t-shirt that was a little too big. I scooted over in the bed, giving her enough space before reaching into my bag and pulling out a book, one of her favorites, The Sword in the Stone. She smiled and listened as I read the story but before long her eyes shut and her chest rose and fell. I placed the book down and kissed her forehead. I had waited years for this moment.

"Good night, baby."

_Emerson said, "All is a riddle, and the key to a riddle is another riddle."_


	3. First Case

_Nietzsche wrote, "The irrationality of a thing is not an argument against its existence, rather a condition of it."_

* * *

Korra's POV

The sunlight streaming in through the window was what woke me. I looked around, not finding my mom but noticing the tell-tale smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the air. I smiled before turning to lie on my back, whimpering when I jostled my midsection. I carefully sat up, wincing at the pain before walking over to the large mirror, raising my shirt to find what I'd already suspected: bruises. I carefully pulled the shirt down before walking out of the room to find my mom in the kitchen.

She smiled at me and I did the same before going over. Mom kissed the top of my head and I kissed her cheek, peaking into the pan to find pancakes.

"Morning, sweetie."

"Morning, Momma."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," I answered with a grin. It was true, I hadn't had a good night's sleep in years. And today I had woken up more refreshed than I usually did. "I'm going to shower," I said when I noticed the time.

Not long after I emerged once again, gun on my hip and jacket in my hand. I sat at the table, rubbing gentle circles on my sides. Mom served me a plate and I grinned up at her. I hadn't bought any food yet so I didn't doubt Asami had stocked up until I got a chance to.

My mother sat next to me, pouring me a cup of juice and watching as I ate. I looked up and smiled, complimenting her on her cooking skills. The food was just as good as I remembered it.

"I tried making coffee but I didn't know how to work the machine," she admitted. "I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head. "That thing is just for show, never been able to work it either."

We laughed and I checked my watch. I had thirty minutes to get to headquarters. I took a few more bites before standing up to put the dish in the sink only to have Mom take it, telling me she'd take care of it.

I grabbed my jacket just as the nurse walked in. I greeted her, handing her the folder Tenzin had given me which had the meds and the dosages my mom had to take before telling her where they were. Mom hugged me tightly, kissing my temple before giving me a rather large paper bag which contained my lunch.

"I'll see you later, Ma," I told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Be careful, Korra!" she called after me.

Traffic wasn't bad so I was there in less that fifteen minutes, giving me some time to spare. I walked into what would be my office, finding a box on the desk with all sorts of frames. I smiled when I noticed they were mostly of Asami and me but there was one, on the very top, with my mom. I took it out first and set it on the desk, scattering the rest around the room.

I opened the paper bag to find two juices, two apples, tupperware with spaghetti and meatballs and another with same. I smiled. Guess Mom had packed lunch for Asami too. I leaned back against my chair before I heard a knock and looked up to find the leader of the team.

"We're going to get started," he said. I nodded and followed him into the conference room. "Has everyone met Agent Morgan? She's going to be joining our team."

"I'll fill her in on protocol," Asami said, sitting next to me.

Everyone else nodded at me and I did the same before Hotchner spoke once more. "We have a case here in the city," he began. "Four women have been abducted in the last four months. He keeps them alive for seven days before he kills them. We have a new victim, Heather Moore, she's been missing for four days."

"Means we have seventy-two hours to find her," Lin stated.

Mako nodded. "We're going to split up," he said. "Rossi and I will talk to the Co-Workers that reported her missing, Asami you stay here and find everything there is on Heather. Lin and Agent Morgan, you go to the crime scene, see what you can pick up from there."

"There was no forensic evidence found where the bodies were dumped," my best friend added. "That means you two have to pay close attention to the abduction site. That's going to give us the most information."

"Then it suggests our suspect has either a criminal record or works with law enforcement," the younger Bei Fong said thoughtfully.

"Or that he watches television," I retorted.

Soon enough we were on our way and I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around to find my best friend giving me the look. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Here we go.

"Don't let your history get in the way of the case," she told me. "There's a girl out there and we need to find her before this guy kills her."

"I know," I answered, turning to leave. "Oh, and Mom packed lunch for the both of us. I already had an apple."

"Good luck."

I took a deep breath. I was going to need it.

* * *

Lin's POV

The car ride to the victim's house was a long and quiet one, not to mention uncomfortable. The girl wouldn't even spare a glance at me though I was relieved she hadn't asked Mako to switch. But of course she was somewhat of a professional and knew she wouldn't be able to avoid me all her life. I thought about starting a conversation but knew that the moment I tried she would shut me out and right now I was just happy she was even willing to sit in the same car with me.

Finally, we arrived at the scene, being met with Saikhan and the other officers. The girl narrowed her eyes at him before grabbing a pair of gloves and heading inside. I sighed and did the same. The house was located in the middle class area of the city and had neighbors all around and I had to wonder how no one had heard anything.

"It's amazing how no one witnessed her abduction," I commented.

"Or maybe they just didn't care," Korra replied.

I flinched. She was a crack at me, letting me know that she was not happy to have to work this case with me and that I'd be wasting my time if I tried to talk to her.

"If talking about it will end the tension, maybe we should-"

"He had to have a good ruse to get inside," she continued, ignoring me. "So he's probably good looking, maybe she even knew him."

"Charm is quite the killer."

"So is fake concern."

I took a deep breath and remained silent for the rest of the investigation. Korra spoke a few times after that but it was more her talking out loud than to me. She noticed a laptop and turned it around but found the screen had been eaten away by what looked like digital bugs. She frowned but placed it in an evidence bag.

"Are we going to go to the dumping sites?" she questioned.

"Yes, the park isn't too far from here."

The kid didn't reply, simply left the house, talked to an officer about taking the laptop and then waited for me outside the car. After taking another quick look around I joined her and we started toward the place where the latest body had been found.

"This place is away from the main trail, kind of isolated," Korra began, looking around. "Based on the broken branches from the bush she put up a fight. She was alive when she was brought here."

"She screamed but no one helped her."

"Wonder what that's like."

"So this is the suspect's way of acting out." It was my turn.

She looked over at me but didn't say a word before she left. I sighed and shook my head. Probably shouldn't have said that. The drive back to headquarters was even longer than the one to the crime scene and disposal site. I could feel the tension all around me. When we arrived she got out the car I called after her but she ignored me.

"Look kid, I know this is difficult but-"

"Look, do me a favor, and leave me alone."

"Kid, it wasn't-"

"It was personal to me," Korra answered. "And don't call me kid. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to show this to Asami."

This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

Mako's POV

Zuko and I had gone to Heather's work place in hopes of finding out more about her and establish a profile for the killer. We arrived, greeted by the owner of the company that seemed concerned about his employee, but one quick look at him and I knew that his only concern was to his company getting a bad reputation. The elder agent shared a look with me and I told the owner that we would like to speak to the employee that reported her missing.

"Rebecca," the young woman introduced. "I share and office with Heather."

"This is Agent Zuko Rossi and I am Mako Hotchner," I said. "When did you notice Heather was missing?"

"The first day, she didn't come in," Rebecca answered. "Heather never misses work. She loves her job."

"Did you notice any change in her behavior?" Zuko questioned. "Anything that was out of the ordinary."

The victim's co-worker furrowed her brow thoughtfully before nodding her head. I looked around at her side of the office, noticing how she had pictures all over her desk while the missing woman had none.

"She was a lot happier," she finally said. "Said she met someone online. Heather didn't really get hit on by men."

I nodded my head before I received a phone call. I stepped to the side. "Agent Hotchner."

"Hotch, I think we got something."

"We?" I asked.

"Korra brought Heather's laptop, she was on this dating website and she had agreed to meet this guy named Timothy Vogel."

"I was just talking to her co-worker, she mentioned something about dating."

"Well, guess what our Vogel guy does for a living?" Asami asked.

"What?"

"He's a prison guard."

"That would explain why he's so careful about leaving evidence," I deducted.

"And a good looking one too."

"That's probably his ruse," Korra chimed in. "He's got the looks, and a nice car too."

"The perfect man."

I heard a slapping sound and our tech analyst muttering a complaint. I smiled. Guess the new member hated her flirting as much as I did.

"Korra and I are going to head to his home," I heard Lin say.

"Asami-"

"I'm sending you the address as we speak. Be careful."

"Thank you for your time," I told Rebecca before looking at Rossi. "We have our guy."

* * *

Lin's POV

After letting Mako know that Korra and I were going after Timothy Vogle we got into my car once again. The Sato techie decided to come with us, acting as the GPS. She informed us that Vogle had a boathouse at the south side of the docks. Mako and Zuko were on the other side of town and would probably be a while which is why I decided to act. That girl didn't have much time left and we had to intervene.

We arrived at the docks soon enough and Korra jumped out of the car with me, strapping on her bulletproof vest as I did the same. Asami told us she'd stay in the car and wait for the rest of the team while the kid and I took out our weapons and asked what the man's boathouse was called. Once we had a name and a location we quietly crept into position.

Korra split from me and I tried calling after her only to hear a scream. I quickened my pace and saw how a bloodied girl tried to run only to be caught by her hair by a man with a gun. That had to be our guy. I raised my weapon as I yelled out to him.

"Stop!"

"Get back, or I'll shoot her!" he yelled, pointing the weapon at her head.

"I wouldn't," I answered. "You shoot the girl and you're left with me. I can tell you right now that wouldn't end well for you."

"Get back, I said!"

"Why don't you take a shot at me?" I taunted. I was buying myself time, hoping Korra would come and he'd see he was outnumbered but there was no sign of her. He shook his head. "What you aren't a good shot?"

"You think I'm stupid?"

"I think you're an absolute moron."

The girl cried for me to help her but he put his palm across her mouth, shutting her up. I had to think fast so that we would all walk out of this one. Where the hell was the kid?

"I have a shot," I heard a voice whisper in my ear piece.

I shook my head. "She's too close," I whispered.

"Back off! I will kill her!"

"I know I'll about you Tim," I began tauntingly. "You're at the gym five times a week, you drive a flashy car, you stink of cologne but you can't get it up, can you?"

His jaw clenched and I knew I was getting to him. "Not even Viagra is working for you is it?" I laughed and shook my head. "What did the girls in high school call you, eh? When they saw how little you had to offer."

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Short Stack? Very Little Vogle?" I continued. "Oh wait, I got it! Tiny Tim!"

He pushed the girl aside, leaving himself wide open and that's when I heard two shots ring out before he fired a third, clipping me in the shoulder. I fell to the floor and Korra ran over, checking to see where I'd gotten hit but I told her I was fine, showing her how the vest had protected me. She nodded her head before going over to Vogle, kicking the gun out of his hand and cuffing him before going over to the screaming girl, telling her who she was and that she was safe now.

Hotchner, Rossi and Asami arrived shortly after, helping me stand. The paramedics arrived and treated the son of a bitch and me. Apparently he would recover in time to face a judge. I knew Korra had counted on that when she shot him. She was a good shot, if I did say so myself.

"Not bad, rookie," Mako complemented. "Lin told me you saved her life, and you kept the suspect alive."

"I was doing my job."

"Nicely done," Zuko.

"Kid?" I called. She stopped but didn't turn around and I sighed. "Korra." She turned. "Thank you."

"I was doing my job," she repeated.

I couldn't help but smirk. Her job didn't say she had to save my ass.

* * *

_"Measure not the work until the day's out and the labor done." Elizabeth Barrett Browning._


	4. Personal

_"There is no refuge from memory and remorse in this world. The spirits of our foolish deeds haunt us, with or without repentance." Gilbert Parker._

* * *

_Korra's POV_

_"One, two, three…"_

_I kept repeating those words as I pressed on the teen's chest but I wasn't getting a response. One, two, three. Nothing. Still nothing. She couldn't slip away. I couldn't let her die. Not now that she had been so close to being free, to getting out of this nightmare. My hands continued to press against her chest as I continued CPR. I wouldn't let her die._

_"One, two, three, four, five…"_

_Mako didn't say anything as he stayed next to me while I continued to press. I knew what he was thinking, what everyone was thinking. She was gone, but I wouldn't let her give up. I hadn't given up yet._

_"There's no pulse," someone said._

_I shook my head. No. She wasn't gone._

_"Come on, breathe," I said as I continued my chest compressions. "I'm not losing you!" I pumped her chest again. "Breathe!"_

_Please…breathe…_

* * *

Mako's POV

I grabbed the files Toph had told me about over the phone and headed over to the conference room. It had been quite the weekend for me, having had attended two of my son's soccer games. Jack was four years old and was competing in the peewee league. They were a little rough around the edges but it gave the kids something to do, somewhere to get rid of some energy. I visited him every weekend, as Jessica, my late wife's sister, and I had agreed. At first the arrangement had been temporary while I got everything ready to take him home but seeing as I had a full time job…Jack needed someone to be there for him and I was afraid that I wouldn't be.

"Long weekend?" Zuko asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Went to two of Jack's soccer games."

"Did they win?"

"We, uh, don't keep score in Jack's age group."

The elder agent chuckled, shaking his head. "That bad?"

"Yep," I replied as we entered the room. I handed over the case files before speaking. "An unidentified young woman was found down a cliff on the outside of a village in the Northern Water Tribe," I began. "She was found by group of fishermen and is currently in intensive care."

"This girl survived this?" the youngest member of the team asked as she looked through the medical file and pictures, her jaw clenching slightly.

I nodded.

"No one from her age is missing from the main city or neighboring villages?" our techie asked.

"No."

"So then why are we being called in?"

"Three years ago in the Makapu Village there was a torso of a girl found whose body sustained similar injuries, she was never identified."

"This girl was r*** repeatedly, tortured and based on her wounds wasn't held for very long," Korra noted. "He's a sadist who gets bored with his victims very quickly."

"And you're thinking both victims are connected and our guy started in Makapu and then left to the North Pole?" Lin questioned, looking at me.

"The Village is located close to bay. We may be looking at someone who often travels from there to the Northern Tribe. So we'll start our investigation there. Asami-"

"Already on it."

"Look for anyone with sexual offenses around the Makapu village."

"So far there's one guy, he was a arrested for fondling his girlfriends six year old son," she answered as she typed into her laptop.

I shook my head. "More recent."

"Mark was busted in 2009 for flashing a girl."

"That doesn't say sexual sadist," Zuko commented.

"Right," Asami replied as she typed more information. "What about…ew. Marcus Talbout, he was arrested for pepping through holes in the wall in the girl's restroom five years ago."

"What does he do now?" Bei Fong asked.

She made a disgusted noise. "Really?" she asked, mostly to herself. "People do not do their research! He's currently teaching in Makapu Village as an art instructor."

"We'll start by interrogating him then," I answered. "Go home, get your travel bags and we'll meet at the airport in an hour."

"Travel bags?" Korra asked.

I sighed. This was the first case away from home. "Sometimes our cases require us to travel," I explained. "When they do we pack a bag of clothes and we stay a couple of days."

"A couple of days?" I could understand her hesitancy, her mother had schizophrenia and needed someone to watch her. "I'm going to have to ask Yagoda if she'll be able to stay for a couple of days."

"I can help out in Makapu and then head back home," Asami offered. "I like staying at headquarters anyway."

I looked over at Korra before nodding. "Okay. Reception isn't all that great in the North Pole so perhaps you are better off here. Meet you all in an hour."

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't help but feel nervous as we sat on the plane to Makapu Village. This would be the first time I would be away from my mom for more than a day since I'd returned to the city. I hated leaving her alone. We had been apart for so long… I shook my head. Asami was going to go back by the end of the day, she wouldn't be alone. I just hated that it wasn't me with her. My best friend must have sensed my unease because she squeezed my hand tightly, letting me know everything would be alright. I managed a nod.

Soon enough we landed and Hotch split us up like he usually did. Asami and I would go to the creep's house while he and Zuko would pick him up from the school. Bei Fong would meet with the authorities and get us set up. I couldn't help the anger that came over me as the pictures of the girl came to mind. She had been cut, raped, hit…it was all too familiar and I hated to imagine that there were others like Unalaq that did that to girls. Sometimes eidetic memory was more a curse than a gift.

Asami and I pulled out our weapons as we approached the house, she went in through the back and I took the front, ready to stop anyone who tried to run. If there was someone in there, they wouldn't get away, I'd make sure of it.

I knocked on the door before kicking it in and searching the rooms, hearing the other door open. Soon enough we cleared the place and I met up with Asami as we looked around. There was a door at the end of the hallway to the living room and I gestured to it, signaling her to be quiet before opening the door.

I frowned, putting my gun away as I went inside, realizing what it was: a dark room. The creep took pictures and judging by the ones he had hanging around they were all minors. I frowned, noticing something on the floor, getting out a pair of gloves before turning it over to see it was a university sweater, with the name 'Marcy' engraved. Asami's phone rang and she answered, greeting Rossi.

"Looks like we found our guy," she said. "We found a dark room with the photos of girls, don't look to be any older than sixteen."

"Photos?" I heard him ask. "How many are there?"

She looked around. "I'm thinking 30-40?"

"Fifty-four," I corrected as I continued to look around.

I almost heard her roll her eyes. "Excuse me. Fifty-four."

They exchanged a couple of words and I showed her the sweater. She looked it over, searching in her phone for missing persons when two images came up. Marcy was blonde and the other, Angela was a brunet. The girl we had found, however, had been blonde but looked nothing like Marcy. That's when it hit me.

"He dyed her hair," I told her.

"It's not unusual for the unsub to manipulate his victims to fit whatever it is he wants to relive."

"Unsub?"

"Unknown Subject."

I hummed thoughtfully before walking out of the room. "We should get back. I want to have a crack at this guy."

I'd make him tell me where Marcy was.

* * *

Mako's POV

I looked through the one way glass at our suspect, Marcus Talbout, watching as he nervously looked around. Not that I could blame him. Things weren't looking too good for him. Korra and Asami had found a dark room with pictures of underage girls and the youngest member of the team had found the jacket of the other missing girl in there as well. Just a few hours prior the parents of two teenage girls had reported them missing after a police officer found their abandoned car. The two girls had been on a trip for Spring Break. They never made it.

Korra stood next to me and I spared her a glance, observing how jaw flexed and her hands kept clenching and unclenching. I already knew what she was going to ask and based on her behavior I should probably say no.

"Let me ask him a few questions," she finally said.

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Please," the youngest member persisted. "Just give me a few minutes with him."

I took in a deep breath before nodding my permission. I already knew this wouldn't end well.

* * *

Korra's POV

I walked inside the interrogation room to find myself with an old, skinny, bald guy with glasses. I could feel his nervousness, I could even see fear in his eyes but I didn't care. He was going to tell me where that missing girl was by the time I was through with him. Back in the South Pole, I had done most, if not all, the interrogations, always with someone to make sure I didn't get out of hand. But right now I didn't care if I snapped a little. I needed to show him that I wasn't playing games.

I threw a folder on the desk before showing him Marcy's picture. "Just your type, isn't she?"

The man didn't say anything for a moment, just closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he glanced down at the picture, putting his hands together. "I didn't hurt those girls," he said, his voice wavering. "I love kids."

I made disgusted noise in the back of my throat, putting the picture back inside with the others. It wasn't love, it was lust. I could still remember how Unalaq would tell me he cared about me; that he was going to make sure I had a good time but I always hated it. I hated every single moment he was with me. I hated when he stayed with me after he abused me, his hands roaming my body…

"I mean, I'm a teacher," Marcus tried. I didn't answer. He gulped before standing. "Speaking of which, I-I have another class in an hour."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Well class is cancelled."

"Then I want my phone call."

My eyes narrowed and I started walking towards him until he hit the wall. "Phones are down."

He lowered his gaze. "What are you going to do to me?"

"What am I going to do to you?" I repeated. There were so many things that came to mind.

I slammed him against the wall and he let out a whimper. Pathetic. "You're going to tell me where those girls are or I'm going to-"

The door opened and I glanced over my shoulder to see Hotchner. He did not look happy. "A word, Agent Morgan."

I let out a deep breath before letting the sniveling excuse of a man drop onto the floor, taking the file and going outside. "What is it?"

"If Talbout has Marcy, then its critical the way we talk to him," he began.

I scoffed, crossing my arms. I didn't need him to tell me what to do. "I've broken tougher scumbags than this pervert," I answered.

"I'm sure you have," Mako replied. "But the Northern Tribe just contacted me, letting me know they found a burial site on the cliff, Angela presumingly jumped or was thrown off. It's no longer about just these two."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I don't want you in there with the suspect anymore." My jaw clenched. "You've made this personal and I need him to cooperate. Go see if you can talk to Angela, take Asami with you."

I growled. Unbelievable.

* * *

Asami's POV

From the look of Korra's face, it was safe to say she was ticked. Mako had texted me, asking me to go to the hospital where the girl had been transported to from the North Pole. Her parents wanted to be close but her condition was very delicate so they had only managed to bring her to the village. I sighed as I watched my best friend look out the window, arms crossed. She was getting defensive and a part of me wanted to stay back and help keep her on point but…she was worried about her mother and I figured I could help her relax. I pulled out her inhaler and handed to her.

"I'm not going to be around," I told her, knowing the look she was giving me as I kept my eyes on the road. "And I know you don't carry one with you."

"I don't need it."

I pulled over off on the side of the road, giving her a look. "If you get stressed and you don't have this thing, everyone is going to find out you have asthma," I began, knowing that was exactly what she didn't want. "And you could die. Now your mom told me you use it at home whenever you have nightmares at night. Hide it, and use it if you need it."

Korra let out a long sigh before nodding and taking it from me. She wasn't happy about it, but I didn't care. I had promised her mom I'd watch over her whenever we went out on missions and I intended to keep that promise. We arrived at the hospital and the doctor greeted us before taking us to Angela's room. The girl was completely covered in bandages, all sorts of wires connected to her, her face entirely bruised. She wasn't looking good.

"What are her injuries?" I finally managed to ask.

"Her fall caused a C-4 spinal fracture, paralyzing her from the neck down," the doctor answered. "She has enormous amount of internal bleeding and her cuts had heavy levels of lead."

I nodded, watching as Korra went inside the room. She placed a hand over Angela's and I could see the pain in her eyes. Korra had made this personal because it reminded her of what she had gone through, of the nightmare she'd lived. And right now she was looking at what could have happened to her, what would have happened had she not escaped. I went inside the room, putting a hand on her shoulder, watching as the teen started to come to.

"Hi," my best friend greeted. "I'm Agent Korra Morgan from the F.B.I., can you talk?" The girl didn't reply and Korra tried again. "Can you tell me who did this to you?"

"He…hurt…," Angela managed to say.

"Who hurt?"

"He…he…he has...Marcy…"

"Who is he?"

Her eyes closed and the machines started beeping. I pulled Korra away as the doctor and nurses came in, trying to stablize her until she flat lined. I turned my best friend away from the scene, getting her out of the room as they tried to revive but I already knew it was too late.

She was gone.

* * *

Korra's POV

After we left the hospital, Hotch called us to let us know that the pervert had a solid alibi for when the two girls had disappeared. He also added that the shirt I had found had traces of lead and other toxins that were found on Angela but where not found anywhere else on his property. The evidence had been planted. Rossi had talked to him and Marcus revealed that he often had students and other adults inside his dark room since he was the only old school guy in town and agreed to give a list of everyone who had been in there. Three matches were connected to the North Pole and we were leaving in half an hour.

I said goodbye to Asami at the airport, asking her to give my mom a hug and to take good care of her, though I knew I didn't have to tell her that. My mom was like the mom she never got to meet and my mom saw her as the second child she'd never had.

Our flight was delayed and after three hours we finally arrived at the Northern Tribe. I pulled a parka over my head before following the team to our hotel. I had kept to myself for most of the ride, exchanging a few words with Zuko before pretending to be asleep with my iPod on.

I dropped my bag on the floor before pulling out my own laptop and dialing Asami on Skype. After two attempts she finally answered and by the look of her face she had probably been sleeping. I had forgotten all about the time difference.

"Hey 'Sami," I greeted, grinning.

"Just so you know, it's two in the morning over here," she answered, her voice thick, almost rasped.

I laughed. "Is my mom awake?" She didn't answer but moments later my mom was on the screen. I couldn't help the smile that appeared.

"Hey Momma."

"Hi baby," she answered, giving a small wave. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little cold."

"Asami had just fallen asleep when you called. I didn't know how to use her laptop so I had to wake her up."

"It took us a little longer than expected to get here," I told her. "It's barely past nine over here. How was therapy today?"

"Tenzin says I have been improving. I told him it was because I have my little girl with me."

I smiled. "I miss you, Ma."

"I miss you too, sweetie."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," I replied just as someone knocked on my door. "Good night."

"Good night."

I closed my laptop before grabbing my gun and quietly creeping over to the door. Years of having a sadistic uncle come inside my room had left me on edge. I peeked through the hole to see it was only Hotch and I sighed in annoyance before putting my gun down and opening the door. What did he want?

"Can I help you?"

"Asami told me you were both there when Angela passed," our team leader began. "I already talked to her but I wanted to see how you were doing."

I crossed my arms, leaning against the door frame. "I'm fine."

He nodded his head. "Look, Korra, I know we've bumped heads a little. You're a great profiler and a great detective from what I have heard. I just want you to know that when I ask you to stop interviewing a suspect it isn't anything personal."

"I know," I replied quietly. "I'm sorry I lost in there. I just…something in me snapped."

"It's understandable. We all have the cases that make us snap," Mako answered. I nodded. "If you need anything I'm right across the hall. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

I smiled a little. "Good night."

* * *

Zuko's POV

For a federal agent I wasn't as loud and outspoken as others. I was more the kind that observed, waited, watched. And that gave me much insight inside crime scenes and my fellow team members. The first time I had seen Korra she had been a rambunctious toddler, barely able to sit on her own. I could still remember the her dimpled smile when she'd played with her father. She had been a daddy's girl right from the start. But then he had disappeared and she had ended up living with Unalaq and her mother was put in a mental institution. She had no memory, no recollection of how good of friends her father and I had been.

Now seeing her as a grown adult I couldn't help but notice how much like her father she was. She definitely had his eyes and smile, though that hardly ever made an appearence. I knew she had gone through a lot in her short twenty-five years. Sometimes, when she thought no one was looking, she'd wince and rub her side and I had to wonder what the cause was. She was quiet, reserved, but highly intelligent, anyone could see her potential of one day being leader of the team. Mako saw it too and I suspected that he took notice in her not only for her talent but because of something else.

"How many bodies have they found?" Hotchner asked.

"So far, three," I answered, watching as Lin came in, Korra a little behind her. I sighed. It looked like Korra still wanted nothing to do with the younger Bei Fong. "They found a shallow grave, it was empty."

"Think that was our victim's?" Lin asked.

"That could explain how she ended thrown off that cliff," the youngest team member answered, gesturing to the edge.

"Forensics think that these bodies may be up to ten years old. It's hard to say because the cold preserved the bodies so well."

"We found another one!" one of the forensics workers shouted.

"Asami needs to check missing cases up to ten years from now and cross reference them with those on the list who live here," Hotch said. "He's been doing this for a while."

* * *

Asami's POV

I had to admit. I may have been drifting off when Mako called. I sighed and opened my laptop before answering my phone. Korra's middle of the night call had woke me just as I'd started to fall into a deep sleep. If it wasn't for the fact that I saw her as the little sister I'd never had, I might have strangled her by now. But I knew she worried about her mom and I just wanted to give them both some peace of mind.

"Speak and be heard," I answered, rubbing my eyes and trying not to sound too disgruntled.

"Asami, has there been any missing persons reports filed of girl's that may fit Marcy's description?" he asked. "He seems to have a specific type."

I started to get to work, finding six girls that had been missing around the village and the North Pole. "Yep, six matches."

"From the three people you gave us, is there anyone that has been living here for more than ten years?"

"Two," I answered. "Robert Bremmer and Carl Wepse."

"Bremmer?" Zuko questioned. "His name comes up in the list Marcus gave us."

I typed in a few more things, coming up with his full profile. "Bremmer works with stain glass, which could explain the amount of lead found in Angela's wounds," I murmured. "He travels a lot to Makapu Village. He actually used to live there until he and his stepdaughter, Rose, moved to the North Pole."

"Does he still live with them?" Korra asked.

I shook my head even though I knew they couldn't see me. "Bremmer's wife was unstable, she was in and out of mental clinics, leaving him to care for Rose," I continued as I read through the articles. "He was accused of molesting her and every time his wife and stepdaughter tried to leave him, he'd go after them. As a final act of desperation and in a poor state of mind she drove the car off shore and into the icy water. They both drowned."

"So he's still in the North Pole?" Zuko questioned.

"Yep, and guess who looks like Rose," I replied as I sent them a picture. "Marcy."

"Send us his location," Mako asked before hanging up.

I sighed as I did what I was told, hoping they were in time to save that little girl.

* * *

Mako's POV

After Asami sent us a picture of Rose it all started to make sense. He had been trying to find a surrogate to fit his delusion and luckily, so far, Marcy had played along, buying her some time. I looked over at my companion and watched as she clenched and unclenched her hand. After finding out the suspect's location we had split up. I had taken Korra with me, knowing she wouldn't be able to stay behind while leaving Rossi and Beifong behind to set up a road block.

I pulled up to the house and unhitched my gun, watching as the younger agent did the same. I gestured to the back of the house and she nodded. Soon enough I kicked the door in, checking the front rooms and hearing Korra check the back rooms before going upstairs. I let out a frustrated sigh. He was gone and there was no sign of him having kept her there.

"Hotch!" I heard Korra yell.

I quickly went downstairs and gestured to a shed. I nodded my head and we approached, opening the door to find it empty as well, except I knew this is where he kept her. Female clothes were scattered around and there were chains everywhere. Korra walked over to the desk, looking around before showing me something.

"I know his endgame," she said as she headed back to the car.

The drawing was that of a blonde woman and a man, swimming. He was going to die with her this time. I quickly followed her, getting in the car before calling Zuko. "Rossi, you need to keep an eye on that roadblock," I told him when he answered. "He's going to want to drive off the road and into the water. We're on our way."

"Asami?" I heard the younger member say into her phone. "What kind of car is the suspect driving?" She nodded her head, thanking her before hanging up. "We're looking for a light blue Nissan KIX."

I nodded and made a turn, looking at the road block stop ahead. I spotted the car and I called Rossi and told him. They were just going to reach his car when he went to the side of the road, straight for the edge. I sped up, trying to catch up when the car disappeared. I hit the brakes just as we reached the edge before my passenger side door opened. I looked to the side and watched as Korra dove into the water.

"Korra!"

* * *

Korra's POV

I didn't think twice as I jumped off the small cliff and into the water below. For a moment I couldn't move, the freezing water made my skin feel like it was being pricked by a thousand sharp needles and it paralyzed me. But after a second, I forced myself to continue after the sinking car. It felt like an eternity when I finally reached it and I went to the passenger side to see air bubbles escape Marcy's mouth. I opened the door, taking off her seat-belt and pulling her out. I was going to start to swim when I felt a hand grip my foot. I struggled against it, trying to make him let go, but he was dead set on having the teen die with him, and anyone who got in the way.

Suddenly, two shots were fired and Bremmer finally let go of my leg, red blood flowing freely in the murky depths. I felt my lungs start to constrict and I knew I was running low on oxygen. I quickly grabbed the teen, swimming to the surface as fast as I could, taking in a large breath when I came up before shifting Marcy so that she could breathe as well. Hotch was beside me in an instant, helping me with the teen before heading to shore a good distance from where I had jumped off.

I helped him pull her up, noticing the blue of her lips. She wasn't breathing. I shook my head and started to apply CPR. She couldn't die. No, she wouldn't die.

"One, two, three…"

I kept repeating those words as I pressed on the teen's chest but I wasn't getting a response. One, two, three. Nothing. Still nothing. She couldn't slip away. I couldn't let her die. Not now that she had been so close to being free, to getting out of this nightmare. My hands continued to press against her chest as I continued CPR. I wouldn't let her die.

"One, two, three, four, five…"

Mako didn't say anything as he stayed next to me while I continued to press. I knew what he was thinking, what everyone was thinking. She was gone, but I wouldn't let her give up. I hadn't given up yet.

"There's no pulse," someone said.

I shook my head. No. She wasn't gone.

"Come on, breathe," I said as I continued my chest compressions. "I'm not losing you!" I pumped her chest again. "Breathe!"

Please…breathe…

"Come on!"

After another chest compression Marcy started to cough, water coming out of her mouth. I couldn't help but smile, my body sagging with relief as the paramedics wrapped a heating blanket around her before giving Mako and I each one. He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled, giving me a nod, silently letting me know that I had made the right decision.

Soon after we found ourselves in a stretcher, on our way to the airport. I had insisted that it wasn't necessary but since Hotch and I had a mild case of hypothermia, the doctor said we were lucky to be going home as soon as we were, so with an annoyed and irritated sigh, I had let them bundle me up in blankets and put me on the damn stretcher. Once inside the plane, the paramedics laid us on the side seats, making sure we were warm.

"Well done, Agent Morgan," Zuko congratulated.

"Well done?" Lin asked, crossing her arms. "Her and Hotch are practically freezing to death."

"Don't exaggerate, Beifong," Mako answered before shuddering.

"How are you doing, kid," she questioned looking over at me.

"How's Marcy doing?" I asked.

"She has hypothermia, a concussion, bruises and cuts all over her body. But physically she'll be fine. Psychologically and emotionally…not sure." I nodded. "Aren't you a little cold?"

"Just a little," I replied. I was actually more than little but I wouldn't let them know that. "I'm fine."

The two elder team members nodded before taking their seats in our private jet. I looked to the side to see Mako trying to suppress his shaking and I couldn't help but smile at that. It was thanks to him that Marcy and I both made it out of the freezing water. Maybe he wasn't all that bad after all.

* * *

_" Life is too precious, do not destroy it." Mother Teresa_


	5. Team Bonding

_Anthony Brandt wrote, "Other things may change us, but we start and end with family."_

* * *

Korra's POV

After the first couple of weeks of work, Mom started to pack more and more food for lunch until I had four different things to eat. A fruit of some sort, a granola bar, yogurt and whatever food she cooked. Of course it all came in sets of two and Asami seemed to have no problem eating it all, but I was already behind a few granola bars and a couple yogurts. I sighed as I finished the rest of my lunch. It had been surprisingly a slow day. All we did was catch up on paperwork, something I had always hated.

My best friend pulled up a chair next to mine, setting down the food she had warmed up and a bottle of water. I still couldn't understand how she could eat so much. She had eaten the yogurt and granola bar an hour ago.

"You have three yogurts in the fridge," she commented as she took a bite.

"Yeah and five granola bars in the drawer of my desk," I muttered.

"You're going to have to eat it all."

"I'm already full."

"Full of bull," Asami answered with a pointed look.

I glared at her but she wouldn't back down and I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this argument. She smiled and got up to get me two yogurts. I groaned. I really did not want to eat anymore.

"If I throw up, it's going to be your fault," I grumbled as I opened one of them up.

"I'll take that chance."

She meant it. She'd rather have me throw up the food than refuse to eat it. I mean I got that Mom and her kept complaining that I was thin but I didn't really feel like it. Or maybe I had just gotten used to it.

"I need to tell my mom to stop packing me so much food," I said after a finished one of the yogurts. My stomach felt like it was going to explode.

"She's just worried."

I frowned. "Worried?"

"You've lost a lot of weight, Korra," Asami began. I sighed. Same old discussion. "She wants you to fill in a little."

"My weight is fine," I defended.

"You know that's a lie. You're thinner than I am."

I scowled at her. Again, there was no use arguing with her because she'd find the way to win, not that I couldn't but I just wasn't in the mood. Finally I finished the two yogurts and groaned as I leaned back against the chair. Now my stomach was really going to explode.

Mako walked in to the cafeteria, calling over Bei Fong and Rossi. I couldn't help but notice the smile on his face. That was odd. He hardly ever smiled, something we shared in common. Must be good news.

"I just talked to the Director," he began. "Our weekend officially starts now."

"Woo-hoo!" Asami cheered. "Everyone is meeting at my place for our vacation pool day?"

I raised a brow at this, though the rest of the members nodded their heads. What was she talking about?

"Great, I'll see you guys in a couple of hours," she continued. "I need to talk to Varrick about how the company is doing. It's been a while since I've asked for a status update."

"Wait," I said. "What's going on?"

"Every time we have an early weekend everyone goes to Asami's place," Mako explained. "We all just relax and hang out." He shrugged. "Something fun to do."

"Fun?"

"Ignore her," my best friend said, throwing an arm around me. "She doesn't know what fun means."

I elbowed her and she laughed. Everyone started getting their bags and I did the same. At least I would be able to get some time with my mom during the day before Asami dragged me out of my house.

* * *

Eska's POV

I had been trying to get a hold of Korra for weeks. I couldn't really blame her for not answering. For years, I had known what kind of monster my father was and what kind of hell he'd put my younger cousin through every night but I'd never done anything to stop it. I remember when it first began, how I'd hear her cry and I could hear things thrown around in her room and I'd ask my mother about it but she'd either ignore me or simply say my father was disciplining her. But deep down, I knew what was going on. I had always known.

Up till this day I could hear her screams echoing in my ears and I couldn't sleep. The guilt gnawed at me as each day passed till I decided to pick up the phone and try to talk to her with little success. I stood outside the Federal headquarters, trying to find a way to get her to see how sorry I was, how much I regretted my lack of action.

_Korra was fourteen and my twin brother, Desna, and I had been fifteen. By the sounds of her screams from the night before, my father had been more brutal than usual. I could remember noticing at times she couldn't get up from bed and I could hear her cry and whimper in pain. This had been one of those days. She had been too in pain to go to school and when we got back I asked my brother to accompany me to her room to give her her homework but it was just an excuse to see how she was doing._

_As we approached her room I could hear her whimper and when we went inside I found her bandaging the cuts on her sides before trying to reach the ones on her back. The moment she noticed us, she covered herself and wiped away the tears, not wanting us to see her cry._

_I closed my eyes when tears threatened to fall and I placed the worksheets on the bed before going over to where she was and picking up the wet cloth to clean the lacerations on her back._

_"Leave me alone..." she said trying to turn way from me._

_"Korra... Please..."_

_"She doesn't want our help."_

_"But..." I began sharing a look with my brother and then one last time attempted to bandage my cousin. Korra resisted at first but flinched at the movement and stilled._

_"I'm sorry " I whispered as for the first time I got a close look at what he did to her._

_Her back was filled with cuts. Some already scars, but others scabs and others fresh. Then there were the bruises, the blotches of red, purple, green and yellow that covered her body. My father was indeed a monster._

After going through all the checkpoints I finally reached her office and for a moment I stayed outside, looking at how much she had grown since the last time I had seen her. She was a bit taller and that was saying a lot considering how short she was compared to my brother and I. She also looked tired, so very tired and I could imagine that she had her own nightmares that she endured. Finally I took in deep breath and knocked on the door.

She looked up and her change in demeanor was instant. Her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed slightly before she grabbed her backpack and left her office.

"Korra, wait," I called as I went after her. "Wait!"

"I'm running late, Eska," she answered, not sparing me a glance. Not that I deserved one.

"I've been calling you for days."

"I have nothing to say to you."

We were finally outside and I grabbed her arm. She turned to look at me, her eyes like stone and I slowly let go.

"I'm sorry," I whispered when all other words failed me.

"You're sorry?" she asked with a scoff. She shook her head. "I'm going home to my mom. I don't have time for this."

"I'm sorry for what he did to you," I said when she turned, causing her to stop. "I'm sorry for not doing anything to make it stop."

Korra let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, I'm sorry too."

"It was never because I didn't care, Korra. I was afraid and I-"

I didn't get to finish. My younger cousin turned around to look at me, her jaw clenched and I regretted my words. "You were afraid?" she questioned, anger in her voice. I didn't say anything, I couldn't. "What the hell do you think I was?"

"I didn't mean-"

"But hey, it was you or me and you decided to save your skin and ignored me when I cried for help in the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry, Korra," I repeated trying to put every ounce of sincerity into the words.

"Yeah, well, sorry doesn't cut it, Eska," Korra answees "It won't change that because of that thing, I cant be with men. That I can't even stand having them near me."

I didn't say anything. What could I say really? She had been a child, younger than me.

"Why don't we make a deal," she said after a moment. "I'll pretend you don't exist and you do the same. Shouldn't be too hard for you. You've had plenty of practice."

She turned around and left. I let her.

* * *

Mako's POV

I sat in a lawn chair, watching my team enjoy our vacation pool day. Ever since I could remember we've had this team bonding experience, but it all depended on the weather. When it was hot like it was now, we'd have a pool day, but when it got a little cooler we'd have a baseball game of sorts. Usually just catching and throwing the ball, depending on who we played with. Last time we had made two teams with a group of high school students. It had been a fun day.

Lin was next to me, muttering about how she was too old for this but she would still come every time. Rossi was asleep on the beach chair, the newspaper in his hand. I laughed and shook my head before looking at where the rest of the team was. Korra was sitting on the side of the pool, her legs in the water with a t-shirt similar to mine and some shorts. She laughed as Asami splashed her and I couldn't help but smile. She hadn't been as uptight today as she usually was, not that I was one to talk.

"Hotch, get inside!" the heiress yelled, swimming closer.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

"Come on! Stop being such a loner and get in!"

I sighed before looking in the Water Tribe woman's direction. "I'll get in when she does," I answered, gesturing to her.

Asami laughed. "You obviously don't know Korra," she replied, swimming away.

I frowned and moments later the darker woman dove in with perfect precision before coming up, sending me a playful wink. I blinked before looking over at Lin who snorted.

"They played you," she said, trying to hide her smile

"Shut up," I grumbled before getting in as well.

The two team members ganged up on me, splashing me with water, laughing as they did. I scowled at that before heading after the youngest member, managing to isolate her so that I could return the gesture. She laughed, squirming as she did before diving underneath and I followed. Korra looked at me and I did the same. She didn't swim away and despite the situation, there was comfortable sense around us.

Asami approached us, poking her best friend's side causing her to open her mouth and release air bubbles. I smiled as I went up to the surface, laughing as those two fought with each other. I pulled myself up to edge and Korra followed, glaring at the techie.

"How long have you two known each other?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"A long time," she answered. "Since I was nine, Asami was twelve."

I hummed in response. "You went to the same school?"

Korra looked over at me, brow raised and I knew I was pushing it. She didn't talk much about her personal life, again, something we had in common. The youngest team member shook her head and for a moment I thought she wouldn't answer my question.

"Yes, we did," Korra replied. "I skipped two grades so we would see each other all the time but never really talked. I was kind of a loner, I mean I was nine and I had skipped two years, should have skipped a third but they didn't want to overwhelm me."

I nodded.

"One day after school the kids in my class thought it would be fun to beat me up," she continued. I raised a brow and she laughed, nodding her head. "Yep, I was bullied. But that day it was different. Asami was just walking out of the classroom and she saw them corner me. She drove them off, threatening them with the inventions she made during our break." She stopped, looking at the heiress who smiled back. "We've been friends ever since."

I smiled at her and she did the same. "You're lucky to have such a good friend."

Asami nudged her. "She'd be lost without me." The words were said in jest but I saw something pass between the two, a look of knowing, a sharing of some inside secret that the rest of the world wasn't aware of.

I didn't push for an explanation.

* * *

Asami's POV

I was on my way to the kitchen when I passed the bathroom and froze. Korra was putting on a dry shirt when I spotted them. Bruises. Her side and back were covered in them. I stormed inside, turning her around. She tried to push me off when I went to lift up her shirt but I succeeded. She shut her eyes, knowing and preparing herself for what was coming. My eyes narrowed angrily.

"What the hell is this?" I hissed as I let go of her shirt.

"It's nothing."

"Where have you been going at night, Korra?"

Ever since she got back she would ask me to watch over her mom for an hour or so she could go work out at the gym. I had agreed. but now, seeing the blotches of green and purple, I knew that wasn't were she she'd been going.

"I told you, I go to the gym," she answered. "Sometimes I box and-"

"Cut the bullshit, Korra," I snapped. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to calm myself before speaking again. "Have you been seeing, Unalaq?"

I saw her jaw clench before she looked away. That was a yes. Was she freaking serious? After everything he had done to her, she-

"It's not because I want to," she said quietly.

"Do you have any idea what he could do to you? I mean look at you, you're completely covered in bruises!"

"He'll kill another kid if I don't do as he says!"

I stopped. "What?"

Korra leaned against the bathroom sink, letting out a deep breath. "He's the one that killed Lilly, and all those other girls," my best friend revealed. "If I'm not his punching bag…he'll kill another girl and I can't let that happen."

"And I can't let him do this to you," I answered. "Korra, he can hurt you or take advantage-"

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't know what I'm exposing myself to?" She stopped, closing her eyes to calm herself down. "I know what he can do and I'm working on making a case against him, I just need time."

"How much more before he breaks a rib or two like he did before?" I asked. She didn't say anything. "I know you don't want him to hurt those girls but maybe if we brought it up to the team, they could help."

My best friend shook her head. "I'm not ready to talk about that. Not yet."

"Korra," I began gently. "You and your mom just got each other back. Don't let him ruin this for the both of you."

She took in a deep breath, nodding her head. "I just need more time."

Her tone was pleading and I sighed. There would be no changing her mind.

* * *

Korra's POV

After spending some time at the pool and then being chewed out by Asami, I was finally home. I hadn't wanted to go to the 'vacation party' but my mom had insisted that I needed to get out more. With reluctance I had gone and for the most part it had actually been fun. My best friend and I had swam and joked around as if we were kids again and I even had a descent conversation with our team leader. I was actually surprised that I had told him what I had, I hardly ever talked about my childhood since it wasn't really a happy one.

Mom and Asami were baking cookies and my best friend had allowed me to help with the batter but when it came to the actual cooking part, she'd sent me off to the living room. I made an annoyed sound and mom laughed, kissing my cheek. But I did as I was told, flipping through the channels before I heard I knock on the door. My hand went to my gun as I stood and looked through the peep hole, raising a brow.

I opened the door to reveal our team leader, but he wasn't alone. In his arms was a little ball of white. He asked if he could come inside and I nodded, letting him in.

"What's this?" I asked, gesturing to the fur ball.

"Well they have different names but they're usually known as puppies," he answered, rubbing the back of its ears. The tiny pup leaned into the affectionate gesture, raising its head.

I raised a brow. "Didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"Didn't know you had one either."

My lips twitched at that before going back to the subject. "So you came here to show me a puppy?"

"Well, actually, to see if you wanted her," Mako admitted. "My neighbor's dog had a litter and she's the only one left. She was going to take her to the pound but figured you could use a four legged friend."

"Dogs don't usually like me," I told him.

"I call it the Morgan effect," Asami said, coming over and petting the pup. "Happens with babies too." I elbowed her but she laughed before taking the ball of white and giving it to me. "She'll take her."

I opened my mouth to protest but Hotch beat me to it. "Sounds good, I'll see you both on Monday," he said, turning around to leave.

"Wait, I don't-"

But he was already gone. I let out an irritated sigh and my mom came over to see the fur ball, gently petting its head before going back to the kitchen. I sat back on the sofa, the mutt on my lap. She looked up at me curiously, tilting its head to the side, her big brown eyes studying me. This was odd. Dogs couldn't stand me, and as Asami had pointed out, neither did kids, but this pup hadn't barked at me once, not even a growl.

"What are you going to name her?" my mother asked as she set a plate of cookies on the coffee table.

I shrugged. "I'm not really a dog person."

"Well you are now," Asami answered grabbing a cookie.

"Why don't you keep her?" I asked. "I didn't want her."

"Mako gave her to you."

I scowled, watching as the ball of white went over to my mom's lap, wagging her tail when she scratched her belly. I sighed and grabbed a cookie as well, happy to have the little beast off me. Soon after Asami called it a night though she assured me she'd be back tomorrow.

"Have you thought of any names?" Mom asked again.

I looked at the pup who found her way to my lap again. "Naga?" I said after a moment.

The ball of white looked up at me, as if the name had caught her attention, and my mom chuckled. "Looks like Naga it is."

Soon after my mom decided it was time for her to hit the sack and I went to my room and changed. Mom kissed my temple and then went into her own room. I collapsed onto my bed, exhaustion finally catching up with me. I heard the door opened and looked over my shoulder to hear scampering of little paws. I groaned. Maybe if I ignored her, she'd go back to my mom's room.

The little fluff ball attempted to hop up on my bed, managing to latch on only to end up dangling off the edge and falling back to the floor. She whimpered, and I turned over so that I was facing toward the wall. Another whimper and a yip. Quiet. A moment went by before I heard the sheets shuffle as she tried once more to jump up on the bed. Then a loud thud as she fell again.

I sighed when I heard yet another whimper. Damn mutt. I turned back over and reached down, picking the little white pooch up and setting her at the foot of my bed. I watched as she walked in a circle before laying down. I huffed. Great. Problem solved.

I laid back down and snuggled into my pillow, happy to have hope of finally getting some sleep. I was almost out when I felt the bed move and felt something warm against my torso. I opened an eye to see that Naga had curled up next my stomach, head down and eyes shut, looking comfortable.

I released a long breath through my nose, fighting back a smile. Whatever.

* * *

Lin's POV

I had just gotten home when I heard a knock on the door. I growled. All I wanted was some peace and quiet and to enjoy the days I was going to have off. I was surprised, however, when I saw that Opal, my niece, was at the door, luggage bags next to her. I opened my mouth to speak when she lunged herself at me, hugging me tightly. I rolled my eyes before returning the embrace, knowing she was all about sentimentality. And I couldn't really dislike her for that, no matter how much of a hugger I was not.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you," I began as she came inside, shutting the door behind her. "But what are you doing here? "

Opal bit her lip and I took the moment to get a good look at her. I hadn't seen her in a couple of years and she had grown, her features no longer that of a child but of the young adult she now was. She had cut her hair and her skin had darkened some, probably because she spent all her free time outdoors.

"I left home," she finally whispered.

"You ran away?" I asked. She nodded. "Why?"

"I wanted to come to the city to enroll at the university," Opal began. "Mom wanted me to stay in Zaofu. So I came here to see if I could live with you."

I let out a long sigh. Su and I weren't exactly the closest siblings. We were distant, if it hadn't been for Opal that reached out to me at the age of thirteen I would have never even met her. I rubbed my temple, trying to figure out what to do before picking up my phone and dialing her mother.

"Lin?" she asked sounding worried. "Opal is missing and I-"

"I know," I said, cutting her off. "She's with me."

"What? What is she doing in the city?"

"Doing what she wants to do, attend Republic City University."

A sigh. "I told her I wanted her to stay close to home."

I scoffed, if Opal was anything like Su, telling her to stay home hadn't gone well, as evidenced by her showing up at my door. "You're one to talk," I answered. "You left the first chance you got. Besides Opal is a good kid, she won't get into any trouble here."

"She's still a child," Su tried arguing.

"Opal is eighteen and can legally do what she wants. But if she's going to be living with me, there will be rules."

"Living with you?"

I saw my niece's eyes light up and she was practically vibrating in excitement. "Yes, she'll stay here. Mom and I will make sure she has everything she needs."

"But, Lin-"

"No buts. Now I'm going to let her talk to you. Make it quick."

Opal hugged me tightly again and I sighed. I had no idea why I agreed to all of this.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I was at home, drinking my cup of coffee when the phone rang. I sighed, hoping it wouldn't be a case and smiled when I recognized the number. I had been married three times but only had children with my last wife, a daughter named Aangela. I had once been the leader of a powerful nation and though I enjoyed the time I had served I had thought it would be best to let my child take over, breaking the family tradition once more.

My father, Ozai, had been imprisoned for crimes against humanity and though my uncle, Iroh, was to take over he had given me the chance to make a difference compared to my father's atrocities. Though he had been my biological father, he never really acted like one, going as far to burn the left side of my face when I had been a boy. My uncle had been the one that I had been closest to and he was a fair and wise man. I learned much from him.

Shortly after Aangela took over the Fire Nation she gave birth to a son, and named him after the only grandfather she had known, Iroh. My grandson and I were very close and I missed him. He had his own job back at home, doing what the Sato tech did here with us and I hoped that one day he would be able to join the team.

"Hey, gramps," he greeted.

"Hello, Iroh," I answered. "How's your mother?"

"She's good. Misses you though, you haven't come visit in a long time."

"I know." I felt guilty about this, but we were only a five member team. "I'll visit soon."

"Or maybe this time I'll visit you and stick around." I chuckled at that. "I'm being serious, Mako put in the paperwork for me and his recommendation."

I didn't know what to say to that. Hotch and Iroh had been friends for years, having gone to the same university and played on the same college football team. I never thought he'd actually want him or anyone else to join.

"I mean I know you guys already have a tech person but I'm also a former military strategist. I can help more than you think."

"Mako never mentioned anything to me."

"He wanted to see if the paperwork would through first," my grandson explained. "But now that it has, I think it'll only be a couple months."

I smiled. "It would be good to have you here, Iroh."

It would indeed.

* * *

Mako's POV

I didn't stop the smile in my face as Jack, my son, ran into my arms. I lifted him up, kissing his temple before going inside my sister-in-law's home. For almost two years now Jack had been living with his aunt after my wife's unexpected death. Murder actually, by the hand of a man who was no longer breathing the same air as the rest of us. My job, something Hailey and I always argued about, always seemed to get in the way and because I loved my son I figured he'd be better off living with Jessica.

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy," I greeted. "You're getting so big!"

"I'm gonna get big like you daddy."

I chuckled at that, taking a good look at him. I came by every night, spending time with him and reading him his bedtime story as his mother had since he had been born. I missed her often but I knew my son was starting to forget her, not that I ever could. He was her spitting image. Jack had dirty blonde hair, my skin color and blue eyes and my brother's button nose. He hugged me tightly before showing me some of his drawings as he usually did. I smiled and told him how pretty they were and after some time I took him into his room, tucking him in to read to him.

It was only moments before his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. I combed his hair before kissing the top of his head, leaving the night light on before closing the bedroom door quietly. Jessica was in the living room already, waiting for me.

"He fell asleep already?" she asked.

I nodded. "It looked like he was tired."

"He's been having soccer practice. Don't forget that tomorrow you have to take him to his game."

I nodded. "I won't."

We stayed in comfortable silence before she spoke once again. "Mako, I know you said you needed time before taking Jack home, and you know I love having him here but…" My sister-in-law paused, trying to find the right words. "Hailey would want him to be with you."

"I know," I answered quietly. "But…I can't. Not yet."

"You've always been a great father," Jessica persisted. "You won't let him down."

I nodded before standing up. "I'll pick him up tomorrow in the morning."

Jessica sighed but nodded. My son needed someone to be there for him, and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to. He was all I cared about in this world, and I was protecting him from his work-a-holic father.

* * *

_"Happy families are all alike. Every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way." Leo Tolstoy._


	6. Inner Demons

_Roman poet Phaedrus wrote, "Things are not always what they seem; the first appearance deceives many. The intelligence of a few, perceives what has been carefully hidden."_

* * *

Korra's POV

It was sometimes hard to believe that I had been in the Bureau for almost eight months. Eight months of having my mom back. Eight months being the happiest I'd been in a long time. There was still the matter of Unalaq beating the crap out of me, but that was...of a different nature all on its own. He'd actually decided to reduce our time together because he'd managed to fracture one of my ribs. But this was all just to give me time to find a way to connect those murders to him. He had to have slipped up somewhere, gotten cocky. I just had to find it.

After months of Mom's incessant cooking and Asami's even more incessant nagging I'd actually started to fill in. My clothes weren't as loose and the work-outs had helped maintain my muscle. I could see the joy in my mother's eyes when she'd notice the improvement, and that I didn't look as tired. I had been sleeping better, mostly only on nights that I slept in Mom's room but I couldn't do that every night. I was an adult, and would have to learn to manage my own fears.

Asami had come over early today and I had kissed my mom goodbye, like usual, before heading down to the coffee shop down the street, our usual pit stop. It had become routine ever since Asami had brought me there the first time, and the coffee was delicious. We talked as we waited, and I couldn't help but frown when I noticed that the usual server had been replaced.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked the cashier.

"He called in sick," she replied. "But don't worry, I'll let Joey know how you like your coffees."

Not long after we were seated in my car, on our way to work, our coffees in hand. I took a sip of mine as Asami and I talked. I rolled my eyes when the conversation started to take a more...uncomfortable turn.

"I'm telling you, I think he likes you," she persisted.

"Not interested. And I don't think he is either."

"When was the last time you actually went on a date with someone?"

I let out a long sigh. I had actually attempted to have a relationship, not even a year ago, with my partner down South. Howl had been my partner and we'd gotten along fairly well since being assigned together. And one day, after a couple years, he'd asked me on a date, and though I was hesitant, I had agreed. It had went well, until the night we'd went back to his apartment, and he'd started kissing me and trying to remove my clothes... It ended there. And I had moved on to be Chief Detective.

"A year ago," I finally answered. "They're all the same, want the same thing," I sighed deeply. "And I don't want to explain what happened to me. They'd ask as soon as they saw the scars."

"Not all men are like that," she countered as she parked the car. "You can't let this dictate your life, Korra."

"Better get inside before the director bites our heads off." And like that, I was done with the conversation.

Asami did drop it, but I knew she'd find another time to bring it up, she always did. She'd even started suggesting that Mako might like me. I'd brushed that off immediately. Big deal, the guy had got me a puppy. It didn't mean he was in love with me. Sure, he was good looking but -

"We have a situation two towns over in Earth Kingdom territory," our team leader began. "A man is holding his wife hostage in their home and has explosives planted at every point of entry. We need all hands on deck for this one."

"About time," Asami commented with a smirk.

I laughed, before I was hit with a wave of dizziness. I shook my head, going for another drink of coffee when I realized I was out. Odd. That was quick. We started to gear up, splitting into teams. My best friend and I would be driving together so I asked her to make a quick pit stop so I could get more coffee. As I was waiting in line, I tried to shake off the sleepiness that seemed to seep into my body. What the hell? I needed that coffee, pronto.

Two cups of coffee and two and a half hours later, we'd finally arrived on scene. There were officers all around, blocking entrances and trying to get the media to back off. I strapped on my bulletproof vest. I stumbled, catching myself on the car as another wave hit me like a freight train. My body felt clammy, and I could feel the sweat dripping down my face.

"Hey, are you okay?" It was Asami.

I nodded, waving her off. "Yeah, it's just a little hot."

That was when Mako walked over. "Korra, you, Asami and I are going to get as close as we can to the front of the house," Hotch began. "Asami, I need you to see if you can mask the bomb signals so Zuko and Lin can get in through the back. He'll be surrounded and hopefully surrender."

We both nodded and followed him into the house next door, making sure Asami was covered while she worked on her laptop. I tugged at the collar of my shirt, wiping the sweat off my brow. That's when I saw it. That's when I froze.

It couldn't be. But there she was.

Lilly.

She was looking at me with those big doe eyes, and I could see all the bleeding lacerations staining her white shirt. The little girl looked so sad, so broken. And suddenly it wasn't her anymore, it was me, in her place, at her age. I was twelve, looking terrified.

I shook my head. I was seeing things. This was fake. It wasn't there.

I felt my breathing turn shallow and labored and I slumped to the floor. All the memories, all the nightmares, came at me all at once, flooding my mind that I could see nothing else. Unalaq beating me, slicing my back, telling me to hold still after he'd thrown me on the bed. I could hear his laughter, feel as he ripped off my shirt and...took off my shorts. Lilly's voice was in my head, asking me why I hadn't saved her. There were thousands of voices, some less distinguishable than others. I saw myself crying, trying to cover myself as he buckled his belt.

This isn't real.

"Korra..."

This isn't real...

"Look at me, Korra."

This isn't...this isn't real...

I'm chanting it like a mantra. If I can just keep my head, if I can just think straight. I can fight this.

But how do you fight something that's in your own mind?

"Korra."

I can feel his hands on me, feel his panting in my ear, can hear his chuckle.

This isn't...this isn't...

_"Like mother, like daughter."_

…It's real…

* * *

Asami's POV

I had finally managed to mask the bomb signals when Korra fell to the floor with a heavy thud. I immediately left my post, running over to her, yelling her name, trying to get her to say something to me but all she did was look up at the ceiling. I shook her but she wasn't responding. Mako came over, trying to get Korra to do something but ending up with the same results as me. He called our other two comrades on the radio, telling them to get inside as he ordered a squadron of police offers to surround the front door.

He lifted Korra up and rushed her over to a nearby ambulance, telling them what'd happened. They quickly looked over my best friend only to wind up not being much help. One of the paramedics told me they'd take her to the hospital to see what the doctors could do and I told Hotch I was going with them. I wasn't going to leave her alone. He nodded his permission and I got into the ambulance, strapping my gun in its holster before holding the brunette's hand. She had to be okay. She would be.

Moments later we arrived at the hospital and they asked me to stay in the waiting room while the doctors tried to figure out what was wrong with her. Not long after the rest of the team arrived, asking how she was doing but I told them what I knew: nothing. It seemed like hours dragged by before a doctor came, letting me know that her vitals were fine and they had coaxed her into sleeping but she still hadn't spoken.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"You can go in, two at a time. But try not to wake her, we haven't found a cause for her condition."

"I'll go in with you," Mako answered.

I couldn't help the irritated sigh I let out as I followed the doctor into my best friend's room. I didn't want Mako in there with me, especially if Korra came to. She'd be nervous and he'd want to ask what the hell happened. I immediately went over to the bed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened tiredly and for a moment I had regretted waking her up. She blinked at me then turned to look at our team leader before her gaze focused on something else.

"Korra, what are you-"

Without warning she snatched my gun from its holster, pushing me back scrambling to the other side of the bed, to the corner, waving the weapon at Mako and I. I saw his hand go to his own gun but I shook my head. It wouldn't end well if she perceived us as a threat. She moved her hands, the gun pointing straight at me, finger twitching on the trigger when I tried to take a step forward.

"Stay away from me!"

I had never been more scared in my life. My own gun was pointed at me, and by my best friend. Though, something was very, very wrong. She was sweating profusely and she looked terrified, her hands shaking as if the weight of the weapon in them was great. I saw Mako take a step forward and Korra's eyes immediately darted to him.

"I said stay away from me!"  
The door opened to reveal the doctor and the medical staff that quickly got out of the way when she aimed at them.

"Korra, it's just us. Snap out of it!"

Both her hand and the butt of the gun were raised to her head as she gripped her hair between her fingers, her body trembling and tears started to slide down her face. "Please... No...no more..."

"Hey, it's me," I tried, making my voice sound soothing as both Mako and I approached her. "It's Asami. Just try to relax."

"I want it to stop," she sobbed. "Please, make it stop."

"It's alright," our team leader added when he reached her and gently took the weapon from her.

The male nurses wasted no time in coming in and trying to control Korra who fought them, tooth and nail, kicking and screaming. Finally, after two other nurses came in, they managed to pin her on the ground injecting her with a sedative. Slowly, she stopped struggling and the doctor ushered all of us out.

I didn't realize I was crying until the door slammed in my face.

* * *

Korra's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room. I blinked, trying to move my hands only to find myself strapped down onto the bed. I began to panic as I tried moving my legs only to get the same result. I heard a chuckle and turned to find my uncle leaning against a chair next to the bed. I felt my heart drop. He stood from his spot and went over to the door, locking it with a deafening click. I startled to struggle against my restraints, trying to get loose because if I didn't…he'd do it again, and I couldn't let it happen.

"I've waited eight years for this," he said as he approached me, unbuckling his belt.

I tried moving away but I couldn't and the next moment he was on the bed hovering over me, his snake like eyes boring into mine. The hospital gown meant nothing, for I could still feel his body heat on my stomach through the flimsy material. My wrists felt like they might break as I continued to pull on my restraints. I had to get out.

"Ah, there's the fight I was looking for."

His mouth quickly attached itself to my neck, sucking and sloppily kissing before his teeth started to nip and bite. I fought back a whimper as he started to lower the shoulder of my gown, his mouth following to rediscover the new expanse of skin. I shook my head, closed my eyes, tried to block it out. But it's too familiar and I know how it ends.

"Are you going to cry for me?" Unalaq taunted as he took a nip at where my shoulder and neck met, still traveling lower. "I can still hear you screaming my name. Come on, sweetheart, beg me."

Finally I couldn't hold back anymore and I started screaming, screaming for help, screaming for mercy...I begged. He chuckled darkly before covering my mouth, leaning forward so that his face is within a hair's breath of mine. I tried to back away.

"I knew you would still squirm."

Next thing I knew he was off me, fixing himself and I'm screaming until the door open to reveal Mako. He looks over at me before looking at my uncle and I turn away, not wanting him to see me like this, wishing I could disappear. Asami runs in and over to me just seconds later, her hand combing through my hair as she glares at Unalaq.

"I'm going to ask you to leave," Mako finally says.

"I'm next of kin, I have a right to-"

"I'll escort you out."

My uncle's jaw clenched and he made a move to leave before taking one last glance at me and I could see that damned smirk I hated so much.

Realization dawns on me then. And I feel dread well up inside me. He had just been toying with me.

* * *

Mako's POV

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair as Asami and I waited for the tox screen results. When she had first fallen I had thought she had gotten hit by the man inside the house but when I saw no blood I had started to worry. Then after being brought here she had started to hallucinate, seeing things that weren't there, crying and saying she wanted it to stop. I didn't quite understand that last part but I was starting to get an idea. Somehow I had managed to take the gun away and now she was in her room, alone, and restrained.

My phone rang and I cursed when I saw it was the director. The mission had been a success, Rossi and the younger Bei Fong had managed to disarm the nutjob and rescue the hostage but I hadn't been on scene for that. I answered the phone only to be yelled at. Asami looked up, having heard the screams and I pinched the bridge of my nose, letting the director rant.

"I want all of you back here, now!" she snapped. "You will leave Agent Morgan there and follow protocol. There are other cases that need attending."

"I don't care about protocol," I finally answered. "I don't care if we're working this officially or not. We're not going to touch any new cases until we find out what happened here."

"Agent Hotchner-"

"She saved Lin's life. You at least owe her that."

Toph didn't answer and hung up her phone. I took a deep breath and Asami stood as the doctor walked over to us. I knew I really had no right to be listening in on this but Korra was part of my team, and I cared about my team.

"What's wrong with Korra?" It amazed me how genuinely concerned our tech was.

"There were traces of a toxin in her system," the doctor replied. "We don't know the source. It seems the worst is over for now but she's still unstable."

"Korra's mother has schizophrenia," I began. "Can it be that she's exhibiting symptoms?"

The man shook his head. "Schizophrenia comes in phases, gradually." He paused, looking thoughtful. "Though her current symptoms can be explained by having been drugged with something that triggers hallucinations, making it seem as if she were having a mental breakdown."

"It couldn't have been in the air," I said thoughtfully. "We've all been in the same environment. Maybe something she ate?"

"She hasn't eaten anything today, she just-" The tech stopped, cursing under her breath. "She had coffee. Three cups of coffee. She was feeling dizzy when we were at the station but I thought she was just tried."

"Do you still have those cups? We can run a tox screen as see if that's the source."

"You go get the cups, I'll check up on her."

I could see she wasn't happy about that but didn't say a word. I was walking down the corridor when I heard her scream. I quickened my pace, arriving at the door only to find it locked. I backed away before ramming it with my shoulder but it wouldn't give, and I could hear her screams grow in volume. I stepped back once again before kicking the door, breaking it and finally opening it to find Unalaq Morgan in the room, tucking in his shirt.

I looked over to Korra, seeing that her hospital gown had been lowered at the collar, red markings on her neck and the hem was pulled up. Asami ran in after me and the newest member looked away. My jaw clenched, hands turning to fists as I put together what had been going on before asking her uncle to leave. He refused at first but I gave him no room for argument as I escorted him out.

"I have a right to see my niece," he began as we reached the end of the hall.

"How did you even know she was in the hospital?" I asked.

But I already knew how, suspected it. He had been behind this entire ordeal though I wouldn't be able to prove it.

"She's the niece of a powerful man. It's natural for me to know when she's put in the hospital for a psychotic breakdown."

I stepped forward, going toe to toe with him. "I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing," I began. "But I'm going to tell you to back off."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I'd mind my own business if I were you."

"Korra is part of my team, she is my business." I let that sink in for a minute. I needed him to know I was not playing any games. "You come after one of us, you come after all of us."

He smirked. "And what is it to plan to do if I don't?"

I'd had it with him. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against the wall seeing his jaw clenched as he tried fighting my hold.

"I saw the markings around her neck," I began, my voice a growl. "I know exactly why you locked that door, what you were doing to her in there and what you probably did when she was a child under your care." I paused, my hold tightening. "You come near her again and you'll know exactly what I'm capable of."

He didn't say anything at first before laughing, shaking his head. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"I killed a man with my bare hands," I answered. "You should be," I added, slamming him into the wall again before letting him go.

Unalaq fixed his shirt, his eyes glaring at me before he smiled again. He knew exactly how to get under my skin. I watched as he left, glancing over in the direction of Korra's room. As much as I wanted to see if she was okay I knew that with her, the less I asked, the better we got along.

* * *

Asami's POV

I had ran in to find Unalaq inside Korra's room. My jaw clenched immediately and I wanted to beat the hell out of him though by the look on Mako's face he wanted to too. Hotch was an exceptional observer and I knew he'd probably figured out the situation. I glanced over to the door, finding it broken and I felt myself tremble with anger. The door had been locked. He had locked the door to give himself time to...

Korra's labored breathing brought my attention back to her and I tried soothing her, rubbing my hand through her hair, rubbing her shoulder, doing the best I could to calm her down. Our team leader asked Unalaq to leave and I glared at him as he made his way out. As soon as he was out of sight, the brunette began to struggle, moving around in her restraints.

"Korra, he's gone. He's gone."

"Get me out of these things!" she yelled. "Get me out!"

I quickly undid her left hand restraint, going to her legs so that she'd be able to undo her other hand. Once she was out of them she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around me as she began to break down, tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh. It's okay. He's gone," I soothed, rubbing her back, holding her tightly. "I'm here. It's okay. You're gonna be all right. Shhh."

"Don't ever...leave me like that," Korra cried between breaths. "Please... Not again..."

I nodded my head before reaching for the oxygen tank, putting the mask over her face as I asked her to relax, knowing that if she didn't she could have an asthma attack and I didn't have her inhaler on me. Slowly she did and I continued to hold her, gently combing her hair before looking down to see red markings around her neck. Carefully I inspected them before realizing what they were. Bite marks.

My hold on her tightened and I soothed her, asking her to rest. Moments later I felt her body lean against me and I looked down to her eyes closing. I helped her lay on the bed and kept the mask in place as I held her hand, telling her to rest, assuring her I wouldn't leave. Her hand gripped mine tightly and I brushed a lock of hair from her face.

I wouldn't leave her alone again.

* * *

Mako's POV

I hadn't lost control like that in two years. Usually I was well collected and very few people had ever managed to get under my skin but the look on that pervert's face had been enough to make me snap. It all made sense now. Korra's change in demeanor whenever he was mentioned, her hate against Lin, her issues with body contact and suspects with a history of child abuse. He had molested her, and if the implications of what I'd just walked in on were anything to go by, he still enjoyed doing it.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right in one respect. He was next of kin, and since Korra's mom was not considered mentally stable, he could say what could be done to her since she at the moment wasn't still all there. I needed to get her out of here, now.

"Lin, you think you can ask the doctor to discharge Korra?" I asked.

I had seen the way they were talking earlier and he had used her first name which implied they knew each other. She growled at that and I knew she hated when I profiled her but I needed to get Korra out of here.

"I'll see what I can do," she finally said.

A stack of discharge and liability forms later I finally was able to take Korra back to the city. It was late at night already and I knew her mother would be worrying. I took the bag of her clothes to her room, walking in to find her asleep, oxygen mask over her face. I gave it to Asami, letting her know we were taking her home before taking her gun. I wouldn't give her that back just yet.

Moments later both women emerged from the room and I could see the tiredness in Korra's eyes. She was spent and with good reason. The tox screen had come back on the coffee which found traces of the toxin that had been in her body. That had been the source. A nurse walked over, putting an IV bag on her arm, informing us that it would help clean her system.

I asked Zuko and Lin to each take one of their cars and I'd drive the youngest member and her best friend home. The ride there was quiet and I glanced back every so often to see how they were doing. Korra's head was in Asami's lap as she slept as the older woman held the IV bag. I noticed her shudder and I reached for my federal jacket and handed it to the Sato tech. She took it and placed it over her, rubbing her arm soothingly.

Soon enough we were at the younger member's home and I parked my car before going around to open the door. Asami was going to wake her up but I shook my head, gently lifting her into my arms as she held the IV bag before taking her inside the building. Korra stirred her eyes opening halfway before closing once again and I sighed in relief. Her mother opened the door and she immediately went to her, demanding to know what was wrong.

The tech led me to a room and I laid her down before turning to look at her mother explaining that she had to be hospitalized after being infected with a toxin and I assured her Asami would give her more details. The older woman nodded her head before going to her daughter, kissing her temple and covering her.

"I'm going to stay and watch over her," Asami told me as I walked to the door.

"Let me know if anything happens," I said. "And let her know she could take the rest of the week off."

She nodded her head, calling after me when I went out the door. I turned to look at her and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"No need. She's part of our team. And we protect our team."

That was a fact.

* * *

Senna's POV

I couldn't help the panic that took over me when my daughter's supervisor walked in with her in arms. I was by her side in an instant, checking to see if she was okay before noticing the IV bag her best friend held. The Sato heiress quickly dismissed my nurse before leading the boy to my room, laying her down. I was quickly next to her, taking off her shoes and covering her with a blanket but not removing the jacket. I brushed the hair away from her face, noticing the black under her eyes. She was exhausted.

My little girl began to stir, her eyes opening before looking at me, managing a small smile. I blinked away the tears as I managed a smile of my own before kissing her forehead and holding her hand.

"Rest, sweetie," I soothed.

"How'd…how'd I get home?"

"Shh. Sleep."

She tried shaking the sleepiness off but her eyes slowly closed and she fell back into slumber. Asami walked over, handing me a cup of tea. I whispered a 'thank you' taking the beverage and taking a sip.

"What happened?"

"She was drugged," Asami answered. "The cups of coffee she had today had a toxin of sorts, made her hallucinate."

"Was she in pain?" I asked, caressing my little girl's cheek. The raven haired woman didn't answer for a moment before shaking her head.

"What else happened?"

She shifted at the question. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to a mother, Asami," I said. "We know…we feel things." I stopped to look at my child. "And I know my Korra is in a lot of pain."

Asami didn't answer, simply told me she'd be in Korra's room and I nodded, focusing my attention on my child. Sometime during the early morning I must have fallen asleep and I quickly sat up to find that my little girl was awake, smiling at me. I did the same before checking her IV bag, noticing it was almost gone and removed the needle, bandaging the puncture.

"Hey, baby," I greeted when I finished.

"Hi, Momma." She looked around the room for a moment before her attention went back to me. "How long was I out for? What time is it?"

"It doesn't matter what time it is. You're not going to work."

"But, Mom-"

"No buts," I said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She looked down at the jacket, turning it over to see whose it was and I saw a ghost of a smile appear before she looked up at me again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed deeply, lowering her gaze. "It felt like it went on for an eternity. My mind wasn't mine anymore," my little girl began. "And after they got it out of my system, all I could think was how strong you'd have to be, to put up with that every day." Korra looked up at me, looking at me as if seeing a whole new person. "Of how strong you are, Mom."

I didn't stop the smile that appeared as I pulled her into a hug, letting her head rest against my shoulder. I prayed to the Spirits every day that Korra would not inherit this illness of mine, that she wouldn't have to go through what I did. Now she knew what it was to be inside a mind as disorganized and unstable and I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. I never wanted her to go through that.

"How do you...how do you keep going...?" she asked after a moment.

I kissed my daughter's temple. "I think about what I'd lose if I let it beat me, if I stopped fighting." I smiled, pushing a lock of hair from Korra's face. "Sometimes, the reward is greater than the pain."

She smiled and snuggled closer to me and I saw her eyes close and I kept my arms wrapped around her. Asami walked inside and she smiled at the two of us before sitting down on the bed as well, placing a hand over my daughter's.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I have a massive headache," my child admitted.

I sighed, shaking my head making a move to stand when I saw something on her neck. I frowned, reaching for the collar of her shirt only to have her cover it up.

"Korra, what happened?" I asked.

"It's nothing-"

"Stop," Asami said, and I looked over at her. "She has a right to know."

"Stay out of it, 'Sami."

"If you don't tell her, then I will because I can't keep doing this."

"Tell me what?" I asked. What was going on?

"Unalaq showed up at the hospital," her best friend began.

"Stop." Desperate.

"He locked the door and took advantage of her being tied to the bed-"

"I said stop!" my daughter finally snapped.

"What did he do to you?" I asked. My daughter didn't say anything, refusing to look at me. "Korra, let me see."

She was quiet, and for a moment I thought she was going to ignore me when she slowly pulled the shirt over her head. I covered my mouth, tears threatening to fall as I took in the sight. My daughter's body was covered with scars and what looked like old bruises. I reached out to see the red marks, to see that they were bite marks, and there were scars of those too. I turned her around and saw her back was just as bad, even worse than her torso had been.

"What-what did he do to you?" I whispered. She didn't answer and I raised my voice. "Korra, what did he do to you?"

My daughter lowered her gaze, letting a tear escape. "At first he'd just beat me," she said lowly. "I'd come back from school and I'd be his punching bag." She stopped, her eyes closing tightly. "But then he started to touch me and bite me and cut me…and when that wasn't enough he…he…"

She couldn't finish and a part of me didn't want her too. The sobs escaped me as everything began to make sense. Her change in personality…her weight loss…her tiredness…He had made her life a living hell for all those years she was away from me. He had taken her essence away and I couldn't help the guilt that gnawed at me.

I should have been there. I should have protected her. If I had…my little girl…

"I'm so sorry, Mom," she said, looking up at me as tears fell down her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, baby," I answered, holding her tightly to me.

Asami placed a hand on my shoulder and I could also see the pain in her eyes. She had known. All these years she had known what kind of hell my child had gone through. I reached for the jacket, covering her up as I rocked her in my arms, kissing the top of her head as I tried to pull myself together. Right now she needed me and I was going to be here for her. I had to.

* * *

_"For every good reason there is to lie, there is a better reason to tell the truth." Bo Bennett._


	7. Korra's Truth

_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That's in the nature of secrets." - Writer: Cory Doctorow._

* * *

Korra's POV

I wiped the tears away from my eyes as my mom held me. She knew. She finally knew the hell I had gone through. I had spared the details, knowing it would have completely broken her if she heard about it all. Mom kissed my temple and I looked up to see her give me a sad smile before kissing my forehead. My hold on her tightened and I knew she blamed herself. But it wasn't her fault. She was trying to be strong for me but I knew that all she wanted to do was collapse and sob as she held me, like she had moments ago.

I felt Asami put her hand on mine but I pulled it away. I was angry. I was angry at her for telling my mom what I had been trying to protect her from all this time. I was even angry at myself. If I had fought harder…if I would have told someone…if I had left sooner… And then I felt guilt, sadness for my mom. Because now I knew she wouldn't be at peace when I was at work, when I went out. She would worry, wondering if something happened to me when I took a little too long to get home. She was heartbroken and I was the cause of it.

"Are you hungry, baby?" my mom asked.

I looked up at her and nodded a little. I wasn't hungry at all. I was tried, frustrated…and the headache I had was not making my life any easier at the moment. I sat up as she stood, leaning against the headboard, keeping the jacket wrapped around me. Mom closed the door behind her and I didn't say anything as I looked at the jacket, noticing it was too big to be mine. I looked at where the name was engraved: M. Hotchner.

"He gave it to me to cover you when you fell asleep in the car," Asami commented quietly. I didn't say anything. If I said something it was not going to be pretty. "Korra, talk to me, please."

Still, I remained quiet.

"Korra…"

"Are you happy now!" I finally asked, not trying to hide the anger in my voice.

"Korra, she needed to know the situation."

"You couldn't have just let her remain in the dark for a little longer!" I asked and I was aware that my voice was rising. "Now she's terrified for me! Now she's gonna spend every waking moment till he's gone, wondering if I'm even-"

"Then at least I won't be the only one anymore!" my best friend snapped.

I blinked, looking at her to see the hurt, the pain in her eyes. I hadn't been the only that had suffered. She had too. She just made me the priority.

"...Asami..."

"At least now, I won't be the only person who's going out of their mind, trying to keep myself sane, worrying about you and of the things he's done to you," Asami began, her eyes watering. "You think it's easy, knowing that he did this to you, and that I couldn't do anything to stop it? Do you think it was easy, knowing that if I hadn't left that room and left you unattended that he wouldn't have almost gotten you again!" She paused, her eyes tightly closing as tears finally escaped. "Just knowing that he had his hands on you, and that I let that happen... It sickens me."

"It wasn't your fault," I told her, placing a hand over hers, the anger having drained from my body. I hadn't ever stopped to ask how Asami handled all this. She'd only ever protected me, been my confidant, my best friend. And I'd never stopped to see that she what this did to her, what knowing did to her.

"I should have been there."

"You can't always be babysitting me," I said as scooted closer to her, trying to get her to at least smile.

She laughed a little at that, and I smiled in return. She shook her head before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "I can try."

We didn't say anything after that and soon enough my mom was back, letting me know she had made breakfast. I took off the jacket, placing my own shirt over my head before going to the kitchen. We ate in silence, having little conversations here and there. Soon after, Asami said she needed to go in, having only asked for half a day off.

I went back to my mom's room after, lying down on the bed once again. She joined me shortly after, running her hand through my hair, trying to coax me to sleep. I was feeling extremely exhausted and not long after I felt my eyes start to close. Today I would rest, I'd stay home but tomorrow…I was going to put an end to everything tomorrow. Unalaq was going to pay for the pain he caused my mom, the pain he'd caused my family. That was a promise.

* * *

Lin's POV

The kid didn't come in the next day, and that wasn't unexpected. She was recovering from a induced psychotic break. I couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of mental strain that would cause. Shortly after, she was admitted for nearly shooting Sato and Hotchner. Somehow, they had gotten the gun away from her, and she had been restrained. After the kid's uncle had stopped by, however; Mako had urged me to talk the doctor into letting her be released.

Of course, he wasn't the only one who noticed things.

After Unalaq had left, our team leader had seethed, glaring at the man's back. Something had happened. I'd hardly ever seen the team leader this pissed. Asami came in later that day after having spent the night at Korra's apartment. I'd asked about her, and she'd assured me that, aside from the headache, Korra would be fine. That had pacified me.

I was surprised to see the kid at the office the day after though, talking to Mako in hushed tones. Whatever they were talking about didn't look like good news. He looked upset...dare I say, even sad. I had brushed off this before heading into the conference room.

"You're in early," I said to Rossi as I took a seat.

"I'm always here early. But today is an exception."

Moments later, the remaining members of the team walked in and took a seat, except for Korra. Odd. Hotch was usually the one that talked about the cases. Korra handed us each a folder and I opened it to find pictures of a young woman's body, each depicting different scars, bruises, and bite marks around their neck and shoulders.

"What is this?"

The kid gripped her own folder till her knuckles turned white, taking a deep breath to calm herself. I noticed the heiress tapped the shorter woman's free hand, an attempt to calm her, to let her know she was there. "That's me."

I froze, and I felt sick. No... This... I looked back down at the photos. No.

"My uncle, Unalaq Morgan, he did that to me when I was a child," she continued. "He'd beat me, cut me...and," she paused, gathering what she could of her will. "And sexually molested me."

"Korra's scars are consistant with the MO of the killer," Mako added. "These girls he tortured and then murdered were only surrogates for the object of his...affections." The last word came out twisted and gnarled, showing his disgust for the whole thing.

"They were surrogates," I managed, my eyes finally looking back up at the girl standing before us.

Zuko pointed out, "There were no bite marks on our victims."

"They were carved to make them look like all the other lacerations," the youngest member of this team offered. "He hasn't left any forensic evidence, everything as of now is circumstantial. The only ties they have are that they were all from the Youth Center and the similar markings."

"Korra brought up this case because she can get some of the kids to come forward," Hotch revealed. "But we need physical evidence."

"Or a confession."

"You're not going anywhere near him," the Sato techie stated firmly. "Not after what just happened."

"I will if it comes down to that."

"Asami's right," I stated. "Just give us some time and see what we come up with. If it's enough, you won't have to get a confession."

She nodded her head and sat down. I took a deep breath trying not to look as guilty as I felt. I'd had a part in this. I had practically handed her over to him. This would explain everything. Her hatred…I didn't deserve her forgiveness.

* * *

Korra's POV

I watched as Alice ran around the gym, running laps before grabbing a ball and making lay-ups, corner shots and free throws. I could still remember that from when I had been her age, when that had been me. I would come in here, run around a few times before working on my game. Sometimes Asami would come with me and watch as I played. I was actually pretty good at it, but I wasn't able to play on a team. The physical exam would have revealed what I hid and my uncle always made sure that wouldn't happen.

After a moment she noticed me and grabbed the ball before running over. I smiled and greeted her before taking the ball and telling her to play defense. She did and she was a good defender and an even better shot. After our short scrimmage game we sat on the bleachers trying to catch our breath.

"Someone killed Lilly," she said quietly after a moment.

"I know," I answered. There was a moment of silence and I took in a deep breath, bracing myself. "Alice, we need to talk about Unalaq."

She frowned, looking up at me. "What about him?"

"You're his star player, aren't you?" She shifted and I knew this conversation was going to get very uncomfortable. "The center of attention."

"I'm captain of the girls' basketball team."

"You know, I used to be that kid," I began. "The one that he paid attention to."

"You're his niece."

I nodded. I hated that fact. I looked over at Alice, seeing how tightly she was gripping the ball. She knew what I wasn't saying but she was scared and I didn't blame her. Unalaq preyed on those who were scared, who had something to lose.

"Does he ever take you to the back room?" I asked.

Alice tensed at the question before nodding once. "Sometimes." She said it like it was nothing but I could hear the tremble in her voice. "You know about the back room?" the girl finally asked.

"Yeah," I answered, clasping my hands together. "Alice, I told you, I used to be you."

"What do you mean?"

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block the memories, of all those times he'd take me back there. Sometimes he couldn't wait till I got home and he'd take me to that room, close the door and tell me to strip. I'd try to fight him, try to get out and into the main quad where I knew he wouldn't get me and sometimes I was able to get away. But it would be worse when we'd go home. Much worse.

"The first time his hand brushed yours, you thought it was an accident," I began. "But then it kept happening, he'd ask you to stay late, start telling you to come earlier." I paused. "Then he'd take you out to the swimming pool, tell you to get in without your suit." I looked up at Alice. "He did things to you, Alice. He did them to me too. And you can't let him keep doing those things."

"I have to."

"No you don't," I countered.

"My dad walked out on us," Alice began. "My sister was paralyzed from the waist down when she got hit by a car. She's eight years old. I'm all my mom has left. I need to get us out of here." She stopped, looking at the ball in her hands as if weighing its price. "Unalaq is going to make sure I get into college, that I make something of myself."

"Alice, you are something," I said. "You're something right here, right now, without Unalaq." I gestured around the gym. "Where's Unalaq right now? You're in here, doing sprints, free throws. This is all you, this has nothing to do with him."

"You never told anyone," she said.

I lowered my gaze, nodding my head. "No, I didn't," I admitted. "Not till now."

She bit her lip, wiping away a tear. "Lilly said I should call you."

"He did it to her too, didn't he?"

Alice nodded. "She wouldn't do what he told her and he'd get angry and hit her," she whispered. "She said to tell you but…I thought you wouldn't believe us."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I told you, I'm always here for you," I said. "But it needs to stop."

"He'll kill me."

I shook my head. "He won't touch you. I promise."

Alice looked at me, her young eyes boring into mine, and I could see a spark of something, hope perhaps.

"Okay."

* * *

Asami's POV

I was on my laptop trying to cross reference everything we had on the case with anything that would link Unalaq to them, but I was coming up empty. Mako walked into the conference room with the S.W.A.T leader and I frowned, closing my laptop. Hotch pulled up the blueprints and my eyes narrowed as they both started to strategize on where they would be situated to ensure Unalaq wouldn't get away. I held my tongue while the man was there but as soon as he left, I got up and glared at Mako.

"What the hell is it you plan to do?" I asked, my voice a growl.

"Korra wants us to have a backup plan in case Alice's testimony isn't enough," he answered. "He isn't going to do anything to her; I ensured that by calling in S.W.A.T."

"The girl's accusations will be enough."

"Wouldn't count on it," Kyoshi, the District Attorney, interrupted. "I can already hear his defense attorney bringing up the fact that Agent Morgan spends a lot of time with those girls."

"So what?" I asked. Where was she going with this?

"They can claim she 'induced false memories' on them. You know, told 'lies' until they believed them to be true."

"Are you being serious?"

"We need physical evidence," Mako commented.

Kyoshi scoffed. "What you need is a confession," she said. "We aren't talking about your average Joe, but a leader of a Nation. You don't play this right and he walks, we won't be able to charge him again."

"Whose side are you on?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't have sides," the woman answered. "But in this case, I believe Agent Morgan is telling the truth. Now let's prove it."

I looked over at Mako, not hiding the look of utter shock. Was she freaking serious?

"I'm sorry, Asami," Hotch said.

Korra walked in moments later and told us she'd gotten Alice to come through and she was going to talk to the other girls as well. I told her what the D.A. had said and I saw a flicker of fear in her eyes before she agreed to meet the monster. Mako assured her she wouldn't be alone and I contained myself from strangling him before he left.

"You don't have to do this," I repeated.

"He can't kill any one else, 'Sami," she replied. "I can't let another girl die because of me."

"We can find another way."

"There isn't one."

I sighed and watched as she took out her phone and texted the animal. We didn't say anything for a long time, just went over the cases. The killings had started after she left and every time she came back but they were all…too perfect. There had to be one he messed up on. There had to. I muttered this and my friend stood from her seat going over to a box and pulling another case out, going over it before showing it to me.

"We've been going about this all wrong," she said. "The first one wasn't when I left, it was when we were kids."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl I found…she was the first one."

My eyes widened. "What?"

She handed me the file, pointing at the bite mark on the girl's shoulder. She had the cuts, the bite marks, she was right. This girl was the first one! This was the breakthrough we had been waiting for! Her phone beeped and she looked down at her phone before nodding at me. I sighed, nodding my head at her before she stood and went over to Hotch.

I pulled out my own phone and made a phone call. "Yagoda?" I said when she answered. "I'm going to pick up Korra's mom in a bit. Please have her ready."

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't help but feel nervous as I waited by the pool that lead to the back room of the Youth Center. This place had too many memories. Too many bad memories. He'd done so many things to me here. Had touched me… I shook my head as I took deep breaths, trying to regulate my breathing. Mako had talked to me before I came here, asking if I was sure I wanted to do this and I said I was and I could handle it. I wanted all of this to end, once and for all. He had given me my gun back and assured me I wouldn't be alone. As soon as he was inside, they'd move in.

I was wearing a black jacket that concealed the wire. I was going to have to get him to talk, to say what he had done and I knew he would. He loved to boast about taking advantage of those he considered weaker. Especially if he knew it got under my skin. The door opened to reveal the devil himself who wore a devilish smirk as he walked over to me.

"Unalaq."

"Well, well, look whose here," he began. His tone implied he was ready to play. "The special one." He leaned in close and I moved back. "Didn't think you'd want to see me after what almost happened last time. Did you finally realize that you missed me?"

"You keep telling Mako that you see me with the girls at the Youth Center."

"Is that supposed to be a secret?"

"No," I replied, my gaze going to the backroom. It was like a natural reflex when he was around, how I used to carefully plan my escape. "That isn't."

He grinned. "Oh? I see you've been recalling our time together."

I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, my breathing quickening. I was going to get graphic and I felt uncomfortable having other people listen on what this animal had done to me. They knew some of the bigger details. Most of the smaller ones I had kept to myself.

"All these years, I kept my mouth shut," I began. "I let you go on being known as a hero, not the animal you really are. Unalaq Morgan, Chief of the Northern Tribe, leader of the Youth Center, and protector of the little orphan girl."

"I'm not following, sweetheart."

"Spirits, I was so afraid of you," I continued. "Afraid of the police. Afraid to lose my mom. But that's how you work, isn't it? You make sure there's a hell a lot to lose, don't you?"

"If you miss those times so much," Unalaq said, his hand going down my back before I slapped it away. "All you had to do is ask, and I could take you into the backroom right now, or back home where there's a bed."

"I don't miss anything that you did to me. Now statute of limitations protects you, and that's my fault."

He let out a long sigh, pretending to be disappointed. "Such a pity, isn't it?"

"You've been setting me up since I got here," I told him. "You found out that Lily told Alice to call me and tell me about what you've been doing to those girls. So you killed her." He laughed, shaking his head. "You killed them because you knew I'd come after you and I'd do anything to get you to stop. Because you knew I wouldn't tell anyone what kind of hell I went through with you."

My uncle raised a brow. "Hell?" Unalaq asked coming closer. "That's not how I remember it. You used to say my name, scream it even, over and over and over."

He was too close to me. "I should have told someone."

"But you didn't," he answered. "You know why that is? Because you enjoyed it. It wasn't molestation, it was pure pleasure. And you loved every minute of it."

"What you don't know is that Alice is going to come forward and you know what's next?" I continued, forcing myself to continue. "First there's just one kid, and then another and another because they're not scared of you anymore. And Alice is going to be the first to tell them what kind of a sick man you are."

Unalaq scoffed, shaking his head. "All I have to do is tell the authorities that it's a lie. I'm a leader of a nation, I won't go down so easily."

"One by one they are going to pile up until there's so many that you can't say they're lying."

He leaned in close and I was walked straight back into the wall. He leaned against the wall with one arm, his face inches from mine as his hand went to my waist. I tried pushing it away but he pinned my arm against the wall. Too close. I felt my lungs start to tighten, I felt suffocated.

"Do you have any idea how many girls I've helped be something in this city?" my uncle asked. "Just look at yourself, my sweet Korra. A federal agent. You'd be a nobody if it wasn't for me."

"Well it wasn't for free was it?"

"You were nothing."

"I was someone!"I finally snapped pushing him away. "I pulled myself up all the way to the F.B.I!"

"Are you saying I had nothing to do with who you are? You ungrateful-"

"No, Unalaq," I answered, my voice cracking, because this part was true and I hated him all the more for it. "I'm saying you had everything to do with who I am." I paused, my hands turning to fists as I held back the tears. "Because of you I'm someone who will spend the rest of her life making sure animals like you get put away in cages for the rest of their miserable lives."

"You don't have anything on me sweetheart," Unalaq replied with a smirk. "No evidence, nothing. I made sure of that."

"You didn't have to," Asami said, coming inside, aiming a gun at the man who had single-handedly ruined my life. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized he was surrounded. My mom came into view and I felt a knot form in my throat. I hadn't wanted her to hear all of that. "A confession is enough."

"Chief Unalaq, you are under arrest for lewd and lascivious acts with children and for the murder of all those others in Republic City," Mako decreed as he briskly turned him around, placing the cuff on him.

"You're not going to get rid of me this easily, sweetheart," Unalaq told me with a calm smile. "I'm always going to be the monster that haunts you at night. When you're with a man all you'll ever see is me. You'll never get rid of me."

"Shut up," Mako growled as he took him away.

My personal boogieman stopped in front of my mother, his eyes amused. "I have plenty of memories to tide me over until I get out." His grin was malicious. "I suppose I have you to thank for that, my dear Senna."

My mother's jaw clenched and she made to lunge at him, her hand outstretched but Asami was all ready there, holding her back. "You bastard!" she cried as Mako practically dragged my uncle away. I'd never seen that kind of rage on my mother's face, that kind of hatred. Heck, I wasn't even sure I'd ever heard her curse. I was at her side in the next moment, hugging her to me in an attempt to calm both her and myself down. I felt Asami's hand on my shoulder and the adrenaline seemed to evaporate from my body.

It was over.

* * *

_Helen Keller once said "Although the world is full of suffering, it is full also of the overcoming of it."_


	8. Unexpected

_Sir Peter Ustinov said, "Unfortunately, a super abundance of dreams is paid for by a growing potential for nightmares."_

* * *

Korra's POV

I woke up gasping for air, reaching out blindly for the inhaler on my bedside table. I took two puffs, taking deep breaths before giving it one more shot. The past month had been awful. Every night I'd go to sleep only to wake from a sickening nightmare. Unalaq was behind bars, but even now I hadn't rid myself of him.

Naga made a low noise, getting up from her spot and licking my nose before laying back down, curling up. I laughed lowly, still trying to regulate my breathing just as the door opened.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" my mother asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

I nodded. I hadn't been the only one losing sleep. Mom would always check on me in the middle of night and come lay down with me if the nightmare had been especially bad. She rub my back and sooth me back into the realm of the unconscious. Sometimes I would pretend to fall asleep so she could at least get some rest. It wasn't fair to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed and declined. Ever since Unalaq had been arrested I hadn't had a good night's sleep. I was being forced to relive moments from the time when I had been in his 'care.'

My dog whined again and I managed a slight upturn of the lips, scratching behind her ears. It was moments like this, when she was looking at me with big concerned brown eyes when I was glad I'd decided to keep her. She was the only comfort I had at night. She'd sleep, facing the door, as if the little white, fluffy puppy would actually be any kind of protection. I appreciated the gesture though.

"It's nothing," I finally replied. "You should go back to bed."

The light from the hallway cast shadows on my mother's face, and it struck me how much she'd seemed to have aged. Another stab of guilt. "You can't keep this all to yourself," she tried. "If you don't want to talk to me then at least talk to Asami." She was pleading almost.

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to forget it, pretend it didn't happen."

"But it did."

I hated it. I hated that everything in the nightmares was true, that I had to live with all those moments. It seemed I'd never get rid of these physical and emotional scars. How was he still tormenting me? He was locked up. We were safe.

"I'm tired."

My mom nodded and I lay back down, Naga snuggling back into my chest. I closed my eyes, trying to forget, concentrating on how happy I was to have Mom with me, her rubbing my back and trying to get rid of the knots. I felt her lean down and kiss my temple.

Please, no more nightmares tonight.

* * *

Asami's POV

I couldn't help but sigh as I watched Korra sleep in her office. Her arms were folded on the desk, her head resting on top of them, there were black circles under her eyes. For the past month she hadn't been able to sleep. Today her mother had called to see if I could get her to talk about what haunted her dreams but I knew I wouldn't get very far. The younger woman never liked talking about what went on in her uncle's home, always sparing me the details, simply showing me or allowing me to come to my own conclusions.

I knocked on the door, hating to wake her up but knowing that she could get in trouble if the director caught her. She lifted her head, trying to blink the sleep away before raising her arms until her back cracked. I smiled at her and she did the same before releasing a small yawn. It was bad.

"Did you bring it?" she asked after a moment.

I nodded and handed her the inhaler I carried around for her, hearing her whisper a thank you. Senna had also told me that she was having a hard time breathing whenever she woke up and had gone through all the inhalers she'd brought from the South Pole. I still had a couple at home but I was beginning to think that perhaps she needed an accurate prescription.

"Korra, you're running low, aren't you?" She hesitated and I sighed. "You have to go to the doctor."

"No one can know I'm asthmatic. They wouldn't let me work here."

"But that inhaler can save your life," I persisted. "Maybe I can get the doctor that treated you when you were a teenager."

The darker woman sighed, reluctantly, nodding her head. I was in the middle of telling her that Hotch wanted to see us when something caught my attention. I blinked as I watched a tall, dark haired, and very good looking man go into the director's office.

"Earth to Asami."

I shook my head. "What did you say?"

"I asked when I could see him," Korra repeated. "The doctor. I don't want anyone to find out though."

I nodded, my eyes glancing back toward the director's door for a split second. "No one will," I assured.

"So what were you looking at?"

"Nothing."

Korra smirked, looking highly amused with my obvious distraction. "Oh, so you were totally not checking out the new dude, right?"

I blinked. "The new guy?"

Korra laughed and left the office, me trailing behind her. So he was going to be working here. It looked like things were going to start to get interesting.

* * *

Iroh's POV

I had to admit I was excited to start my new job. For years I had been trying to get into the B.A.U. but the team was still fairly small, and though it already had a big reputation, there was still the funding issue. But having my best friend as a supervisor had its perks. He managed to get my application on the top of the file and an interview. Needless to say the Director agreed I was going to be a valuable asset. I was a tech analyst, former military intelligence and a strategist. I went in and checked in with the older Bei Fong, an old friend of my grandfather's, before joining everyone else in the conference room.

When I walked in, however, I was surprised to find a very attractive woman talking to a shorter brunette. I smiled at her and sat down just as the rest came in and she did the same. I grinned. Looked like working around here was going to be fun. I greeted the rest of the team that I had known for years before Hotch stood to introduce me.

"This is Iroh Lynch," he said, gesturing to me. I smiled and waved and my best friend let out an annoyed sigh. He never liked my laid back attitude since he was so damn uptight. "He's going to be joining our team."

"What exactly is Junior going to be doing?" Lin asked.

"I'm almost thirty years old," I told her. "But if you must know, I'm going to be assisting your tech analyst."

"Seriously, Hotch?" the brunette questioned. "Another one?"

I saw Mako's lips twitch and I raised a brow. That was interesting. Whoever that girl was he was clearly fond of her. Maybe she was the one that he kept talking about…

"I'm guessing you're Agent Morgan. Heard a lot about you."

"Iroh is more than a Tech Analyst," Mako continued, ignoring my comment. "He was former military intelligence in the Fire Nation and is a brilliant strategist. He helps train S.W.A.T. once in a while."

"What can I say, I do it all."

"Except shoot a gun," my best friend muttered as he sat down. I glared at him. "The assignment we have today isn't really a case but a request. Eska and Desna Morgan want us to go to the Northern Tribe to investigate claims of hidden prisons and prisoners. With Unalaq's arrest, the country falls into their hands."

"Can't their own people do it?" Agent Morgan asked.

"They asked specifically for this team. And if there are any hidden prisons, it's more we can give the D.A. to prosecute him with." The agent nodded her head but I knew she was far from happy. "Pack your bags, and we'll meet in the airport in an hour."

"Am I coming too?" the pretty raven haired woman asked.

Mako shook his head. "I'm taking Iroh, you can stay here and communicate with him."

I grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes at me. Oh, feisty. I liked that. She turned around and left and I couldn't stop the smirk. Things were definitely going to be fun around here.

* * *

Korra's POV

After Hotch told us the case I went home and packed my travel bag. Naga hopped up on the bed, wagging her tail and trying to get me to play with her. I chuckled, rubbing her belly, earning a sound of approval. I took out the inhaler from my pocket, sighing before hiding it in the bag. Mom came into the room, hugging me tightly before kissing my temple and telling me to be careful. Asami had already set herself up in the living room, her own overnight bag in the guest room since she'd be here till I got back.

"Looks like you got replaced," I teased on my way out.

Her eyes narrowed and she threw me a pillow at me. I knew she had been checking out Iroh and the real reason she was upset was because she wouldn't be able to have a chance to interact with him. She had told me before she liked staying back, comfortable in her world of technology rather than risking getting shot at, not that she wasn't a good shot. She was almost as good as I was. Almost.

I closed my eyes, leaning back against my seat as the jet took off, putting in my ear buds, trying to relax myself and maybe even take a nap. My peace, however, was short lived when I felt someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes to find none other than the new guy, smiling at me with what I guess was supposed to be his charming grin. I raised a brow and I could see Hotch, who was sitting across from me, try to hide his smirk.

"Did you need something?" I asked.

"I couldn't help but notice that you and your tech person, Asami, was it? Um, are fairly close." I nodded. "So, since we're all going to be a tea I was wondering if you can tell me a little about her?" he finished, again with that smile.

I looked at him for a good minute before putting my earphones back in and turning away. He had to be kidding. If he wanted to get to know Asami, he'd have to do it himself. Besides, I already knew I was going to have fun with this.

"Um, Agent Morgan, did you, uh…" From the corner of my eye I watched him reach out to touch my shoulder and I readied myself.

"If you want to keep that arm, I wouldn't," I heard Hotch say, not looking up from his paperwork.

The new guy sighed and stood from his seat. I looked over at Mako and he smiled at me. I returned the gesture before making myself comfortable again. Oh yeah, I was going to get a lot of mileage out of all of this.

* * *

Mako's POV

I couldn't help but be amused by Korra's antics toward Iroh. I had known him for years, known the flirt he was. But it seemed that the youngest member was going to give him a hard time if he thought about dating Asami. I suspected it was not because she didn't like him, but because she was going to have her own fun and I intended to join her whenever I had the chance. For now, however, I tried to focus on our mission here in the Northern Tribe. Korra's cousins had insisted on having the team investigate the claims of an illegal prison located somewhere in the nation. They had asked us, according to Toph, because we had a good reputation of solving crimes. I, however, thought there was another reason behind it.

Korra never talked about her cousins and I didn't exactly blame her. They had witnessed the kind of hell their father put her through and never did anything about it. Not long after we were requested, I saw Eska come in to try to talk to her, only for the brunette to ignore her. So this is why I thought that we had been called in, in an effort to try to get in contact with her but I already knew that wouldn't work. The youngest team member would do her job and then head home, just like she always did.

I took a moment to study her as she managed to take a nap on the plane. There was black under her eyes, indicating loss of sleep. Asami had talked to Lin and I before we left, letting us know that she hadn't been sleeping very well since Unalaq had been caught. So far it hadn't affected her abilities to do her job, but I wanted to keep a close watch in case she needed some time off. The techi had explained that Korra feared being suspended and it wouldn't happen but I still needed to make sure she wouldn't put the rest of the team at risk.

As soon as we landed I told the team to get some sleep and we'd start early the next day. I watched as Korra sighed before she went disappeared inside her room across from mine. I took a deep breath. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Asami's POV

It had been two whole days since the team had gone up north and I had nothing to work on. Nothing. Korra had called her mom as soon as she arrived, telling her she was tired and would try to get some sleep though we already knew how that would go. I talked to Lin and Mako before they left, telling them about her lack of sleep and asked if one of them could talk to her, maybe get her to open up a little so that she would be able to rest, though I doubt that would happen. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy at the lack of work. Iroh, the new guy, was over there and Hotch was probably giving him all the work.

Lucky bastard.

However, when I saw someone trying to open my personal background file, I immediately went to investigate. Naga made a sound next to me as I began to type, trying to find out who in their right mind would try to backhack me. I had to admit I was a bit surprised when I noticed the signal was coming from the North Pole. So he wanted to play. This was going to be fun.

I began to type in commands, watching as the windows he had managed to open closed. I grinned triumphantly before they began to appear again. I narrowed my eyes. So he did want to play. I picked up my game, shutting the windows only for him to somehow bring them back up. I hummed.

"Nicely played," I muttered to myself as he tried taking over my computer.

I sped up my typing, doing minute things to stop him from opening my file and watched as he played my game. I grinned. He was about to get played himself. Iroh continued to hack me, getting over the minimal defenses I set up. That's right, chase me. Once I knew I had him hooked I typed in one final command and leaned back against my seat, not stopping the smile on my face.

"Have fun getting out of the wormhole," I told my screen. Game. Set. Match.

* * *

Iroh's POV

I was a bit disappointed that Agent Morgan wouldn't talk to me about the Sato tech. I had really thought that I would be able to get something out of her to give me an edge, maybe impress her a little. But nope. I sighed as I leaned against the headboard. There had to be something I could do. I couldn't ask my grandfather that was for sure. It was because of him that the fraternization rules were in place. He'd have me back at the Fire Nation before I even got a chance to prove myself. The younger Bei Fong would brushed off like the younger agent had. Mako wouldn't even answer my questions.

Unless…

I went over to my station and logged into the Federal System before typing in her name. I was going to get information on her, even if it was just what her favorite food was or coffee place. Just as I thought I was getting somewhere I was blocked out. I frowned. What the hell? Suddenly windows were closing and I realized that she must keep tabs on her file to see if anyone wants to access it. I grinned; smart girl.

I started to type in my own commands, laughing when she kept trying to shut me out. So she wanted to play? I'd teach her how the game was played. I amped the security on my computer before going after hers, trying to hack it. At first her defenses were hard to decrypt but then slowly the security started to lower and it was easy to get by, until I noticed something.

"You are seriously not trying to backhack me," I muttered to myself. I sped up my pace, and again her defenses lowered and I let out a disappointed sigh. "Now this is just way too easy."

Just as I was about to make my final move my screen went black. I froze and tried getting back online with little success. The screen turned on again and I sighed in relief. Close call. But then I looked up to see a message:

_'You lose.'_

I pushed myself away from the screen and ran a frustrated hand through my hair. She'd crashed my damn computer.

* * *

Mako's POV

For three days we had been looking over blueprints, interviewing guards, and listening to people who came forward claiming the prisons were hidden somewhere in the large icy palace. I had to admit that after spending so much time on this and not getting anything out of it, I was starting to get frustrated. We were going over every single file they had on the Nation's prisoners to see if there were any abnormalities, and so far there were a few. It was times like this that Korra's abilities came in handy. She had a eidetic memory and read faster than any one of us put together. She had already managed to sort through a quarter of the files.

"Any luck?" I asked on the walkie-talkie I had given the older agents.

"Nope, everything seems normal around here," Zuko answered.

"Same here," Lin agreed.

I sighed and leaned against my chair, watching Korra read. It must have been five minutes before she was finished and moved onto the next one. I raised a brow. Could people even really read that fast? I grabbed the file she had been reading, turning over a couple of pages before speaking.

"Name?"

"Haku Noman," she replied. "Age: 49, father of two girls and given life without possibility of parole for killing his wife."

I nodded my head. Impressive. I dialed Iroh's phone number and heard him curse as he answered. I raised a brow. "Language."

"What do you want, Mako?" he growled.

I held back a chuckle. "Still trying to fix that thing?"

"It takes a few couple of hours to reboot an entire system that you've spent almost half your life building."

Korra put a file down and raised a brow. "Asami crashed his computer," I told her.

She didn't even bother to hold back a laugh. "You're lucky she didn't burn out more than your hard drive."

"She started it!" Iroh snapped.

"Well maybe you shouldn't try to find out things about people by looking into their federal file," the agent began. "Probably should have mentioned she keeps tabs on it and on mine too since the last time certain information was leaked out."

"What do you want, Hotch?"

"Are you any good to me right now?"

"Not for another couple of hours," he answered before cursing once again. "Hit up the other tech. I'll let you know when I'm back."

Korra laughed, shaking her head as she picked up the file again. I grabbed the stack that she had found abnormalities on and began to write their names down. After I double checked to make sure the names were spelled right I pulled out my phone and placed Asami on speaker.

"Queen of the Hacker World, speak and be recognized."

The brunette rolled her eyes before chuckling. "Just so you know, he's not here."

"Damn," Asami answered. "Just wasted that line."

"Asami, I'm going to give you a list of names, find out what happened to these people and anything else," I informed her. "It's just you until Iroh gets his system back up."

"He should learn not to play with fire."

I smiled. "I'll let him know that."

After a confirmation I hung up the phone and resumed going over the blueprints. There had to be something we weren't seeing. I knew what kind of man Unalaq was. He was the sadistic type that liked causing pain to others. There had to be a torture chamber of sorts. Too soon it was nightfall and I called Rossi and Bei Fong to let them know that would be it for today. Korra started to pack her stuff and I took a deep breath before asking her to stay a moment.

"Asami told me that you've been having a few rough nights," I began. Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw. Her defenses were going up. "I just want you to know that it's okay and we're here for you. All of us."

"I'm fine."

"Korra," I continued. "I can't imagine what you went through, and that kind of trauma just doesn't go away. You need to talk to someone."

"Is my personal life interfering with my job?"

"No, but-"

"Then stay out of it," she answered before leaving.

Fantastic.

* * *

Korra's POV

I was beyond pissed at Asami. She had no right, none at all, to tell Hotch about my insomnia. No right at all. That was personal, and it was already bad enough I had to live with the fact that they all knew about my past. That they knew that my own uncle had molested me and beat me for almost ten years. I didn't want them probing into my life more than I already had. I hated it and I was going to give her a piece of my mind.

After I left Hotch, I went to my room, showered, changed and got in bed before calling my mom. She told me how much she missed me and that Naga did too. I chuckled at that and talked to my dog over the phone. I missed her as well, she was my comfort at night and without her I was having an even harder time falling asleep. After that she said she was going to sleep but promised she'd Skype with me tomorrow and read me a story to see if that helped me fall asleep. I smiled and told her I was looking forward to it before she passed me my best friend.

"Hey Korra, how's it going over there?"

"You knew I didn't want you to tell Hotch about my nightmares," I growled, getting down to the point of my call.

I heard her sigh. "Korra, that's something they need to know about."

My jaw clenched. 'They?' Who the hell had she told? "What do you mean 'they?'"

"Mako and Lin."

Now I was really going to strangle her. "You told Lin, too?" I bristled.

"Yeah," she answered as if it wasn't a big deal. "And that's okay. They understand."

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths as I tried calming myself down. "What if they think I can't do my job?" I finally asked. I think that was my worst fear, that they'd find me 'unfit' for this job. "What if... what if they want to pull me off the team? What if they think I can't handle it?"

"They won't," Asami reassured.

"Oh, yeah? How do you know that?"

Irritated sigh. "I just do."

Suddenly I was mad again. "You had no right, 'Sami. I tell you things because I trust you, not so you tell people!"

"I had nightmares too Korra."

I paused, trying to process what I had just head. "What?"

"Mm-hmm," she answered. "It was my first case. I was excited to be out in the field and I walked in to find a girl, she was strangled, her eyes were open." Asami paused letting out a sigh. "Night after night, I would fall asleep, and I would see those eyes. They were dead eyes. Accusing eyes. And it got to the point where it was happening even when I wasn't asleep." I didn't say anything, just listened. This was a part of her I'd rarely heard before. "Korra, everywhere I went, I saw those eyes. It was as if she was asking me why didn't I save her."

"What'd you do?" I finally asked.

"Lin," Asami said. "She knew. I didn't tell her. I was like you, I didn't want anybody to know. She just... She knew. And she sat me down and she... She just kind of talked me through it. I still have the nightmares to this day, just not nearly as often. It's kind of why I like staying back at headquarters."

I stood quiet for a moment processing everything I had just hurt. I wasn't alone. Asami had nightmares too but she faced her demons, she talked about it. I didn't know if I could do that, if I was ready.

"Good night, 'Sami."

* * *

Tenzin's POV

Ever since Korra had taken her mother home, I could see the enormous progress Senna had made. Her concentration had been improving, she was doing chores around the house, cooking for her daughter, and participating in every session. This is why I became worried when suddenly she withdrew into herself, her old antics reappearing. The nervousness, the shudders, the sudden disorientation. It wasn't till a week later that I that I asked if everything was okay at home. At first, she didn't answer, and the faraway look in her eyes made me nervous. If she withdrew into her mind she was feeding the schizophrenia, giving it momentum. This could cause a relapse and I didn't want her to have to go through that again, not when she finally had her daughter back.

"Am I a bad mother?" It was asked so quietly, so brokenly.

I furrowed my brow, the question taking me aback. "Why do you ask?" I countered instead.

Senna put her head in her hands. "I found out why Korra has been so different since that day, why she's been losing weight and why she looks so tired."

"Well that's good, isn't it?"

She shook her head. "Now she's having nightmares, even though the cause of the problem has been removed. And I can't help her. I can't do anything." Tears were welling up in her eyes and she looked back up at me.

"Senna, this is perfectly natural feeling, after being separated for so long, missing so much, it's natural to think that you haven't done enough."

"But it's more than that!" Senna abruptly stood, knocking her chair back and startling me. "She needs me! And I can't... I can't help her! I'm trying my best, but no matter what I do, or how hard I try, nothing is going to change the fact that I wasn't able to protect my child, I wasn't there when she needed me the most!" She was openly crying now, her body shaking, "I let her get hurt! I let the world hurt her! I could barely take care of myself! And it's all because of this damn illness!"

"I don't know what your daughter went through," I began gently. "But I don't think you should blame yourself. Schizophrenia is something that can be managed, but with or without it some things cannot be stopped."

"If I didn't have it…If I was like any other person…so many things could have been avoided."

"You don't know that." These thoughts were unhealthy, especially from someone like Senna. But even without her illness, the amount of guilt displayed on her face would usually cripple the individual. How had she managed to keep all this inside?

"Can I leave now?" Senna asked quietly, wiping away her tears. "I'm not feeling very well." She was fidgeting, like an animal wanting to escape a cage. Edgy. Waiting. Desperate.

I sighed heavily through my nose before nodding my head and she wasted no time in running out the door. I got up to talk to her nurse and giving her a prescription of sedatives to help calm her. I went back to my office and sat there for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened. If Senna spun out of control like she had while in the institution, I would have to advise she be taken back into the institute's custody, and I knew the effect it would have on both her and her daughter. So I picked up the phone, looking at her file until the person answered.

"Korra," I greeted. "It's Tenzin you mother's therapist. Do you have a moment?"

* * *

Lin's POV

After yet another dead end, we'd all retired to our rooms for the night. I would admit I was somewhat amused that the Sato tech had managed to get the better of Iroh Jr. He was known in the Fire Nation to be the best there was but his flirting had ended up being his downfall and I was glad someone had put him in his place. I called headquarters to see how Opal was doing and my mother assured me she was fine, going straight there after class to do her homework until she decided to call it a day. My mother was not happy that we'd made little to no progress these past few days but she knew that's how this line of work was. We won some, and we lost some.

Just as I was about to call it a night there was a knock on my door and I scowled before going to open it, ready to snap at whoever it was. I was surprised, however, when I saw it was Korra, wearing sweats and a tank, looking about ready to fall asleep on her feet. We didn't say anything for a moment and I saw her shift uncomfortably.

"Can I come in?" she finally asked.

I nodded my head and stepped aside, looking out into the hallway before closing the door. I asked her to sit and she did, clasping her hands together. I sat across from her, studying her, trying to figure out why she'd come to see me. We still didn't speak to each other though she had toned down the abrasiveness.

"I can't sleep."

It was said quietly, and I could see hints of shame in her eyes. I knew what she was talking about. Before we let the heiress had told Hotch and I about the younger member's insomnia in hopes we could talk to her. It was needless to say that after she blew off our team leader I wasn't even going to try to broach the subject.

"Why is that?" I questioned though I already knew the answer.

She took a heavy breath. "I keep remembering what he did," Korra replied just as quietly. "It's all so vivid, mostly of when I was twelve. I keep seeing myself…seeing how scared I was…How I could do nothing to stop what he did." She looked up at me. "I can't make it go away."

"Everyone in this team has nightmares," I began. "I mean, who wouldn't? We see the worst of humanity, see the depths of depravity, dream of monsters…"

"My monster is real."

I raised a brow. "And the freaks we work to find aren't?"

She rubbed her hands over her face. "I've never felt like this before and I don't know what to do." The kid paused to look up at me. "I feel…helpless."

I nodded. "Do you know why you have these nightmares?" I asked after a moment. She didn't answer and I leaned forward. "Because you hold it all inside. All these years you kept a trauma to yourself and now that people know you think it makes you vulnerable, weak. But it doesn't, it can make you stronger if you talk to someone about it."

"I don't want people to know."

"Listen kid, you're no coward, so you need to stop acting like one," I began looking at her straight in the eye. "You have to confront your demons head on or they'll never go away. You went through a trauma. There's going to be pain, but it'll only have as much power over you as you let it."

She lowered her gaze and I reached out, hesitantly placing a hand on her thigh. The kid looked up at me, some form of relief in her eyes but with a hint of fear. I could understand her motives to not want to discuss what happened. It was horrible what she went through, but it was eating her from the inside and if she allowed it, it would consume her.

"There's something else I want you to know," I began. "I'm sorry for what I did that day. At the time, I thought it was for the best. If I would have known this would happen…"

"It isn't your fault," she said. "I was…I was just frustrated and I wanted a scapegoat. You couldn't have known what would happen." I nodded my head and after a moment she stood. "It's late and you're probably tired. Thanks for…listening to me."

"Not a problem, kid."

She managed a small smile before leaving and I let out a long sigh. This was going to be a long road to recovery.

* * *

Asami's POV

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Korra drift off to sleep on the laptop screen. Senna had asked me to call her on Skype, book at the ready, to read to her daughter. My best friend's eye lids had drooped as soon as her mother began to read one of her favorite stories. It was maybe only fifteen minutes before I could hear her light snores and I chuckled. The older woman asked if I could leave the laptop on and she could take it to her room in case Korra woke up and I had agreed, knowing that she didn't have anyone over there to comfort her at night.

Early the next day my laptop was handed back to me and I could see that for the first time in weeks Korra had slept more than three hours. She looked better and she told me about talking to Bei Fong, which seemed to have gone well. After filling me in on what was going on and how the team was getting nowhere I decided to hit up the other tech to see if we could think of anything. Two heads are better than one, they said.

"What do you want?" he asked when he answered.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine."

He didn't look amused. "You crash my computer and expect me to be nice?"

"You tried to hack into my personal file," I answered.

"It isn't your personal file if it's on the F.B.I. database."

"Regardless, you tried to hack me. You screw me, I screw you back. I'm a lady like that."

"Noted."

"Anyways," I said, moving to why I had called him. "The team is getting nowhere with this secret prison thing and the people that Hotch sent me to track literally vanished from the face of the earth."

"So what are you proposing?" he asked, a small smirk on his face. "That the geniuses of the team take over."

"If it were the geniuses we'd be doing threeway with Korra."

He raised a brow. "That's saying a lot coming from the smartest person on the team."

"Korra is the smartest person on the team," I corrected. "She has an eidetic memory, knows everything there is to know about anything, and reads Spirits know how many words a minute."

"Okay, fine, the tech geniuses."

I smiled. "That would be us." He laughed and I leaned back against the chair, thinking. "If I were Unalaq, how would I make sure no one ever found these prisons."

"Not getting anything in writing which he obviously did," the new guy answered. "But if he's the evil mastermind that covers his tracks that everyone says he is, he'd have a high security system set around it."

I nodded. We were getting somewhere. "Go on."

"So let's look at his bank history and see if he transferred money to a high security system company?"

"I think you might be on to something," I answered as I looked in the database. I smiled when there was match. "About seventeen years ago he made a purchase from Datto Security Inc."

Iroh hummed before his eyes lit up. "We can track it down."

I nodded. "That's right!" I said. "Just track the-"

"Electronic frequency from the security system," we both said.

"We're geniuses! I'll tell Hotch," he said before hanging up.

I smiled.

* * *

Korra's POV

I had to admit that after talking to Bei Fong and having my mom read to me…I actually got a descent amount of sleep. I woke up to the sound of my alarm, which was the first in weeks, always waking up hours before it. I groaned and put on snooze, sitting up and rubbing my eyes sleepily. I heard a chuckle and jumped before looking at the nightstand and noticing my computer was on. Mom waved at me and I smiled, greeting her before telling her I had to get ready. She smiled as well and asked me to be careful before passing me over to Asami who wanted to say 'hi'. My best friend told me about her and Iroh skyping last night and how he would tell us today how to find the prison, and to dress warm.

With a sigh I stood from the bed and took a quick shower, grabbing a granola bar before placing my parka over my head and leaving the room. When I reached the meeting room everyone was already there and I apologized for being late before taking a seat. The new guy and Hotch were standing, talking before giving their attention to us.

"We have something on the hidden prison," Mako announced. "Iroh and Asami are tracking the electronic frequency given off by the security system in place which leads us to here," he added as he pointed at the map.

"The middle of the tundra?" I asked.

He nodded. "Hope you are all wearing warm clothes, we leave in ten minutes."

Soon after we were on snowmobiles heading over to the area where apparently these secret prison was located. Up till now I thought it was a load of bull, though I had found discrepancies on some of the files. When we reached our destination we got off our vehicles and started to search for an entry point. My leg sank into the snow and I cursed before feeling something hard with my foot. I called everyone over and after pulling me out, started to plow away the white to reveal a door.

I raised a brow. So there was a hidden prison. Hotch asked us to stay back, pulling out his gun as Iroh opened the floor door. When he saw there was no one inside he asked us to follow and we all drew our weapons. We walked around, staying vigil as we did, looking for anything out of the ordinary before reaching a gate. Mako opened it and we went inside to see corridors of cells, hearing people maon and cough. He took out his radio and asked for backup, giving our coordinates as we walked around.

The people in there were not looking good. Mostly they were crippled and sick, some were even dead if the smell was anything to go by. I heard someone call my name and I turned only to have someone grab onto my arm. I panicked and tried to get them to let them go before looking at the person. I felt my heart stop. No…it couldn't be.

"Korra," he repeated.

I swallowed thickly as I stepped back, shaking my head.

"Dad?"

* * *

_"The mystery of human existence lies not in just staying alive, but in finding something to live for." Fyodor Dostoyevsky"_


	9. Ghosts of the Past

_Eckhart Tolle said, "Where there is anger, there is always pain underneath."_

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't be there anymore. After I saw him, after I saw my dad after so many years…I just couldn't take it. I had left, feeling the pounding of my heart in my ears. I shut the metal door behind me, wheezing for breath and I pulled out the damn inhaler and gave it a few puffs, leaning against the cold wall. He was alive. He had been alive all this time. Part of me was relieved to have finally found out what happened to him, why he had disappeared. But the other part of me was angry. Very angry. He could have fought harder, he could have tried to escape…

I shook my head, pulling myself together before running up the steps and out of the hidden prison. I immediately went to the hotel and packed my bags. I needed to get out of here. I needed to go home and get away from him. I didn't want to see him. Not now, not yet. I didn't know when I'd be able to though I knew I'd be living under the same roof as him. My mom would forgive him, I already knew that, and I couldn't just throw him out to the street. But I could spend the nights over at Asami, I could avoid him. And that's what I planned to do.

As I took a plane back to the city I looked at my phone, seeing all the missed calls I had from Hotch. I wouldn't doubt the new tech guy had already tracked me down by my phone but I knew he just wanted to see if I was okay. I considered calling him back through the airplane's phones but thought better of it. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to get home. I wanted to see my mom. Tenzin had called the day before, telling me about her breakdown, about how she blamed herself for how I acted. Based on how he talked, I knew he didn't know exactly what she was talking about but he feared it could cause a relapse and I wouldn't let that happen.

A relapse meant she'd have to go back. I couldn't be separated from her. Not again.

I let out a tired sigh as I opened the door to my apartment, Yagoda greeting me. The pup ran over to me, wagging her tail and standing on her hind legs, barely able to reach my waist. I chuckled at that, gently petting her head before my mom came and told me how happy she was I was home. I dismissed the nurse for the night and dropped my bag in my room before sitting down with my mom, Naga's head on my lap.

"You're home earlier than I had expected," mom commented.

I sighed and nodded. "I just…I needed to be back home."

"You left your team in the Northern Tribe?" I nodded again. "Why?"

I took a deep breath. I'd eventually have to tell her. He would be here in a couple of hours and I didn't doubt my team would bring him here. But I just wanted a moment with my mom. I just wanted to be with her.

"Tenzin called," I began, avoiding the question. My mom lowered her gaze, looking down at her hands. "He told me about what happened on Tuesday. That you blame yourself for what happened to me."

"I should have seen it," she began, tears falling freely. "I should have known…I should have taken better care of myself. If I had…you wouldn't wake up screaming at night. You wouldn't be living this nightmare."

I reached out, taking her hand between both of mine, giving it a tight squeeze. "Mom, it isn't your fault," I told her, my voice firm. "None of it is. It's his and his only. You did what you could, I don't blame you. I never have and I never will." I paused, closing my eyes tightly, trying to stop myself from crying. "You're the reason I'm still here, that I'm still sane. You comforting me at night, cooking for me, holding me. That's all I ever needed from you. You're my mom and I love you. You're the best mom I could have asked for."

My mom reached out, pulling me close to her and I did the same, hugging her tightly. I could feel her body shake with sobs and I let a few tears escape as well, kissing the top of her head. We stayed like this for a long time and I leaned against her shoulder, my eyes drooping slightly as she held me. I was extremely exhausted but I needed to make sure she'd be okay. I wouldn't let the guilt eat away at her.

"Are you feeling better?" I finally asked.

I saw her smile and she nodded, kissing my forehead. "Yes, baby."

I couldn't help but smile. Because to my mom I'd always be her baby. I sighed after a moment, looking at my phone as it rang once again. This time it was Asami. I didn't answer and she instead sent me a message, letting me know my dad would be arriving in a couple hours. And that Hotch would be talking to me in the morning. No surprise there. I took a deep breath as I sat up and faced my mom.

"There's another reason why I left the North Pole," I began quietly. "We were sent there to investigate the possibility of hidden prisons and we found them. But…we, uh, found someone in particular."

My mom furrowed her brow. "Who did you find?"

I readied myself. "Mom, we found Dad."

* * *

Senna's POV

For a moment it seemed as if time had stopped. Tonraq…he was alive. He had been alive all this time. Korra explained to me that he had been in a secret prison, that she didn't know for how long, she hadn't stayed to find out. As soon as she had seen him she had come home but Asami had let her know the rest of the team was on their way here with him. My daughter placed a hand over mine, giving it a squeeze and I looked up to see her eyes full of concern. I hadn't said a word yet. What could I say really? It had been seventeen years since the last time I'd seen my husband. Seventeen very long years.

I could still remember the day he didn't come home. How worried I had been. My illness had began to get the better of me and at first I thought I was having an episode, maybe lost track of time. But soon enough I realized that it was true. That he wasn't coming home. I could remember seeing him, seeing him laugh at me, tell me that he couldn't be with a person like me. At some point I even thought I saw him with another woman. I had thrown the furniture all around only stopping when I heard Korra's crying. She had looked so terrified.

"Mom?" I looked up at my daughter and nodded, letting her know I had heard her. "I know it's a lot to process. He can stay here if you want."

"When is he arriving?" I asked.

"A few hours."

I nodded my head again before bringing her close to me, leaning against the couch. Naga let out a whine, putting her paw on my thigh. I smiled at the pup and reached over to pet its head as Korra's head rested on my shoulder. It seemed like an eternity when the doorbell rang and Korra stood, taking a deep breath before going to the door. I stayed seated for a moment before standing, seeing my daughter's supervisor and Agent Rossi, an old friend of Tonraq's. After exchanging a few words they moved aside to reveal a familiar figure.

Korra gestured for him to come in and he did, his gaze set on me. I felt my hands turn to fists at my sides as the door closed before my daughter came over to where I was. Here he was. His hair was a lot longer than it had been and he had grown a beard too, something he hated. The only facial hair he had was a goatee and that was long gone. He still stood tall, muscular, full of pride. We didn't say anything and he stepped over to me, carefully, as if not to startle me.

"Senna, I-"

I slapped him. I didn't know how it happened but I did. Tonraq didn't say anything as he simply took the hit. I took deep breaths as tears began to fall. He came closer once again, his arms slowly wrapping around me. I tried to fight him but as much as I didn't want to give in, I had missed him all these years and a part of me was relieved that he hadn't abandoned us. That he hadn't left us.

"Shh," he soothed as I cried onto his shoulder, kissing the top of my head.

I don't know how long we stayed this way but after a moment I pulled back and looked over at Korra who was simply staring at us. She hadn't moved at all since he came in. Tonraq smiled at her and reached out but she took a step back.

"Sweetie," I began.

She shook her head. "I can't," my daughter answered. "I'm sorry. I can't."

With those words she turned around and went to her room, closing the door behind her. I looked up to see Tonraq close his eyes. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Korra's POV

After he had arrived and made up with my mom I went straight to my room. He had tried to hug me, to make it all okay but it wasn't. My dad had been missing for seventeen years. Seventeen years that couldn't be forgotten in just a day. Naga whined at the door and I sighed, letting her inside before I sat on the bed again. She hopped up and licked my face, causing me to smile a little before scratching the back of her ears.

I took a deep breath before taking out my travel bag and putting a few clothes and other essentials inside. My dog let out a whine, lowering her head and I patted her. I needed to get out of here. I couldn't deal with this. Not now. Not yet. I came out the room to find my parents in the living room, talking. My mother's gaze went to the bag and she stood up, my dad following.

"I'm going to spend a few days at Asami's house," I told her, trying to ignore the sadness in her eyes. I hated that look.

"Baby, this is your home."

"I can't be here."

My father lowered his gaze and nodded before speaking. "If it makes you feel better I can go to a hotel-"

"No! No! We are going to stay together," my mom told him before looking back at me. "Please... I know why you want to go but please..."

"I'm sorry Mom," I apologized. "I just...I can't. I need time." I paused. "I'll visit every day but please understand."

"This is your home, you don't have to go," my dad said.

"Just take care of Mom," I replied before I walked out the door.

* * *

Mako's POV

I huffed as I got out of the vehicle, having told the team to meet me at the scene. Korra looked over at me before lowering her gaze. She knew I was going to have to have a word with her about her leaving the North Pole so abruptly. I mean, she hadn't taken the private jet or else I would have been really ticked but still. We'd been on a case, she was obligated to stay. I understood that it was her father, and I actually thought she would have reacted differently but then again it was Korra. She had gone through a lot and if her father had been in the picture…

"What do we have?" I asked the team as I approached.

"Dead bank manager. Three employees witnessed the robbery and the shooting," Lin began as we walked inside.

"It's the fourth robbery in two weeks," Zuko commented.

I nodded my head, looking at the body of the manager. They hadn't shot anyone else at the other sites. So why was this guy so special?

"Witnesses say he didn't resist or try to pull the alarm," Korra added.

"So why shoot him?"

"Maybe he was in on it and the trio decided they didn't want to share the money," Bei Fong suggested.

I hummed in response, noticing the surveillance cameras. I pulled out my phone and called Asami and then Iroh, telling them to gather the footage from all five robberies and see if they would get anything.

"Meet me at headquarters," I told Bei Fong and Rossi. "Agent Morgan, a word." She sighed but nodded her head as I took her aside. "Leaving the North Pole was the most unprofessional thing you've done while on this team."

"I know," she answered. "I'm sorry. I just…I couldn't be there. I know I shouldn't let my personal life get in the way but…that was way too personal. It won't happen again."

"I understand that finding your father was a shock," I began. "But I don't want you to ever run off like that you will be dismissed from this team. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

I shook my head. "With that being said, you can always come to me if you need anything. It's a lot to process."

"Thank you, Hotch." She sounded sincere as she turned to go back toward the scene, walking over to one of the uniforms.

I smiled. That had been the first conversation between us that hadn't ended in a fight. Progress.

* * *

Asami's POV

I wasn't surprised at all when Korra knocked on my door an hour after the team had arrived. I sighed and let her inside, throwing an arm around her and giving her a reassuring smile. I knew it was going to be a hard adjustment for the brunette, having gone years thinking her father had abandoned her only to find out he had been imprisoned. I was surprised she had even let him stay in her apartment, but I suspected that she had only done it for her mother, who had been more understanding than Korra.

Due to her nightmares, I'd asked Mako to help move the guest bed into my room.

Shortly after they had taken Tonraq home he'd come by, telling me to expect Korra. I asked her if she wanted to talk about it but she shook her head, laying down on the bed and within moments was fast asleep. I sighed as I covered her up, turning off the lights before stepping out to make a call. A male voice answered and I could only guess that was Korra's father and I could hear Senna crying in the background. I sighed.

Dammit Korra.

"Ms. Senna?" I started when she answered. "I just thought I'd let you know Korra is going to be staying with me for a couple days."

"Is she okay?" Korra's mom asked. "Is my baby okay?"

I felt a lump in my throat at how desperate she shounded. "She's fine," I assured. "She's asleep."

"Asami," she sobbed. "I want her to come home."

I released a heavy sigh. "I know. But right now she needs her space. She'll come around, just give her time, and don't worry. I'll take good care of your daughter."

"Thank you."

After exchanging a few more words and filling in her husband on her medical needs I hung up and went to sleep as well. The next morning I woke up to see that Korra wasn't in bed and I sighed. Probably had gotten up to do her workout. I stood and got ready, made breakfast just as she came out of the shower. She sat down and ate in silence. Well not really ate, more like played with her food before we left to work.

The day dragged by and I got a call from Senna during lunch time to pick up the food she had made for us. I couldn't help but notice the small smile that appeared when Korra saw me walk in with the too familiar lunch bag. I handed over her portion and she surprisingly ate it all and finally talked a little about how it was to be up in the Northern Tribe. Iroh walked over to us and I looked up, trying to hide my smirk as he fidgeted. He so wasn't as smooth as he thought.

"Um, hi, Asami."

"Hello, Iroh."

He rubbed the back of his neck, fumbling with his words. The new guy had been staring at me all day but it wasn't until now that he had built up the courage to come and talk to me. It was cute, actually.

"Just wanted to tell you that you're good," he finally said. "At hacking, I mean. Of course you, uh, got what I meant.

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself."

"You're better."

"I am," I agreed. It wasn't my ego talking. It was pure fact.

He grinned, shaking his head. "I'll see you around, Asami."

I smiled at him and watched until he disappeared down the hallway. I sighed before turning around to see Korra with her arms crossed and brow raised. I frowned.

"What?"

"You got it bad," she said with a laugh.

"He's..."

"Goofy? Nerdy? Hot?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Yeah, something like that."

She grinned, taking a bite of her apple before saying, "Iroh and Asami, sitting in a tree…"

My eyes narrowed. "Korra, I swear I will kick your ass."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Korra!" I snapped, but she didn't stop and I scowled before pushing her shoulder, causing her to fall down with the chair.

That didn't faze her the least bit as she continued laughing, trying to finish the song. I growled and considered actually giving her a good punch when Mako walked in, brow raised. As soon as she saw him, Korra immediately stood, picking up the chair and sitting down again.

"Having fun?" he asked.

She grinned. "You have no idea."

I punched her shoulder but she simply laughed as I tried to control the smile that threatened to appear. At least she was having some fun. But I would strangle her if she ever did that again.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I knew I would be in big trouble after that little stunt I'd pulled. I could've been suspended for that, or worse, fired. But he had told me he understood why I did it, which was why there wouldn't be consequences this time. I was never to do it again. Never. Didn't really need to be told that because I knew that if I ever ran off like that my career in the F.B.I. would be over.

However, I was surprised when I walked into headquarters to find a familiar face. I stopped in my tracks as his blue eyes bore into mine. I shook my head after a moment, continuing my way to the office when he stepped in my way. I took a deep breath. I hadn't seen him in years. What was he doing here?

"Agents, this is Howl Cruz, he's the Chief Detective in the South Pole," Mako introduced.

"It's good to see you again, Korra," he said with a grin. He moved in for a hug and I stepped back.

"Whoa. Easy there, big guy."

"You two know each other?" our team leader asked.

I nodded, not missing the look of hurt and disappointment on the Detective's face. "He was my partner when I was a detective."

"I understand you had similar robberies in the South Pole," Rossi questioned, taking the attention from the both of us. I knew there was a reason I liked the old guy.

I smirked and shook my head. "Dropping the ball already, Howl?"

"Things haven't been the same without you, Korra."

"Back to the case, Detective," Hotch droned.

Howl cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, we had similar robberies about a month ago. They robbed three banks and then vanished," he explained. "When I heard about the robberies here, I phoned your Director and she invited me onto the case."

"Hotch, the getaway van's been located," Iroh said as he walked over to us. "Here's the address, maybe you want to send someone to watch it in case they come back."

"I can do that," Howl volunteered.

Mako nodded. "The detective and I will sit on the van. Agent Morgan, I need you to go with Asami and talk to the witnesses before joining Detective Cruz," he ordered. "Rossi and Bei Fong, I want you to visit the banks that were robbed and see if you can get any new information. Iroh, start checking bank accounts for any abnormalities."

I looked over at Howl and he winked at me. I sighed. I could only pray to the Spirits, Asami wouldn't find out about us or I'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

Asami's POV

Korra was acting…off to say the least. A detective from the South Pole had requested to be added to the case since there had been similar robberies there and my best friend had admitted to knowing him but wouldn't tell me anything else. I knew she was hiding something but I hadn't figured it out. He was handsome, older, black hair, blue eyes and muscular. If I didn't have my eyes on someone already, I think I would have considered it.

Interviewing the witnesses had proven to be a waste of time as they all were still in shock from what happened. They all said the victim was a nice man, non-confrontational. I had done some research and found he was behind on his credit card bills and mortgage which could support the 'he was in on it' theory, but it still left the question as to why they killed him. They could have done it later or maybe they wanted it to look like a casualty, collateral damage.

We were driving towards Hotch and the detective's location and I couldn't help but notice how quiet Korra had been the entire ride. Something was definitely up. I leaned back against my seat, staring at her and after a moment she acknowledged me by turning her head to meet my critical gaze.

"What?"

"Something's up. Spit it out."

"Nothing's wrong," she answered, a little too quickly.

"You've been acting off since that Cruz guy arrived." She said nothing to that and my eyes widened as realization hit me. "Of course! You dated him! He was the one you went out with!"

Korra parked the car, looking at me. "Can you please drop it?"

I gave her a smug smile. No way that was going to happen. "So who dumped who?"

She looked exasperated, muttering very colorful curses under her breath before sighing in resignation. "I did."

"When and where?"

"Two years ago," Korra replied. "At the corner of none of your business and stop asking questions."

I laughed, causing her to growl. She picked up a pair of binoculars as I called Hotch, telling him we were back and giving him our findings. Suddenly Korra unclipped her seatbelt and got out of the car and I went in after her. She pulled out her gun as she approached the vehicle.

"F.B.I!" she called before opening the door, a body slumping out.

The new detective and Mako were next to us in seconds, looking at the masked body with a bullet hole in his chest. I reached out and took his pulse before shaking my head. He was dead.

* * *

Korra's POV

After I found the body, Hotch decided that we should talk to the bank manager's wife to see if he was in on it. That quickly turned into a dead end when Asami couldn't see any abnormalities in either of their bank accounts. There were also no suspicious phone calls though it turned out that our dead guy and the manager had played hockey together when they were in college. After we finished our reports we called it a day and I decided to go visit my mom. I told Asami this and she said she'd wait for me but was going to get something to eat around the corner. I rolled my eyes. She was going to meet up with Iroh. That's what she was going to do.

I walked inside to find my mom alone, Naga's head resting on her lap. Her eyes lit up when she saw me before quickly coming over to the door, hugging me tightly and kissing my forehead as she led me over to the couch. The not so little fur ball hopped on my lap as well, licking my face and I couldn't help but laugh. Looks like she had missed me too.

"How are you doing, Momma?" I asked.

"I'm doing good and you?"

"I'm okay. Working on a case."

She nodded her head before placing a hand over mine. "Baby, when are you going to come home? I miss you. I want you here."

I sighed. I hated this. I hated that I couldn't force myself to stay here, with my mother, with my...father. "I need time, Mom," I told her once again. "He was gone for a long time. I can't forgive him as easily as you did."

"He's your father," my mother persisted, turning her body so she was fully facing me, her eyes pleading for me to relent, to give it a chance. "He wants to have a relationship with you."

"I'm not ready for that. I'm really sorry but…it's a lot for me to take in."

"Will you try?" my mom begged. "For me? Please?"

I hated that she felt like she had to beg. She wanted us to be a family again and I understood that. But my dad had been gone for seventeen years. And most of those years had been hell for me. I couldn't just forget that. But that look in Mom's eyes...that desperation...It was breaking my heart.

"Listen, Ma, it's getting late," I said after a moment, wanting to slap myself. "I'll come by tomorrow, okay?"

My mother was silently crying but she nodded, kissing my cheek again. I hugged her tightly before texting Asami that I was going to wait for her in the car. It took twenty minutes for her to answer. I rolled my eyes. Definitely with Iroh.

The next day we got up like usual and I arrived to see Howl in the conference room, the rest of the team with him. I raised a brow, standing by the door as I listened. I sighed irritably when I realized he was talking about me. He just had to tell everyone stories about our adventures in the South Pole.

"There was this one time when she just tackled this guy to the ground," he began. "Dude didn't even see it coming! Korra's just…"

"Howl, enough with the stories," I interrupted as I walked into the room.

"Don't you want your teammates to know about you?"

My jaw clenched. I was not liking where this was heading. "Do I need to talk to you in private?

He leaned against his chair, giving me a smug smile. "Maybe."

I narrowed my eyes and gestured for him to come outside. He quickly did and I crossed my arms, glaring at him. I had left the South Pole for a reason, and we had broken up for a reason. Clearly he wasn't over that.

"What the hell was that?" I practically growled when we were finally out of earshot.

"Just telling your teammates how amazing you are," he answered with a shrug.

"Howl, we were together, it didn't work. It was mutual."

"No it wasn't. You broke up with me." I groaned and he took out his wallet, pulling out a picture. I recognized it immediately. It was the only picture we took together while we were dating. "I know I screwed up but if you'd just give me a chance, I-"

"Howl," I said trying to get his attention. "That was three years ago. I've moved on."

"I haven't."

"Sounds like a personal problem." He reached out to grab my arm and I stepped back. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"Dammit, Korra," he finally snapped. "Why do you do this? Why do you push people away?"

"I have issues, Howl," I replied. "Lots of issues. We didn't work out, move on. And stop trying to tell my teammates we were seeing each other."

"Why? You like one of them?"

"I don't like discussing my personal life."

He tried reaching out for me again and I slapped his hand away. I knew he didn't have any bad intentions but I didn't like being touched. I remember that when we'd dated the only thing I'd be able to do was hold his hand and that was a difficult task on its own.

"Everything okay?" Mako asked coming outside.

Howl gave him an irritated look. "It's a personal matter, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch didn't lift his gaze from me. "Korra?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, Hotch. It's nothing, we were done here."

"Good, then you can join us. We have new information."

I sighed and followed him inside. As if my life wasn't complicated enough as it was.

* * *

Asami's POV

It didn't take a genius to see Korra was more than a little irritated with Howl. He was practically telling everyone they used to be an item and I knew how much the brunette hated discussing her personal life. He didn't take his eyes off her as Hotch debriefed us on who the guy we found was and that we would have to go talk to his brother since his parents were on a cruise of some sort. Mako asked Korra and I to go and I could tell she was relieved. However, I couldn't help but notice how he wouldn't let Howl anywhere near Korra, would even send him looks when he noticed the detective staring at her. Could it be that…he actually did like her?

We went inside the Pre-School class and, who I could only assume was the teacher, stood, asking who we were. Korra and I showed her our badges and asked to speak to the brother of our dead guy, David Polk. One of the men's heads turned towards us. He put down his little girl and walked over to us.

"Can I help you?"

"We need to speak to you about your brother, John," I informed him.

He sighed and shook his head. "What did he do this time?"

"Your brother is a suspect in a robbery that occurred earlier today," Korra began. "We found his body inside the getaway vehicle."

"His body?" David asked. "You mean…"

We nodded our heads. "Do you know this man?" I asked as I showed him a picture of the bank manager.

"Yes, I helped coached the team. I couldn't play because my Achilles tendon snapped. Was he involved too?"

"He's dead. He was killed in the robbery."

David flinched at that. "Did my brother do that?"

"We're still investigating," Korra replied. "Do you know if your brother still talked to his buddies from prison?"

"Just one, Ricky Dunn," David answered. He looked back to where his daughter was before looking back at us. "I'm sorry. My daughter needs me. I'll try to contact my parents."

We nodded our heads once more before leaving and I called Hodge, telling him what we found. He informed us that he had new information and were needed back at the station. Well this was going to be fun.

* * *

Howl's POV

It had been a long time since I'd last seen Korra. She was still as beautiful as ever, but that wasn't all. She was still distant, protective, and, to a certain extent, angry. Ever since we were partners I could see that behind all her tough bravado, there was something that wasn't quite right. She couldn't have always been this way, I refused to believe it. We had been happy when we had started dating and then I blew it. I knew that body contact was an issue for her, always had been. Not just with me but with anyone. I had wanted to take things to the next level and she wasn't ready, ended it on the spot.

Now that I got the chance to see her again, I wanted a second chance. I knew I was a lot older than her and at first I thought it would be a good thing. I had done some military time, had a house, had everything going for me. She'd have a stable life with me, but apparently that wasn't something she wanted or was ready for.

After Hotch and I found Ricky Dunn, who happened to have a solid alibi, we were back at square one which is why he called back the rest of the team to get the two tech experts to work on the surveillance video while we tried to figure out why someone was killed. I couldn't keep my eyes off Korra the entire time and I could tell it made her uncomfortable but I couldn't help it. I still liked her.

"We found something," Iroh informed us as he put the video onscreen.

I frowned. "I don't see anything?"

"Look at the robber's leg," Asami pointed out.

I hummed. "A limp."

Korra titled her head to the side. "Didn't David Polk say he pulled his Achilles tendon? That would cause a limp."

"And it would explain why he shot the bank manager," I added. "The guy recognized him."

"Well the question remains, who's his accomplice?" Rossi asked.

The door opened and in charged the younger Bei Fong. "Another body turned up, same mask, same uniform."

"And John Polk was actually painting a house when the robbery occurred," Asami added. "So he was set up."

"Let's assume this new body is the driver," Mako began. "David Polk is our shooter, we are still missing one more."

"The friend," Korra said suddenly, her eyes lighting up in the way they always did when the final piece of a puzzle fell into place. "David Polk was with a friend at the daycare. The name on the tag was…Carl Parker."

"Bei Fong and Cruz, you two search David Polk's home," the team leader began. "Asami, you and I will go to Parker's home. Rossi, you and Korra go to the daycare and see if they're still there."

We all nodded and strapped on our vests before heading out. This case was moving along fast.

* * *

Korra's POV

Rossi and I arrived at the daycare to find both suspects had left twenty minutes ago. I made an irritated sound as I called Mako only to find out he had reached a dead end as well. We were about to head back to headquarters when we spotted a bunch of police cars hauling ass. Rossi called his grandson to find out what was going on when he informed us that there was a robbery in progress. That had to be our guys. We quickly ran over to our car before informing the rest of the team of the situation.

We got there in record time, and were greeted by the sight of a tense situation.

"Any hostages?" Rossi asked as we approached the lead detective.

I growled when I realized it was Saikhan. The idiot nodded at me before turning to Zuko. "They shot a hostage, have a half a dozen more and they are demanding a helicopter or they'll shoot another one," Saikhan informed us.

The rest of the team arrived and I filled them in before Howl looked inside. "That hostage is going to bleed out."

"The snipers are going to take them both out."

"The hostage is too close," I said. Was he really that stupid? "You'll risk her life."

"This is going to end now."

Howl set his gun down, putting his hands up and walking towards the bank. I called after him but he wouldn't turn. Was it Idiot's Day or something? What the hell did he think he was doing? I looked over to the sniper and asked him to move as I positioned myself.

I could see through the scope that he was trying to reason with the robbers though I couldn't hear what he was saying. The one with the hostage was David, judging by his height, so the other had to be Carl. He seemed to get through to David and he handed over his gun. I sighed before noticing as the partner raised his gun. I immediately aimed at his leg and pulled the trigger. He fell to the floor and my team moved in as well as the paramedics, retrieving the hostage.

The sniper raised a brow at me and I shrugged before climbing off the truck to meet that idiot. I glared at him and he simply smiled at me.

"Guess you still have my back, like old times," he commented.

"That was an incredibly stupid thing to do," I growled. "You're lucky I'm a good shot or Carl Parker would be on his way to the morgue."

"I don't know how you do things in the South Pole," Mako began. "But that is not how we handle things with my team. The case is over, you will be taking the first flight back home."

"Yes sir." I turned away but Howl gently took my arm. I looked at him and he slowly let go. "Korra…"

"Howl, I'm sorry things didn't work out," I said quietly. "It's partially my fault. I do have a lot of issues. You're a good guy, you'll find someone."

"I'm sorry I blew it," he answered sincerely.

"I know."

"So I really don't get a second chance?"

He sounded so hopeful, and I hated turning him down. He really was a good guy. I shook my head. "I'm sorry Howl. But we can be friends. Like old times."

His lips twitched at that and he nodded, reaching out to shake my hand. I let him. "Like old times."

* * *

_"There is no greater sorrow than to recall happiness in times of misery." Dante Alighieri_


	10. Forgiveness

_"It is a wise father that knows his own child." William Shakespeare_

* * *

Asami's POV

Korra had been living with me for three weeks. We'd had a few cases that required her to leave but as always I'd go over to her mother's house and have them Skype. Senna still wanted her to move back in but it was hard for the brunette to adjust. I could see the pain in her father's eyes, but all they could do was wait. I had thought about bringing up the subject but knew my best friend's defensive nature, even with me. And when her old boyfriend showed up I decided she'd had enough for a bit. But then cases came up and I didn't have a chance to bring it up till now.

We were exercising in my house, and I was getting the workout of my life. Sure, I liked to workout but Korra meant business. I could feel my muscles protest after just an hour but she just kept going as if it didn't bother her in the least. No wonder she was in such good shape. I took a deep breath as I began my second set of sit-ups, watching her do chin-ups.

"Korra, it's been three weeks," I finally said.

"Mmmhmmm."

"Do you ever plan on going home?"

"Yes," she answered with a grunt. "I just need time."

"How much time?"

She sighed and turned to look at me. "I don't know. I just…I almost think...maybe it would have been better if he would have died..."

I stopped, looking over at the large picture that hung in the middle of the living room. My mother had died during childbirth, I had never got the chance to know her. When I was little, and my father was actually around, he'd talk about how beautiful she had been, how nice. I used to watch old footage of when she was pregnant with me, she liked technology too and wanted to capture every moment up till I was born. It was a shame I never got to meet her.

Korra must have noticed the look on my face because I felt her hand on my shoulder. "'Sami…I didn't…"

"No…it's fine," I answered, waving my hand. "Different circumstance."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"If I had the chance to get my mom back, I would take it." She said nothing, lowering her gaze. "Don't throw this chance you have away."

Korra heaved a huge sigh before standing. "We should get ready, it's almost time to go."

I sighed and shook my head. She was not going to budge any time soon.

* * *

Senna's POV

Three weeks. My baby had been gone for three long weeks. My heart would break every time she'd leave after coming to visit me. I wanted my family together and I told her this every time but she'd shake her head and say she wasn't ready. I understood why she didn't want to be home, why she refused to see her father. She had thought for so many years that he had abandoned her, left us. I thought that maybe she blamed him for what had happened to her. The abuse, the torture…because that is what it must have been. Torture. And I wasn't there to protect her.

Asami had called earlier to see how I was doing and I told her I missed my daughter, that I wanted her home. I heard her sigh and she assured me she would talk to her again but that it wasn't looking good. Korra didn't want to be near her father. I closed my eyes tightly and told her that I was going to tell him what had happened all those years he had been away, what Korra had gone through. The raven haired woman answered that it might cause more tension between the two but to do whatever I thought needed to be done.

My decision had been made. He had to know.

I hung up the phone and went over to my husband. He was on the couch, Naga next to him laying on her belly, her tail wagging as he scratched her belly. I called the white pup over and opened the door to my daughter's room where she'd sleep. She missed her as well. I went back to the couch and sat next to my husband, placing a hand over his.

"Tonraq, there's something you need to know," I began. "It's about Korra."

"Is she okay?" he asked, going on alert. "Did something happen to her?"

I bit my lip. "Something happened to her, while you were away." I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. He frowned, his hand squeezing mine. "Tonraq, it's going to be hard to hear but I need you to listen."

My husband nodded his head and I began to tell him the horrors our little girl had been through. I told him about the scars, the physical abuse, the molestation…How his brother had taken her innocence when she was just twelve years old. Tonraq stood, shaking his head, hands turned to fists on his sides as tears threatened to fall. I covered my mouth as my own tears came down freely, nodding my head. As much as I hated it, it was all true.

He shook his head again before going to the door. I called after him but he simply left, and I let out a muffled cry before picking up the phone and calling Asami once more. Maybe she had been right…maybe I shouldn't have told him.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

No. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Korra had been…No. My brother was an evil man, I knew that. Had known since we were boys and he would torture the animals we'd hunt. I knew there was something wrong with him, my father did too. Then he had locked me up in a secret prison and I got a glimpse to what kind of person he was but this…this was another thing entirely. When I arrived I had heard about him being prosecuted for molestation and murder. I never thought my little girl had been one of his victims. I still couldn't believe it.

I called Rossi, asking him for a favor, to let me see my brother and although he seemed reluctant at first he agreed and asked me to meet him at a nearby café. He picked me up and drove me to the penitentiary, the ride long and silent. I waited for him in one of the rooms, my jaw clenching slightly as he was brought inside, his hands cuffed to his waist.

"Well, I have to admit, I didn't expect to see you here, brother," he said as he sat down. "Aren't you supposed to be in prison?"

"Korra found me," I answered. He didn't say anything to that, a small smile appearing. "I know everything," I added after a moment, my hands turning to fists on the table.

He smirked. "Oh?" Unalaq answered raising a brow. "Did she give you all the scintillating details?"

My jaw clenched at that. So it was true. He had… "I'll snap your neck for touching my little girl."

"Oh, we did more than just touch. She was so warm." He chuckled, shaking his head as if remembering something. "She grew up to be so beautiful."

I slammed my hands on the table, leaning forward. "You son of a-"

"Now, Tonraq, don't you want to hear the rest?" he asked. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying tormenting me of what he had done to my daughter while I had been away. "Don't you want to know how she called my name? She was twelve the first time, and she did put up a good fight, but you know how a good fight makes it all the more exciting for me."

I lunged forward, grabbing the collar of his shirt before the guards quickly grabbed me, restraining me as that monster laughed. I fought against their hold to no avail, wanting to strangle the bastard.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled. "She's my daughter!"

"She was," he agreed as the guards came to take him. "But I made her mine."

I yelled at that, trying to get them off me as they took him away. I was going to kill him. I was going to snap his neck myself for what he did. Zuko came inside, asking to calm down and I lost it, covering my face with my hand as I let out a choked sob.

It was true. My little girl…

* * *

Korra's POV

Sometime during the end of the day Asami disappeared. At first I'd thought she was in Iroh's office, which was across from the conference room but when I checked I didn't see her. I frowned. That was odd. I started to ask the rest of the team but they were all claimed they hadn't seen her. I asked Hotch if he had and he let me know that she had asked for the rest of the day off. I frowned but said nothing and soon after we were dismissed. I walked over to the apartment, using the spare key and going inside to already find her there.

"Where'd you run off to?" I asked.

"We need to talk."

I raised a brow. "Okay." I sat down next to her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Your mom called me today," she began. I straightened. "She told your dad what happened to you and he left the house-"

I stood at this. "He left?" I bristled. "He just walked out on her like that?"

She shook her head. "He's back now. But he just needed his space so he left and your mom called me."

"Wait, why did my mom call you?"

Asami sighed. "She thought you'd be mad, and she was right."

"He shouldn't have left her like that."

"You did," my best friend answered.

My brow furrowed. "This is different."

"Is it?" she questioned. I didn't answer and she let out a long sigh. "Korra, I think you need to go home. Especially now that your dad knows. You two need to talk."

"You're kicking me out?" I asked.

"You need to be home. Your mom is relapsing, are you really going to let that happen just because you don't want to talk to your dad?"

"That is none of your business."

"You are my business," she countered. "Now go home."

I nodded my head. "I'll grab my stuff," I answered, going to her room and grabbing the bag I had brought which had everything I needed. I always kept it packed.

"I'll know if you try going to a hotel," Asami said as I headed out. "I'll freeze your accounts and I already told Hotch not to let you sleep at headquarters. Go home."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Asami!" I snapped, turning around. Who did she think she was?

"Then stop acting like it! Go home, be with your family. They need you."

I huffed as I opened the door and slammed it shut before heading over to my car. I threw the bag in the back seat and got inside. Maybe I wouldn't be able to able to sleep at headquarters but it didn't mean I couldn't hang out there.

* * *

Zuko's POV

After dropping Tonraq off at his home I went back to headquarters to see the youngest member of the team in her office, chin sitting on her hands as she looked at nothing in particular. I sighed. Looked like she was just like her father. Tonraq and I had been friends for a long time and I had never believed he would walk out on his family. He loved his wife and child too much, despite the schizophrenia. I could see how heartbroken he had been when he found out what Korra had endured all the years he was away. I took a deep breath before going over to her office, knocking on the door. She looked up at me and gestured for me to take a seat. I studied her for a moment before speaking.

"You know you're just like your father," I commented. She clenched her jaw. "Hardheaded, stubborn, a little arrogant but with a good heart."

"I'm guessing you're an old friend of his."

My lips twitched and nodded. "And clever," I added. "Never been able to beat him at chess. I assume he taught you how to play?"

"What do you want?" she asked. "You want me to give him a hug, pretend that he's dad of the year?"

"Your father was made a prisoner for seventeen years, against his will."

"He should have fought harder to get out."

"Tonraq deserves a chance. He loves you, you're his only daughter."

"Look, Rossi, I was twelve years old when that…animal took something from me that I can never get back," she began. "If he had fought harder, tried to get home, that wouldn't have happened."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Korra," I replied. I was. She had been so young…

She was quiet for a moment before she sighed, shaking her head. "I don't hate my father, Rossi. I care about him, I love him. But I'm not ready to welcome him back into my life yet."

"He knows what happened to you. He feels guilty." Korra lowered her gaze. She knew. "And that's why you're here. You don't want to go home."

"I don't know if I can walk through that door now that he knows."

"Korra, all I'm asking is don't take the possibility of forgiveness off the table," I said. "Tonraq is a good man, he loves you more than anything in this world. Talk to him."

She sighed. "Thanks for the advice."

"You know I'm always here if you need anything. Now go home."

"You have any idea how tired I am of hearing that," she muttered.

I smiled. "Then talk to Mako. He gave us specific orders to not let you hang out here."

The younger agent let out an annoyed sound. "Believe I will."

And I knew she would.

* * *

Mako's POV

I have to admit I was surprised to open my door to find Korra standing outside. I blinked before stepping back and asking her to come inside. Jennifer had gone out of town to visit her aunt who was sick and I had to take care of Jack. Not that it was a problem. I rented a two bedroom home for him to come and stay over whenever he wanted which wasn't often. I usually worked too much and after what happened with Hailey…I just thought it would be better that he'd live with his aunt. I asked the younger agent to come inside and Jack ran over to me, looking up at her.

"Jack, this is one of my team members, Korra," I introduced. "Korra, this is my son, Jack."

She blinked in surprise, looking down at him and back at me. I had to admit that he really didn't look much like me. He was light skinned, with dirty blonde hair and amber eyes. That's all he had of me. My eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack," the agent replied with a smile.

Jack smiled before looking up at me. "She is pretty, Daddy."

Korra raised a brow and I cleared my throat awkwardly. I had to remember to stop showing Jack the pictures from our vacation days. "Kids," I answered simply.

She laughed, shaking her head and I invited her to come inside. Jack took her hand and led her to the couch before showing her his tablet and what he was playing. I asked him if he could go to his room while I talked to the agent and he nodded his head, telling her good night and running to his bedroom.

"He must keep you busy," Korra commented with a chuckle.

"Jack doesn't live with me," I answered.

"Oh, is he with his mom?"

I didn't answer right away, studying her. She didn't know. Asami hadn't told her about what happened two years ago. I took in a deep breath and leaned against my seat.

"Hailey and I were high school sweethearts," I began. "We got married after high school and a few years later she gave birth to Jack. I loved them both but you know what kind of job we had and she hated it so we divorced. Not long after I was confronted with a serial killer that wanted to push me into early retirement so that he'd stop killing like he'd done with a Chief of Police before but my ego got in the way and I refused."

Korra nodded her head, listening.

"He broke into my apartment one night and inflicted the same stab wounds he had, non lethal ones, so I would have the same scars he did. He threatened my family and they were put in protective custody with the marshals," I continued. "George Foyet, the serial killer he found them and I was already on my way back to our old home, where I knew he'd take her." I paused for a moment. "He killed her. Would have killed Jack too if not for our special game."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's been two years. After that I thought it would be best if Jack stayed with his aunt."

Korra looked disappointed, looking over toward Jack's room. "He needs his dad, Mako," she replied. "I'm telling you from experience that he needs to be with you. Not his aunt. You're the only parent he has left."

"He's in danger when he's with me."

"No he's not. I mean, is the Foyet guy still out and about?" I shook my head. I made sure of that. Killed him with my bare hands. "Then who is he in danger from? He needs his dad."

"You do too," I replied. "You need to be with your father. He loves you."

She sighed. "I'm angry."

"I know. But you should at least give him a chance."

"I guess you're going to tell me to go home too."

I shrugged. "Asami made me kick you out of headquarters."

Korra tilted her head at that before shaking her head. "Guess I need to stop running away and just get over it." I nodded and got up after her, opening the door. "Mako?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for listening to me and…think about what I told you. About Jack. He needs you."

I took in a deep breath and nodded. Closing the door behind me. I went over to my son's room, seeing that he was ready for me to read him his bed time story. I smiled at that and sat on the bed with him, tucking him in.

"Hey Buddy," I began. "How would you like to stay here every night?"

His eyes light up at that. "I want to stay here with you, daddy."

I smiled at that and kissed the top of his head. I would take to Jennifer when she got back.

* * *

Korra's POV

After our last conversation my dad and I hadn't spoken. I mean I understood he wanted to start over, but I couldn't. He should have fought harder to get out. He should have done everything possible to free himself from that situation. But he didn't. However, after Asami practically kicked me out and talking to Hotch I decided to give him a chance. It wasn't like I had much of a choice. My best friend warned me that if I tried checking into a hotel she'd freeze all my bank accounts.

I didn't want to go home. My mom had told Asami earlier that she was going to tell my dad what happened to met. I hated that people knew about the abuse, about how weak I had been. I mentally prepared myself as I walked in the apartment to find him reading his newspaper with mom next to him, reading a book. There was a flicker of something in his eyes before he immediately stood from his spot and strode into his room. My mother watched him go with such pain in her eyes, and I felt that familiar guilt overwhelm me.

"Momma…"

"This needs to stop," she said, looking back at me, some determination in her gaze. "I want my family together. I want you to come home."

"I know," I replied quietly. "I'll talk to him." My mother's eyes lit up with such strong hope and I smiled slightly. "I'll try, for you."

Her eyes watered and she hugged me tightly before calling Naga as she went to the room her and Dad shared. My father came out shortly after and I lowered my gaze. He knew. Now he knew why I was so reluctant to talk to him, why I was angry at him. Because his…brother had abused me. Taken almost everything from me. He was the reason why I couldn't be normal, why I couldn't have a boyfriend. And a part of me blamed my dad. If he had been here…

"Asami told me you left Mom alone."

He nodded. "She told me…what happened when I was gone and I…I just had to get some fresh air."

"You do not leave my mom like that," I told him. "Do you have any idea how scared she was? She thought you had walked out, again."

"I didn't walk out on you," my dad said, his voice rising. He was tired of having the same conversation with me. "I would never leave my family."

"As you've demonstrated so nicely."

"I'm sorry, Korra," he finally said. "I'm sorry."

I knew what he was apologizing for. He was saying he was sorry for the hell I had gone through, for the nightmare I endured every night. It didn't matter that that animal was locked up. I still had the memories, the nightmares, that wouldn't go away. That wouldn't give me peace.

"Yeah, we'll I'm sorry too," I replied. "Doesn't change the fact that it happened, does it? That if you would have been here things would have been different."

"I know, and I hate myself for not protecting my little girl. That I failed to protect my child, who was supposed to be able to rely on me from the moment she was placed in my arms." He shook his head. "I failed."

"You should have fought harder!" I yelled. "You should have tried to get out!"

"I did the best I could and it may seem like it wasn't enough," he told me gently. "But I tried."

I shook my head. No. He didn't try hard enough. He should done better.

"If you would have fought harder…If you would have tried to get out…If you…if I…"

And the silence that enveloped us came with its own clarity.

I... I had never been angry at him... I was angry at myself. I looked up at him as tears began to fall and I saw the look of understanding in his eyes. He knew. This entire time he'd known I was referring to myself…He knew yet…he took it. He let me yell at him.

My dad slowly approached me, his arms wrapping around me and I threw myself at him, my face buried against his shoulder as I gripped his shirt tightly. I had missed him so much. I missed the warmth he gave me, the security that nothing could happen to me. He was my dad and I missed him.

I felt an extra set of arms wrap around me, my mother's, and for the first time in forever, it felt like a real family.

* * *

Asami's POV

I had to admit that today had been interesting. Iroh and I had gone on another date after I told Korra she had to go home and talk to her father. I was done watching her parents suffer and figured that three weeks was enough time to get her thoughts together. I did feel a little guilty about giving her the boot like that but it needed to happen. Iroh had picked me up a while after and I kept my phone on in case she called or she tried checking in a hotel. But when I was with the other tech analyst…I admit, I forgot about the rest of the world for a bit.

He took me to his apartment and as soon as we were inside my lips were on his and we blindly stumbled into his bedroom, stripping on our way. I couldn't help but smile as I looked up at him, his hands wrapped around me and my face nuzzled against his chest, my finger tracing his biceps. His body was simply amazing, lined abdominal muscles and strong arms, not to mention a few other pleasant surprises.

Iroh stole a kiss, grinning before reaching for his phone, checking the time and doing who knows what on it. I sighed and appreciated the peace we had. I really did not want to go to work. There were a few other things we could do if we took the day off...

"I need to shower," he announced. I sighed and pulled away, pulling the sheets up as I reached for a t-shirt. He smiled at me and caressed my cheek. "You could join me, you know?"

"Then we'd never get to work," I replied with a smile on my own. "Not that it isn't tempting."

He laughed at that, grabbing his towel and I took a quick look before shaking my head. "Breakfast is on his way," he called as I heard him turn on the shower.

I smiled and lay in bed, checking my phone to see no messages from Korra or any activity on her credit card. I raised a brow. Would she sleep in her car? I heard a knock on the door and walked over, figuring it was the breakfast Iroh had ordered. I opened the door, freezing instantly.

"Iroh, I-" Rossi began before noticing it was me. His eyes narrowed and I gulped. I was in deep shit.

"Sir, I-"

"Hey, you can still jump in...with...me…" Iroh trailed off as he walked out of the shower, towel around his waist. "Grandpa, I can explain."

Rossi's jaw clenched, hands turning to fists before he turned around and left. I looked over at Iroh. We were both in deep shit.

* * *

Korra's POV

After the conversation with my dad...I felt better. I had missed having all of us together so much, and I was so irritated with myself for my cowardice, stubbornness. I'd been told I got that last part from my father. No more wasted time.

Soon after I had gone to bed, my mom sitting on the bed as she ran her hand through my hair, coaxing me into sleep. Naga licked my face and I laughed, petting her head as I fell into a deep slumber. The next morning I woke up to the sound of my mom calling me and I sat up. Zombie-like, I dragged myself out of bed and got around before heading into the kitchen. I ate quietly at the table, making small talk with my dad. He knew it was going to take time for me to get used to him but he seemed to be determined to make the transition as smooth as possible.

Mom packed my usual lunch bag and I was out the door an hour before my shift started. I arrived at headquarters and Hotch gave me a stack of files, asking me to choose one for our next case. I nodded my head, putting my lunch away before grabbing a cup of coffee and heading to my office, closing the door so I wouldn't be disturbed. I was going through the second file when I someone barged in and shut the door. I sighed, not looking up from my work.

"I think I might be in big trouble." So Asami was the one that had decided to intrude on my space. Of course.

"Come right on in," I muttered. Did she not see the stack of files on my desk? Or was the closed door too subtle?

"I can't believe he showed up at his apartment so early!" she continued as she paced, those ridiculous heels thudding on the carpet. "I mean he deserves some privacy!"

"Is not like I'm busy," I replied, my eyes still on the file, raising my voice so that she could hear me. The words didn't register and I started to get irritated. I didn't want to deal with her right now. She had kicked me out last night. "I'm busy, Asami," I finally said, my tone implying that I meant business.

"So you don't want to hear how Agent Rossi showed up at Iroh's apartment when I answered the door in just a t-shirt?"

Well, when she put it like that. "Have a seat." She did. "Explain."

"Okay, so last night Iroh and I went on our I don't know, tenth date," she began. "And he took me to his apartment and you know we're both grown adults that have needs and one thing led to another." I raised a brow. "Basically we had sex and today he said he had ordered breakfast before he got in the shower and I was going to join him but I wanted the food to get there first, then there was a knock on the door and I thought that was the food so I opened it and it was…Rossi." She bit her lip. "And he looked pissed."

I said nothing for a moment, watching as Asami wrung her hands together, looking desparate as she waited for my response.

"Say something!"

I burst out laughing, leaning back against the chair. Asami told me to knock it off but that just made me laugh harder. This was priceless! My cheeks were starting to hurt and tears were forming in the corner of my eyes.

"It's not funny! We could get fired!"

"I'm sorry," I said between laughs, trying to compose myself. "But that is by far the funniest thing that I have ever heard."

"Rossi is pissed at us! How is that funny?"

"It's actually very amusing. Can't wait for today's debriefing."

"Korra!"

"So he actually caught you both half naked?"

She nodded and I started up again. Asami hit my shoulder repeatedly, growling. This was just too much. I finally managed to get myself under control and Asami buried her face in her hands.

"Korra. I'm being serious. I need your help."

I covered my mouth, snickering. "With what?"

"We're not supposed to date fellow Bureau employees," Asami hissed.

"Well Rossi was the one that implemented those rules after wife number one refused to work with him," I began. "So at this point I think you're both pretty much screwed."

"You aren't helping!" she snapped, looking back up at me.

I sighed. "Okay, I'll talk to him." My best friend sighed in relief. "As soon as I can keep it together."

Asami growled again, throwing the folders at me. Come on, how was I not supposed to laugh at this?

* * *

Zuko's POV

I'll admit, running into Asami at my nephew's apartment wasn't surprising, but her state of dress certainly was. The look on the Sato tech's face could only be that of surprise and fear. Then to make matters worse, my nephew came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist inviting her to join him. I'm not going to deny that I was a little upset about their behavior but my grandson, as he had pointed out, was almost thirty years old and still hadn't settled down. But there was no way I would make it easy for him. I wanted to have some fun with this.

So I pretended to leave in a huff and went straight to the headquarters. Later I noticed Asami dash into our youngest agent's office, and I watched as she paced and gestured wildly, clearing in a panic. I laughed, enjoying the effect my little charade was having on the normally collected tech.

A while later, I heard a knock on my door and I grabbed a case file, pretending to be busy before asking whoever it was to come inside. I was surprised to see Agent Morgan come inside, clearing her throat as a smile threatened to appear. My guess was that she found the whole situation as amusing as I did. I set the folder down and asked how I could help her.

"Asami told me about today's incident," she began trying to hide a smile that threatened to emerge. "And I was here to ask that you don't file a fraternization complaint."

"And why would I do that?" I asked.

"Look, I know it's against the rules but they really like each other and Spirits know they are meant for one another."

I smiled and shook my head. Korra tilted her head to the side before raising a brow. "Wait…you're enjoying them freaking out, aren't you?"

"I didn't say that."

"I can see it!" she cried as she laughed. "Well at least I know someone else on this team has a sense of humor." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "So how long are you going to let them think you want them both fired?"

"A little longer," I admitted. "It will teach them to keep it under the radar."

"Do you know Asami? They are not going to keep in on the down-low."

I sighed. "True."

"So I'm just going to back into my office and tell her that they're screwed," Korra replied as she stood. "I'll see you later, Rossi."

"Korra?" I called.

"Hmmm?"

"How are things at home?"

She smiled. "They're good."

I couldn't help but smile at that. It was a good day indeed.

* * *

Iroh's POV

I was so screwed. Asami and I were both so screwed. My grandpa had caught us fraternizing in my apartment. To make things worse, it was him who had put those rules in place after his first wife almost got him killed on one of his missions because she refused to back him up. I mean I really didn't get what the point for the rules was. He married three times for the love of the Spirits! And they were all from other governments, yes, but still. Same field.

After he left, Asami grabbed her stuff and I could only guess went home to shower or did it at headquarters. I got dressed and got there to see my grandfather's office was closed. Oh oh. That was not a good sign. Korra emerged from his office and I smiled at her nervously before shaking her head and pretending to cut her throat with a finger. I gulped. It really was that bad.

I went to my office, passing Asami's and seeing her work on something. Despite the situation I couldn't help but smile. She was just so…beautiful. I looked around before going inside, wrapping an arm around her before she slapped it away, giving me a pointed look.

"What are you doing in here?" she hissed.

"I just thought I'd tell you how beautiful you were," I answered with a shrug. "Can't I come over?"

I made a move to kiss her but she placed a finger over my lips, before pushing me away. "Are you insane?!"

"What?"

"You want to kiss me after what happened this morning?" Asami answered exasperated. "We're going to get fired!"

"Well it was after work hours…"

"Iroh!"

"Look, I'll talk to him," I said. "Tell him that you're my girlfriend and we're going to be spending time together."

She smiled a little at that. "Girlfriend?"

I grinned and nodded. Asami stood from her seat and placed a hand over my chest. "Iroh, if you get within a hundred feet of Agent Rossi, I will unleash an unrecoverable virus onto your personal computer system that will reduce your electronic world into something between a Commodore 64, and a block of government cheese."

My jaw dropped. Was she serious? She winked at me before closing the door and I sighed before straightening myself. I was going to talk to my grandpa and he was going to understand that I wanted to be with Asami.

I went over to his office and knocked on the door before opening it. He made a noise when he saw me, putting the folder down.

"Grandpa, I need to talk to you."

Spirits, help me.

* * *

Senna's POV

A whole week had passed since my little girl came back home. It was still difficult for her to interact with her father but things were getting better. That night they finally talked she had held him so tightly, as if afraid he'd disappear. My husband had loved Korra since before she was even born. I could see the excitement in his eyes when I told him I was pregnant and he'd talk to her and rub my belly and Korra would kick. Then she had been born and the two were inseparable. Those had been such simple times.

She had just arrived home and we were having dinner, talking about how her day had been. Unlike usual, today they had just caught up on paperwork that had been stacking up and she had even come home during lunch since Asami had gone out to eat with her boyfriend and coworker, Iroh. Tonraq was more engaged in the conversation than I was, having been a former agent himself. He wanted to go back to work but not be out in the field, have a job that will get him home early for me.

After dinner, Korra helped me do the dishes and we watched some T.V. as she tried showing Naga some tricks. The no longer small puppy would do what she said but would want a treat or to be petted or she wouldn't do it again. After a while she decided to call it a night and I grabbed my storybook and told her we'd meet her at her room. Once my husband and I changed we went to her room to find her laying down, Naga at her feet. I leaned against the headboard and Tonraq sat on the edge, our daughter's legs on his lap as I read out loud to them both.

I was just starting the second story when I noticed Korra's breathing had slowed and her eyes had shut. I smiled at that and closed the book, running my hand through her hair. Her lips twitched and I chuckled leaning down to kiss her forehead. Tonraq gently slipped her legs off his lap, covering her up before giving her temple a soft kiss. I turned off the light and we stood at the door for a moment, his arm wrapped around me as we watched our daughter sleep. I looked up at him and he smiled, kissing the top of my head.

This was my family.

* * *

_"A mother's arms are made of tenderness, and children sleep soundly in them." Victor Hugo._


	11. Torture

_Nietzsche wrote, "Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torments of man."_

* * *

Asami's POV

I couldn't help but smile as I entered my house. Iroh and I had finally gotten together a few weeks ago and it was just amazing. He was a little geeky and nerdy as Korra had pointed out. But he definitely had the body of a former military soldier, and I loved it. I loved everything about him. I hadn't been this excited about someone in years. Everything seemed perfect when we were together and somehow we both managed to not make our relationship too obvious during work hours. Break time though…that was a completely different story.

It was still a little awkward around Rossi, given the fact he pretty much caught us both half n*** one day at his grandson's apartment. From what I hear he had been furious, saying there was a reason there were fraternalization rules in place but after my boyfriend talked to him he seemed to calm down and tolerated seeing us together. Korra though…sometimes I wondered why I hadn't kicked her a** yet. She was too much fun with all this, especially now that we were dating. Spirits know I wanted to strangle her at times.

I thought about this as I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I frowned when I noticed one of wine bottles was out, a glass next to it. That was odd. I hadn't been home all day and I didn't remember leaving it out. I shrugged and put it away before hearing footsteps. I froze, hand going to the side, mentally cursing when I remembered I had left my gun in my room.

Slowly I turned around, my eyes widening before narrowing. No...

"Hello, Miss Sato."

* * *

Korra's POV

It was still a little weird to get up in the morning and find Dad drinking his coffee like he used to when I was little. After we talked I had decided to give him a second chance and it was getting better as each day passed. Mom would still be the one that got up whenever I had nightmares but he would stand by the doorway, giving us space yet still letting me know he was there. Naga at first wouldn't go near him, but she was a bit of a push over after a few treats she was his new best friend.

I greeted them as I went to take a shower before getting dressed and joining him at the table. Mom kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but smile at her as she served me breakfast. Dad put his newspaper down, pulling out the chess game and I grinned as I ate some of my eggs. Ever since I could remember my dad and I had played chess and never once had I been able to beat him, a fact that frustrated me up to this day.

I glared at him as he checkmated me before standing up to leave. Mom chuckled at my annoyance and Dad simply grinned at me. I'd beat him one of these days. My mother handed me my usual lunch bag and after saying goodbye I was out the door. I checked my phone on the way to work, wondering why Asami hadn't texted me yet. Sometimes I'd pick her up on the way but today she didn't even ask. I rolled my eyes. She probably had spent the night at Iroh's, again.

"Good morning," Mako greeted as I went inside the conference room, having to put the food away. I nodded in return. "Do you know where Asami is?"

"Do you know where Iroh is?" I answered.

His lips twitched and I tried to hide my own smile as I took a sip of my coffee. After the incident a few months ago I had decided on either having coffee at my house or at the office, though I did miss that little shop.

"Where's Bei Fong and Rossi?" I asked after a moment.

"They're at the police station sorting an…issue out."

I frowned at the way he said it. Usually he was very detailed with me, upfront about issues the B.A.U. was facing but I could tell he was holding something back. I shrugged and waited for my best friend to arrive, getting out my phone and texting her: Get off him already! And then I pressed send.

"Sorry I'm late," Iroh apologized when he came inside. He sat down and looked around before looking at me. "Where's Asami?"

"I thought she was with you..."

He shook his head. "She went home last night."

I couldn't help the panic that came. I pulled out my phone once again but it went straight to voicemail. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door, Hotch calling after me, but I didn't listen. I went on my car and drove as fast as I could to her house, using the siren to get cars out of my way.

When I arrived I found the front door open and I immediately took my gun out, quietly pushing the door and waving my gun side to side as I checked the rooms. I went into her bedroom first, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, then to the living room and so on. It wasn't till I got to the kitchen that I felt my heart drop. The table was knocked to the side, broken dishes and chairs tossed everywhere and then there was blood.

I heard someone behind me and I turned around pointing the gun at Hotchner who put his hands up, letting me know it was him. I put my gun away looking at the scene in front of me before looking back at him.

"Someone took Asami."

* * *

Mako's POV

There were people walking around the Sato mansion, looking for clues to what had happened. Korra was…hysterical to say the least. She was pacing back and forth, her eyes still on the blood staining the hard good floors. Some of it had already been proven to be Asami's and the other was still in the works. Iroh was almost as bad as the youngest team member, trying to go over surveillance footage within a mile radius to see who could have taken her. I got a text from Bei Fong and I let out a long sigh. My suspicions were confirmed.

"Agent Morgan," I called. She didn't move at first and I thought I might have to tell her the news I'd been shielding from her in front of everyone. After a moment she followed me out and I took a deep. "Agent Morgan there's no easy way for me to say this."

I saw the panic in her eyes and she staggered back a little. "Say what? Is Asami…did you…?"

"There's still no word on Agent Sato," I answered. She let out a deep breath and I couldn't blame her, my wording made her assume the worst. "But I think that what I have to tell you is related to her abduction."

"What is it?"

"Yesterday afternoon when I dismissed you all early," I began. "It was because I had received information about a suspect in one of our cases. Unalaq Morgan." I saw the color drain from her. "He escaped prison, faked an injury and while he was on his way to the hospital killed the paramedics before making his getaway. I placed you under protective custody and your father was informed in case he came after you-"

"Unalaq broke out and you decide to tell me this twenty-four hours after?" Korra asked. She was furious and with good reason. "Do you have any idea what this means? He has her! That b*** has her!"

"We don't know that."

A scoff. "You think this is a coincidence?" she growled. "I know him. He knew your first move was to keep me under surveillance and the only way he'd get to me is through Asami!"

"Every department in the city is on this case right now," I tried assuring her. "We will find him and Agent Sato if she is with him."

"You had no right, none at all to keep me in the dark about that!" Korra shouted pushing me back. "If anything happens to her, it's on your head."

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I needed to find Asami and fast.

* * *

Korra's POV

I was pissed. Mako had hid important information from me and now Asami was gone. I knew Unalaq, I knew he liked to play. He was going to contact me, he had to. He was going to get me to play his little game and I'd have no choice but do as he said. I couldn't let him hurt Asami, I couldn't. I went to the bathroom, taking out my inhaler and giving it a few puffs as I tried to control my breathing. All of this was stressing me out and I had to remain calm for her. I had to save Asami.

When I came out of the bathroom I saw the guard that had been assigned to me and I growled. Ever since the little scene I'd made at the Sato mansion Mako had decided to have someone accompany me everywhere so that I wouldn't try to find Asami on my own. Instead of babysitting me he should be using this idiot in the search party.

I was sitting in the conference room with Iroh and Hotch. The other tech had everything set up to track the call in case Unalaq decided to contact us. As time passed I started to grow restless. Why wasn't he calling? But a part of me knew why. It was all part of the game, he wanted me to lose my composure from not knowing what was going on. And he was winning.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity my phone rang. I went to answer it but Mako placed his hand over mine, gesturing towards Iroh who started to work on tracking the signal.

"Keep him talking for as long as you can," he instructed me.

I nodded and answered the phone, putting it on speaker. "Hello sweetheart," he greeted. My jaw clenched. "Agent Hotcher, Agent Lynch, and of course the younger Bei Fong and the old legend, Rossi.'

I looked up at Hotch. He didn't know Bei Fong and Zuko weren't here, meaning he didn't know we were out hunting him, that was good, a small leverage.

"Where is she?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Where is who?" I growled. "Oh, you mean Miss Sato," Unalaq said after a moment. "She's a little tied up at the moment."

"I swear you lay a hand on her and I'll-"

"You'll what?" he mocked. "You are in no position to be making demands. Unless, of course, you want your best friend delivered to you in pieces."

"Unalaq, you are only making things worse for yourself," Mako said joining in the conversation.

"Worse?" A chuckle. "I'm supposed to be on death row. How can it get any worse?"

"If you let Agent Sato go and turn yourself in I can talk to the D.A. and judge about giving you life without possibility of parole. As much as I hate to do it, I can help your cause. If not, things won't end well for you when we find you."

"Find me?" the monster questioned. "You don't know where I am. Young Iroh can tell you that."

I looked up at Iroh who shook his head. He wasn't able to trace the call. I took a deep breath.

"What do you want?"

"You."

I nodded my head. "How do I find you?"

Mako shook his head, taking the phone. "You aren't getting Agent Morgan and you will return Agent Sato you sick son of a bitch, if you even have her."

"You think I don't?" Unalaq asked, and I could see him now, one brow raised, that insufferable smirk on his face. "Why don't you hear for yourself."

There was a shuffling sound before... "Korra, don't listen to him, it's a trap!" Asami.

"Hey, it's okay," I told her. "I'm going to get you out of there."

"You are going to do exactly as I say."

"No, she isn't," Mako answered.

I was about to tell him to shut up when I heard a gun go off and Asami screamed. I felt my blood run cold and I looked up to see Hotch. He'd shot her. He'd actually shot her.

"Now that just grazed her leg, won't do much damage," Unalaq said conversationally and I could still hear Asami breathing heavy in the background. "But a knee cap…not sure she'll recover from that one. Wouldn't you agree Miss Sato?"

There was silence at first but whatever he did to her made her whimper. She actually whimpered. I'd heard enough.

"Where do I find you!"

"Every beginning has a back story," he answered before hanging up.

I turned around to leave when I felt someone grab my arm. I faced him, my eyes blazing. It was his fault Asami was hurt. It was his fault he had taken her in the first place, and he still had the nerve to try and stop me.

"Let me go."

"You aren't going anywhere," Mako replied, his voice harsh. "I'm not putting another agent in danger."

"She's my best friend!"

"He's using her as bait!"

"I don't care!"

He let go but his demeanor didn't change. "You aren't going anywhere," he repeated before looking at my personal guard. "Take Agent Korra back to her office."

I growled before storming off. I went to my office but then an idea came to mind and I decided to go back to the bathroom. Once inside I locked the door, looking up to where the windows were. I tugged on the latch a few times and the screen opened. I grinned at this before climbing up, looking at the two story fall before jumping. I rolled when I hit the ground, lessening the impact before I took off I running, knowing exactly where Unalaq was.

Soon enough I was in my destination and I took a moment to catch my breath before taking out my gun and going inside the pool area. 'Every beginning has a back story' and for me it was that backroom. That's where it all began. It was amazing how no one thought about searching in here.

"Come out you son of a bitch," I called as I opened the door.

I frowned when I didn't see anyone. I turned around, not seeing the hit coming at all. One moment I was out the door and the next I was on the floor, everything went blurry.

* * *

Asami's POV

Korra.

My mind wouldn't process anything else. Sure the pain in my leg was unbearable but the worry was overwhelming. She'd come looking for me, I knew she would but she'd do it alone, without backup. After Unalaq broke into my place the night before we had fought and I had tried to get help but he'd overpowered me though I got a couple of good shots at him. Had I'd gotten to my gun, I wouldn't be in this position but now there was nothing I could do about it but wait.

I had to admit that I never thought he'd actually shoot me but then again he had a point to make, he had to lure Korra out, that's who he really wanted. I tried holding back my cries, tried to not let them know in how much pain I was in but he had squeezed my bloody thigh and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me, and I knew that was the last straw for Korra.

The door to the freezing room opened and I saw him dump a body in front of me. No. He had gotten her. He had gotten her too. Unalaq grabbed the younger woman's hands and tied her up with chains as he had me before hanging her from the ceiling and injecting her with what I could only guess was the same drug he'd use on me. After that was done he came towards me, needle in hand and I tried to refuse it, but another squeeze to my leg made me reconsider and I felt the effects take place, the drowsiness, the blurry vision.

"Well then," I heard him say. "Now that we're all here, let's get started."

* * *

Unalaq's POV

This had been all too easy. I knew that as soon as I had the Sato heiress it would only be a matter of time before Korra fell back into my hands. She had stupidly come alone, just as I imagined, and after that it had been a simple feat to knock her out. As I looked at her just laying on the floor of the back room I couldn't help but smirk, memories filling my mind. The couch had always been ideal but she had liked to run so sometimes I'd had to pin her to the floor. That was always fun.

I lifted her up and glanced at the couch. Perhaps I had some time, one round wouldn't hurt and it had been such a long time. But, alas, the other agents weren't stupid and would soon catch on to my little hint as well. I dragged her over to the bookshelf was, pulling a book back to open a secret passageway before dragging her inside. I could see the anguish reflected on the Sato girl's face as I pulled in my niece, tying her up to make sure she didn't escape.

She glared at me as I drugged Korra before going over and doing the same to the older girl. I stood her up and she grunted in pain and I noticed how much her leg was bleeding. I sighed. That wouldn't do. Couldn't have her bleed out before all the fun started. I tied a bandage around it and pulled out a cart with all sorts of…toys I had picked especially for the day. I went over to my niece and chained her legs as well before throwing a bucket of cold water on her, effectively waking her up.

"Hello, my dear Korra," I greeted.

"What…what did you…do to me," she managed to mumble, looking around her surroundings. "'Sami?"

"It's okay, Korra. We're going to be okay."

I couldn't help but laugh, shaking my head. "Best not lie to each other, wouldn't want such things to be your last words," I commented. "You both have information that I want but first I want to have some fun." I walked around my prey, feeling her up as she tried struggling, my hands grazing the side of her chest and down her side. "Do you remember the last time I broke something?" I asked.

I received no reply and I thought I'd refresh her memory. I took her right arm and pulled it back, grinning as she yelled in pain before there was a loud pop. By this time she wasn't the only one screaming, the other agent was as well, pleading for me to leave her alone. I watched the shoulder hang out of its socket and I could remember the first time I had done this. She had been nine if I remembered correctly. I sighed after a moment, popping it back to place to earn another scream from her.

"What do you want?" the Sato prisoner asked. She seemed to be more aware of her surroundings than my niece, which would work in my favor.

"Now, now, patience Miss Sato," I said before lowering the younger woman's chains till she fell on her knees.

Korra whimpered at the sudden movement and fell to the side when she hit the floor. I grabbed her by her hair and made her go on her knees, placing a towel over her face and then using a hose to water it down, replicating the scenario as if one where drowning.

"Stop! She has asthma! You're going to kill her!"

"I know," I answered with a chuckle as I repeated the process, enjoying how she squirmed in my hold.

After a moment I removed the cloth and replaced it with a breathing mask, smiling as she took deep breaths of air. I looked up at the heiress before hanging up my niece again.

"Your turn."

For the next couple of hours I tortured them both as slowly as I could, making sure they felt everything. I had to admit that I enjoyed it more with my niece because it brought back so many fond memories. The Sato tech was no fun, trying to hold back her cries and trying to keep from showing how much pain she was in. Korra had always liked to scream, and I couldn't blame her really. I could be really ruthless if I wanted.

The torture session went on for a two hours. Electrocution, Waterboarding, beating, breaking bones…that last one was my favorite and I had accomplished it quickly. There was one though that I hadn't tried and I knew it would be interesting to. I took out a blowtorch, lighting it up, not missing the look of horror on the raven haired woman's face. My niece wasn't looking all that great, panting and barely being able to stay conscious, something that I was about to change.

"This might burn a little," I said as I lifted up the back of her shirt.

I wasn't disappointed.

* * *

Mako's POV

I didn't know how he did it, but somehow Unalaq had sent an untraceable photo to my personal email. My jaw had clenched at the image. The sadistic psycho was torturing them. I snapped at Iroh to do his damn job before calling Korra's parents. Leaving people in the dark had all ready cost me two agents, I wouldn't make the same mistake again. After that I began to think about who would know where that son of a b*** was and I came up with three possibilities, two of whom were out of the nation. I asked Rossi to get Unalaq's children down here while I went to personally pick up his wife. I was through with politics. We were going to this my way.

When we returned I spotted the youngest agent's parents, looking torn and I promised them I would find her. And I would. I would get my agents back by whatever means necessary. I took a deep breath as I looked inside the interrogation room, practically glaring at that monster's wife. How anyone could stay with such a thing would always be a complete mystery to me. After a moment, after I made sure I wouldn't completely lose it, I went inside, throwing her the file Korra had made of herself when she came forward about what Unalaq was capable of.

One by one, I took out the pictures and I watched the dark haired woman flinch before looking away, refusing to see what the man she called a husband had done. She still had fresh bruises from their last encounter, not to mention the bite marks around her neck. I paused for a moment looking at her long and hard. She was going to tell me where he was.

"Where is Unalaq hiding?" I asked.

The woman looked up at me. She was in her late fifties, light skin, blue eyes and black hair. She had not aged well and I already knew the reason for that.

"What makes you think I know where he is?"

I flexed my jaw, trying not to lose my patience. "You and your husband," I began my mouth twisting at the last word. "Have always played the happy family. Instead of confronting the fact that he is a very sick man."

"We were getting past it. Until she came back."

My eyes narrowed. She actually blamed Korra for this? What the hell was she on? She had been a little girl for Spirits sake!

"Do you really believe that Korra being out of the picture will take away his sickness?"

She didn't answer. She knew I was right. "Korra has asthma," I continued. That was another thing that was pressuring me to find her. Her parents had informed me of her hidden medical condition. "Do you know that if she is put under a lot of pressure, let's say torture," I snapped, throwing down the photo he'd sent me in front of her. "She could die!"

"This wasn't supposed to happen to my family," Veena answered.

"It didn't just happen," I said, aware that my voice was rising. "You knew what he was doing to her, what kind of hell he put her through and you did nothing to stop it!" I paused for a moment. "You need to tell me where he is."

She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I scoffed before lifting the pictures up so she could see them. "Look at her!" I snapped when she refused. The woman closed her eyes, a tear escaping before she finally acknowledged the pictures. "Look at what he did. He scarred her for life, these are scars she has to live with for the rest of her life. This is what your husband did to her."

"Please stop," Veena pleaded.

"All those nights you'd hear Korra scream when he raped her, when he abused her."

She shook her head. "Please, don't."

"Do you have any idea how terrified she must have been?" I asked. "How confused? Wondering why her uncle touched her that way? While you lay awake, protecting an animal who will always be sick and perverted!"

"Don't, please, don't." She was in tears now, but I didn't care. She had to tell me what I needed to know.

"You failed to protect her then and you're doing it again now!" I said. "You still blame her for what he did when she was just a child!"

She covered her mouth, shaking her head, trying to contain the sobs.

"You robbed Korra of her childhood. Are you going to steal the rest of her life from her as well?"

"Enough!" Veena finally yelled.

"Where is he!"

"I was protecting my own child!" she cried. "I will always protect my child."

I straightened She had no intention of telling me where her husband was. She never would. I let out a disgusted noise. She would rather Korra take the abuse than expose her own daughter to that same fate. They were both sick.

"You could have protected them both," I said. "But you decided to let Korra suffer. You two are just alike."

I stood and the door opened, revealing Eska, Korra's cousin. She looked at her mother and shook her head sadly.

"You know where he is."

"Leave, Eska," Veena answered. "This doesn't concern you."

"If you won't tell him, I will," the woman's daughter whispered. "We've caused her enough damage. I won't have her death on my conscience." She looked at me. "The back room at the youth center has a secret room."

"Eska!"

"Pull the third book on the second row and it will open. That's where he used to go when he wanted to be alone. Please…save her."

I nodded my head and immediately told the team to get ready. We're going to get there in time. We had to.

* * *

Korra's POV

Pain.

It was the only tangible thing my mind could comprehend. My chest was tight as I tried to breath and my screams, I knew they were mine, echoed inside my skull. I had passed out from the pain at one point only to be woken up with another shock of ice cold water. Asami's voice was distant at best as she begged Unalaq to leave me alone.

I was just so tired.

"I want you to focus, Korra," I managed to lift my head up. "Where is Hiroshi Sato?"

"What…?" My voice was a croak.

"Hiroshi Sato. I know you two know where he is. Give me his location and you just might walk out of this alive."

"Don't tell him anything, Korra," Asami said.

"You know, you've always had a knack for annoying me," Unalaq began, looking at Asami. He was not happy, that much I could tell and alarms were going off in my head. "Perhaps it's time I see what other talents you have."

"No," I groaned, my eyes shutting tightly, trying to think of something else but the pain. I had to buy us some time. Hotch would find us. I knew he would. "Leave her alone…do anything you want to me."

He walked over, lowering himself so that we were eye to eye. I saw him smirk and I already knew what he had in mind. But I needed to keep him away from Asami.

"Anything, my dear Korra?"

I swallowed before nodding my head. "Just…leave her alone…please."

Unalaq grinned before unhooking my shackles and dragging me out the door we had come through earlier, into the room that was between his torture chamber and the bookshelf. He shut the door behind him, but that did nothing to block out Asami's pleas. I couldn't move anyway, everything hurt, so there wasn't much I could do when he started unbuttoning my shirt. His mouth latched onto my neck and, his whole body pinning me against the wall. One hand started to grasp at my skin, my waist, my hips. I whimpered because he was being far from gentle.

I was almost glad for the pain. If he was going to rape me again, at least it would just blend in with the rest of the pain. It would pass quickly at least.

His free hand gripped my chin, making me look into those icy, snakelike eyes. "I'm going to make you mine again, sweetheart," he told me. "What do you think about that, hmm?"

"I don't care what you do to me," I answered through gritted teeth. "I won't give you what you want."

He raised a brow. "Oh, but that won't do."

"Leave her alone Unalaq!" Asami yelled.

He shook his head, seemingly amused. "We're just getting started."

Unalaq pulled out his gun and fired one bullet into my leg, and I screamed as a white hot fire of pain spread through my thigh. Then he applied pressure and I whimpered.

"Where is Hiroshi, Miss Sato?" he asked.

"Don't tell him!" I managed to choke out.

He growled before backing away from me and grabbing me by the hair, stepping on my wounded leg, applying pressure to my knee until I heard it snap. My mouth opened but no sound came out, this new, startling pain ripping the sound from me. Tears leaked from my eyes, and I released a shuddering, muffled sob. I wouldn't tell him where Hiroshi was. I already knew we wouldn't make it out of here, and I wouldn't let him break me again.

Unalaq must have realized this because he dragged me back inside, hanging me from the ceiling again, except this time I was facing my best friend. The animal went over to her, circled her, then leaned forward so that his nose brushed against her neck, something I was all too familiar with. I felt my heart plummet to my stomach. No. He wouldn't...

"I know you won't tell me, sweet Korra," he began, his hands gripping Asami's hips as she tried to maneuver herself away. One of his hands trailed upward, raising the hem of her shirt. "But I also know what line you won't let me cross."

His other hand went south, caressing and rubbing her inner thigh… "I'm okay, Korra, I'm okay," Asami tried reassuring me, though I heard her voice shake, and her eyes were shut tight.

The bastard had the audacity to laugh. "You are a very beautiful woman, Asami," he told her as he peppered kisses against her neck. Just beautiful. He finally looked over at me, his hands moving closer to their intended targets. "I wonder if she'll squirm like you too. "

I struggled against my restraints viciously, trying to stand up properly but my leg, back and arm were killing me.

"Don't touch her, you sick, sadistic son of a bitch!"

"Then no more games," he answered. "Where is Hiroshi Sato?"

"No, Korra! Don't tell him!"

"She's the price you will pay if you don't tell me, now where is he?"

I didn't reply and his fingers started to slip under her bra. I'd seen in enough. "He's being held in the Fire Nation!" He stopped, looking over at me. "Hiroshi Sato is being held at the Boiling Rock."

Unalaq chuckled, finally, thankfully walking over to me and leaving Asami alone. "I knew you'd see it my way." I didn't reply, hating this man with every fiber of my being. "But I'm still a little upset by how you double crossed me," he added, aiming his gun and pressing it against my torso.

I heard a shot and then Asami yelling. My breathing hitched as I looked down, watching the blood seep out of this new wound before I fell to the floor. I could hear someone scream my name, it sounded so far away. For a moment I couldn't feel anything, no pain, nothing. But then it all started to register and I tried to regulate my breathing.

This was it. I was going to die to here.

* * *

Asami's POV

He...He shot her. He actually...

He untied her, letting her fall and I watched as she didn't even move, her face blank yet pained. She had been tortured so much these past few hours. I yelled at him as he came over to me, letting me fall as well before he left, chuckling on his way out. That bastard. It hadn't been enough that she had told him what he wanted to know. It hadn't been enough that she had offered herself to him to save me.

I managed to crawl over to the brunette, sitting up against the wall while I pulled her into my lap, using my crumpled and bloody jacket to apply pressure to the wound. She whimpered and I tried soothing her, but the blood was soaking through the fabric. She was bleeding out and fast. I toppled over the cart that monster had brought in, reaching out for the scissors and cutting a piece of my jacket to stop the bleeding on her leg as well which was twisted in an unnatural way. He had broke it.

"Stay with me, Korra," I told her, watching as her eyes drooped. Her face was pale and she was cold and clammy, the temperature of the room not helping at all. "Everything is going to be alright. They're going to find us."

"I…I can't feel…anything," she managed between breaths.

I cursed. She was going into shock. "You need to stay with me, okay, just talk to me."

Her breathing turned ragged and I tried to calm her down. I reached for the oxygen tank only to see that there was nothing left. I threw the mask away in frustration as I held Korra, combing the hair away from her face.

"We're going to make it out of here, Korra," I told her. "I promise. We're going to be okay."

"'Sami…I need…I need you to promise…me…something…"

I shook my head, tears falling freely. I wasn't going to lose her. "Don't talk like that. You're not going to die."

He breathing was labored and she began to wheeze so I sat her up, holding her against me as I tried to get her to relax but nothing seemed to be working, and it frustrated me. I was useless.

"Dammit Korra," I said. "Try to relax, don't let it beat you."

Somehow she managed to get her breathing stabilized and I lay her back down, noticing how my hand was covered in her blood from applying pressure to her torso. Her hand went over mine, giving it a squeeze. She smiled, it was faraway and not all there.

"Promise you'll stay at the B.A.U.," she whispered. "Promise you won't cry...at the funeral."

I shook my head, holding back a sob. "Don't talk like that," I repeated. "We're going to get out of here. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise you that. You need to keep fighting. Can you promise me that?"

She chuckled lowly and I watched as her breathing turn ragged again. I started yelling out into the universe for someone, anyone, to help us, to find us and get us out of there.

I was only half awake due to my own exhaustion when, finally, the door swung open and Hotch and the gang barged in. Help. Good. I managed a half smile and rolled my head to look down at Korra. Her eyes were closed, her head rolled to the side. No. No, no, no! I nudged her shoulder. No response. "Korra..." My voice was hoarse as I tried to shake her harder. Still nothing.

I felt Iroh lift my up in his arms, but my hand was still gripping Korra's and I refused to let go. "No..." But then the paramedics they'd brought down with them forced me to let go, and they laid Korra on the ground, Mako applying pressure to her injuries. Iroh laid me on a stretcher and I struggled, wanting to get back to Korra but my strength had left me.

I blacked out.

* * *

Iroh's POV

I sat in the waiting room with Mako, my grandfather, the director, the younger Bei Fong, and my other teammate's parents. It had been hours since Asami and Korra had been brought in. The paramedic that treated my girlfriend assured me that there wasn't too much damage, though there were signs of torture. The younger agent though…she didn't look good. She had received a close contact shot in the abdomen and had been in surgery for a long time. The parents impatiently awaited any news of their daughter, the mother barely able to hold it together as her husband held her.

I sighed and stood up. What was taking so long? Finally someone emerged and everyone stood. He asked if there were any relatives of Asami and I told the doctor I was her boyfriend. The surgeon assured me that she would make a full recovery and that she was asleep. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Korra's parents stood and asked if there was any news on her. He shook his head, apologizing for not being able to give them information before going back inside.

Hotch stood from his seat, going through the double doors, talking to a nurse before coming back out. It was a few hours later that the same nurse called him back in and I saw him talk to another surgeon. He nodded his head, running a hand through his hair, an antic he had when he felt frustrated or helpless. I saw him close his eyes before he came out and called Korra's parents inside.

I saw Mako explain something to them and then watched as the mother covered her mouth and sobbed onto her husband who let tears fall as well. I felt my heart sank. Hotch placed a comforting hand on the mother's shoulder before coming outside. We all stood and I really hoped he was not going to say what I thought he was. He blinked back the tears before shaking his head.

"She never made it off the table."

I placed my hands behind my neck as I shook my head. My grandfather placed a hand on my shoulder as he blinked away his own tears. I sat down, rubbing my hand over my face.

How was I going to tell Asami?

* * *

Asami's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room. I blinked, moving my head to the side to see a pair of familiar amber eyes. He smiled at me and I did the same, feeling him give my hand a squeeze. I blinked, trying to remember what had happened when it all came in a rush. Korra. Unalaq had tortured us. Shot us both. The last thing I had remembered was her falling asleep in my arms. I tried to sit up, hissing when I jostled my leg. Iroh tried to calm me down but I shook my head. I needed to see Korra. Somehow, I managed to sit up further and I looked over at my boyfriend.

"Where's Korra?" I asked. "Is she okay?"

Iroh lowered his gaze and I frowned. What was going on? Was she still in surgery? He pulled his chair closer to the bed, taking my hand and clasping it between his, giving the back a gentle kiss before looking up at me.

"Korra lost a lot of blood," he began. "She had a lot of injuries. They did what they could but…"

I shook my head. No. Korra was alive. She had to be.

"Where is she?"

"I'm sorry, Asami."

No...no... "No. You're lying."

"Asami..."

"You're lying!" I threw my legs over the side of the bed, and attempted to stand. My leg immediately caved under my weight and I caught myself on the wall. Iroh kneeled down, grabbing me by my shoulders. His amber eyes were morose, tired. "No...she can't be... She's not."

"Asami."

I shook my head, trying to stand again but he held me in place.

"She's gone, Asami."

"No!" It came out as a hysteric cry, and pleading sob, a high pitched, wobbly whine. I went slack, curling up into a ball on my knees till my forehead touched the cold tile. No. No. No... She's not gone. She's not gone. Please, no.

I didn't even notice when Iroh lifted me up and put me back in the bed, careful not to get tangled up in the wires. I didn't notice as his hand rubbed circles on my back as a downpour of tears soaked through my pillow. Iroh's words still reverberated through my skull.

Korra...I'm sorry... I broke my promise...

* * *

Mako's POV

I'd left after making arrangements at the hospital with Korra's parents. I couldn't be there anymore. That animal…that monster…he had finally gotten Korra. I could see the pain in the team members' eyes and the sorrow in Iroh's. He would be the one to tell our other tech, the former youngest member's best friend, the news. I could already see it. She would be heartbroken, devastated. Just like I was, because today I had made a decision that would haunt me for a long time.

I went back to headquarters after talking to the director and telling her the news. She informed me that the son of a bitch's wife was still there and my jaw clenched. That woman also had a hand in what happened today, and I was going to make sure she paid for it. I passed Eska, on my way to the interrogation room, noticing the question in her eyes. I met her gaze before shaking my head. Her eyes widened and she shook her head before beginning to sob, her brother wrapping his arms around her.

I went inside the interrogation room and the woman sat up as I pulled the chair back, taking a seat across from her. I would never understand how this woman, this mother, could have allowed all this to happen under her roof. Did she even have a heart?

"Veena Morgan, you are under arrest for obstruction of justice," I began. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

She nodded her head and I made a move to stand. "Mr. Hotchner, do you have children?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Is there anything you wouldn't do for them?"

"I wouldn't protect a monster," I replied barely able to keep my voice even.

"I...I told him to stop after he broke her arm. She was nine," Veena revealed quietly. "But he told me to stay out of it. That he could easily go after Eska. So I never brought it up again."

"You know, Mrs. Morgan, sometimes what we don't do... is every bit as powerful as what we do."

"You don't understand."

"I understand that your niece was suffering, and you made no effort to save her."  
How could she live with herself? How could she even sleep at night? Did she not hear her scream? Did she just pretend Korra didn't exist?

"You don't know what I did," she answered, her voice wavering slightly.

"I know what you didn't do," I replied. "You didn't call the police. And every day of your life, you're going to ask yourself what would have happened if you'd done something. Because Korra is dead."

Veena covered her mouth, shocked. "I...I just wanted to protect my daughter. What else was I supposed to do?"

"The right thing. Now you have her death on your conscience. I hope you can live with that."

And with that I stood, asking an officer to take her away.

* * *

_"There are no heroes…in life, the monsters win."-George R.R. Martin._


	12. Aftermath

_"Silence is the most powerful scream"-Anonymous_

* * *

Iroh's POV

It had been two weeks since Korra's funeral. Two weeks since Asami had shut us out, not letting anyone in her home but the youngest agent's mom. I had tried talking to her, texting her, going over to her house and standing outside the door for hours but I had gotten nowhere. She didn't want to talk. She wanted to be left alone. Asami felt responsible for Korra's death. We had all tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault, that her injuries had just been too great and the doctors had done what they could. But she wouldn't listen.

I heard someone outside the conference room and spotted Mako talking on the phone. He was the other person who had taken the young woman's death hard, burying himself in his work. Jack was living with him now and I would see him take the case files home, to at least be physically present with his son.

"I'll call back later, let me know if anything changes," I heard him say before looking over at me and hanging up the phone. He walked inside, giving us all case files and turning on the screen to the news. 'Twenty-six high school student missing in bus hijacking', the title read.

"We have two dozen kids, a bus driver and a teacher who've been missing since approximately 1 p.m. today," he informed us.

"I can track it down with G.P.S.," I offered.

"It's been disabled. Also, Saikhan had his officers check the road where it disappeared but they haven't found anything yet."

"Have they sent out search parties?" Bei Fong asked.

Hotch nodded his head. "There's probably more than one unsub involved in this," he continued. "We've tried contacting someone on that bus but all calls go straight to voicemail."

"Their phones are off," I said.

"So what's the plan?" my grandfather asked.

"Whoever did this has a two hour head start. We're still looking for the bus."

"Agent Hotchner!" the Director growled as she barged into the conference room. "How the hell is it that you haven't found that bus yet?"

"I was informed of the case half an hour ago, Director. I'm getting my team ready."

"Saikhan just called, saying they found a backpack full of cell phones, half a mile away from where it was last tracked," she said. "You need all hands on deck. Get Agent Sato on the phone."

"She isn't taking calls," Mako answered. "She's on medical leave."

"I don't care if she's in the Fire Nation, she can use a computer, she's on the case, or she can look for another job."

Mako's jaw clenched and he looked over at me. "You need to talk to Asami."

"She isn't answering anyone's phone calls," I answered.

"You heard the director. Get her on the phone."

I sighed. Come on, Asami...

* * *

Asami's POV

_"Asami?"_

_"Asami, come on."_

_"Agent Sato, pick up the damn phone."_

_Sigh. "Come on, Asami, talk to us."_

_"No one is expecting you to just bounce back, but...you can't just keep ignoring everyone. Talk to us."_

I stared at the answering machine, hearing but not really listening. I hadn't verbally spoken to anyone in two weeks, and Senna had been the only one I allowed in my house. I wouldn't abandon the older woman just because I felt like this, because if I felt like this, like the oxygen had been sucked out of the air, then she must've felt a million times worse. Korra... Korra had been her little girl, her only child.

"They're worried about you," she said once, when we were at my estate, to which I didn't reply. It had been a week since... since it happened, I was lying on my sofa, dressed in pj's and a robe that I'd been wearing since being released from the hospital. I still needed a cane to walk around thanks to the injury to my leg, so getting up and moving didn't seem worth the effort. I looked like shit.

I had told Korra we'd both get out of there alive. I'd never thought I'd lie so boldly to her.

Senna hadn't said much after that, but she did clear away some trash on my coffee table and did the dishes in the sink. I think it helped, her having someone to take care of. Helped her organize her thoughts. I could only imagine what went on in her head, what kind of hell had been unleashed. I'd almost thought even the meds wouldn't have been able to keep her sane after that.

The phone rang again, and I let it. "Asami," Mako's voice. "We've got this case and Iroh's having a hard time tracing the signal, it's got some sort of encryption on it that he's unfamiliar with. Call me back if you have any ideas."

Not one word about what had happened. Not one word about...

I picked up the phone and pressed redial.

* * *

Zuko's POV

We were at the school trying to figure where a school bus could have disappeared to. I mean it was a big yellow bus; it shouldn't have been too hard to find. But the area where it disappeared was mostly all forest, plenty of places to hide. Saikhan currently had officers searching the area but it was quite the chunk of land. My grandson was going over the teenagers phone records, trying to see if there was any phone calls made around the time the bus was last seen. He frequently checked his phone, trying to see if his girlfriend would call back.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He sighed and put the phone down, clasping his hands under his chin.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked quietly.

I took a deep breath before nodding my head. "Eventually."

Mako's phone rang and I could tell whoever it was surprised him. He walked over and I immediately knew who it was. He held out his phone, putting it on speaker.

"Asami."

"Have you checked text messages, Iroh?" she asked, her voice strictly monotone, scratchy and rough from disuse.

"Uh, no I've been checking calls."

"Look at the messages and check what towers were activated. That should give you more information."

"Will do," my grandson answered. "Asami, how are you?"

A pause. "I have to go." Click.

He sighed and I patted his shoulder. The road to recovery was a long one it seemed.

* * *

Lin's POV

Thanks to Asami's tip we were able to triangulate an area and narrow down the search. The unsubs drove away from the area, closer to the city to throw us off the trail, but at least know we had a start. The team and a few of Saikhan's officers split up in search parties to look through the woods.

Only half an hour had gone by before I spotted a very bright yellow bus. I asked the group to stop and whispered into my ear com the location, we would have them surrounded. Once they told me they were standing by we all moved in and I was surprised by what I found.

The school teacher and bus driver were shot dead, but huddled and tied up together were a group of teenagers. I quickly put my gun away, ordering my group to search inside the school bus before untying the kids. The girls sobbed uncontrollably and the boys looked pale as ghosts, completely startled. I pulled back and did a head count as Hotch approached me.

"There's only fourteen here," I told him. "Ten are still missing."

He looked up at me and I nodded my head. This was not a good sign.

* * *

Iroh's POV

After we found the kids we had paramedics check them for any injuries and the coroner take away the bodies. There were still ten kids missing, so my grandfather and Lin had decided to interview some of them to see what had happened. Mako was talking to the Director on the phone and he was arguing about something with her. I sighed and looked at my phone to see if Asami had decided to call me or text me but still nothing. I had informed her about finding some of the students but she hadn't gotten back to me. Seemed like her work was done and I had to admit that if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have found them.

The team came over to where I was and offered what information they had gotten. A man and his car were on the middle of the road, it seemed like it had broken down. The bus had stopped and opened the door for him but as soon as the door was opened another man with a mask came inside and shot the bus driver. Both, masked, went inside and drove them to where we found them. They tied them up and began to choose teens, putting collars around their necks and taking them away.

I hummed thoughtfully as all the pieces came together. "Abducting a bus, a form of transportation," I began. "Gas masks, shock collars, dividing people into teams…this sounds a lot like Gods of Combat." Everyone gave me confused looks. "It's a video game."

"So these guys are replicating a video game?" my grandpa asked.

I nodded. "In the game you take over a form of public transportation: subway, train, bus, anything. That's how you get your players."

"Wait a minute," Bei Fong began. "You actually played this thing?"

I rubbed my neck sheepishly. "I might have…once or twice."

"So what does the game consist of?" Mako asked.

"Five players: Captain, Lieutenant, a pair of soldiers and the pawn."

"What about the collars?" grandpa questioned.

"They're used to keep the players from straying away from their mission," I explained. "The object of the game is to destroy as many of your opponents as possible. The one with the highest body count, win."

"We need to find these kids and fast," Hotch told us, before looking at me. "Get Asami back online. We need her."

I sighed. That was an understatement.

* * *

Asami's POV

I looked at my phone, seeing that Iroh had texted me 'thanks' and that they had found some of the missing kids. I didn't reply as I leaned against the couch and looked around.

My home was a mess. Books were thrown everywhere, chairs, any furniture that had gotten in my way after my boyfriend dropped me off. I had used my cane to bash several glass vases and other breakable objects. I took a deep breath when I heard the door open, knowing who it was. Senna smiled at me and I managed a nod before she sighed and took all the empty dishes like she usually did. She offered to clean up the mess but I wouldn't let her. I had done that; I'd take care of it, eventually.

I let out a grunt as I stood, walking towards the kitchen to get a glass of water when I bumped into a table. I let out a string of curses, having jostled my leg but then I looked up and saw the picture frame and suddenly I felt a knot in my throat. I lifted the frame and studied it. It was Korra and I when we were teenagers. My arms where wrapped around her neck from behind, both smiling. My eyes closed and a tear fell before I put it back in its place, face down.

Senna came over, handing me the cup of water as I wobbled back into my seat. She pulled out a chair and sat next to me as I stared off into the distance. If it wasn't for her I would have probably drank myself through a few more bottles but after she came to visit me the first day they had all magically disappeared. And I knew she was responsible for it.

"Asami? Sweetheart?" she called. I took a deep breath and looked over at her. She placed a hand over mine. "I think you should go back to work."

I looked away and closed my eyes. I couldn't. Work was where Korra and I had spent most of time together. It was where she would make fun of me and crack jokes. The place had too many memories for me.

"Asami," the woman tried again. "Korra…she wouldn't want this."

I opened my eyes and sighed. "It just hurts so much," I managed to answer.

She pulled me close to her and I let her, resting my head against her shoulder. "I know, sweetie, I know." I didn't say anything as we stayed this way. "But you can't hide here forever. Your team misses you. They need you."

I sighed again, eyes closing as my mind went back to that day. The day I lost my best friend…

_"Promise you'll stay at the B.A.U.," she had whispered. "Promise you won't cry...at the funeral."_

I pulled away, wiping away the tears. I had already broken a promise to Korra, I wouldn't do that again. I used my cane to stand, looking over at my best friend's mother.

"I'm going to get ready," I informed her.

She smiled. I looked over to where the picture frame sat, still face down. _'This is for you, Korra.'_

* * *

Lin's POV

I have to admit I was surprised when I saw the Sato tech and Senna walk through the door. After we found the school bus and some of the kids we had decided to go back and try to figure out where the rest of them was. She was still using a cane to walk around and there was black under her eyes. I sighed. She hadn't been sleeping. Not that I was surprised. All of us had a hard time sleeping since Korra's death. But she looked the worst. I shared a look with Mako and he shook his head. This situation was not one I was comfortable with.

Iroh immediately shot up from his seat, going over to his girlfriend and helping her sit down. "How-how are you?" he asked.

"Better," Asami answered quietly. "Thank you for keeping me updated." She paused and looked over at us. "And for everyone's concern."

"Asami, I didn't expect you back this soon," Mako stated. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Senna placed a hand on the raven haired woman's shoulder. Asami gave her hand a squeeze and sighed. "No. But I know you need help and it's…it's what Korra would have wanted."

I felt as if the air had been knocked out of me. I looked back at the case file, focusing my attention on it. Mako cleared his throat and I looked up at him and sighed, nodding my head. Had to keep my head on this case.

* * *

Iroh's POV

After careful thinking and telling them everything I knew about the game, Hotch and the rest of the team had come to the conclusion that whoever we were dealing with had a major video game history. So, being the genius I was, I started to check in my computer for any players that spent a lot of time playing this game and cross referencing them to our foster system. After a few minutes I had a list to go off of and one by one started to eliminate them based on the profile: two white males, possible criminal record, and a violent history. We found a match and I pulled them on screen.

"Joshua and Mathew Moore," I said as their pictures came up. "Their parents divorced when they were kids, they played online with each other and together which explains why the same server kept popping up."

"Send us their address," our team leader said as he left through the door.

I looked over to Asami, placing my hand over hers, giving it a squeeze. She looked up at me and managed a small smile. I could see the pain, the guilt in her face and I pulled her close to me and it was just moment before her body began to shake with sobs. I looked over at her best friend's mother, a flicker of something in her eyes as well. The same thing that I saw in my girlfriend's: guilt.

Not long after I got a call from the younger Bei Fong, informing us that the two brothers weren't home. I took in a deep breath, going back on my laptop to see if I could track down high levels of frequency and wavelength. It wasn't long before I began to get irritated, slamming my hand on the desk. I looked over to my girlfriend, watching as she raised a brow before I handed her my laptop.

"I've checked every frequency and wavelength and I haven't been able to pick up anything," I told her.

"You've checked audics?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Nano systems?"

"I've checked everything."

Her lips twitched and she shook her head. "Not everything," Asami answered. I raised a brow. "All these systems are above ground. We need to search underground and there's only one frequency that is low enough to be used underground."

The screen showed a map a blinking red dot immediately popping up on screen. I gave her a quick kiss before, pulling out my phone and calling Hotch, telling him what we found. Despite the sadness I could see hints of the over confident tech I had met, and I knew that with time she would be okay.

* * *

Asami's POV

After I helped Iroh find the location of the unsubs I went right to work to see if I could get in contact with any of the kids. It wasn't going to be an easy task. I had to hack into their system, get them offline just long enough so that I would be able to speak to someone, and hopefully that someone was one of the kids. Iroh didn't say a word as I worked my magic, my attention completely on the screen. I had to save those kids. No one else was going to die because I couldn't do my job. Finally I managed to freeze their system, giving me ten minutes.

"Hello?" I asked. "Can anyone hear me?" Silence. "If someone is there please answer me. My name is Asami Sato, I'm with the F.B.I."

"They're listening to us," a voice finally whispered. Whoever it was, they sounded out of breath, terrified.

"No," I assured. "I've isolated the signal for now, they can't hear us. What's your name?"

"Billy," the boy answered. "You have to help us. Two of my classmates are dead."

I nodded my head even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Listen Billy, there are agents on their way as we speak. Just hang tight, okay?" I heard a sound of confirmation, though it wasn't too optimistic. "Are you wearing a collar?"

"Y-Yeah."

"I'm going to help you take it off, okay? Just give me a sec," I replied as I typed into the computer.

"I tried that already, it keeps shocking me."

"Billy, listen to me, they can't hurt you anymore. Just hold still, okay. I'm going to shut down their system and I won't be able to talk to you anymore but as soon as that happens, you take it off," I told him. "You're going to be fine. They're going to get there any minute now and you'll be fine."

"Thank you," I heard Billy whisper before I shut it down.

I looked over at Iroh as soon as I did. "Talk to Hotch, I need to know they're going to be okay. I need to know Billy is going to be okay."

"They just arrived."

"Well tell them to hurry up!" I snapped. "They need to get to Billy!"

"Asami, calm down," Iroh replied.

"No! They need to save Billy! They need to get to him! He can't die! Not…not…not like her…"

Iroh's arms wrapped around me and I held him tightly as the dam finally broke. I whispering soothing words and I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Senna. I nuzzled my head under Iroh's neck as he held me before letting me know that they had found Billy, that he was okay, and the rest of the remaining kids were as well.

Not long after everyone arrived and they all tried to make me feel better, telling me how if it wasn't for me there would have been more consequences, and that Billy was grateful. I asked Senna and Iroh to take me home and the rest of my team members asked if they could come along and I nodded my head. We arrived and I asked all of them to come in before turning to look at them.

"I'm really sorry that I've been…distant, lately," I told them quietly.

Lin shook her head. "Don't be. We understand."

"Asami, I want to apologize for any inconvenience I caused you today," Hotch began. "I know you are on medical leave but…we really needed you." I nodded and he paused for a moment. "If there's anything you need…all you have to do is ask."

I looked at mess and I nodded my head. "Actually there's something I need a little help with."

"Name it," Rossi replied.

I watched as everyone helped me pick up the mess I had made and I helped as well, picking up some books, lifting the picture frames that I put face down. I could see a hint of hope in Korra's mother eyes and I managed a smile. Soon everything was back in its place and everybody began to say their goodbye's including her. She was going to join her husband in the Southern Tribe, he had left to take care of business and she wanted to be with him. She asked Iroh to take care of me and I hugged her tightly, sad to watch her go but she told me she was just a phone call away.

Iroh and I remained and he helped me get to my room and onto the bed before laying down next to me. I took in a deep breath as I rested my head against his chest. I only had a few weeks left in my medical leave but I didn't want to be here. I was going to go back to headquarters first thing tomorrow morning. I was going to keep my promise.

* * *

Mako's POV

Director Bei Fong had called me in after I left Asami's home because she needed to talk to me. I sighed before calling Jennifer and letting her know I was going to take a little longer than expected before heading back to headquarters. When I arrived I saw that Opal was still here, surrounded by books while she typed on her laptop. She smiled at me and I did the same, knowing she was probably working on a paper of sorts. I went in her grandmother's office and she gestured for me to shut the door and I did, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Agent Hotchner, I called you in to let you know who will be joining your team tomorrow," the elder Bei Fong began.

I straightened. "So soon?" I asked. Korra had only been gone two weeks and she already had a replacement?

"Crime doesn't stop because we lose an agent," she answered bluntly. I nodded my head. "His name is Bolin."

"Bolin?" That wasn't possible. My younger brother was a detective in the Metal Clan. He had just been promoted a year ago. How was he already getting a chance at the feds? "Are you sure he's qualified?"

"My daughter thinks he is. He's had some trouble but I was informed he was a fast learner."

"I don't think he's ready to have this job," I replied. "He still acts like a boy."

"Well you don't have a say in my decision," Toph Bei Fong informed me. "I'm just letting you know so you aren't surprised tomorrow when he walks into the briefing."

"You making a-"

"Agent Hotchner, I did you a favor. I lent you the department's personal plane and provided out best marshal's to accompany the people inside that plane. You will accept Bolin Sean Hotchner onto your team. Understood?"

I clenched my jaw, reluctantly nodding my head. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

_"Sometimes the hardest part isn't letting go but rather learning to start over."-Nicole Sobon_


	13. Brothers Hotchner

_"If I am what I have, and if I lose what I have, who, then, am I?" German psychologist Erich Fromm._

* * *

Bolin's POV

I have to admit I was surprised when Su told me I was going to be transferred to Republic City for an indefinite amount of time. When I asked what department she smiled and informed me the B.A.U. team. Being a profiler was something I'd always wanted and now as a detective I was learning the ins and outs. Su, the Zaofu leader always saw the best in everyone in her city and so she saw the potential I had to be able to work in the Federal Government. But there was one problem. My older brother, Mako, worked there. He was the team leader and he and I didn't really see eye to eye.

So when I arrived I wasn't surprised he wasn't in yet. The Director, Toph Bei Fong, pointed me over to the office I was going to be using but before I could enter someone cut me off, arms crossed over her chest. She was a female with long raven hair and light green eyes. And if I didn't know any better I would say she was ticked.

"Toph Bei Fong said this was going to be my office," I said.

"This is Kor-my office," she answered. "I just finished moving my stuff over, that one is yours," she added, gesturing to the opposite side of the corridor. "My name is Asami, by the way."

"Bolin Hotchner," I introduced, shaking her hand.

"Are you related to Mako?"

Of course he wouldn't mention me. I nodded. "I'm his younger brother."

Her eyes widened slightly. "And you're joining our team?"

"That's the plan."

"Asami," someone called and I turned to see a familiar face. It was Iroh, my brother's best friend. He smiled and shook my head. "Hey there Bo. How's it going?"

"I'm joining the team."

He raised a brow. "Huh, that'll be interesting. Well, you need to join us in the conference room, Mako is going to give us a new case."

I nodded my head and followed the pair inside to find my brother looking over a file, completely ignoring me. Not that I would expect anything less. He always thought I wouldn't be able to handle a job like his. But I was going to prove him wrong.

"Everyone this is Bolin, he will be joining our team," he said momentarily, gesturing towards me.

"Zuko," the eldest man introduced, shaking my hand. "But everyone calls me Rossi."

"You can socialize later," my brother stated before getting up. "Our current case is about a school math teacher found on school grounds dead, it looks like a hit and run."

"So we're investigating what exactly?" Rossi asked.

"Three teenage girls swallowed a bottle of pills after these videos were leaked online," Mako replied showing us the footage of the girl's stripping. "David Sutton, the driver's ed and science teacher, was accused of molestation but before three of the key witnesses testified they were found in their rooms unconscious."

"If you ask me, whoever killed him did society a favor," Asami commented. There was something in her voice, a bitterness of sorts, and I had to wonder what had happened here.

I saw a few of the team shift at her comment but they said nothing. "It's still a crime." My brother turned off the screen, facing us. "Also I will be conducting mental health assessments with everyone except with our new member for what happened two weeks ago."

"What happened two weeks ago?" I asked curiously.

"We lost one of our agents. That's all you need to know."

I took a deep breath, trying to control my temper as he asked us to meet at the crime scene. He put his stuff away and I waited for everyone to clear the room before approaching him.

"I know you and I bump head but you don't have to treat me like I'm nothing," I told him. He didn't answer to that. "By the way, thank you for giving this-"

"Don't thank me," Mako said cutting me off, finally looking up at me. "I didn't do you a favor. We're an agent short and Bei Fong's daughter thought you'd be able to help, temporarily."

"Why can't you just give me a chance?" He always did this. Always.

"This is your chance. You make a mistake and you'll be taken off this team, effective immediately."

I let out an irritated sigh. Looked like I was going to be walking on egg shells for a while.

* * *

Iroh's POV

I had to admit I was surprised to find out I'd be the first one to go in with Mako. Everyone had left after he announced that we would have to see him about what happened to Korra. I had expected that Asami would go in first, but she had been the first one out the door, going as fast as she could with her cane. I sighed. Korra was still a touchy subject for my girlfriend. Probably always would be.

Mako stared at me and I did the same before leaning back against the sofa in his office. It still seemed so unreal that she was gone. That she didn't make it. Korra had fought for so long…

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say," I began. "I didn't really get to know her all that well."

"You can talk about anything you liked about her," Mako offered.

I couldn't help but smile. "She was stubborn as hell, she reminded me of you." He didn't say anything and I sighed. "It isn't fair," I added quietly. "She went through so much so that she could die at the hands of…him."

"We don't always win."

I sighed. "But if we can't keep each other safe, then what's the point of what we do?"

Hotch didn't answer. What could he say really? I was right. I mean…was all this really worth it?

* * *

Mako's POV

After Iroh's assessment I figured I should join the team in the field and see what information they had gathered. I had to admit that Iroh did have a point. Sometimes our job didn't seem worth it. I of all people should know that, seeing as I had practically gotten my ex wife killed by one of the monsters.

But it was those others that we caught that made it worth it. The peace that I saw in the faces of the family, the relief in the people that we helped. The girl that Korra had given CPR to in the Northern Tribe. She had called me a couple of days ago asking to speak to her, to let her know she was back at the University and back on her feet. It had been hard to tell her that she was gone.

"What have you got?" I asked.

"Based on what we've gathered the headlights of the car were off," my younger brother answered, handing me a bag with evidence. "Then there's the acceleration marks here and then brake marks…here." He paused looking up at me. "This wasn't an accident."

I nodded. "You stay here with Asami and see what else the medical examiner can tell us," I told him. "Bei Fong, I need you to go to the D.A. and see who had a motive to kill Sutton. Rossi and I will interview the wife. We'll meet back at headquarters in an hour."

* * *

Zuko's POV

After following a few leads I had decided that I might as well just get this over with. I'd always had a hard time expressing my feelings and today was no different. I didn't know how I felt about talking to a shrink, well Mako wasn't really a shrink but still. He wanted to see how I was doing and I really didn't know. I had known Korra since she was an infant and I had been very good friends with her father. It was hard to watch as her casket was lowered, knowing she was gone. She had been a hell of a fighter and we had gotten along fairly well. I was going to miss her.

I studied Mako for a moment, noticing that he was gloomy himself. Everyone had been since Korra had passed. It wasn't the same without her. "You know everyone feels it but doesn't want to talk about it," Hotch said after a moment.

I nodded my head. "It's too soon, Mako," I answered. "You know that better than anyone."

He winced and I almost regretted mentioning that. Not long ago Mako had lost his wife to a serial killer, George Foyet. He had a hard time coping and that's what was happening with the team. They were just having a hard time.

"Doesn't Toph usually run these assessments?" I asked after a moment.

"You think she would have better luck?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "No, I don't think so," I answered. He smiled at that. "I know you grieve privately. But you've been through more than any of us in a very short time. How are you doing?"

Mako shook his head. "I'm fine." I didn't answer and he sighed. "I think it's an ongoing process. But this is not my assessment. I'm supposed to be asking how you're doing."

I sighed. "I've always had trouble letting people in," I admitted. "But this is different." I paused, gathering my thoughts. "I guess, I've come to realize that I'm more married to this team than I was to three ex wives. Korra was a good agent. She didn't deserve to die."

"I know," Hotch replied. "It's been a hard year. But we'll get through it."

I nodded my head. "We will."

* * *

Bolin's POV

After getting the evidence analyzed the lab tech came to the conclusion that we were looking for a used, blue Impala based on the car parts and paint found on the victim. I wasn't surprised when the two techs said there were a lot of blue and used Impalas in the city. Cases were never that easy.

I looked over the complaints of the students seeing one that stuck out. A going-to-be valedictorian was expelled from the victim's classroom after he found weed in her locker. I told Rossi about this and asked if he could come with me to interview her. He agreed and not long after were at the could be suspect's home. We identified ourselves and she reluctantly agree d to talk to us. We told her what happened to her former teacher and I could see the surprise in her face.

"You didn't like Mr. Sutton, did you, Karina?" Rossi asked.

"He is the reason I wanted to be a marine biologist," she answered.

"So what made you file the long list of complaints before you were expelled?" I asked. "When he found your weed?"

She scoffed. "My weed? He put it there."

"What makes you say that?"

"He wanted me to…perform for him," Karina said. "Mr. Sutton wrecked my life when I refused. Am I little bitter? Yes. Would I kill him? No."

"What do you mean perform?"Rossi questioned.

"Use your imagination."

"Where were you last night?" I asked her.

"Working the graveyard shift at the 711 around the corner. You can ask my manager."

"Just one more question," the older agent began. "Do you know anyone who drives a beat up blue Impala?"

Karina seemed to think about it for a moment. "The only blue impala's I can remember are the ones Mr. Sutton used for drivers ed."

Rossi and I shared a look. We were going to have to go back to the school and get more information about what happened.

* * *

Mako's POV

After Rossi called me to let me know what he and my brother had found out by talking to what seemed to be a student with a grudge, I asked Lin to accompany me to the school. I could see that she was not happy about it but seeing as Asami couldn't be out in the field and Iroh wouldn't leave her side, she didn't really have much of a choice. The ride there was quiet and I knew she was mad about having to do the assessment but it wasn't my call. We arrived and asked for directions to the drivers ed car. There were three cars covered up with brown tarps and we began to uncover them, checking for dents but keeping in mind the students had had a crack at them as well. It wasn't until we reached the third car that we found something out of the ordinary.

"Keys are in the ignition," I noted as I continued my inspection. I saw a blue thread caught in the gear shift and bagged it before getting out of the car. "See anything else?"

"Bumper is dented," Bei Fong noted. "And it looks like there's blood."

I inspected this before calling the evidence collection team to come and examine the car. Afterward I looked over at the older woman who seemed to have come to the same conclusion as me.

"So it was a student who did it."

"Looks like it."

"We should head back to headquarters, see if Asami and Iroh can pull up who's been using this car," I told her. She nodded and headed over to the car. "Oh and Lin, I'll need to talk to you when we get back."

She slammed the door in response. That was going to be a fun assessment.

* * *

Lin's POV

I thought this therapy charade was unnecessary and pointless. Sure it was protocol and my mother had always been big on protocol but it didn't mean that I agreed with it. Korra had been a good team member, smart, hard worker…selfless. It had hurt to know that she wouldn't be around anymore. The kid was one of the best agents I had seen in a while. She had gone through so much yet she still found it in herself to get up every morning and catch all the psychos we dealt with. But this time a monster had won, her own monster. And that made me feel guilty.

"Lin, it's been twenty minutes."

"I have nothing to talk about." The day this nightmare started I had been unwillingly sucked into a mess I didn't want to be part of.

"You need to vent," Hotch tried.

I raised a brow. "Really?" I asked sarcastically. "Because I know about one issue I really want to vent about."

"Lin, we've been through this. It was necessary."

"I don't want any part in this. Everyone is in pain, Hotch."

"So are you," he answered. "And I understand it's difficult for you. It is for me too."

"We could have lost Asami."

"This isn't about Asami. It's about you."

I stood. "I'm not going to talk about what happened to Korra," I told him before walking out.

There wasn't much to say. She was gone. That was that. I had better things to do than to sit around and talk about something that I hadn't come to terms with.

* * *

Bolin's POV

After Hotch and Bei Fong found some new evidence on the drivers ed car, I decided to investigate further into the issue. The school principle led me to a shed where the former teacher used to store supplies for the driving class. I looked around at the manuals and CD's before noticing another strand of thread, similar to the one my brother had found. I bagged it and continued to look around before spotting a basket and a sign under it that read: 'All students will leave their phones in the basket for the duration of the class.' I hummed thoughtfully, remembering what I'd heard about Samantha Cole, the student in the coma. She had sent a picture of herself to Mr. Sutton, but now adding on this new information it was possible that he had sent the photo to himself.

I got a call and answered my phone, Iroh's voice greeting me on the other end. "Hey Bo, did you find anything?"

"Yeah, another piece of thread and I think I might know how Samantha's photo was sent to Mr. Sutton's email," I answered. "He collected their phones during class. My guess is she asked her to perform for him and when she refused he had to find a way to discredit her."

Iroh hummed in response. "That makes a lot of sense. Asami and I have been looking through her media files and she seems like a good kid."

"Have you figured out what this thread thing is?"

"Oh yeah, that's what I was calling you about," he replied. "Hotch wants you to pick up three of Samantha's friends. All four had bracelets with the same color thread. He thinks they might know something."

"Send me the names and I'll take them back to headquarters."

Time to get some answers.

* * *

Mako's POV

We were finally getting somewhere. Thanks to Asami and Iroh we finally had a lead on the blue thread we found in the vehicle and the teacher's shed. As much as I hated to admit it, Bolin wasn't doing too bad. He was contributing, checking in, exploring ideas, but I knew the reason for that. I made it very clear I'd keep a close watch on him and that's why he was playing by the rules, but he'd slip up. He always did.

Once he brought the girls in I notified their parents and talked to the girls about having a lawyer and/or a parent present during the interrogation. They all refused. Not a very smart move.

I split up the team in pairs and asked each pair to interrogate a girl. I asked Asami to be with me and asked the other two older agents to take a new member. We were going to do this as swiftly and carefully as possible. By the time we were all done we would know what happened two nights ago.

"We found your prints in the car and in Mr. Sutton's shed," I began. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"He was my hero," Chloe began. "He taught me to love science. He used to tell us that it was an art and we were the artists." She paused, wiping away her tears. "But then he started to ask for sexual favors and everything changed. He started with Samantha, but she wouldn't do it."

Asami reached out, placing a hand over hers and I could see why she was trying to comfort the teen. She had been there once, comforting her best friend after being abused by her uncle. I could imagine that this hit home a little too hard for the computer specialist.

"You need to tell us everything that happened," the tech told her gently.

The next hour was a blur. Chloe gave us all the details. How Mr. Sutton had asked her to meet him at the shed at 11 p.m. and how she planned to record everything on her phone so that people knew the truth. He had pulled down his underwear, tried to touch her and her phone fell out. She erased it afterwards because of what happened next. Chloe had run outside, gotten into the car because she knew the keys were always in the ignition. She got scared and tried to speed away but he ran in front of the car and she didn't see him in time to stop and hit him.

I nodded my head, asking her to wait while I talked to my other colleagues. I asked Asami if she was okay and she simply nodded her head, telling me she was fine as we waited. Only minutes later the rest of the team emerged and I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off my Lin.

"Megan confessed," she said.

I frowned before Rossi spoke up as well. "Emma did too."

"So did Chloe," I replied. What the hell?

"Under Republic City law the D.A. can only go after the driver," Asami stated matter of fact. "We have no case."

"A murder was committed."

"Guy was a pervert," she shot back at me. "He got what he deserved. Ask Director Bei Fong. We're going to have to let them go."

I sighed and nodded my head as I headed toward the Director's office though I knew Asami was right. We had no case.

* * *

Asami's POV

I didn't want to be here. I had tried to talk myself out of it but it was no use. I was chosen to go last in this "therapy" session. Not hard to guess why. Korra had been a little sister to me; I had been the one that was closest to her. And after I shut everyone out Mako wanted to make sure I was ready to be back. In all honesty, I wasn't, but I had to keep my promise. I had to stay in the B.A.U. for her.

We sat in silence for a while until I let out an irritated sigh. This was a waste of my time. "So I came here to do what? Talk about losing Korra?" I scoffed, shaking my head. "Did the great Toph Bei Fong put you up to this?"

Mako didn't say anything for a moment as he studied me. "The assessment is routine," he reminded. "I asked her to let me do it instead of bringing in somebody from the outside."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "So it's about the five stages of grief," I said. "You want to figure out where we all are. Okay, denial. 'I'm fine, this can't be happening to me.' Well, it did happen to me, didn't it? I've been trying to deal with it, so that rules that out. What else is there? Bargaining. Depression." I paused, taking a deep breath. "Acceptance. Well, obviously I haven't accepted it; otherwise I wouldn't be in here. So, where does that leave me?"

"Angry."

"Angry," I repeated, my mind going back to that day. I nodded my head, feeling a familiar feeling rise. "Yes, sometimes I feel like I want to quit my job and spend my time chasing down the son of a bitch who killed Korra. You're damn right, I'm angry."

I could still remember it as if it were yesterday. I could still hear that shot ring out as if I was still trapped there. Korra's body had fallen to the floor as she took shaky, uneven breaths. I had crawled over to her, telling her to hang out, promising we would get out of there alive. But we didn't. Only I did, and it was my fault.

"If I had checked my house," I whispered almost myself. "If I would have let Iroh walk me inside…Korra wouldn't have given herself up. She wouldn't be dead."

"Asami, this isn't your fault," Mako told me gently. "You did everything you could to keep her alive."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I replied, my voice rising. "I did everything I could, we all did. I know. Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I know it seems like you didn't do enough but you did. It will go away in time."

"What will go away? This guilt?" He straightened at that. This damn suffocating feeling that I had in my chest was never going to go away. Never.

"Just because you were in there with her doesn't mean you could have affected the outcome. You were hurt too," Hotch reminded me. "We all wish we had that kind of control."

"So what do we do? Leave it up to fate?" I asked sharply. "I can't blame anybody? This was the will of the Spirits? No. I can't accept that." I shook my head, my hands turning into fists. "I do blame someone. I blame Unalaq Morgan. I blame you too. You knew she'd come for me and you didn't stop her!"

I could feel the tears start to fall and I did nothing to stop them. My shoulders sagged and shook as I covered my face with my hands, shaking my head.

"She was my best friend. I watched her die and I'm supposed to go on like nothing happened?" I asked, looking up at him. I wiped away my tears. I looked back up at him. "You know, we, uh, we come in here and we talk to you. Where do you go? Where are you in all of this?"

Hotch closed his eyes, shaking his head. I knew he had been fond of Korra, liked her in a way.

"Same place as you," Mako answered quietly. "Wishing she was here."

I nodded. How I really wished that this was all a big nightmare and I'd wake up and she would be here again. But it wasn't. And I was never waking up.

* * *

Bolin's POV

I had to admit that I was a bit disappointed when it turned out we really couldn't prosecute anyone because the three girls confessions were rock solid and we could only technically go after one person, the driver. Well, if I was being honest, it seemed like I was the only one that was disappointed. Everyone else, especially the Sato tech, seemed to be happy that the teenagers would be set free. My brother had been right, a crime was committed, but even he didn't push to have us go another round with the girls to see if they would crack. I was going to check out for the day when I found him standing at my door.

"You did good today," he said.

I smiled. "Finally got used to the idea that you're going to be seeing your baby brother more often?"

"This is just temporary," my brother reminded me. "Don't get too comfortable."

"A simple 'I'm proud of you' would have been enough, Mako."

"You haven't changed."

"Well it's a family trait," I shot back.

He didn't answer just turned around and left. I let out an irritated sigh. What did I have to do to impress him?

* * *

Asami's POV

After we were dismissed for the day, I decided to pay Samantha Cole a visit. Toph Bei Fong had given us all an earful but I really didn't care. I meant what I said, that creep deserved it.

I watched from outside the room how the three girls huddled around their friend, tears in their eyes. It was admirable that even at sixteen they were willing to do anything for each other, even go to prison. I could relate. My bond with Korra had been similar. I would have done everything and anything for her. I just regretted not killing that son of a bitch when he'd threatened to take Korra from my home eight years ago.

Samantha's eyes fluttered and I couldn't help but smile. She was going to be okay. Sure, it would take a while for her to recover completely but with those friends, she'd be back to herself in no time. This had been a good day.

_This had been a very long week, as expected seeing as it was the middle of the school year. Korra and I were having a sleepover at my house for the weekend, and I couldn't wait. I was alone in that house most of the time, and Korra was too, so we looked forward to these weekends, when Unalaq would let her come over._

_Korra hardly ever talked in class, and she never said much about her home life. A couple weeks ago she had taken me with her once to see her mom, the first time she'd let me tag along since I'd known her. Her mother was a sweet woman, and I could see she adored her daughter. I hadn't gotten a chance to know my mother, but I imagined, hoped, that we could've had a relationship like theirs._

_Finally, the final bell cut through the air and everyone was up and out of the room before the teacher could say otherwise. I grabbed my purse and started toward our usual meeting point, and I spotted Korra easily walking down the steps. The tan brunette really did stick out like a sore thumb; a short thirteen year old amongst all the sixteen and seventeen year olds. She was short, lean and always wore a sweater and ponytail, no matter the weather. There was also the fact that she was wicked smart, relatively quiet, but around me she could be fun and have a good time._

_"Hey," I called as she approached. She gave a small smile in return as she took out her earbuds. "You ready for tonight?"_

_She nodded, giving a quiet 'yeah' in reply as she followed me out of the building and to my car. Top of the line, of course. Dad insisted. Korra and I had a routine when it came to these weekends. First, we'd go to the store, grab a bunch of junk food and snacks, then a pizza and some Chinese food before finally heading home and playing video games and watching movie. Monday was a holiday so that meant we had three days to not worry about anything else._

_We got home and Korra dropped her backpack in the doorway next to mine, setting the pizza on the table in the dining room before pulling her sweater off to reveal a dark tank top. I watched from the corner of my eye, noticing the bruises that decorated her arms and wrists. I didn't ask, but we both knew I knew where they were from. I wasn't stupid, and Korra wasn't naive enough to think I hadn't figured it out. But I never asked for confirmation, knowing that it had been a long road for Korra to trust me enough to let me see. I wouldn't jeopardize that._

_I handed her a bottle of water and a plate, telling her to help herself. "So, how was school?" I asked._

_She shrugged. "Had three tests. Got an A on all of them." Of course. "How about you?"_

_I chuckled. "I did all right. Three As, two Bs and an A plus in computer science," I revealed with a wink. That was my strong suit. Anything that had to do with technology or engineering I was a genius in._

_She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, taking a bite of her pizza. Without a word I gave her another slice, noticing that she only seemed to get thinner before I walked back into the living room to set up the gaming console. She sent me a halfhearted glare but ate that piece of pepperoni goodness. We talked a little as we ate, and I told her about this really cute senior I was seeing, how good looking he was, how smart. Korra would nod to show that she was listening but contributed little to that conversation. Boys were never a topic she cared to discuss, though I'd tried when a couple had asked her out. She would only brush them off._

_After we finished eating, we each grabbed a controller and started up the game. A little while later I was getting frustrated when I noticed Korra was winning, and all she did was smirk as she continued her assault. And seconds later she was declared the winner. The next round however went more to my favor, and it wasn't till I'd whooped her butt that I realized Korra wasn't all there. She was looking at the screen, hands still holding the controller, but her eyes were a million miles away._

_"You're thinking awfully hard over there," I lightly joked._

_Korra blinked, slow, once, before she shook her head and looked over at me. "Hmm?"_

_"I've shot you down twice all ready."_

_She looked at the screen before returning her attention to me. "Sorry, I was just trying to remember what homework I had."_

_"Forget homework! It's Friday. How about a movie instead?"_

_"I'd rather just get it out of the way, but I can multitask."_

_I sighed but nodded, knowing that was the best I was going to get. So I put on the movie and quickly changed into my pajamas. Korra did the same, putting on a pair of blue sweats and a white t-shirt before curling up on the couch and opening her notebook. Two movies later and a little past midnight, I decided to call it a night, and Korra was quick to agree, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms above her head._

_We went to my room, and I sat up the mattress on the floor for Korra. "Is your dad going to be back soon?" she asked._

_I shook my head. "Big project at the office." As usual. "Now, let's get some sleep. We're going to need all the rest we can get if we're going hiking first thing in the morning." She grinned in reply before laying up and covering herself with the quilt before falling asleep rather quickly and I was quick to follow suit._

_It only seemed like minutes had gone by before I heard something, and I slowly woke and raised myself up on my elbows, rubbing my eyes. I heard it again, and my mind registered that the only thing capable of that sound was Korra._

_I turned on the light and watched as she tossed and turned in her sleep, her hands gripping onto the blanket tightly and she whimpered and muttered unintelligibly. I got out of bed and knelt down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. I narrowly dodged a hand that launched toward my head as she sat up instantly. Her eyes were wide, panicked as she looked around the room wildly, panting, her breathing uneven._

_I grabbed her inhaler and gave it to her, watching as she took two big puffs, two deep breaths. Her body sagged, no longer on high alert as I grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry," she apologized._

_"It's okay. No harm done," I assured. She said nothing, staring at the quilt and picking at invisible pieces of lint. I took a deep breath, preparing myself. "Korra...you don't have to answer this but...does Unalaq...does he...?"_

_I didn't finish and she didn't need me to. And I didn't really need her to answer. Tears pooled in her eyes before dripping onto her blanket, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close and soothing her as best I could. So it was abuse. And her uncle was responsible. After a moment she pulled away, wiping her cheeks roughly. I strightened the blanket before crawling underneath it with her and laying down._

_"Go to sleep. I'm right here. No one is going to hurt you here."_

_Korra's blue eyes studied me for a moment before she scooted closer and closed her eyes. I reached up to the lamp and turned it off before settling back onto the mattress and wrapping my arms around the smaller girl and she was once again asleep in no time, her body limp and relaxed. Maybe I couldn't stop the abuse, but I could do my best to protect her while she was with me. After all, what are friends for?_

* * *

_"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone." Rose Kennedy._


	14. Six Months Later

_"Determination becomes obsession and then it becomes all that matters."-Jeremy Irvine_

* * *

Asami's POV

Six months.

It had been a whole six months. The job was still the same, and we almost always caught the bad guys but it wasn't the same. Even after half a year I couldn't get used to the idea of her being gone. I'd go to her tombstone four or five times a week before work and leave her flowers, tell her what went on. Senna had called me a few weeks ago and she had sounded a lot better than before. It looked like she was slowly moving on, something I wouldn't be able to do yet. Iroh had moved in with me and he helped me forget a little, as did my job but I still thought about her constantly.

My phone rang and I sighed, answering it and letting Hotch know I'd meet them at the crime scene. I dusted off the dirt from Korra's tombstone before standing. "Duty calls," I told her. "You know how that goes."

Not long after I was at the Memorial Park in the middle of the city, ducking under the yellow tape and joining the rest of the team. I tilted my head to the side as I spotted the body. Whoever did that must have really hated her, seeing all the lacerations and blood on the victim's back.

"What do we have?" I asked our supervisor.

"Victim is Susan Murphy, 38, multiple stab wounds and it looks like she was out jogging," he answered. "Robbery is not a motive; they found a twenty Yuan bill in her pocket, credit card and her I.D."

"So why are we here?" This seemed like an average murder.

"She's the niece of President Raiko," Rossi informed me. "And there's something else."

"What is it?"

"The baby is missing," Iroh informed me.

I looked around, seeing a stroller a few feet away from where the victim was found. I turned back to the team. "We need to find that baby."

* * *

Mako's POV

Despite the situation I couldn't help but be happier than usual. I had been getting good news for the past three months and I couldn't help but be glad for the progress made. However, when I saw the look on Asami's face I knew she was going to have us on a leash until we found that baby. Whenever the cases were about kids she'd be on it, which is why I wasn't surprised that by the time we got to headquarters she already had a name and picture of the missing kid.

"Brian Murphy, almost one year old," she informed us as we sat down in the conference room.

"Have you checked hospitals, fire houses, churches, any safe haven where you can surrender a baby?" I asked, though this was merely a formality. Of course she had.

"Iroh and I area already working on it. But so far we aren't having any luck."

"Then tell Saikhan to get an Amber alert out, have his picture on all the buses, airports, borders and have them do another perimeter around that park."

"You got it, boss," Iroh answered, typing away.

"Any relatives? Criminal history?" Bei Fong questioned.

Asami shook her head. "No criminal history, has a sister and…" She paused, tilting her head to the side. "Here's something. She was married but divorced not too long ago and it wasn't pretty, for him at least."

"Name?" I asked.

"Raymond Murphy."

"Lin, take Bolin and see if he has an alibi. I'll stay here with Rossi to see if we find any other leads. Let's find this kid quickly."

* * *

Lin's POV

I was beyond irritated with this whole missing baby mess. The only reason the B.A.U. was involved was because the victim had been the president's niece, or else Saikhan would be handling this. Well that considered, we had a better chance of finding that kid alive than that old idiot did. I hated being stuck with the rookie but Hotch had made it a point to keep him with an older team member at all times. It wasn't surprising at all that he'd keep a close watch on his younger brother given his past record. The only reason he was even here was because my younger sister had put in a good word for him, because she thought people 'changed'. I really doubted that but Su had turned her life around after she had a family so I could consider the notion. For now.

We arrived to the victims was to be ex-Husband to find him with someone else. Katelyn, his current girlfriend. Well it seemed he had moved on pretty quickly. I filled him in on the situation and he looked surprised but I wasn't really buying it. Something was off, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"This doesn't make any sense," Raymond said after a moment. "Who would want to hurt Susan?"

"Mr. Murphy, I have to ask," I began. "Where were you last night?"

"You think I killed Susan?"

"Its standard procedure," the younger Hotchner replied.

"My divorce was messy, sure," he admitted. "But I'd never hurt her." He paused, his brow furrowing. "Wait a minute, where's Brian? Where's my son?"

"Sit down, Mr. Murphy," I told him. "We don't know where he is, we are currently looking for him. Now answer my question, where were you last night?"

"We were going to visit Ray's mom in the Earth Kingdom," his girlfriend replied. "But we were stuck in traffic for a long time so we never made it. We stopped by a gas station on the way though, you can check my credit card."

I hummed at that. What a coincidence. "What was your relationship with Susan?" I asked the man.

"We got past the lawyers and everything. I wouldn't hurt her. We were fine."

"I think we have all we need for now," I answered standing up. "You can come to headquarters and wait for news on your son."

"Thank you," he whispered.

I asked Bolin to follow him before calling Hotch. Something was very wrong with this whole thing.

* * *

Iroh's POV

I had to admit it had been a while since I had seen Asami so…committed. Sure she'd came in to work every day, helped with cases, did paperwork but very rarely did she submerge herself like she currently was. I had noticed that it was always when the case had something to do with kids and I couldn't help but sigh. Half a year had passed since she'd lost her best friend but she still hadn't fully moved on. Most days she'd get up and go to the cemetery and talk to her, tell her about the cases we were working on. It helped her cope and I really didn't have a problem with it. But there were times when I wondered if this would ever be something she could move passed.

"Did you find anything?" I heard her ask.

"Currently checking the sex offender registry," I answered as she took a seat next to me.

Before Bolin was hired she had made it a point that no one would occupy Korra's office. She moved all her stuff out from her own office and placed all her tech equipment in mine and some other stuff in her best friend's office. I didn't mind sharing my office with her, seeing as we could spend more time together. However, whenever she breathed down my neck like this…well it got a little uncomfortable.

"And?"

"Here's something," I said, showing her the screen. "Here's a map of the area surrounding the park." I pressed enter and a lot of red dots popped up. "And these are all the pedophiles."

"You have to be kidding me," she murmured.

"I may be able to narrow it down," I said. "I've been looking at all the places Susan went and there's a playground in the park that she took Brian to every day. There were complaints filed of a man taking pictures there several times."

"You have a name?"

I smiled and pulled up a picture and address. "He lives right across the park."

"I'll tell Hotch," Asami replied, giving me a kiss.

"Where are you going?"

"To bring that guy in."

I sighed. Spirits help that man.

* * *

Asami's POV

As soon as Iroh had a suspect, which happened to be a pedophile, I was on it. I knew the reason for this, we all did. Korra had suffered too much under the roof of that…thing, and I would do my best to make sure no one went through that again. I gave Hotch the information and he grabbed his keys, not saying a word as I followed him out the building. He knew I would tag a long, which was rare. I didn't really like leaving the office but for these kinds of sickos I was more than happy to make the exception. Spirit's help that man if he so much as touched a hair on Brian's head.

Soon enough we arrived and we went around, looking for his apartment when we heard a baby wail. I quickly turned in the direction of the noise, pulling my gun out before Mako stepped ahead of me and knocked the door down only to find the pervert watching a video of a toddler. My jaw clenched and I went over to him, telling him to turn around as I placed the cuffs on him, ignoring him when he said they were 'too tight' and we drove him back to headquarters.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked when I sat him down in the room.

"You're a pedophile living by a playground," I answered, barely able to keep the anger at bay. He shrugged, this amused gleam in his eye as he studied me and Mako.

"I was convicted of an offence or two many years ago but I served my time."

"Well the condition for your probation was that you don't live within five hundred yards of a gathering place for children," Mako stated.

The animal scoffed. "That playground was built two years ago, I've lived in the same apartment for sixteen years," he replied. "I'm grandfathered into the neighborhood."

"We'll see how your probation officer feels about that," I said.

The man shrugged once more, and his lack of caring was starting to grate on my nerves. "He retired. His replacement never contacted me."

I took a deep breath, trying not to lose my patience before tossing a DVD with Brian's name on it. "Explain this."

"Well it's not finished yet so don't judge the quality," he began. "Needs music and a part when his mother is changing him." He looked at the disc on the table, a somewhat thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe even a close up."

I started to make a move to grab the smug little rat but Mako grabbed my arm, holding me back. The scumbag smirked and leaned against his chair. He was enjoying this, and unfortunately I'd given him prefect ammo.

"Lose the attitude or lose your freedom," Hotch snapped.

"It's my job. People bring me videos and I turn it into a digital memory. It's a good and honest living." With twisted perks for this freak.

"Who hired you to make the DVD for Brian?" Mako asked.

"His mother," he answered as if it were the most obvious answer. "She wanted it to be finished by his birthday."

"Where did you meet his mother?"

"In Republic City Memorial Park. I gave her my card."

"Where were you last night?" I questioned.

"A client asked for some last minute changes for his daughter's birthday video," he said. "I was with him until late at night."

"We're going to need your client's name," Mako said.

"Rob Riley. He's an old client that will speak highly of me." And then his lips curved up into this perverted little smirk. "I've done all his children."

I went at him again and Mako had to practically drag me out of the room. That bastard. "Control yourself, Asami."

"He's a creep!" I snapped.

"I know that. Stop letting him get to you." He paused. "Go back with Iroh, see if you can find any other leads."

"Hotch-"

"That's an order."

I clenched my jaw before walking away. I wasn't through with that thing just yet.

* * *

Mako's POV

Asami had completely lost it with our suspect. He had been enjoying getting under her skin, watching as she tried to fight the urge to incinerate his sorry ass. I would see the twitch of his lips every time and it took all of my self control. But I needed him to cooperate and Asami wasn't doing a good job of reigning in her own temper. So I had sent her out to see if she could find anything else that might help us while I dealt with the pervert. I wanted him gone. Just the fact that we were sharing the same room irritated me. Not even twenty minutes had gone by when I got a knock on the door. It was our female tech.

"Asami, I already told you-"

"I've got something," she replied. "Please, give me a second chance."

I sighed. "What you got?"

"The M.E. report is back," the tech began. "Stab wounds indicate that the killer is a woman."

"I'm not following." What did this have to go with the pedophile?

"I had Iroh play the DVD of Brian and I found something out of the ordinary," she continued. "This…suspect said that Brian's mother requested the video." I nodded my head. "But she's not in it. But guess who is?"

I thought about it for a second. Of course. Lin had told me that something felt off about Raymond and his girlfriend, Katelyn. Looked like she was right.

"Katelyn."

She nodded her head. "Now will you let me prove it?"

I took in a deep breath before allowing her inside. She set down three different pictures in front of the suspect and I saw him roll his eyes. Looked like his patience had finally run thin.

"Would you mind pointing out Brian's mother for me, please?" Asami asked.

He raised a brow at how she asked but nodded his head before pointing at the picture of Katelyn. "That's Brian's mom." He paused. "Can I go now?"

"No," we both replied.

"I have an alibi," the man defended, sounding indignant as he uncrossed his arms. "You spoke to my alibi, did you not?"

"Yes we did," the tech replied. "But you're still under arrest for failure as a registered sex offender to report to his probation officer. Have a good time in prison."

I asked a pair of officers to take him away before sharing a look with Asami.

* * *

Senna's POV

I couldn't help but smile as I looked through the album Korra and Asami had put together for me while I was at the mental institution. I hated the time that I had been there but it was this album, the letters my little girl sent me, and her visitations that made it bearable. I could remember how the older girl had been the one to suggest the idea, to document what they did whenever they could. They already had a few pictures of how they met. I took a deep breath as I found a photograph of my daughter when she was nine and had her arm in a cast. It wasn't till a few months ago that I found out that she hadn't fallen off her bike like she'd told me, but that monster had broken it on purpose. However, when I came across a too familiar photo I smiled, remembering the very first time I had met the Sato tech.

_Korra had been thirteen and she came by every day after school to visit me. She was relatively small for her age, short and lean, something that even then I should have realized wasn't good. Each time she'd tell me about what she had done and on occasion she'd mention Asami's name. I had known they were friends for a long time and I wondered why she hadn't brought her by so I could meet her. But of course I knew the reason for that. She didn't want to have to explain how unfit I was, why I was in here._

_"Momma?" I looked up and she placed a hand over mine, giving it a squeeze. "You know I'm not ashamed of you," she said as if reading my mind._

_"I know," I whispered._

_She smiled before furrowing her brow, looking in deep thought. "Would you like to meet Asami?" my little girl asked after a while._

_"If you want to bring her," I replied, tucking a strand behind her ear. But inside I was ecstatic, it felt like I was going to see another part of my daughter's life that I was being denied._

_Korra had nodded her head, throwing her arms around me as I hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. It was only a week later when she came in as usual, except that this time she wasn't alone. Behind her was an older looking girl, a lot taller than my daughter. Korra spotted me and ran over to me, hugging me tightly before introducing her friend to me. The raven haired girl smiled and shook my hand, and I told her about how much Korra talked about her._

_We went to my room and my daughter reached into her backpack, taking out her report card. I smiled and took it, seeing straight A's as usual. Korra had always been smart, I could see if even when she was toddler, how she'd figure how to open or work things on her own. I told her how proud I was and she smiled at that hugging me again. She let out a yawn and I placed my hand against her cheek, noticing how tired she looked and figuring it must have been a long day at school. If only I would have known._

_"So, what have you two been up to?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around my daughter, her head resting against my shoulder._

_"We're actually planning a sleepover for the three day weekend," Asami answered. "It's been a while since we've had a weekend to ourselves."_

_"Are you excited, baby?" Korra nodded her head and I kissed her temple, realizing in that moment how she was getting older. "You're getting so big," I whispered. "I wish there was a way to keep track of how fast you're growing."_

_"What about a scrapbook?" Asami suggested. "I have a few photos Korra and I have taken. Maybe you two can work on it. I can give the material to her."_

I saw my little girl smile at her friend and I nodded my head as well. And that was how this album had come to be.I sighed when I reached the end, looking up to see my favorite patient, giving her a smile. For the last two months I had been volunteering at a rehabilitation center in the Fire Nation while my husband took care of some business with the Fire Lord. It gave me something to do and the staff and patients were mostly cooperative and nice.

But oh, how I missed holding my daughter in my arms.

* * *

Bolin's POV

Rossi and I had called Susan's sister and informed her what had happened. She had taken the first flight from the Earth Kingdom to the city and had arrived just a few moments ago. Hotch told us to ask her a few questions seeing as we had a suspect in mind already. Turns out Katelyn had been posing as Brian's mom which practically gave her a motive. Not to mention Asami and Iroh had gotten the report from the Medical Examiner which revealed the killer was more likely than not a female. We took the sister and her husband to the conference room, telling them we were sorry for their loss and that we were doing everything we could to find Brian safe and sound.

"How was Susan and Ray's relationship?" the older team member asked.

"Fine," she answered. "I mean the divorce was bad but they got everything worked out…until Katelyn came along."

"What happened then?" I questioned.

"Well first Ray started missing alimony payments. He promised he would catch up but he just kept falling further behind."

"And the drop off," her husband whispered.

"Oh, yeah, and Katelyn was always late dropping Brian off and last week she called last minute to say Brian didn't want to go back to Susan." She wiped away her tears. "That's crazy I mean…he's a baby."

Rossi nodded his head. "What happened next?"

"Susan was so upset she called her lawyer saying she wanted full custody."

We shared a look. Interesting. "Did Katelyn know about that?" Zuko asked.

"Ray did."

"Thank you, you've both been very helpful," I told them.

"Agents?" she called causing us to turn. "You'll call us when you find my nephew? Please?"

"Of course."

One thing was certain. This wasn't looking good for Ray or Katelyn.

* * *

Iroh's POV

After rechecking Ray's and Katelyn's alibi over a dozen times I finally had something. Of course it helped that I had been able to get a few hours of sleep, something that my girlfriend had not managed. We had gone home in the middle at the night but I doubted she had even slept a wink but I couldn't function that way, not anymore anyways. I went over my finding once more to make sure I actually had something before calling Hotch and her over to my computer station.

"Okay so Ray and Katelyn said they were stuck in traffic on their way to see his mom, right?" I began, already knowing the answer.

"He's lying," my girlfriend replied.

I shook my head. "No, an oil truck overturned, huge mess." She let out an irritated sigh and I knew I had to get to the point soon. "Anyways, he drives this huge truck from the ninety's, that happen to waste a lot of gas."

"What is your point, Iroh?"

"Well even if he had started off with a full tank, having to wait in traffic and going all the way to the Earth Kingdom, he'd have to stop for gas," I explained. "So I pulled up surveillance videos from the gas stations to and from the route he took and I found this."

The video came up and we could see Ray as he pulled up to put gas. Hotch's brow furrowed, immediately noticing who was missing.

"Where's Katelyn?" he asked.

"Good question, I don't know." Both he and my girlfriend glared at me, looks like she wasn't the only one that missed sleep over this case. "But that cell phone he's holding, it's Katelyn's."

They hummed at that. "So he took her phone so that it would pingoff the cell towers, giving them an alibi," Asami concluded. "Clever. But now she doesn't have an alibi, because she's the one that stayed to kill Susan. Nice job, babe."

I grinned at that and she gave me a quick kiss before following our supervisor out.

* * *

Mako's POV

After seeing the evidence and putting it together, it was safe to say that Brian's father and his girlfriend had something to do with Susan's murder. Asami informed me of her plan to break Ray, lowering the temperature of the room to match that of the street, which was quickly dropping as nightfall approached. I told her I'd give a crack at Katelyn and I asked Lin to sit in with me, knowing that getting information out of suspects was her specialty. She hated the whole baby thing but was more than willing to put the murderer of the kid's mom behind bars as she had lied to her.

"Why am I here?" the red haired woman asked, her voice wavering slightly. She was a good actress.

"Because you killed Susan Murphy," Lin answered, throwing a file on the table as she sat down.

"What? I was with Ray, on our way to see his mother!"

"Your phone was with Ray," I replied, showing her the image of her boyfriend alone in the gas station making a phone call.

"I was sleeping in the backseat," she quickly tried to explain.

"Or maybe you were here in the city, in the Memorial Park," I said as I opened the file and took the infant's photo out. "You left him somewhere so that he'd be found, or turned in, or taken care of but he hasn't been. Where did you leave him?"

"Ask the person who killed Susan."

"We are!" Bei Fong finally snapped, making her jump.

The ginger met her gaze before lowering it, wringing her hands together. "I want a lawyer," Katelyn replied.

Lin scoffed and shook her head. Now we just needed to find Brian.

* * *

Asami's POV

Once I made sure the room where Ray was being kept was as cold as a freezer I went in, bringing a glass of cold, iced water with me. He was visibly shivering from the cold and I pretended to not notice before sitting down, giving him the cup. He whispered a shaky thank you before taking a seat in front of him. I could never understand how people could kill people like Susan, a mother dedicated to her only son that did everything to ensure he was happy. But money was a powerful force that made people do the unthinkable, and it didn't help that his girlfriend, Katelyn, had a history with the law. I wouldn't doubt it had been her idea and he had just followed along wanting to have his son all to himself.

"Have you found Brian?" he asked after a moment.

"No," I replied. "And I'll tell you why." He gave me his full attention. "Because Katelyn stabbed and killed Susan before taking Brian." His eyes widened, pretending to be surprised. "And she left him somewhere safe where he would be found quickly. It was a good plan, only we figured it out and now the both of you are going to jail. Now the only question that remains is if Brian will be alive to visit you when he grows up."

Ray didn't say anything, just muttered something under his breath, shaking his head as a tear slipped to freedom. I grabbed his hands, and placed them against the cold water, not that they needed to be any colder, but I needed to prove a point.

"It is fifty-eight degrees in here, and it is getting dark outside, the temperature is dropping and it is supposed to hit forty-nine," I began. "He's already been missing for one night. And your son, Brian, your baby, is somewhere out there, alone." I paused watching as more tears fell. "Tell me where Katelyn put Brian."

"In the arena," he whispered. And just like that I was out the door.

I immediately told Hotch and he ordered the team out except for Bolin and Iroh, telling them to stay and make sure Ray and Katelyn didn't leave as we went out and searched for Brian. We saw a homeless couple and asked if anyone had seen the baby and they nodded saying an older man, Gommu, had been asking for change to buy milk and a bottle. We asked where he was and they led us back to the park, telling us he camped in the bushes next to the bridge. I couldn't help but smile when I spotted him, identifying myself and letting him know we had been looking for the baby.

"I saw him outside the arena," he informed us as he handed me over the toddler. "I couldn't just leave him there, he'd freeze to death! So I went back today to see if whoever left him would have a change of heart and take him back."

"You did a good thing, Gommu," I told him as I cooed at the baby in my arms. "You did a good thing."

We finally found him.

* * *

Iroh's POV

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Asami interact with the baby as she handed him over to his aunt and uncle. She had gone nuts looking for him and she really did have a soft spot for kids. I'd often see her cooing at a baby whenever we went out, trying to get them to smile. As I watched her with Brian I couldn't help but think how she'd be when she had a child of her own. We had been…not trying, but definitely exploring the possibility of having a child together. My mother constantly nagged me of wanting to have grandchildren and Grandpa Zuko wanted me to settle down. If I were being honest, there was no one I wanted to be with than with her so I decided maybe we should talk about the possibility.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" she said, walking over to me.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Have you thought about having kids?" I asked. "I mean…I know we've been together less than a year but-"

"Of course I have." Asami wrapped her arms around me and I did the same, kissing the top of her head. "Korra," she said after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"If we have a girl. I want her name to be Korra."

"Of course," I said before giving her a kiss. "So…when do you want to start?"

She bit her lip looking up at me. "We sort of need to talk about that."

I frowned.

* * *

Mako's POV

I had to admit that it had been a while since we had solved a case under forty-eight hours, and it felt good. I could hardly sleep the night before knowing there was a baby out there, thinking he was alone. I knew I would go crazy if my son ever went missing, it's something that changes when you become a father. Thankfully Gommu, a homeless man, had taken care of the infant, feeding him, giving him love and warmth, and even trying to see if whoever abandoned him would come and claim him. I dismissed everyone for the day and I saw our female tech analyst in Korra's office. I sighed, remembering when she had requested for it so that no one would take it.

_"Asami, I was just about to-"_

_"No one gets this office."_

_I sighed. I knew this would happen. This had been Korra's place, where she spent the time we were in headquarters, looking over different cases, doing what she did best. It wasn't going to be easy for Asami. "We have to fill the position eventually," I reminded her gently._

_"Then the new guy can have my office and I'll move my stuff here. But no one, and I mean no one, is going to have this office. This is," she flinched as she caught herself. "Was Korra's space. And it's going to stay that way."_

I decided not to argue any further on the subject as I stepped inside, intending to tell her what a great job she had done when something caught my attention. The Sato tech looked at me before closing the case file, trying to put it away in her purse but I had already seen it. This had just turned into an unpleasant conversation.

"Asami, I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish with this," I began after seeing that she had Unalaq's file. "But whatever it is…it won't bring Korra back."

"You think I don't know that?" she asked. There was something about her voice, something that sent shivers down my spine. It was hard like steel, something more vengeful than when she interrogated criminals.

"I've stood where you stand right now, being consumed with rage, you can hardly breathe, and you think that taking revenge will make it better. But Asami, it won't. It only makes it worse."

"He murdered Korra."

"This isn't what Korra would have-"

"Don't you dare tell me what Korra would have wanted!" Asami snapped, slamming one hand on the desk. "Don't tell me to think about her because I am thinking about her."

"Give me the file, Asami," I told her, extending my hand to take the file from her. "I won't let you seek revenge." She made no move to give it to me and I shook my head. "Give it to me or I tell Iroh."

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"Actually I would. Hand it over."

She met my gaze head on before she reached into her purse and slammed the file on the desk, bumping into me on her way out. I sighed but took the folder, going over to my office and seeing that something was coming out of the printer. I raised a brow, going over to see what it was. My jaw clenched and I immediately pulled out my phone. It rang a few times before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Morgan," I greeted. "It's Mako."

"How are you?" the older woman answered. "It had been a few days since you called."

"I know, we had a case," I explained before looking at the image again.

"Is something wrong?"

I didn't say something for a moment. "I need you to come back to Republic City. I'm going to send two Marshalls to pick you up. All of you."

* * *

"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways."- Buddha


	15. The Return

_"Old friends pass away, new friends appear. It is just like the days. An old day passes, a new day arrives. The important thing is to make it meaningful: a meaningful friend - or a meaningful day."-Dalai Lama_

* * *

Asami's POV

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face when I walked inside headquarters. Today I would finally be giving the team the good news. Iroh and I were ecstatic when we got the confirmation of what we had already suspected for a while. We had been basically living together for almost five months and, well, we had been quite...busy. After I came back from my medical leave he hadn't left my side, not wanting me to withdraw into myself again. Senna had shortly after announced she'd be leaving for the South Pole to be with her husband and though at first I was sad I still called her once in a while to see how things were going.

Earlier I had gone to the cemetery to visit my best friend like I did every day. It seemed unreal that seven months had passed since her death. It still haunted me that I hadn't kept my promise but I had come to terms with that and decided that focusing on putting other people away like that son of a bitch would be a good way to honor her.

I was heading to the conference room when I spotted someone in Korra's office. My eyes narrowed. No one was allowed in there. No one. When I'd come back I had moved some of my things in, giving up my office so no one would have hers. I just couldn't deal with that. It had been her space.

The intruder had short black hair, a sweater and she was going through her stuff. I marched over, opening the door, ready to give them a piece of my mind.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked my voice nearly a growl. "You can't be...in..."

I stopped when they turned around, their brow furrowed. I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. No...it wasn't possible...

"I'm not allowed in my own office?" Korra asked.

I shook my head. Was I seeing things? "...Korra...? But...you..."

"'Sami?"

I couldn't hold back anymore and I tackled Korra in a hug, tears streaming down my face. She was alive! My best friend was alive. Korra wrapped an arm around me and I squeezed her tighter, afraid she'd disappear. She let out a whimper and I pulled back, muttering an apology as she gently rubbed her side, supporting herself with a crutch under the other arm.

"How...how is it that you're alive?"

She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Mako's voice cut me off. "Meet me in the conference room," he said. He didn't even bat an eye at Korra's appearance.

I nodded my head and looked over at Korra who smiled at me as she slowly limped alongside me. I could tell that walking was a still difficult task but none of it mattered. She was alive.

We walked inside and I spotted her parents as they smiled at Korra, helping her sit down. It was a practiced movement. I looked over at Mako, crossing my arms against my chest. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"Seven months ago, I made a decision that affected this team. As you know, Korra had lost a lot of blood after being tortured by Unalaq," he began. "But the doctors were able to stabilize her, and she was airlifted from Republic City to the Southern Water Tribe under covert exfiltration."

Korra's brow furrowed in confusion. My jaw clenched and I could feel my hands turning into fists. So they had lied to her too. Mako looked at me.

"Her identity was strictly need to know. And she stayed there until she was well enough to travel. She was taken to the Fire Nation for therapy, where she has been. All of this was done for her protection."

"You told everyone I was dead!" my best friend bristled before looking over at her parents. "That's why you wouldn't let me make phone calls. Why you kept telling me Asami was on a mission."

"As I said, I take full responsibility for the decision. If you have any issues, they should be directed toward me."

Oh, that did it.

"Any issues?" I asked angrily. "Yeah, I got issues." I walked over to him and slapped him across the face . How dare he! "You. You have some nerve," I continued with a growl. "You let me think for months that she was dead! You knew how much she meant to me, saw how her being gone devastated me! And you said nothing! And you had Tonraq and Senna lie to me too!"

Korra stood between us when I made a move to hit him again. "Stop!" she said. "I know you're mad, I'm mad too. But this isn't going to fix things."

"He lied to me!"

"They lied to me too," Korra added, her eyes flickering towards her parents. "But it doesn't give me the right to hit them. Come on, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Korra..." Mako began and I nearly slapped him again. He had no right to speak to her.

"I don't want to see you right now," she growled. "You lied to me, again."

He flinched at that and I couldn't help but feel a little satisfied. Good, at least he knew what he did was wrong. My best friend and I made it back to her office and sat down. I couldn't help but ask her to tell me about everything that had happened while she was gone. She had been in a coma for a little over three months and it was some time before she was able to sit up and move on her own. I couldn't help but smile as she continued to tell me about the past seven months.

I placed a hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. She was back and it was all that mattered.

I couldn't help but wonder how she'd take my news...

* * *

Korra's POV

I was a little upset at my parents for lying to me. When I had first woken up everything had been blurry and I had tried to move only to realize there were all sorts of cables attached to me, and there was something on my face, more specifically in my mouth that didn't let me talk. Mom had first noticed that I had woken up and she asked me to relax, that I was in the South Pole and that I should rest. I was feeling tired so I did as I was told and it wasn't until a few days later that she told me how long I had been asleep for. Despite that I was as exhausted and it had taken a lot of patience and therapy to get me back on my feet, though I still needed crutches for that.

Asami asked about my haircut and I told her I had woken up with it, realizing now that it had been in an effort to conceal my identity, to keep others from recognizing me. Mom and Dad had done a great job in doing that, both being the ones that gave me the primary physical therapy, which had started halfway through my coma time, trying to see if that would wake me up. I told my best friend how I had tried to call her just a few weeks ago but my mom had caught me and she had taken the phone, telling me she was on a mission, while in reality she had no idea that I had been alive.

All my team members welcomed me back. I had missed them. I had missed my office, my job, my home…though home was where my family was, but I had been missing a piece of my family. We were together again and I couldn't be happier. Asami placed a hand over mine, giving it a squeeze before calling Iroh and asking for everyone's attention.

"There's something Iroh and I had been meaning to tell you, and now that Korra is here we couldn't think of a better time," she began, sharing a look with her boyfriend. "I'm pregnant."

I blinked a few times, observing as everyone congratulated her. A lot had happened while I was gone, apparently.

"Great. Now they'll be two know-it-alls," I teased. Asami slapped my arm, sending me a glare. I chuckled. "Kidding, 'Sami. I'm sure they'll be an adorable know-it-all."

She smiled at me and I tried my best to smother a yawn, already feeling exhausted by the day's events. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, squatting down to be at my level.

"I'm a little tired," I admitted. "I usually don't walk around in crutches, it's my first time and it sort of exhausted me a little."

"Let's take you to the back then," my best friend answered asking Iroh to help me stand.

I looked over to my parents, seeing them talking to Mako before they looked over to us and Asami told them where she was taking me. It seemed like an eternity until I reached the backroom where there were beds for us to sleep in whenever we couldn't leave. My eye lids drooped as soon as my head made contact with the pillow and soon enough I was asleep, a small smile on my face. Today had been a good day.

* * *

Asami's POV

After a full two hour session of answering questions, Korra was as worn out. We had moved to the resting center of the wing where there were a few beds for us to sleep in when we didn't or couldn't go home. I had helped take her there while her parents had a word with our supervisor. I didn't know what they were talking about but I sure as hell hoped that it wasn't about moving Korra again. I wouldn't let that happen, not after we had been apart for so long. Not after I'd thought she was gone.

As soon as Korra laid down on the bed, her eyes drooped and I couldn't help but chuckle. It had been a tiring day for her, having walked around and answered endless questions. I covered her with a spare blanket, watching as she tried to fight sleep before her eyes closed and her chest rose and fell in an even rhythm. Gently, I ran my hand through her now short hair.

"I never thought I'd see her with her hair down," Iroh whispered from a few feet behind me.

I smiled. "It's a good change."

He nodded just as Mako walked in, a flicker of something in his eyes when he saw the younger brunette. I turned away, focusing my attention on her as my boyfriend cleared his throat at the sudden shift in atmosphere.

"I think this is my cue to leave," he said before doing just that.

We stood in silence for a moment as I set Korra's injured leg on a pillow, relieving some of the pressure. Her lips twitched as I brushed the hair away from her face and I couldn't help but smile. I had missed my best friend so much.

"We need to talk," Mako finally said.

I turned to look at him. "No. You need to listen," I answered my voice a growl. "For the past seven months you made me believe that the only family I had left in this world was gone, and you expect me to be okay with it?"

"Everything I did was to protect her," Hotch replied. "The only people that knew were her parents. Lin was involved involuntarily. I needed to protect her in case Una-"

"Stop," I hissed when Korra stirred, her brow furrowing at the mention of that man's name. I placed a hand over hers, letting her know everything was fine and she stilled. "You took away the only family I had left. I thought my best friend, my sister, was dead," I continued.

"It was-"

"Don't give me the bullshit excuse, that it was for her protection," I said, my voice rising. "I should have be informed! I could have kept her safe."

"No, you couldn't," Mako countered. "You'd want to know how she was doing and you'd be off your game here."

"Just because you don't care-"

"I do care about her," he interrupted. He paused, looking at my best friend, that something in his eyes. "I called every week to get an update, to make sure she was okay."

"Yet you denied me that same privilege."

"Asami, I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it," I snapped.

"I lied because I was trying to protect her from Unalaq," Mako repeated. "He's still out there Asami."

"No you lied because that's what you do," I countered. "It isn't the first time you've lied. You didn't tell us Unalaq had escaped until he had already found me which in turn cause her to risk her life. Do you have any idea the pain I felt when I thought she had died in my arms?" He opened his mouth but I cut him off. "Look at the damage he did," I said, looking at Korra.

"I did what was best for her and the team."

I scoffed shaking my head. "No, Mako. You did what was best for you," I said. "And because of your lies, you've made a liar out of me," I added, tearing up. "Because Korra could never find out that Unalaq is still out there, that we haven't caught him after what he did. That's why you had her come back, he found her, didn't he?"

The Firebender lowered his gaze, and I took this as a confirmation and as if he was finally accepting I was right. To me, it was all true. He had lied and he had endangered my little sister's life by doing so. I had almost lost Korra, my only family. But he didn't care about that.

"I'll keep up appearances for Korra's sake," I added after a moment. "I'll still follow your orders because you are our team leader and I'll work with the rest of the team. But privately…you and I are done."

"Asami, I'm,-"

"Leave, I don't want you to wake up Korra."

* * *

Tonraq's POV

Korra was tired. She had managed to take a nap at headquarters and we let her rest but my wife wanted to get home and I still needed to buy groceries which Asami had offered to get. My daughter groggily sat up, and we told her we were going home even though I could tell she didn't want to move. Slowly she stood and I walked by her side as we exited the building. As soon as we were in the apartment she lay down on the bed, Naga hopping up after her.

Korra laughed as the animal licked her face, scratching behind her ears. I sat her injured leg up on a pillow, asking her if she was comfortable. "Are you mad at us?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not mad," she answered, but still didn't spare me a glance. "I'm irritated that you didn't tell me the truth, that you told Asami I was dead."

"We wanted to keep you safe," I tried explaining. "It was cruel and perhaps unnecessary but we did it thinking it was best for you."

Korra sighed, before smiling. "I can't wait to go back. I missed being here."

I chuckled, watching her eyes close. I was going to take off her sweater but she was out and I wouldn't wake her up again. I threw the spare blanket over her, making sure she was comfortable before going to the living room to see her best friend had arrived.

"Is Korra awake?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Just fell asleep, she's exhausted. And tomorrow she has therapy, we're going to set up the spare room."

Asami nodded. "Alright, I only wanted to check."

"Perhaps you can come over for lunch tomorrow?" my wife suggested, noticing the ravenette's hesitation to leave. "I'll make your favorite, lasagna."

The raven haired woman smiled and nodded. "I'll come over tomorrow then, good night."

We thanked her for the groceries and Senna asked if I had given Korra her pain meds. I cursed under my breath and she sighed, saying that if she woke up I'd have to get up. I chuckled, kissing the top of her head. We were home and our little girl would be okay.

* * *

Toph's POV

Well I was glad this whole mess had finally been cleared up. Mako had called me when they found Agent Morgan and Agent Sato. She was barely alive and they had lost her momentarily on the way to the hospital but had somehow managed to stabilize her. I was surprised by her persistence and asked him what they were going to do about her recovery. Unalaq was still at large and the young woman was vulnerable given her condition so he suggested to have transported to her native country, and I agreed. It had taken a lot of work to keep her hidden and keep up appearances and I knew my daughter wasn't happy about the steps we'd taken.

Now that her cover was blown she had been transported back and although she had been nothing but trouble since she joined our unit, I couldn't help but be a bit glad when I saw her walk in. She was on crutches, barely able to walk but determined and I could see she couldn't wait to be back. But she still had a long way to go until she was fully recovered and I had seen the worry on her parents' faces which is why I decided to visit them just a few days after her arrival, giving them time to settle in.

"Chief Bei Fong, I appreciate you coming," her mother greeted before asking me to sit.

"Of course, Agent Morgan can't be alone given the circumstances," I replied, looking around. "Where is she?"

"She's resting. We had a physical therapy session not too long ago," Mrs. Morgan explained. "I've been trying to get her to walk without her crutches." She paused. "You said there was something you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Yes, I do."

I pulled out a stack of papers, handing it over and watching her read through them, looking up at me. I had given the situation a lot of thought and all though the agent was a valuable asset to the team, her life came first.

"These are retirement papers," the older woman answered, and I saw momentarily a flash of hope in her eyes. This woman had been through a lot in her life, and I knew she didn't want her daughter going back.

"I talked to the bureau and given the circumstances, there is no reason why she should return," I replied with a shrug. "We can offer her a full pension and benefits."

"Are you saying you want Korra to leave the B.A.U.?"

"Well, obviously that's her choice but I am offering a way for her to remain safe and still have benefits."

She nodded, looking thoughtful as she stared at the papers before looking up at me once more. "By when would you want a decision?"

I blinked. "I thought I would be leaving with one. What's the hesitation?" Did she not want her kid to retire out of this dangerous and stressful job? Had I misread the situation?

"It's her decision to make, not mine."

I sighed. Of course. She was right, but I already knew what the kid's answer would be. "I'd like to know by the end of the week."

She whispered a thank you and I stood, leading myself out. Well that had been a complete waste of my time. Hell would freeze over before Agent Morgan retired, especially at twenty-six. She was her father's daughter, a good agent as well. I sighed and looked at my watch. I still had time to get a drink or two before heading back to headquarters.

* * *

Senna's POV

I took a deep breath, looking over the papers in my hand. Retirement with full pension and benefits for my daughter's short time in the federal service. It was what I wanted, what my daughter should want after almost losing her life. But I already knew what her answer would be. She had mentioned to her father that she wanted to go back and even made a doctors appointment to get the clear for office work at least since being in the field with crutches was prohibited. But this was a good opportunity, a way out. If she would only consider...

"Mom, who were you talking to?" a tired voice asked.

I quickly hid the papers, turning around to see my daughter standing with her crutches, rubbing her eye sleepily. She had been pushing herself lately, determined to be able to stand without her crutches and maybe even take a few steps when she went to go see the doctor.

"Hey baby, what are you doing up? You should be resting."

She tried to smother a yawn as I walked over to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, go back to bed. Here let me help you, that's it, just take your time, okay."

I helped take her back to bed, telling her to lie down and rest as I reminded her her father would be home soon and that meant having a second round of therapy. She nodded her head, her eyes closing as Naga sat her head on her torso. Once I made sure she was asleep I went back to the living room, getting the papers and setting them on the table as I began to cook. Just an hour later my husband arrived and I greeted him, asking him to sit down before he went to wake Korra, handing him the papers. His brow furrowed as he read through them, looking up at me, silently asking me for an explanation.

"The director, Chief Bei Fong, came by earlier today to offer Korra a way out," I began. "I haven't shown them to her because I wanted to talk to you first." I paused. "I want you to tell her to sign

"What?" Tonraq asked, clearly surprised.

"She'll listen to you." He had to convince her. He had to.

"It isn't our decision to make," my husband told me gently. "If Korra doesn't want to retire then she shouldn't have to."

"She could die, Tonraq." Couldn't he see that? We had almost lost her. I couldn't, wouldn't go through that again.

"There are risks everywhere, Senna. Korra loves her job, who are we to take that away from her?"

"We almost lost her," I reminded him.

"I know, and I understand your concern," he said. "But Korra is an adult now. We don't make choices for her."

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. He was right, I knew that. But I wanted to protect her, we had failed her twice all ready. I wanted nothing more than to change what had happened to her, to save her. But my husband was right, it wasn't our call. I wiped away the tears as I noticed her hopping over to us and Tonraq stood, helping her sit down, telling her we needed to talk. I took a deep breath before handing over the papers, watching her go over them before she looked up at me.

She didn't need to say anything, her decision was made. And the decision left a giant lump in my throat.

* * *

Asami's POV

Ever since Korra had come back I'd been spending my lunch break with her. Today I had brought her favorite pizza and I could see her eyes light up before she grabbed a slice. I had to admit she was looking a lot better. Senna had told me she'd been eating more and though she had lost a lot of weight during her coma time, she had already filled in. My best friend told me about the places she had been in the Fire Nation, how she had met Iroh's mother who was a nice woman, if a little stern. I looked at the time, letting out a sigh as I told her I had to get going. She asked about the case but I bit my lip as Senna raised a brow.

I had been warned not to share details with her, one because it was technically illegal and two because Korra was supposed to be resting. The brunette crossed her arms irritably and I chuckled, telling her I'd Skype with her later. When I was about to the door, however, her mother asked that I come back after work and bring the team with me. I frowned but told her that I would and as soon as the day was over I told everyone to meet at Korra's house. Well, almost everyone, but I wasn't surprised to see him outside the door when I arrived.

Korra's mom answered and asked us all to go to the spare room. I walked inside to see my best friend standing between two rails, arms shaking and sweat trickling down the side of her face, her expression a fierce look of concentration as her dad stood next to her. Senna asked us all to stand on the other side and she blinked, looking over at her mother.

"Korra, I want you to walk over to your friends," she said.

Korra's blue eyes looked from her mother to us and then back. "I've never made it that far," she answered.

I fought the urge to step toward her but nodded when I happened to catch her eye and she did the same before taking her first step. It took her a while to reach halfway, nearly collapsing but managing to catch herself. Slowly she continued until she reached me and I hugged her tightly as all her weight on me. Her father came over, having her lean against him as she panted, tired from the short walk.

The team came forward, telling her how amazing it was that she made so much progress in such short time. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I turned to see my best friend's mother, gesturing for me to follow her out the room.

"Is everything alright?" I asked once we were out of ear shot.

She wrung her hands together nervously, taking a quick glance back toward her daughter's room. "Director Bei Fong came here the other day, offering Korra retirement with full benefits." I nodded my head. "This job...it's dangerous, it almost got her killed."

I took a deep breath, knowing where this conversation was going. She looked up at me. "Asami...do you think...could you talk to Korra...ask her to sign the-"

"I won't ask Korra to quit a job she loves."

"But she-"

"I know," I replied. I understood her concern. "But that's why I'm around. I watch her back, she watches mine. It's what we do."

Senna lowered her gaze and I turned to see my best friend walking in with her crutches. "What are you two doing over here?"

"I was telling your mom how I was going to babysit you when you came back to work," I told her in a teasing tone. Technically not a lie.

"I'm not a baby," she grumbled as she tried to fight off a yawn.

"We should get going," Lin said heading to the door. "It's the kid's nap time."

"Hey!"

We all laughed. And after a moment, so did she.

* * *

Tenzin's POV

I took a deep breath as I walked into Korra's apartment. The young woman's mother had called me, wanting to speak to me of a matter of importance. It wasn't surprising, seeing as I was her therapist, in charge of her medication and the reason she was able to leave the institution she had been in for almost thirteen years. Unalaq had put up quite the fight in keeping the brunette's mother away, but my expertise in mental health and a few personal favors had won out.

Just a few days ago she had returned from the Fire Nation, bringing her daughter home. I was surprised, as she had come to me months ago telling me her daughter had perished and she'd be returning to the Southern Tribe. But I should have suspected something, seeing as she had given me the news quite calmly and I had referred her to another therapist there. When she called me requesting my presence, however, she had explained what had happened. That they had needed to make everyone think the young agent was gone in order to protect her but that her cover was now blown and they had been forced to return.

She had been in a coma for several months and luckily she had recovered and was resting at home now, though she had to have physical therapy every day. This was why I suspected that Korra had something to do with my patient wanting to see me. My suspicions were confirmed when Senna opened the door and led me to the younger woman's room, where she was resting, seeing that she was comfortable before quietly leaving the door ajar and asking me to sit in the living room.

"You wanted to see me, Senna?" I asked.

"Yes," the mother replied. "I wanted to stop taking my medication."

I straightened. "Why?"

"I just want to hold off for a little while."

"You know what will happen."

Senna nodded her head, lowering her gaze. "Tremors, panic, and…the voices," my patient replied. "But before that, the fog lifts and I have some clarity, concentration and I really need that," she added, glancing towards her daughter's room. "My little girl is in pain and I need to concentrate enough to help her."

I had seen what happened whenever she refused to take her medication in the past. The hallucinations, the rage, the breakdown at the end…But even I had to admit that her improvement had been phenomenal. She wouldn't be alone now, she had her daughter and her husband. All these things considered, and with some trepidation I nodded my head after a moment.

"Alright," I answered. I just hoped I wouldn't regret this.

* * *

Senna's POV

I was starting to lose it. Nearly three weeks ago I had asked Tenzin to let me off my meds so I could take care of Korra, and I could feel myself slipping. I had been getting her to walk without holding onto the rails and she had been doing good but my mind was starting to wonder and the next thing I knew I heard a loud thump and heard her yelp. I kneeled down next to her, telling her she was okay, and making sure she hadn't hurt her leg before helping her stand and asking if she could walk with her crutches. She nodded her head quickly and I stood besides her, making sure she didn't fall again and making sure she was comfortable before going to the phone and calling Tenzin, telling him to let himself in as I started back toward my daughter's room.

I went inside, finding her asleep due to the pain killer I'd given her moments before, it had been a while since she had taken one because they made her a bit drowsy. Carefully I inspected the leg, making sure everything was okay before sitting down next to her, running my hand through her short hair.

"Momma."

I looked up at the sound, knowing the voice anywhere but not believing my ears. I examined the room. No one. I shut my eyes. Not now. Please not now.

"Momma?"

I opened my eyes, this time greeted by the sight of a little girl sitting in the armchair in the corner, her big blue eyes curious. I felt my heart constrict as I shook my head.

She's not real. Korra is a grown woman now. It's not real.

"Momma, will you play with me?" I felt the girl grasp my hand, felt her tug. I felt my mind begin to cloud, wanting desperately to believe.

"I can't, baby girl."

The toddler's eyes began to water. "Why not? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, no, no. Don't cry, baby," I soothed, kneeling in front of the girl, pushing chocolate locks away from her chubby face. "Please don't cry. It's all right."

Desperation began to grip me, my own memories fogging and my wish coming to life. How I missed holding my little girl, how I regretted not being there to watch her grow. Here she was. My second chance, nuzzling her face into my palm.

"Mom?"

I jumped, looking over my shoulder. A woman sat up on the bed, looking at me in concern. I felt tiny hands tugging at my sleeve. "Momma?"

I pressed my hands against my head, closing my eyes tightly, trying to make sense of it all, to separate the fantasy from the real. I could hear the tiny Korra sob while the woman called my name. I shook my head.

"Make it stop," I whimpered.

"Mom, it's okay, it's just me," someone said.

"Get away from me!" I snapped, pushing the person away. "Don't touch me! Who are you?"

The lean woman grabbed her side, a whimper escaping her lips as she took deep breaths, trying to keep her balance on the crutches. An older man came into the room...and I think...maybe I recognized him…

"Senna!" he called.

I blinked. That was my name. I looked over at the person with crutches. That was Korra; that was my daughter. I looked back to where the toddler had been just moments ago and found my hand caressing nothing but air.

"Spirits, what have I done?" I whispered, turning back and going to my daughter's aid.

"I'm fine, Mom, it's okay," my daughter insisted as I cupped her face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry Korra, I'm so sorry."

"Senna, you can't hold off anymore," Tenzin said gently, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Korra looked up at her therapist. "What do you mean?"

I heard him sigh heavily. "Your mother had me take her off her medication." Korra's eyes widened at the news and she looked down at me and I avoided her gaze, feeling completely ashamed. What had I done?

"Why would you-"

"I couldn't take care of you. The medication made it hard for me to concentrate and I..." I grabbed my daughter's hand. "I wanted to be able to help you get better."

"Mom..."

"I'm sorry," I apologized as tears fell down my face. "I'm so sorry."

Korra wrapped her arms around me and I returned the embrace tightly as I sobbed. All I wanted to do was take care of her. But she had been hurt because the fog had returned to soon. I was unfit to be a mother.

"You don't need to apologize," Korra whispered. "But I want you to get back on your meds," she added, pulling away slightly. "We'll manage. Okay?"

I hugged her to me again. My baby... My wonderful baby girl...

* * *

Korra's POV

For the past couple of weeks I had been bored at home, playing chess online with my dad when he had breaks and getting the hang of walking around with crutches. Mom tried to keep me as entertained as she could but I needed to be active, to go back in the field. Just two weeks ago, after my doctor's appointment, Mom had one of her breakdowns. She had been holding off on her meds in order to take care of me and although I appreciated the gesture I knew what being off her medication could do and I had seen a glance of it when I was younger. Her schizophrenia could be bad and she could turn violent, unable to recognize anyone, which is what had happened.

Tenzin had come over at her request and he gave her the pills while I called dad, telling him to come home. She had been fine since then but I could see why she held off, having to take breaks while doing chores, not having as much energy, but we were getting passed it.

I rolled my eyes as I skyped with Asami. I repeated myself, telling her that the unsub had a disorder that impeded him from feeling pain which was why he was able to beat two of the victims to death. I hadn't heard when Mom walked in but quickly logged off only to see her shake her head. Guess I had been caught red handed.

She sat on the bed next to me, careful not to jostle my leg that was propped on pillow before grasping my hand in hers. "You really love your job, don't you," mom finally whispered.

I nodded my head. "I love what I do," I answered. "And I know it's dangerous but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I sleep better every night knowing that there's one less creep on the streets."

My mom looked at me for a long time before letting out a sigh and getting up. I frowned, sitting up straighter against the pillows when she came back in, handing me a letter. "This came for you, three days ago," she told me quietly, avoiding my gaze.

I took the envelope, reading the approval from the doctor's office to go back for desk duty. "You hid this from me?" I asked.

She bit her lip and nodded her head. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I-I wasn't ready for you to go back."

I sighed, knowing where she was coming from, how hard this past year had been for her and Dad and Asami. "I understand, Ma."

"It's so dangerous and now you're going to go back and I'm going to stay here and worry."

I pulled her into a hug and she returned the gesture. "But not tonight, Momma," I whispered. "Or tomorrow. I'll go back next week, so I can spend more time with you."

Mom pulled back, a smile on her face as she cupped my cheek. "Thank you, baby," she replied hugging me again. It was true I couldn't wait to go back. But I'd be lying if I said I hadn't enjoyed spending time with my mom.

* * *

Mako's POV

I took a deep breath as I knocked on the younger agent's apartment door. Ever since she'd gotten back a few weeks ago I had been keeping my distance, knowing she was upset with me but keeping tabs on her through her parents. I knew I had crossed the line but it had been the only way she would have been kept safe until she completely recovered. She was better now and I had assigned a patrol unit to her apartment in case Unalaq tried anything though he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth...until recently that is.

Korra's mother answered the door and she let me inside, giving me a full update on the younger agent and informing me she'd be back on the job next week. I sighed at that and I could see she wasn't any happier but Korra loved her job, and she was good at it. I asked if she was awake and Tonraq told me she was in her room, resting, but that I could see if she was up.

I knocked on the door, peaking inside to find her asleep, leaning against a pair of pillows. I sighed and went over, seeing the serene expression on her face. It struck me how this was the first time I had ever seen her...calm. I reached out to brush a strand away from her face and she awoke to the disturbance, blinking before recognizing me.

"What are you doing?" She asked sitting up. "Why are you here?"

"Sorry," I apologized. "It looked uncomfortable and I..." I shook my head, seeing the look of disinterest. " I came here to apologize for lying to Asami and having your parents lie to you."

"Mom said she was bad," Korra began. "She wouldn't answer phone calls, barely ate, didn't speak...You threw her into a state that she almost didn't recover from."

"I know." I did. I had seen how much the news had affected her but I was doing what was best for the team, best for her. "But I thought, at the moment, that it was the best solution."

The younger agent said nothing for a moment, just studied me. "If you want me to forgive you then enough with the lies," she replied. "Tell me why I'm here. You would have kept this charade going for Spirits know how long. What changed?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, pulling out my phone and showing her the image that had printed out a few weeks ago, after closing Brian's case. It was a picture of Korra in a wheelchair, her parents next to her. She was circled and I had known who took that picture: Unalaq.

"He found me."

Her voice had a slight waver to it and I almost regretted showing her the picture. But Asami and her were right. The lies had to stop. I nodded. "Yes. That's why I had to bring you back. You were in danger."

"Do you know where he is?"

"We're doing everything we can to find him," I told her. "But for the time being it would be for the best if you don't go to places alone." I paused. "I'm really sorry for lying to you and Asami. She won't talk to me and I deserve that."

"You do," Korra replied. "But I understand why you did all of this, and I wanted to thank you. For giving me a peace of mind for a little bit."

I smiled and she did the same. "Welcome back, Agent Morgan."

"Thank you."

"But just so you know you have to go to three mandatory therapy sessions," I began, causing her to groan.

"Why? Nothing happened to me," she complained.

"Not my call." She muttered something under her breath and I chuckled. "See you Monday, Korra."

* * *

_"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness but of power. They are messengers of overwhelming grief and of unspeakable love." Washington Irving_


	16. A moment of Vanity

_**Just want to take a moment to thank my amazing Co-Author, BG-13 for her contribution to this story and all the other ones. Please thank her as well and review. Reviews tell us you're into the story and makes us update faster. Again, thanks bud for everything:)**_

* * *

_"It takes a lot of courage to release the familiar and seemingly secure, to embrace the new. But there is no real security in what is no longer meaningful. There is more security in the adventurous and exciting, for in movement there is life, and in change there is power.-Alan Cohen_

* * *

Iroh's POV

I had to stop myself from jumping for joy when Asami and I got the confirmation that she was pregnant. She was barely three months along and we couldn't yet tell what the baby was, but given my family history, the firstborn was always a boy. Well, except for Grandpa Zuko, but he was another case all his own. Since we'd gotten the news I had been doing nothing but doting on my girlfriend, which she loved. She had been doing a lot better since Korra came back and I was glad the younger agent would be around once more. Until I found out I was going to be stuck with her.

"What do you mean I'm staying behind?" I asked Mako.

"Asami wants to come along and she needs to be out in the field too," he replied. "Besides, she has a limited time left where she can do that. Not to mention that if I left those two alone, we'd never get anything done."

"Just because you're kissing ass doesn't mean I have to pay for it."

"Korra can't be in the field, you know that," Hotch replied, ignoring my first comment. "And she isn't as bad as you think. She's on crutches, there's only so much damage she can do."

I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off. "You can put it right here," Korra told my grandpa. "Thanks Rossi."

I looked over to see a box full of books and other stuff. My eyes narrowed and I looked over at Mako who was trying to hide his smirk. Oh there was no way in hell I would let this little shrimp invade my personal space. I walked over to her, ready to tell her to move her things when my girlfriend came over, giving me a kiss and suddenly my anger deflated.

"You shouldn't have to go," I whispered to her, placing a hand against her torso. She was pregnant with my kid. I didn't want either of them in harm's way.

"I want to," Asami answered before looking over at her friend. "Besides, you and Korra get to bond a little. Ease things up between the two."

I let out an irritated sigh and she kissed me again. "Don't worry, 'Sami," the younger agent said with a smile. "Iroh and I are gonna have a lot of fun."

There was something about the way she said it that gave me the impression this case was not going to be fun for me. And the worse thing was that there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't wait until the team left. I had decided to use the whole situation to my advantage and torment Iroh for the rest of the case. It was nothing personal but I just wanted to give the guy a hard time. I never could see what Asami saw in him, besides the fact that he was maybe a little hot, but she was my sister and every good sister would torment and irritate the boyfriend, so that's what I was going to do. I sat down, taking out all the books and the file of the case we were working on before placing my injured leg in his chair. I was warned to make sure I didn't injure it further, and I was not about to go against my doctor's wishes. For the time being that is.

Iroh had left to drop off Asami at the airport while I stayed behind and started to look at the crime scene photos. I had suggested to Hotch that the rings of blood could be some sort of signature but now I was drawing up a blank.

"Working from the assumption the rings are his signature," I muttered to myself as I taped the photos on the computer screens.

I sighed and shook my head. I heard someone come inside and my lips twitched. And here…we…go.

"Is that my chair?" Iroh asked.

I looked at my leg and shrugged. "I need to have my leg elevated, doctor's orders."

"And why did you tape the photos to the screens?" he asked taking them down. "I need to use them."

I sighed and he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at me. "You know maybe if you were in your office you'd be able to think better or something."

"Are you kicking me out?" I asked indignantly. "Hotch said I had to be with someone at all times, so that I wouldn't overdo myself. If I fall and get injured-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," he growled, grabbing another chair. "Let me get some books out of here though."

"You can take this one back," I replied, handing him the smallest one. Iroh scowled at that, standing up to put it back when I called after him. "Oh, and I left my coffee on my desk! Mind getting that for me?"

I heard him curse under his breath and I chuckled. Oh yeah, this was going to be loads of fun.

* * *

Asami's POV

Well I had to say that the scene we arrived to was a…bloody mess. Literally. A woman was bludgeoned to death in her own home and to top things off, valuables were stolen. I looked around the crime scene, trying to figure out what happened here when I noticed something. There were two different sets of footprints. One set was all bloodied and close to the victim and the second set was only visible because the unsub had gotten a bit of blood on the tip of his shoe. An officer came over and told me they had found a can by the fence and had put a cone at its location. I asked if they knew what the victim had been doing before she was killed and he informed me she had been giving a seven year old, Wally, singing lessons.

"Why do you ask?" the officer questioned.

"I'm just wondering why he told you he didn't see the suspect."

"What do you mean?"

"Well from our height we can't really see much," I explained. "But Wally is seven so that put him…here." I squatted down and saw the cone before looking up at the officer. "I'm going to need to talk to him again."

I was going to go out the door when a voice stopped me. I let out an irritated sigh before turning around to face my supervisor.

"Where are you going?"

"To follow a lead, sir."

He looked at me for a moment before nodding. "Take Rossi with you then."

Good, we had an understanding.

* * *

Lin's POV

From what we gathered from the crime scene and the two murders we had come to the conclusion that in the second murder, two separate crimes were committed. The first one was murder and the second theft, which given the description of the kid Asami went to talk to, told us he was an addict of sorts. The town was small and they kept pretty good records so we quickly narrowed down our suspect list to one guy, Domino Sach. He had been arrested for battery, assault, possession and apparently was known to cook his own stuff which could be good.

As soon as we arrived at the crime scene we spotted him and he made a run for it. I growled, getting out of the car and ran after him with Bolin. He tackled him to the ground and when he tried to stand I pointed the gun right between his eyes. He whimpered, shaking and I knew he was probably on something but we handcuffed him and took him to the station anyway to see if we could get anything out of him.

"We want to know what you were doing at Annie Stuarts's house," Hotch began.

"I-I didn't do nothin'," he answered.

"We know you were there," I added. "The blood on the bottom of your boot is Annie Stuart's. So stop wasting our time and just tell us what happened."

Domino whimpered again, rocking back and forth in his seat. He was having withdrawal symptoms but it looked like he understood our questions just fine. We needed to get him to talk.

"Think about how this is going to sound in court," Rossi began. "A tweaker with a record, the victim's blood all over him. You're going to be sentenced in a blink of an eye. Help us and we'll see what we can do for you."

The suspect nodded his head and rubbed his arms. "I-I was there," he finally admitted. "But I got there after that other guy."

I tilted my head to the side. So he had seen something. "What other guy?"

"I don't know, some dude."

"What did he look like?"

"I-I didn't see but-but he had a bl-black hood."

I nodded my head, sharing a look with Mako before we got out of the cell. I turned around to look at the suspect.

"Domino?"

"Hmmm?"

"She was already dead when you found her, wasn't she?" The man whimpered and nodded his head. I shook mine. "And you still stole from a dead woman."

He whimpered at that, laying down on his cell bed. "I'm sorry!" Domino sobbed. "It ain't right! It ain't right!"

I sighed. Nothing much more we were getting out of him.

* * *

Iroh's POV

Finally, I was getting some well deserved peace. Korra had gone to therapy and I was enjoying my time alone. Ever since the team left I had been stuck with her and although she was a walking computer, she took over all my space. As if I needed anymore of that. Bolin had talked to me earlier, telling me how he wasn't really doing much at the scene and I already knew what was coming. Mako had made it a point that his position was only temporary and now that Korra was back, he'd probably be sending him home soon. But it wasn't my place to say anything so I simply listened to him rant. Finally my screen lit up to show our team leader.

"Hello, Iroh," he greeted. "You have any information for me?"

I grinned, finally being able to help out. "So I got a hold of your suspect's, Eddy, roommate in college, who describes his mom as super overprotective."

"How overprotective?"

"She called him about three times a day, and get this. One time she even went up to Boston to break him up with a girlfriend she didn't like."

"Wow, and I thought your mom was bad."

I growled. "Very funny," I replied. "Anyways, it seems like Eddy's college experience was some sort of post-adolescent rebellion. His psychotic break was caused do to methamphetamine and cocaine consumption."

He hummed thoughtfully, nodding his head. "Well he's in custody now, but in his state of mind he hasn't been able to tell us where Wally is."

"Have you tried administering him an anti-psychotic?"

"In the process." He paused. "How is it having Korra around?"

I leaned against my seat. "Uh, you can have her back whenever you'd like," I answered.

He chuckled before going offline. I saw nothing funny about the situation.

* * *

Korra's POV

I took a bite of my food as I waited for Iroh to come back from his lunch. Asami had been keeping us updated but there wasn't really much for us to do but wait until they had more. I had gotten hungry and after going to therapy, I was glad I had someone to torment. Dad had picked me up an hour ago and driven me to Tenzin's office and I pretty much did nothing the entire time. He tried getting me to talk but all I said that it was unnecessary and I was doing my part by showing up but I had nothing to say. My mother's therapist sighed and continued to try and at least start a conversation but I didn't budge.

Finally my future brother in law came back and I saw the surprise on his face when he noticed the mess I had purposely made. Ever since I had woken up from my coma I had been eating more and well I had Mom pack me a few granola bars and all sorts of other stuff that I might had scattered around.

"Want some soup?" I asked, holding a thermos out to him.

His jaw clenched and I could see him trying to calm down. "No, thank you," he answered. "Now I hope you're going to clean this mess up."

I looked around. "What mess?"

Iroh pinched the bridge of his nose before handing me a file. I was going to open it when he spoke again. "I wouldn't read it while eating."

My head tilted to the side. "Annie Stuart was missing a kidney and stomach?" I asked out loud.

"Yes."

I hummed thoughtfully before picking up my plate to take another spoonful when I noticed something on the paper it had been sitting on.  
"You know you may be Asami's best friend, but-" He paused as I put the bowl down again and picked it up before putting it down again, rings having been left behind. "Why are you doing that?" Iroh questioned when I repeated the process.

"He's taking the organs from the body and putting them in cylindrical containers," I answered. "It's anthropophagy."

"Anthro- what?"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have the stomach for it."

"Just tell me."

"The literal Greek translation is 'man eating'," I explained. The look on his face told me he wasn't following. I sighed. "He's a cannibal."  
I saw him heave a little, looked like his lunch was on the way out. "I...uh…I need to…yeah."

I couldn't help but laugh as he ran towards the bathroom. Who would have thought that a former military man like him could be so…squeamish?

* * *

Asami's POV

After Korra added the anthropophagy factor we delivered the profile to the officers. We needed to find this guy and fast. He was evolving more and more and the fact that he was a cannibal was even more worrisome. Everyone was at risk now and if we didn't find him soon the body count could rise easily. Once the profile was delivered we retired for the night and I talked to Iroh on the phone. I couldn't help but chuckle at his irritation. Korra was doing a thorough job at getting under his skin. Early the next morning I got on my laptop in hopes of talking to them both but I wasn't surprised when my best friend answered.

"Where's Iroh?" I asked.

"Big brother went away."

I raised a brow. "Big brother?"

Korra grinned and nodded. "Well he is technically my future brother in law, plus it annoys him."

I sighed and shook my head. "Hey, get off my computer," I heard Iroh say.

She sighed and turned the camera so they were both visible. "Hey babe."

"Asami, can you tell the shrimp that she was her own office." Oh, he was definitely annoyed.

"Hey! I'm not that short!"

"Really?" he replied. "I thought that's why you were the 'little' sister."

"Knock it off, both of you," Hotch replied going over to me. "We found another body and there's a little boy missing."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Wally's grandmother was watching him for the night when our unsub came in," he said. "Slashed her throat and took him."

"Did he take any organs?" Korra questioned.

Hotch nodded. "The heart."

"The heart has a lot of symbolical meaning," she began. "I mean, aside from just banal romantic associations. The Egyptions left the heart in mummies because they believed the organ insured eternal life."

"There's a point to your rambling right?" Iroh said.

She scowled at him and he sat down, moving the chair her leg was on, causing her to whimper. I glared at him.

"Sorry."

"I read something in one of- Hand me that book," Korra continued. "The big one, yeah that one, give it." She opened it up, looking through the pages before stopping. "Scan these and send it to them."

"What did you find, Korra?" I asked.

"There was an article by a Cambridge professor and it seems that all the organs the unsub has taken: stomach, kidney, and now the heart. They were thought to be the seat of the soul at one time or another."

"That's why he drinks the victim's blood?" I was not following.

"He thinks he's encountering the divine," she finished explaining.

Well…that made sense to this guy and Korra apparently. Now there was still one question. "Why take Wally, though?"

"He seems him as a sort of spiritual being," Mako stated. "Now let's just hope the unsub doesn't feel the need to sacrifice him."

* * *

Tenzin's POV

I took in a deep breath as I watched Korra play with her crutch. This was our second session together and she still had said nothing about the trauma she had endured. She insisted that it wasn't necessary, that she was fine, but I could see small flickers of fear behind the anger in her eyes. She was holding back something, I just needed to get her to talk.

Shortly after her arrival, Toph Bei Fong had asked that I evaluated her to make sure she was clear to go on the field and she was, I just wished she'd try and talk about what was on her mind. She had technically died, had been revived and had to have therapy for months to be able to walk on crutches. Not to mention what her uncle might had done to her. His name was all over the news due to his escape and some major details of the nature of his crimes were released. Taking that and her mother's mention of a trauma during our sessions, it was safe to say something had happened to her as well.

"What have you been doing since you've been back?" I tried.

She sighed before answering, "A lot of things."

"What kind of things?"

She leaned back in the chair, looking as unhappy as our first session, except this time she seemed willing to talk about something.

"Went fishing with my dad, had Mom plan a family day, and I've been seeing someone."

I raised a brow. "So you're dating someone?" I asked. This was odd. Senna had mentioned that the subject didn't interested her daughter in the least bit.

"Yeah," she answered indifferently.

I couldn't help but look at her with some disbelief. "What's their name?"

"Naga."

I blinked. I didn't judge, everyone was free to make their own choices but I had to make sure I was understanding correctly. "...That's a girls name."

Korra shrugged indifferently, tilting her head in my direction. "I like to try new things."

Well then.

* * *

Mako's POV

This had been an...interesting case. We had found Wally, who had been hidden by the suspect's mother. Asami was able to track the GPS in her car that pinpointed a place were she had stopped six times in the last two hours. She had come clean and told us she had initially no idea what her son was doing until he brought the boy home. After taking in her statement and saying goodbye to the lead Sheriff we headed back home and I found Iroh muttering something under his breath as he headed to Korra's office.

"Hey bud," I greeted.

"Do not 'bud' me," he growled. "I may be new and not in the field but that does not make me a maid."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Though I had a good idea.

"What do I mean?" Iroh snapped. "This is the second box of crap Korra left in my office plus the three bags of trash I still have to take out!"

I grabbed the box from him. "I'll take care of it."

"And I want my chair back!"

I laughed at that, shaking my head as I entered the youngest agent's office. She was looking through a file but looked up when I placed the box next to her. "Hey," she greeted. "Where's big brother?"

"Wanting his chair back."

"Not a chance," the brunette replied, making herself comfortable.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere with her. I sat down on a chair next to her and pulled out a piece if paper, effectively getting her attention. She leaned back against her chair and I picked up her crutches, reminding her she had to use them to which she replied she did.

"Aside from Iroh telling me how you managed to get on his nerves, I received Tenzin's report and wanted to go over it with you." Korra let out a long sigh, knowing what was coming. "Patient seems to feel no trauma has taken place, and is reintegrating herself into her life in the city," I began. "She went fishing with her father, let her mother plan a family activity, and has started a romantic relationship with a woman named Naga."

"Yeah...about that..."

"Now, I don't care if you lie to your therapist. But I think you should take advantage of his services. You still have one to go."

"There's nothing wrong with me," Korra insisted.

"I'm no saying there is," I replied. "But I don't like you lying to someone who is tying to help you, so I want you to make a deal with me." She sighed again. "You're gonna go weeks, months even, feeling fine, and then you're gonna have a bad day. Just let me know when you do. And you're going to do everything you told Tenzin you did with your parents, and are going to do the Republic City Marathon with me."

"Seriously?"

"I can send you back to the therapist," I offered.

She looked to be weighing her options. "And that's it?"

"That's it."

"Deal."

Now that that was out of the way... "Naga? Seriously?" I asked.

Korra shrugged. "She's a good cuddler, doesn't hog the covers, and doesn't talk."

I chuckled, shaking my head as I stood. "It's late, you should go home," I told her. "But think about what I told you. Tenzin can help you if you give him a chance."

Korra nodded her head, but I knew better. Hell would freeze over before she talked to a shrink.

* * *

Korra's POV

I took in a deep breath before going inside Tenzin's office. It was my last therapy session and although I was relieved, I kept thinking about what Mako had told me, that I should take advantage of this, like he knew there wouldn't be another time where I'd talk about what happened to me. He asked me to come inside and I took a seat, playing with my crutch like I usually did. I hadn't been happy about coming here, but I guess it was understandable. I had been uprooted from the city I grew up in, thought of as dead, and nearly died a couple of months ago. It was a lot to take in but…I was used to traumatic experiences.

"What's on your mind?" he asked after a moment.

I sighed. "I was just remembering that the last time I was on a couch like this was when my dad disappeared," I replied quietly. "Everyone thought I needed to talk but developmentally I wasn't guided by conscience. I could only reveal what I thought was acceptable."

"You told them what they wanted to hear," the therapist deduced. I nodded my head. "You don't have to do that here."

I took a deep breath. "If I talk to you…can it be off the record?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded his head, putting his clipboard down, giving me his full attention. "Is…is it bad that I was…happy?"

Tenzin tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I was dying, I was lying on that cold, concrete floor and Asami was holding me and telling me to hold on. She was crying. I should've been sad, hell, I should've been wanting to fight." My eyes closed remembering that day, how cold it had been, and I could hear my best friend's voice. "Unalaq had won. I should've been disappointed, something. But...I wasn't. I was...happy. I felt...relieved."

"What was going through your mind?"

I paused, thinking. One of the benefits of eidetic memory, being able to recall things so vividly. "I don't consider myself a selfish person. I've always put others before myself. When someone's in trouble, I will do everything in my power to get them out. I'm always thinking about Asami and my mom and even this team... But at that moment, I wasn't thinking about any of them." I lowered my gaze, feeling ashamed. "I didn't care. That moment, all I could think about was how I wouldn't have to fight anymore, how I could finally have some sort of peace, how glad I was that I would never know any suffering ever again."

I looked up at him. "I think that was my moment of vanity, of selfishness."

"Korra, I don't think it was vanity," Tenzin replied after a moment. "You said it yourself, you're always putting everyone before you, but you need to take care of yourself as well." He paused. "Now I don't know what your history with Unalaq is, I can only assume, but if it is what I think it is…then the level of trauma you went through, it's no wonder why you would want peace."

I said nothing. One thing I wouldn't talk about was the kind of hell I went through with Unalaq, how his abuse was engraved into my mind. I couldn't-wouldn't talk about that. It was too painful.

"But what I do need to know now, for the purpose of the assessment, is if this feeling is still present," he continued.

I shook my head. "No. Not anymore. I'm happy that I'm back with the team, that I got a chance to spend time with my parents."

He nodded his head. "Then that's what I'll tell Agent Hotchner."

I thanked him for listening just as my dad came in to take me home. It wasn't a complete lie, I was happy to be back but still…in those short moments that I slipped away…it was the most at peace I had been, and I was happy then too.

* * *

Mako's POV

Four months passed quickly and Korra was already up and about like nothing happened. We had been training together for the Republic City Marathon that would be taking place in two weeks and even though she still wore a brace for her leg to run, she was doing great. Early each morning we'd meet and go out for a run and even worked a little together. Though body contact between us was minimal, the little we did have she seemed to have gotten used to and I had to admit I was going to miss spending time with her. We had been bonding these past few months and I could see her getting comfortable with me and well…I had actually started to develop feelings I knew weren't that of a supervisor for an agent.

Currently we were running our last lap as fast as we could and I couldn't help but smile, seeing the look of determination on her face. I was a pretty fast runner but even after having her leg broken, Korra could give me a real run for my money.

"Is that all you got?" I teased as I sped up a bit.

I heard her growl before she did the same but I managed to get ahead of her again. I chuckled at that, keeping my focus as I heard her curse under her breath as she tried keeping up with me.

"Looks like you're going to lose this one."

"Ow!" she cried, causing me to stop.

I immediately went back to her side, watching as she limped and grabbed her injured leg. Maybe I had pushed her a little too hard. As soon as I was next to her she grinned at me before running past me and I sighed. Of course.

"I win!" she yelled from our finish line.

"You know, you don't win if you cheat," I answered over to her.

"You were too slow."

She grinned at me and I shook my head. "What happened to slow and steady wins the race?"

"Who taught you that?" Korra teased.

"My running partner."

"She sounds awesome."

I chuckled. "She is," I admitted. Korra didn't answer, just smiled as she stretched out her leg. "You know I was reading that you shouldn't train the week before the race. So…this might be it."

"Oh," she answered, sounding slightly disappointed. "So, um, training is over?"

I took in a deep breath, trying to collect my thoughts as we walked towards her apartment building. "I, uh, I still think we should do something."

Korra's lips twitched, fighting back a grin. "Oh really? Like what?"

"Well there's the movies, the zoo, par-"

"Mako Hotchner," she said and I forced myself to look up at her. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "I'm trying. It's not going well." She laughed at me, actually laughed at me as she shook her head. And I felt my stomach drop. She was going to say no.

"Well if you don't mind staying home with me today while my mom and dad go out then it can be a movie night…date."

I couldn't help the smile that appeared and I saw her smile in return. "You know, it's not that often that I'm speechless," I said.

"Really?" She was still playful, and I liked seeing this not so uptight Korra.

"But I am now," I added, stopping in front of her apartment building. "It's a date then."

Korra smiled once more before going inside and I did the same, shaking my head as I headed to my car. I couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

Korra's POV

It wasn't until I got home that I realized what I had just agreed to. I had told Mako I'd have a movie date with him. For the last couple of months we had been sort of bonding and I had gotten used to it. I liked going on runs with him, knowing he wouldn't hold back and that he'd always push me, not treating me delicately. But being friends with him and actually dating him were two completely different things. And I had absolutely no idea why I agreed to it.

"Is everything okay, baby?" Mom asked as I walked in.

I swallowed thickly, shaking my head before sitting down on the couch. "I just agreed to have a date with Mako."

Her eyes lit up as she moved to sit next to me. "That's wonderful!"

Neither of my parents ever asked me about men or if I wanted to date but I knew they worried. They didn't want me to be alone, and I knew that's why my mom was so excited about the news.

"No, it's not," I replied looking at her. "I don't date. I can't...I...I don't know how."

Mom placed a hand over mine, giving me a small smile. "Then why did you say yes?"

I let out a sigh and shrugged. I really had no idea what had compelled me to say yes. I mean...he hadn't even been able to ask me himself and I could see he was hesitant.

"I don't know."

"Sweetie," Mom continued, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Maybe you want to try. You've known him a long time, that familiarity is what got your guard down. And it can be a good thing."

"Mom, you don't understand." I hid my face in my hands. "I tried before, with my partner in the South Pole, Howl...and it didn't work. I couldn't make it work."

"Maybe this is different," she reasoned. "You said yes to him, maybe there's something about Mako that you didn't see in Howl."

I blinked, thinking back. I hadn't thought about it that way. "But what?"

"I don't know," she answered with a smile. "But don't you want to find out?"

I thought about it for a moment before smiling and nodding once. Maybe Mom was right. Maybe...this was my chance to be normal.

* * *

Mako's POV

I was extremely nervous.

For the last couple of months, Korra and I had bonded and it had been that fact that got me to build enough courage to ask her out on a date. I had to admit that I was surprised when she agreed but now I didn't want to screw things up. She had texted me a while back telling me when her parents would be leaving and I asked her what kind of food she'd like me to bring. I wasn't surprised at all when she said pizza. So I picked up the food, some ice cream and I asked her to pick the movie.

Soon enough I had gotten everything I needed and went over to her place. I took a deep breath, calming myself down when she opened the door. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but do the same until Naga came running, barking and growling at me when I tried to step inside. Well this was ironic.

"Naga, stop," Korra scolded the now full grown dog.

The white furball growled at me but let me pass, going over to the couch and sitting down right in the middle of it. Well it looked like Naga took her guard dog title seriously. The younger agent led me inside and pulled out a pair of plates and cups while I put the ice cream in the freezer, telling her I brought dessert.

A couple of slices later we were back in the living room and I sat on the far end of the couch, giving Naga some space as she lay her head on her owner's laps, her brown eyes watching me. I tried scooting a little closer but she started to growl again. I sighed. Damn mutt.

"Naga…" The animal let out what could be considered a grumble and the brunette laughed, petting the animal's head. "You know, you should be nicer to him. He's the reason I have you in the first place."

I laughed when Naga tilted her head to the side, looking over at me. "And to think you didn't want her."

"She helps me sleep at night," Korra revealed after a moment. "She's there if I have nightmares and was a big support during my therapy." She stopped to look up at me. "She used to nudge my arm and leg so that I'd move it."

"Animal's have a way of being grateful," I commented.

She nodded her head, returning her attention to the film. I sighed as I tried to pay attention but I couldn't stop being so tense. This could be the only shot I had and if I messed it up…it wasn't going to be pretty. I already was on Asami's blacklist, I didn't want to have her threaten me.

"Will you stop being so stiff?" she said with a chuckle. "I'm not going to bite." A pause. "Though Naga might."

I let out a laugh. "Sorry, I-I just-"

"You don't want to mess up, I get it. I'm kind of feeling the same way."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "You're nervous?" She nodded. "Well I think we have gotten to know a little more about each other than people do on first dates but…I think so far we're doing okay."

"You know, at first I didn't know why I said yes to you," Korra began. I felt my stomach drop. "I talked to my mom and she said there must have been a reason and I think I may know why." I nodded my head, telling her to continue. "The whole day I have been thinking about what happened to me…all those years."

"We don't have to talk about that," I reminded her gently.

"I know I'm just…I'm out of my element here," she replied. "What I want to say is that experience...it made me not trust men. And when that goes on for so long you stop…you stop seeing men as regular men and start seeing them as threats. And now that I've decided to date you I just...I don't know how to turn that part of me off."

"After what you went through feeling unsure is a normal feeling, Korra." It was, and I was grateful for the chance she was giving me. "And we can go as slow as you want to go."

She smiled at that. "I know. But...I want you to know something," Korra continued. "The day that I walked into your office for the first time I was able to see someone, a man, just as that: a man. I can't explain it, it was just something about you...for some reason you were different and I don't know why."

"I know that feeling." I had felt something the moment I saw her too.

Korra blinke and I could swear I saw her cheeks flush a little. I smiled and she returned her attention to the movie and I did as well. After that it wasn't as awkward as it had been and we talked a little more to pass the time till the movie finished and I looked at the time. It was almost time to pick up Jack.

I stood and she led me to the door and I turned back to look at her. "So, do I get a second date?" I asked hopeful.

She smiled and nodded. "But I'll let you chose this time."

I smiled once more before telling her goodnight. I left with a small grin tugging at my lips.

* * *

_"Happiness often sneaks through a door you didn't know you left open." -John Barrymore_


	17. Angels and Demons

_"Evil brings men together." Aristotle_

* * *

Bolin's POV

I couldn't believe this.

Ever since Agent Morgan had miraculously come back from the dead I had been pushed aside. I wasn't necessarily upset with her, I mean from what I'd overheard, she had gone through a lot. Not to mention she hardly been able to walk when she'd first came back. My brother, unsurprisingly, had everything to do with her faked death and though at first she was as irritated with him, she soon forgave him and I noticed them spending a lot of time together. I knew my position on the team had been temporary but I couldn't help but feel frustrated and angry when I received the letter to return back to Zaofu by mail.

"What the hell is your problem?" I growled as I walked in to Hotch's office.

He didn't even flinch at my tone, continuing to sign off on paperwork. "I made it very clear that you being here was only temporary. Why are you upset?"

"Why am I upset?" I snapped, throwing the letter at him.

Mako took a deep breath before looking up at me, clasping his hands underneath his chin. He didn't look the least bit sorry or even interested in the subject. This just managed to piss me off even more.

"I get it, Bo," he replied. "You're upset that you don't get to stay here in the B.A.U. but you're young. Mature more and then we'll talk."

"I am mature! You just don't see it because you've always thought you were better than me!"

"That's not true. And throwing this little tantrum is not helping your cause."

"You're not Dad," I replied and he stood.

Mako and I had lost our parents at a young age and he had tried filling that hole but he wasn't Dad. He couldn't tell me what to do, what was best for me. Only I could.

"Then why are you here?"

I scoffed, shaking my head. "That's a very good question," I answered before grabbing the letter and walking out of his office.

"Bolin, if you would just-"

"Don't profile me, Mako!"

He didn't say anything as I walked out of headquarters. Mako just couldn't see how far I had come. He was always seeing me as a little kid but I wasn't a kid anymore. I was a grown man that could be just as good as him if he would give me a chance. I sighed as I folded the letter and put it in my back pocket, walking past a bar. I stopped and looked at the door.

I shouldn't. I knew what would happen but I was just so angry, so disappointed…Next thing I knew I was inside taking my first drink.

Cheers to me.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I knock on the door, twice, before stepping inside, not at all surprised at what I find. My daughter is lying on her stomach, head turned away from the window. I chuckle as I step further into the room, sitting down on the bed, noticing the picture on the nightstand. It is her and Mako at the fair last night. She is taller in the picture than him, their heads peaking through the hole in the wooden landscape. I smile when I notice the happiness in her eyes. They have been dating for almost four months now, and I've never seen her happier.

I rubbed gentle circles on her back, causing her to shift, rubbing her eyes tiredly before he gaze settles on me. She smiles and I can't help but do the same.

"Good morning."

"The morning is evil," she said as she tried to smother a yawn.

I chuckle at that. Before she had no problem getting up early on the weekends to work out or to have therapy, but ever since we've come back she'd been sleeping in, which was good.

"Your mother is making breakfast," I told her. Korra sighed before looking at the picture I'd been studying a second ago, a small smile tugging against her lips. "Had fun last night?" I asked.

"I did," she answered with a smile. "Even got a stuffed toy."

I nod my head, looking over at the plush. "I'm glad you're happy."

She nods her head, asking what's for breakfast. I tell her it's her favorite and she says she'll be out in a minute. I'm almost at the door when I hear her call me.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"You think...you think I'll ever be normal?" She asks quietly.

I walk over to her, sitting down on the bed next to her again, her blue eyes watching me intently. "Sweetie, there's nothing wrong with you."

"You know what I mean."

I sigh before nodding. "I think you've given yourself a second chance," I began. "And life will you give you one as well."

Korra sits up and hugs me tightly and I do the same, kissing the top of her head. My daughter's life hadn't been easy but now that she was trying to work things out, I figured life owed her that second chance at happiness.

* * *

Eska's POV

I have to admit that when the secretary told me that my cousin wanted to see me, I was caught off guard. Korra was dead. I asked the blonde woman who the person's name was and she said Korra Morgan. It wasn't possible. My personal secretary saw the confusion and disbelief and mentioned that my cousin said I might react that way, but to think back to when she was fourteen. I was up and out the door in a moment.

My breathing hitched when I saw her. It was Korra. It was my cousin. She was alive. I started toward her and she took a step back when I tried to hug her and I flinched as I lowered my arms. Even if she was back she hadn't forgiven me.

"How...when...how?" I didn't even know what to say, what to ask.

"It's a long story," my younger cousin answered. "Can we go somewhere?"

I nodded my head, leading to the back of the Northern Tribe Counsel Center where there was a patio. As we walked she explained what had happened. That her identity had been need to know, and that she had actually been back for a couple of months, finishing her recovery.

"Mako told me they found Asami and me because of you," she began when we reached the fountain. "Is it true?"

I lowered my gaze and nodded my head. "Desna and I discovered it when we were kids by accident. I figured he'd take you somewhere where no one could find him."

My younger cousin studied me for a moment and I took a moment to do the same. She was an adult know, but there were some hints of her teenage features. It had been so long since she had been just a kid...

"Why did you help?" Korra finally asked. "Was it just to get me to forgive you? So you'd stop feeling guilty?"

"I...I did it because it was the right thing to do," I whispered. "And because you've suffered more than you should've. And yes, because I at least wanted to say I tried to earn your forgiveness."

Korra didn't answer for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest before letting out a sigh. "Thank you," she finally said quietly. "For saving Asami and I. It's because of you that I'm alive."

"Can you ever forgive me?" I asked, feeling my eyes tear up.

"You could have said something," my cousin began. "You could have told someone but...you were scared too. I mean...he's your dad. No matter how much of a monster he was to me, that doesn't change. The fear he installed in all of us didn't help." She took a deep breath. "But I...I forgive you."

A tear escaped to freedom, followed by another and another. Finally a weight had been lifted from my chest. "Can I hug you?" I asked.

Korra shook her head. "I'm not ready. Not yet." She paused, looking up at me. "We're cousins and I got a second chance at life, which is why I'm giving you yours. Maybe...maybe we can talk some time."

I smiled and nodded my head, wiping away the tears. "I'd like that."

"I'll let you get back to your job. I have to meet Asami," she said. "Your dad is out there. If you see him..."

"I won't hesitate to turn him in," I assured. "Thank you, Korra."

She nodded her head before leaving and I couldn't help but smile. I would finally get a chance to interact with my cousin. It was the one thing I always wanted.

* * *

Asami's POV

I smiled as I watched Korra get out of the car and wave at me as I sat outside the ice cream parlor. Today I had gone to do a little shopping for my soon to be born, baby boy. A few months ago we had finally found out the sex of the baby and I could see the happiness in Iroh's eyes when he received the confirmation that we were having a boy. I couldn't be happier myself, all I wanted was to have a family and though I knew I already did with my boyfriend and Korra, I wanted a child.

I called the younger woman over, seeing how she really had changed while she had been away. She had filled in, didn't look as tired and she seemed to be really...happy. And I was glad.

I felt the baby kick and I smiled, rubbing the spot. It would only be a month more before I got to hold him in my arms and I couldn't wait. "What took you so long?" I teased as she sat down.

"Sorry," Korra apologized. "I went to go see Eska. We, uh, we sort of patched things up."

I smiled at that putting a hand over hers. "That's great. I'm so proud of you."

I was. I didn't blame her cousins as much as she did. I mean he was their dad. But Korra had given Eska, and by extension Desna, a second chance, and I was happy for her.

"I went into Hotch's office today and you wouldn't believe what I found," I began. She tensed at that, looking up at me. Odd. "I found out you were dating a woman." Korra sighed, seemingly in relief, shaking her head. "So, do I have to worry about you having a crush on me now?"

"Nah, Naga is much cuter."

"Now that's just rude." Korra laughed, taking a spoonful of my ice cream as I sighed. "He's kicking a lot today."

"In the third trimester there's an average of thirty fetal movements per hour," Korra began. "Babies kick to explore movement and strengthen muscle."

I scoffed. "Have you ever actually felt a baby kick?" I asked before placing her hand against my swollen belly, just where he was going at it.

Her brow furrowed, looking up at me. I realized she had never asked to feel the baby kick before like everyone else did though I could see her staring at times. Sure she knew facts but she never actually had any experience in the topic.

"That's...weird," she said after a moment looking up at me. "Doesn't that freak you out?"

I shook my head. "No. Does it freak you out?"

She pulled her hand away, still starring at my bump. "Kind of."

I laughed. I couldn't wait to see why she'd do when he was actually born.

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra and I had been dating for a little over four months. We had gone to the movies tonight and I could see she enjoyed herself, telling me her favorite parts as we walked out, holding hands. Just over a month ago we had visited the museum and it was during the middle of our visit that she took my hand to lead me to another exhibit and didn't let go afterwards. We had been making a lot of progress. She was talkative and she'd even started to come over to my place and interact with Jack, who seemed to be very fond of her.

Despite the time we had been dating, Korra didn't want to tell the team yet. I understood this, knowing she wanted to make sure we were going to work out before everyone knew we were an item. But considering how things were going, I couldn't think of a reason why we wouldn't. Her parents were happy to have me over and she seemed to enjoy our time together.

"So, Jack has been asking for you," I commented as I opened the door for her.

"It's been a while since I've gone to visit, hasn't it?" Korra replied as I got inside the car.

"He has a game tomorrow. I figured you could come, and we can have a picnic afterwards."

"How early in the morning is his game?"

I chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze as I parked in front of her apartment building, telling her the time. She sighed but answered she'd make it and take Naga with her since she knew my son liked pets. I walked around the car, opening the door and going upstairs with her, stopping outside the door.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked as she looked up at me.

Korra smiled and nodded. "It was a good movie," she replied. "I'd tell you to come inside for a bit but it's getting late and you have to get Jack."

I nodded my head. "Good night, Korra."

I turned to leave when she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I blinked, causing her to laugh as she opened her apartment door.

"Good night, Mako."

Indeed.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't help but smile as I entered my home, closing and leaning against the door. For the first time in a long while I was giving dating a chance and until now, I didn't regret the decision. Mako was very patient with me, letting me lead, and going as slow as possible to not make me uncomfortable. I could remember that Howl had been the opposite. Always wanting to make body contact, wrapping an arm around my waist, holding my hand and giving the back kisses. I knew that he didn't mean any harm but he was the first man I had willingly started a relationship with and it felt all too rushed. Hotch was different and he made me happy.

I saw the light in my parents room turn on and I shook my head, smile still intact, knowing mom was going to ask how it had gone. I stepped to go into my room, when I heard something sort of crunch. I frowned, bending down to pick up the object. My blood ran cold as I recognized the photograph, feeling myself hyperventilate. I leaned against the wall, sliding down as I began to wheeze. My parents came out of their room, my mom right away noticing how labored my breathing was and telling my dad to get my inhaler as she tried to calm me.

I gave my inhaler two puffs before giving another go, closing my eyes to calm me down as my mom held me against her. He knew where I lived.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Dad asked.

I looked at the picture in my hand and he gently took it from my grasp, his jaw clenching. It was me, when I was ten after Unalaq had beaten me. I remembered that day along with all the other ones. We were in vacation and had gone to the Northern Tribe. During the school year, Unalaq was careful to not leave visible marks but during the holidays and vacation...everything was fair game.

I was leaning against the wall, my left eye swollen, lip busted, and bruises around my shoulders. I was wearing a blue muscle shirt, and dark blue pajamas. He would always take a picture after tormenting me though I tried stopping him a few times only for him to continue his assault.

"He's never going to leave me alone," I whispered.

"It's okay, baby, just relax," Mom soothed me, kissing my temple.

"I'm going to call Mako."

"No," I told my father. "Tell Bei Fong or Rossi, not him. Please."

I didn't want him to know, not now. I was happy, we were happy and I didn't want to ruin it. I wasn't going to let Unalaq ruin what I had. My dad nodded his head, picking up the phone to make a phone call.

The nightmare wasn't over yet.

* * *

Unalaq's POV

I waited as my new business partner got ready, looking at my own special stash. Korra was quite the beautiful sight, bruises or not, and she only continued to get more beautiful as she grew. I always took pictures of her when I was finished, and there wasn't anything she could do, seeing as she was barely able to move after I was through with her. I sighed as I leaned against my seat. Our time had been cut too short. But that was about to change.

The young woman had stupidly screwed up a few months ago as I had known she would. I had been keeping tabs on the Sato woman's phone, waiting for any phone calls outside the city and soon enough my patience was rewarded. Once I found her I took the liberty of letting the supervisor agent known, rubbing in how he had failed. Now apparently they were an item. But not for long.

Finally he emerged and I raised a brow before handing him the phone he'd asked for. He made a phone call and cleaned his glasses as we waited. I had risked a lot to break him out and I wanted to make sure out partnership would benefit the both of us.

"So we have an understanding?" I asked.

He didn't answer for a moment, holding out his glasses, making sure they were clean before putting them on. "Of course."

I nodded my head, tilting to the side. "You look like a man with an agenda," I began. "What's first on that list?"

His lips twitched. "I have to pay my daughter a visit."

* * *

Korra's POV

_It's dark and cold. I'm scared. The dark had always scared me, not with its presence alone, but with what usually hid in it. It was when the light faded out that he came into my room. I took out my inhaler, giving it two puffs as I continued down the stairs, reaching for the light switch. It fluttered a little before the dim light illuminated the center of the room. I recognize the room: it was the basement of Unalaq's house. I remember he used to tell us not to go in here, that bad things would happen._

_I hear a whimper and I reach for my flashlight. It's a girl, a preteen, her face hidden behind her legs. I approach her, placing a hand on her shoulder and she falls to the side her eyes glazed over, looking right at me. Dead, accusing eyes, asking why I didn't save her. I feel something warm against my stomach through my shirt and look down to see it covered with blood. I panic, trying to clean it off me but it only seems to get worse._

"Korra, wake up!"

I sit up, panting, looking around frantically before I close my eyes, my breathing evening out. Asami places a hand on my shoulder and I take deep breaths. It had been a dream. Just a dream.

"I'm okay," I whispered.

"You were yelling," she said, concern in her eyes. "What happened?"

I rub my face tiredly before shaking my head. "I was in Unalaq's basement. There was blood everywhere..."

"It was just a dream."

I shook my head. "No," I countered. There was something about the dream, a familiarity. "It's almost like...a memory."

Asami winced, sucking in a sharp breath and rubbing her belly. I frowned, titling my head to the side. What was... The phone rang and I answered, greeting Hotch and telling him he was on speaker.

"Korra, I'm sending a patrol car to Asami's house."

My hand instinctively went to the gun on the nightstand. "Hotch, what's going on?"

He didn't reply right away. "Hiroshi Doyle broke out of prison," Mako answered.

I looked up at Asami, a flicker of fear on her face. She bit her lip, her eyes closing as she took a deep breath, rubbing her torso. My eyes widened in realization.

"Asami, you're going into labor."

"What?!" I heard Iroh through the phone.

She shook her head quickly. "I'm not due for another three weeks."

"That's not what the baby says," I answered, grabbing my car keys. "Hotch, how far out are you?"

"About an hour away, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Hurry up! My kid's gonna be born!"

I chuckled before helping Asami into the car, grabbing the suitcase sh'd packed for when she finally did go into labor. Looks like I was finally going to be able to meet my nephew.

* * *

Asami's POV

After five hours of labor I was finally able to hold my baby in my arms. I couldn't help but smile as I watched his lips purse as he slept, his little hand peeking out of the blue blanket. I moved his little cap back, seeing that he already had a few strands of black hair. I gave his forehead a kiss and he squeaked, his head moving side to side before stilling. Iroh had made it in time to see him be born and I could see the happiness in his eyes when he held our son. Our Henry.

Currently he had gone to get Korra, who had disappeared after he arrived, having been with me while the contractions hit until my baby's father arrived. I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see my best friend, hesitant to come inside.

"How is it that I went through five hours of labor and you're the one that looks like crap?" I lightly joked.

She said nothing to that, her gaze and attention fully on the little bundle in my arms.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Korra's eyes widened as she looked up at me and she held her hands up. "I'm, uh, not sure that's a good idea."

"Korra."

She was nervous, looking at my baby boy like she was afraid she'd drop him or something. Slowly she held her arms out, and I carefully maneuvered Henry into her shaking hold.

"Support the head," I reminded her.

She nodded, cradling him delicately. It was odd. Korra never did anything delicately.

"Hey, uh, Henry. I'm a...well I guess I'm your Aunt Korra." The words made me smile. She bit her lip, glancing up at me. "He's so small."

"They usually are."

Korra said nothing, tracing Henry cheek with her finger. "I was wrong. He's not adorable. He's absolutely beautiful, 'Sami."

I smiled and soon the rest of the team came in to congratulate me and see the baby. Rossi was as happy, having lived to see his great grandchild. Lin simply took a look at Henry and stated she wouldn't be babysitting but to bring him around once in a while. Mako went to Korra, looking down at my son and I saw him smile as he cooed at Henry over Korra's shoulder.

Finally only the four of us were left and Iroh sat next to me, giving my temple a kiss before asking for Hotch and Korra's attention. I sighed irritably, knowing what was coming.

"Asami and I wanted you two to be Henry's godparents," he said with a smile.

Korra blinked and looked over at me, causing me to smile. "If anything happens to Iroh and I it will be your job to make sure Henry becomes the next tech prodigy of the B.A.U."

My best friend smiled and looked over at Mako before her attention went back to Henry. I sighed and leaned back against my boyfriend. What a day.

* * *

Senna's POV

I couldn't help but smile as I held Henry. Asami had brought him over after she was discharged and I found myself falling in love with him. However, when she asked if I could take care of him while she worked I was both ecstatic and surprised. Why would she want someone like me to take care of her most precious gift? But she told me that since I was doing so well she wanted someone with prior experience to take care of Henry and I quickly agreed. She was, after all, the second daughter I never had.

I put him down on the bed in the spare room, looking up to see my daughter staring at the infant. Once I made sure he wouldn't fall off the bed I followed my husband and the couple, who were trying to agree on what furniture they'd buy to bring here. I glanced back when I heard Henry fuss and watched as Korra panicked a little before lifting him up and gently rocked him in her arms.

Tonraq wrapped an arm around me as we watched our daughter interact with the infant. I sighed as I shared a look with my husband. We wanted a grandchild of our own so bad...but I didn't think our daughter was interested in the subject, understandably. And that brought a pang to my heart. Yet another thing Unalaq had tainted.

* * *

Asami's POV

Henry was driving me insane. I mean, he was really good for the most part but sometimes he really did wear me out, test my patience. Korra had taken the day off to go with her mom to see Tenzin for an activity he was having. She had texted me not long ago that the event had finished and asked if she could see her nephew. I immediately replied that she could. I could use an extra set of hands.

I rocked him in my arms, trying to get him to sleep with little success. The house wasn't a mess per se but I was what Korra called a 'neat freak' and I hadn't had time to do much since Henry was born. I heard a knock on the door and turned to find her there and I immediately handed my three month old son to her. She took him carefully in her arms and cooed at him as his cries began to lower. I couldn't help but smile. She really did love her nephew.

"I need to clean the house," I told her as Henry continued to wail. "His bottle is on the table next to the diaper bag."

Korra didn't answer, just nodded as she rocked my son in her arms, smiling as she did. I sighed and decided to get to work, starting with the back of the house.

I had just finished an hour and a half later I realized that the house was silent. I frowned before walking back into living room. What greeted may have been the most adorable sight I had ever seen.

Korra was lying on the couch sound asleep, and she wasn't the only one. Laying on her chest was Henry, his mouth opened in a small 'o' his tiny fist clenching the detective's shirt. One of Korra's arms was holding him to her person, protective and on guard even while unconscious.

Needless to say, I got a few pictures.

* * *

_"If I got rid of my demons, I'd lose my angels."- Tennessee Williams_


	18. Known Secret

_**Please thank BG-13 for her help in those story. It would be nothing without her :)**_

* * *

_"There are no secrets better kept than the secrets that everybody guesses." - George Bernard Shaw._

* * *

Korra's POV

I sighed as I wrapped an arm around Mako. We had been dating for six months. We were in his car, the seats leaned back, just hanging out. It was our day off and I loved spending it with him. We'd gone out for a run and then we'd had the rest of the day to ourselves. Usually we planned our outings but today we had just decided to hang out and so far it was going pretty well. My head was nuzzled against his shoulder and he gently rubbed my back, causing me to sigh.

"Did you fall asleep?" he asked when I stopped moving around.

"Not yet," I muttered with a yawn.

He chuckled, kissing my temple. I smiled, looking up at him before giving him a chaste kiss. I had to admit that lowering my defenses around him had been easier than I'd thought, though some body contact still bothered me. I loved being close to him. He made feel...

"I love you," he whispered when I pulled away.

I smiled again, leaning up to kiss him when my phone rang. I felt him try to reach for it but I shook my head, cupping his cheek. Whoever it was could wait as far as I was concerned.

"Korra," Hotch muttered against my lips.

I sighed irritably before answering the phone. It was Lin. Leave it to a Bei Fong to ruin the moment. However, as she continued to explain the nature of her call I had to admit I was glad I answered. I hung up and looked over at Mako, gently combing my hand through his hair before his phone rang.

"It's Lin," I told him. "I got the approval for the case I wanted to work."

He raised a brow. "What case?"

"The one of the girl Asami and I found when we were kids. I've been having dreams of her and I want to know what happened to her."

"Unalaq murdered her," he answered. "What else do you want to know?"

"Why he did it."

Mako sighed and shook his head before answering his phone as well. Twenty minutes later we were back at headquarters for a short briefing. We walked out of the car and he tried to hold my hand but I shook my head. I could see the irritation on his face as he opened the door for me. We still hadn't told the team about us and I had told him I would but...I hadn't gotten around to it. It was none of their business.

"Were you two together when we called?" Rossi asked noticing us coming in together.

I shook my head. "My car is at the shop." Technically not a lie. "So I asked him to pick me up."

The elder looked at me for a long time before shrugging his shoulders but I could feel Hotch starring at me. I tried not to let it bother me as we went over what we knew about the girl. She was around twelve. When she was murdered. She had been tortured and no one had claimed her. Once everyone was up to date we got up left but I stayed behind knowing Mako wanted to talk to me.

"Why did you lie to Rossi?" he asked.

"I didn't technically," I answered. He didn't laugh an I sighed, crossing my arms. "It's none of their business."

"What do you tell Asami when she asks you to go?"

"I don't tell her anything." He shook his head and I bit my lip. "If Asami knew then everyone would know, Mako."

"And what's the problem?" He was getting frustrated.

"In this team, everyone knows everything about everyone. There is no privacy." I paused. "I want to keep us away from here, okay?"

"Well then we should probably go. We wouldn't want the team to think there's something between us, would we?" Mako answered, grabbing his keys.

"Hey, wait," I protested, grabbing his arm. "Please don't do this, okay?"

"You do realize that eventually they're going to see us together somewhere, right?"

"There are always ways of explaining that."

Hotch scoffed. "I'm taking you home."

I huffed in frustration. Well played, Korra.

* * *

Zuko's POV

Hotch and I had come up empty handed from Republic City's police station. Saikhan had never been the sharpest tool in the shed per se and it didn't help that the murder was committed fourteen years ago. Hotch had called Iroh for an update but he and the Sato tech weren't fairing much better. There were too many missing kids at the time and we didn't exactly have an accurate description of her. The girl's hair had been dyed and probably cut plus she was so dehydrated that we didn't even know what she'd looked like before her captivity.

I suggested to our team leader that since Korra was the one that remembered the girl, and claimed she had been kept in her uncle's basement, she might want to talk to her cousin about letting us look. He agreed and called Lin instead, asking her to pass on the message. I raised a brow. For the last couple of months Hotch and Korra had been getting along pretty well and now he wouldn't speak to her? Odd.

"Asami, you seriously have nothing to give me?" he asked as he put one of the techs on speaker.

A frustrated growl was the answer. "We're trying," she snapped. "But do you have any idea how many missing kids there are? And some of them are runaways and never get reported."

"What would you need for a more accurate search?" I questioned.

"More demographics," Iroh replied. "Her age, nationality, an accurate description."

"Would you like her home address with that?"

"Well that would be-Hey!"

I chuckled. "We're going to coordinate with Korra, but it looks like as far as today goes, we didn't get much. See you back at headquarters."

* * *

Lin's POV

After a quick briefing we were sent out to investigate the case Korra had brought up. My mother hadn't been all that happy that our attention was going to a cold case that would probably never be solved, but since there weren't any urgent cases and it wasn't going to affect our budget she let it slide. Hotch and Rossi were going to go and talk to Saikhan, the responding officer, and see what they could get off him while Asami and Iroh tried to look through all the missing kids files and see if they could find a match. The kid and I, on the other hand, were to go see the coroner that examined the girl's body after having her exhumed. He hadn't been very happy about it but seeing as it was his job and a federal investigation, he had no choice.

"What was the cause of death?" the kid asked as she examined the file.

"She was stabbed in the chest seven times."

"Were there any distinct marking we could track her by?" I questioned. "Plaques, dental records, birth marks?"

"I worked this case when Saikhan brought her in fourteen years ago," the man answered. "She didn't have anything then, and there's nothing different now."

"Except that there are a lot more technological advances."

He sighed and looked over at the younger agent. "She was severely dehydrated, bruised up, bloody." The man paused, shaking his head. "I think she's suffered enough, just put her back in her grave."

Korra nodded her head. "I intend to. Once I know who she is. Her family deserves to know what happened to her."

* * *

Eska's POV

It was early the next morning when I received a call from my younger cousin. For the past couple of months we would meet during her lunch or whenever time allowed. She was so different from when we were teenagers. Korra had been quiet when we were younger, but incredibly smart, that still hadn't changed. She seemed more social and I could see she even enjoyed spending time with Desna and I. However, the nature of her call this time was more work related. She wanted to come over with one of the agents to ask a few questions and I agreed, asking my brother to go ahead and start the meeting at the Northern Tribe Embassy without me.

"Korra," I greeted when she arrived, giving her a hug. She returned the embrace, smiling at me and I greeted the older agent that was with her. "It's been a while since you've visited."

"I know," she answered, sounding apologetic. "I've just been busy and now I'm working this case. The Jane Doe that led to your father's arrest?"

I nodded before tilting my head. "You think I can help you?"

"Agent Morgan thinks she might have seen the girl here in the house," the older agent, Rossi, explained. "We just want to take a look around."

"Where do you think you saw her?"

My younger cousin bit her lip. "It's, uh, sort of like a memory," she began. "I saw her in the basement. I know your dad never let us down there but do you know if I ever...?"

I took a deep breath. "Korra, some things aren't worth remembering."

"I need to know what happened to her. She's someone's daughter, someone's sister. They have a right to know. She deserves a name on her tombstone."

I released a long sigh. "The reason why Dad didn't like for us to go down there was because he took his…female companions," I began. "I saw them come in once but he didn't see me." She nodded her head, asking me to continue. "You-you started to go down there, a lot, and at first I thought he was beating you but you'd come back without a scratch. It wasn't until he caught you that I found out he didn't know and he dragged you into the room and he…"

Korra flinched, nodding her head quickly. "He broke two ribs. I remember that." My cousin looked at the older agent before looking at me. "Can we see the basement? Please?"

I led them through the house until we reached the back, opening the door that had been locked for years. Both agents pulled out a flashlight and Korra took my hand as we went down the steps. There were old toys of ours, bikes, board games, even boxes of what looked like clothes. I found the light switch and turned it on, the light flickering before lighting up the middle of the room. Agent Rossi looked through the boxeswhile I simply stood there in the center, trying not to get in the way when I saw my cousin stop were an old mattress was.

Both the agent and I approached her and I gasped as I noticed what she had seen. The mattress was full of blood, the walls filled with bloody hand prints and tally marks. It only took me a moment to realize what it was. Whoever had been kept here had been keeping record of how long she was being kept. My cousin started to wheeze and she took out her inhaler, giving a puff before I wrapped an arm around her as the other agents called for backup.

What else had my father done?

* * *

Korra's POV

This investigation was giving me more questions than answers. Eska had said I went down to the basement frequently until I was caught. If I did...why didn't I let the girl go? Why couldn't I remember any of it? Mako had come with Bei Fong to look at the crime scene and he'd tried comforting me but I pushed him away, looking at Rossi and Lin. He huffed in irritation before leaving and I sighed. I was definitely not helping my cause.

Based on the tally marks she had been kept in here at least six months. We still didn't know how accurate they were or if it was days she was counting, but I mean, what else could they be? After we finished documenting everything at the scene we went back to headquarters and slowly everyone called a day except me. The medical examiner had the girls age at twelve when she was killed...had Unalaq kept her there since she was younger? I sighed as I leaned against my chair. Why couldn't I remember what had went on in that basement?

After a couple of minutes I decided to call it a day and made my way out of the building, putting my jacket on in the process. I reached my car when I heard someone behind me and quickly turned around, hand reaching for my gun only to see it was Hotch.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

I sighed. "I didn't know where you were."

He scoffed, shaking his head. "Did you even look?"

I hadn't. I had actually been keeping my distance from him. I didn't want to but he wanted us to take a step I just was t ready to.

Hotch chuckled dryly when I didn't answer. "Should I be worried?" he asked. Still, I didn't reply. "I mean, it doesn't take a profiler to see you have one foot out the door in this relationship."

"Mako, can we please not discuss this right now? And lower your voice, please."

"I don't care who hears us," he replied. "I want everyone to know how crazy I am about you. I don't have a problem with people knowing."

"Well I do," I answered. Why didn't he get it?

"Why?"

"I already told you, I want to keep us away from here. It's none of their business."

He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Did I do something that made you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"No." How could I? I didn't want to see another guy. I had enough trouble just working with this relationship. If he would just understand...

"Do you want to see someone else?"

"No," I answered as I started to feel frustrated.

"Do you want to break up?" Hotch asked, reaching the end of the line as well.

"Of course not," I replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. That was far from what I wanted to do.

"Then why don't you want to the team to know?" he asked again. "All I want is for our friends to know that we care about each other. That we're in love." And he said it with such sincerity, such pleading that I felt so terrible for not giving him this, for not wanting people to know.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Why is that so important to you?" I asked, already losing my patience.

Hotch scoffed. "Why?" He shook his head. "Have a good night, Korra."

"Mako, wait."

But he didn't turn. I kicked the tire of my car. Why did this have to be so hard?

* * *

Asami's POV

After reaching yet another dead end, Korra had decided to take matters into her own hands. She insisted that her subconscious was trying to tell her something but I wasn't sure about this. I didn't know why she had always been so obsessed with this case. See, since we'd found her, she'd felt this need, this obligation, to get her buried and then to visit her gravestone whenever she could. It just didn't make sense. But when she asked me to go see Tenzin with her, I couldn't exactly say no. I would support her in this and anything else she needed me for but I wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing.

"Korra, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as I parked outside the therapist's building. "Some rocks don't need to be looked under."

Her cousin, Eska, had called me earlier today to try to get Korra to stop digging into her memories. It was a good thing she had forgotten what she had. The night that Unalaq had caught her had been the night before her twelfth birthday. We knew what had happened, what he'd took from her, but she didn't remember the details. Eska said he hadn't left her room until the next morning.

"My mind is sending me signals," she answered as we go out of the car. "I can't ignore them anymore."

"Mixed signals," I reminded her. "That's what the subconscious is about, you know that."

"Hello, how can I help you today?" the receptionist asked as we approached.

"I have an appointment with Tenzin."

The therapist came into view soon after and greeted us, ushering us inside his office. I could see that she was uncomfortable already and I knew how much she hated therapists but she was dead set on remembering what had happened to that girl. If only Iroh and I had come up with something...

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Korra began.

"It sounded urgent. How can I help you?"

"I'm trying to recover memories from my childhood. I-I think I witnessed a murder, or something along those lines."

He hummed thoughtfully. "How long are we talking about?"

"Fourteen or fifteen years."

"Korra, memories from that age are difficult to interpret," Tenzin answered.

She nodded. "I'm aware of the limitations of hypnotherapy."

"Then you are aware of suggestion. If you've looked into this type of care, you may have a bias."

I titled my head. "Are you saying that what she remembers under hypnosis may not be real?" I asked.

"It's possible. With that being said, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Korra nodded, resolute. "The memories are about my uncle and I, uh, would rather not remember but this is important."

"I'd like to sit in, if you don't mind," I added, squeezing her hand. "To make sure she knows she's safe."

Tenzin sighed and nodded, asking my little sister to lie down. She took a deep breath before doing as she was told. He asked her to hold his wrist with her left hand and instructed her that if she should feel any fear to squeeze before he started the hypnosis. I took my own calming breath. Here went nothing.

* * *

Korra's POV

I could feel my body relax as I listened to Tenzin's voice. But there was still this nagging fear of remembering in the back of my mind. What if I didn't help her? What if I could have done something? I pushed the thoughts away as he reminded me to relax, and I let my mind drift.

"Now, go back to the night," I hear him say. "You're at Unalaq's house, you're going down the stairs and into the basement..."

_Clusters of images hit me full force, moving in and out of focus in one jumbled mess as I try to latch on. I try to relax and zero in on the memories. I can see the beginnings of my dream. I can feel the anxiety and suffocation of being alone in the dark. I reach for the light switch but trip and fall on my back. I groan as I sit up, noticing something wet underneath my hand. Then suddenly I'm not alone. I'm being yelled at and dragged away from the basement._

I'm trembling. "He's here."

"Who?"

"Unalaq."

_I shake my head as I watch him throw me against the bed, viciously stripping me of my clothes. He's telling me about the fun we're about to have. How long he's been waiting for this opportunity. He takes of his shirt and..._

"I don't want to be here."

"It's okay, Korra." Tenzin's voice. "Go back to the basement. What were you doing there?

_I force myself to focus, but I'm not in the basement, I'm outside in the living room, watching the door. Unalaq had been going down there a lot. Sometimes he'd take some snacks with him, but not often. I hear the door open and I hide, knowing he'd be mad if he saw me. I wait for him to go outside and leave. No one's home. They've forgotten about me, as usual, but I don't mind. I like being alone._

_I know I shouldn't, but curiosity is a powerful force. I wait a little before opening the door. It's dark and I steel myself and go get the flashlight from my room. I turn on the light when I reach the steps and see nothing really interesting until I hear a voice and it makes me jump before I fall on my rear. I see a kid, maybe my age, in front of me. My chest constricts and I take out my inhaler, giving it a few puffs._

_"Are you a ghost?" I ask._

_She shakes her head. "Is he here?" I shake my head and she sighs in relief. "You have any food?"_

_I don't and she seems disappointed. She's dirty, bruised and has cuts on her body, kind of like mine. The girl is chained to the wall on a stained mattress and there's the tally marks on the wall._

_"I can get you some," I replied before getting up and going back up. I come back a few minutes later with a couple of sandwiches and a bottle of water, handing both to her. She eats it quickly, as if afraid it would disappear._

_"Thank you," she says when she's done. "I was so hungry."_

_"What's your name?" I ask._

_"Rebecca. Rebecca Jenkins. And yours?"_

_"Korra." She smiles at me and I return it. "Does he...does he hurt you too?"_

_She nods her head, lowering her gaze. "I hate him."_

"Korra? What are you seeing?"

_Tenzin's voice distracts me and I'm thrown back into the basement, right after I fell. I had been sneaking food to Rebecca whenever Unalaq was away. Everyone was asleep and I wanted to go talk to her. I turn on my flashlight, my hand shaking when I see red. But that's not all I see. Unalaq is on top of Rebecca, a knife in his hand and that's when he comes at me..._

"Korra? What is it?"

_He's pushing himself on me as I try to fight him off. I'm screaming, shaking my head, pleading for him to stop. I can feel him pressing down on me, his skin moving against mine, and I try to push him off to no avail._

"Korra?"

"Dammit, get her out of there!"

_"You're going to be mine and no one else's."_

"I'm going to count to three and you're going to leave that place." _He's kissing my neck, biting my shoulder, causing a gasp of pain and surprise._ "One."

_One of his hands holds both of mine above my head, leaving me exposed, fear making me tremble just as much as the cold air against every inch of skin._

"Two."

_His free hand is on my hip, sliding toward..._

"Three."

Air filled my lungs in one big intake as I came back to reality. Asami was already holding me, telling me everything was okay. I'm shivering and shaking and quaking and trying to organize my thoughts, trying to separate myself from the memory. I shake my head as she ran her hand through my hair.

I got the answers I wanted, but not without digging up my own demon.

"Rebecca...Jenkins..." I said between pants, and I hardly recognize this quiet, squeak that leaves my mouth. "That's her name."

I receive no answer from Asami, and I doubt she actually cares for the information. Her arms are what's keeping me from collapsing, and she knows this.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

Korra had returned home, tired. She had gone straight to her room and laid down while Asami talked to us. The older girl informed us of what had happened, how Tenzin had helped her dig into her memories and then left her in hypnosis long enough for her to recall details that Korra had forgotten. My wife's anger had flared, growling about talking to Tenzin during her next session for exposing our daughter like that before stalking off to Korra's room. I shook my head, hands turning into fists. Asami informed me she'd be in touch and left to inform the team.

Not long after, Senna told me Korra had fallen asleep and asked if I could be with her while she cared for Henry. I nodded my head, taking my stack of paperwork and files into my daughters room. As soon as the door closed she shifted to look a me and I smiled, kissing the top of her head. I knew she hadn't been asleep, though by the way her eye lids drooped she wanted nothing more to sleep.

We didn't talk while I was there and after some time she tried to take a nap as I planned the schedule for the rookies I was training. Asami returned to pick up Henry and ask for an update. Mako even called and asked how Korra was doing, and I reassured him she was okay, and was getting some work done, looking at a file. My wife wanted to be with her, but I assured her she was okay and I wanted to spend time with her alone. Of course, I knew the real reason behind Korra's preference. Unlike her mother, I wouldn't ask her to talk about what happened. Not because I didn't care, but because I knew if she wanted to, she would.

It was night time now and I watched as Korra kept checking her phone. I raised a brow. Something was up, and the fact Mako called the house instead of her made me wonder. Only a few minutes passed before she looked up at me.

"I can't sleep," she said quietly.

"I can turn off the light," I offered and she shook her head. "Want me to get your mom?"

"No it's not you, it's..." She sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing."

I put my paperwork down. "Doesn't seem like nothing," I commented as I gestured at the phone in her hand. "What's going on with you and Mako? You usually go to his house after work."

"We made a deal to not profile each other."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "I'm a parent, it comes with the package." Korra lowered her gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Mako and I had a fight yesterday," she finally admitted. "And I don't know if we're going to be okay."

I hummed in response before pulling her to me. She allowed it, nuzzling her head against my shoulder and I rubbed up and down her arm. So it was their first fight, and that one was always the hardest.

"What happened?" I asked.

She sighed. "He wants the team to know we're together and I don't want to. I mean, is none of their business."

"Are you sure that's it?"

Korra pulled away, looking at me. "What do you mean?"

"Sweetie, I think that you're afraid."

"Of what?"

I smiled at her. "If you make it official, if everyone knows, then it becomes real," I explained. "And I think you're scared of that."

Korra didn't answer, looking to be deep in thought. This was the first time I'd ever discussed her relationship though I was aware her mother and Asami advised her often. It hadn't come up but I understood her. She was scared, and it was natural for her to feel that way. Especially after what my brother did.

"He called to see how you were doing," I revealed after a moment, causing her to look up at me. "He cares about you, Korra."

She smiled and hugged me tightly before settling down on the bed, opening the file again, looking more relaxed. It was only a few minutes before her I saw her eyes shut and I carefully stood before covering her up. Naga hopped up on the bed and curled up next to her. I sighed and smiled. They were going to be just fine.

* * *

Senna's POV

I walked into Tenzin's office, feeling my anger bubbling just below the surface. A couple of days ago my daughter had come to him for assistance and he had taken advantage of the situation to find out about her past. I would not tolerate that. She had come home feeling and looking exhausted. Asami had told me that she'd nearly broke down and how reluctant Tenzin had been to pull her out of the hypnosis, telling her that Korra had said she wished to not be interrupted until she found the information she needed. But when she woke up in the middle of the night screaming I knew I would have to take matters into my own hands.

"How long have you been my therapist?" I asked as we started out session.

He leaned back against his seat, his fingers interlocked in his lap. "A long time."

"And what is it you always tell me? This is a safe place, I don't have to be afraid to tell you what's bothering me?" I asked. "And that you'll even wait until I'm ready?"

Tenzin nodded. "Yes."

"And yet, you took advantage of my daughter's vulnerable state, and decided you could use her request to sate your own curiosity."

My therapist lowered his gaze, but it only served to infuriate me more. How could he? "I -"

"I've trusted you for a very long time, Tenzin. But you ever do something that despicable to my daughter again..." I let the threat hang in the air between us and I could see him shift uncomfortably under my scrutinizing gaze.

He had seen me at my worst, seen what I was capable of. My daughter was everything to me, and I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. I was a mother, and a mother does everything and anything for her child. I meant what I said. If he ever tried something like that again...I wouldn't be held responsible for what happened to him.

* * *

Korra's POV

My talk with Dad kind of reinforced what I already knew. I was scared of being with someone, to announce it to our friends because if it didn't work out...we'd get hurt, and I didn't want that. I sighed as I got out of the car. I couldn't think about that right now. Not now that I had gotten the answers I had been looking for.

Rebecca Jenkins, that had been her name. Asami found out she had been missing for eight months before she was murdered. There was no family to notify. Her father had committed suicide six months after her disappearance, leaving a note behind, saying how he should have been a better father, shouldn't have left her to walk back home alone. Her mother had died a year before her disappearance. There was no one to claim her.

So I did what I had done so many years ago. I arranged a small funeral service for her and asked everyone at headquarters to come. I took a deep breath as I stared at the engraving on her tombstone: Rebecca Jenkins 'For you and all the lost children. You are all loved and missed.' Almost everyone had brought a rose and I watched as Hotch put his down, looking over at me and giving me a nod before going on his way.

"You should go after him," Asami said as she stood next to me.

"Hmm?" I hummed, looking up at her, noticing the knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Go."

My feet moved before I could even register what I was doing, calling out for Hotch. He stopped and turned to look at me just as I reached him. I tried to figure out what to say.

"It's not that I didn't want them to know," I began. "I don care about that, it's just..." I sighed. "I didn't want to tell anyone because the minute I do it becomes real and people get hurt." I looked up at him. "I always run from that because I don't want to get hurt but...I don't want to run anymore. Not from you."

Hotch smiled at that before leaning forward for a kiss. I reciprocated the action, my arms wrapping around his neck. I heard Iroh whistle and I pulled back, my cheeks red with embarrassment at the little show. Mako chuckled, kissing my temple and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him. I was done running.

* * *

Asami's POV

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Hotch and Korra together, holding hands and looking as if they were in their own little bubble. Of course I had known for months that they had been seeing each other. It started by them going to runs together but I could see Korra grow more comfortable with him and talk about him more often. Then there was the excuses she'd make on the weekends to not be able to come over or only coming to see Henry for a little while before leaving. So I might have hacked their phones and found out that they really were an item. Not that I was the only one.

"Well finally," Rossi commented.

I nodded. "I thought she was never going to admit it."

"Hasn't it been almost eight months?" Iroh asked.

"Something like that," Lin agreed.

I smiled. As I said, I hadn't been the only one.

* * *

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." Lao Tzu_


	19. Broken

_"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it." Terry Pratchett._

* * *

Korra'a POV

I smiled against Mako's lips as he kissed me. Asami had suggested a double date, to celebrate Halloween and the fact that Hotch and I had made our relationship known to the team. We'd agreed, and despite the fact that it was in a club, I paid the music and the overwhelming crowd no mind. Mako had my full attention as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead gently. I sighed in contentment.

I felt someone staring and I turned to glare at my future brother-in-law. "Enough with the make out session!" He had to raise his voice to be heard over the music. Asami sat next to him, an amused grin pulling at her lips.

"You're one to talk," Mako shot back as he pulled me closer to him.

I laughed, giving his cheek a kiss before taking a sip of my drink. I wasn't really into drinking but every once in a while I'd throw a few back, something Mako and I had in common. He had decided not to drink tonight though.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I told him, hating having to leave the little bubble of comfort and ease.

He nodded and gave me a kiss. I smiled and started to deepen the kiss before pulling away and making my way through the masses. I took care of business and I turned on the faucet to wash my hands, registering distantly when the door opened.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I attempted to turn around but was immediately pressed forward into the wall, someone's much bigger body pressed right up against my back, one hand holding my shoulder while the other covered my mouth. "Shh... sweetheart..."

No... no. No. Please Spirits...

His sigh brushed my ear. "Oh, how I've missed you, my special one." The hand that had been holding my shoulder started tracing down my spine, and I shivered, fear coursing through my veins, pumping blood in my ears. "It's been way too long. I hope you can forgive me for being foolish enough to almost let you go. I should know better. Guns just ruin all the fun." His voice is his own brand of soothing, quiet, not malicious. I remembered that voice. This was worse than his condescending sneer. This voice came before the most brutal of nights.

His hand that had been covering my mouth slides down to my neck, applying pressure there in warning. I'm shaking, and I can't seem to string together a coherent thought.

"I saw you out there with your little boy-toy..." He tsked, and I hear a bit of possessive anger slip through the facade. "You were willing to let him hold you like that?" His hand slips under my shirt, touching my stomach. "It seems our time apart has made you forget exactly who owns this wonderful, warm, delicious body, whose bed you should be occupying, whose name you should be screaming."

I feel sick. I feel like vomiting. Maybe I'll choke on it.

I hear a strange sound, and it takes only a moment for me to realize that I made that pitiful whimper. "Unalaq...please...don't..."

"Shhh," he shushes as he starts to trail kisses against my jaw, behind my ear, and his hand travels down to my pants.

I close my eyes tightly as the memories rush back in full force. I could remember the first time he had groped me. How he had come into my room in the middle of the night and slid into bed behind me and told me to be quiet, to not make a sound.

I feel him unclasp the button of my jeans and I know I need to get out of there. I push him aside, try to reach the door but he slams me into the opposite wall, his fist colliding with my cheek and knocking me to the floor, my head cracking against the tile.

Everything is blurry and I feel him unbutton my shirt before turning me so he could take it off. I jump a little when my back makes contact with the cold floor. His blurred figure pulled off the sweater he was wearing, and I see his bare chest. He stares at me as he unbuckled his belt and I tried to push him off but he holds firm. He pins my arms above me and crashes his mouth on top of mine, his free hand is playing with the strap of my bra before moving down to pull down my pants.

Then, all of a sudden, he's off of me, cursing and growling, pulling his sweater back on and disappearing. My lungs aren't functioning, my mind is whirling. I shut my eyes, trying to calm myself but it's not working. When I open my eyes I'm greeted by a welcomed face.

"Korra."

I try to sit up as realization hits me and finally take stock of my appearence. One strap of my bra is hanging limply, torn off the undergarment, and my underwear is visible. My chest constricts, I can't take in any air. My stomach lurches and I turn away from Asami and vomit right there on the bathroom floor. My friend is calling my name, trying to relax me, but I can't. I can't breathe. All the oxygen is gone.

And suddenly, it all goes dark.

* * *

Asami's POV

I hop in after Korra in the ambulance as I call her dad. Korra had been so happy, letting Mako wrap his arms around her, dancing to the music and even kissing Mako more than Iroh and I kissed each other. She had gone to the bathroom but when she started to take long Mako had asked that I go see if everything was okay.

I tried opening the door but found it locked and I frowned. Well this was odd. I knocked and called Korra's name though I doubted she could hear me over the music and the cheering of the crowd. The door opened to reveal a hooded figure. Unalaq. He pushed me aside and I growled, considering going after him when I caught sight of someone on the floor in the bathroom. I rushed to my friend's side as I took in her state of undress.

He had almost gotten her.

Korra opened her mouth but ended up turning her head, her dinner splattering nastily on the bathroom tile. I brushed the hair away from her face as I tried to calm her down. She started to wheeze and then slumped to the floor. Mako rushed inside, asking what had happened.

"Unalaq was here! He's wearing a hoodie! Get him!" I said.

He nodded his head, taking off as Iroh came in. I grabbed Korra's shirt, using it to clean the vomit off her sweaty face as my boyfriend took off his jacket and wrapped her in it as he sat her up so she could breathe, but I could see her lips turning blue. She wasn't breathing.

"Call an ambulance!"

That had been an hour ago. Unalaq unsurprisingly got away though Hotch thought he might have clipped his shoulder. Senna had been hysterical and in all honesty so was I. Korra was in the intensive care unit, a ventilator helping her breathe through the mask on her face. She hadn't responded to the meds but now she was stable and sedated.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan?" a doctor called. We all stood and the man sighed.

"How's my daughter? Can we see her?" Senna asked.

"We've been monitoring Agent Morgan after her severe asthma attack," the man began. "She's stable enough for visitors but only family. Try not to agitate her."

Her parents looked to me, their eyes apologetic because I wouldn't be able to see her. I wasn't related to Korra by blood. I nodded my head, letting them know it was fine and I saw Hotch run a frustrated hand trough his hair. Iroh's arms wrapped around me and I hung my head in my hand.

* * *

Senna's POV

I had never been a violent person. I'd had schizophrenic breakdowns in the past but normally I didn't wish any harm on anyone. But...I wanted my brother in law to suffer. Every time Korra woke in the middle of the night, every tear she cried, every time I thought back to when she would barely eat...I picture the light fading from his eyes. I would get so mad that I scared myself.

We had brought Korra home from the hospital and had laid her in her own bed. She hadn't said much after that, would hardly cry. She'd shut down. I had broke down in the kitchen.

Why couldn't he have left Korra alone? What had my daughter ever done to deserve this torment? She was just a little girl. She was my little girl.

For the past week Asami had been stopping by whenever work would allow. She'd sit with Korra, wouldn't try to talk, would simply hold my daughter's hand, let her know she was there. When Korra did talk it was quiet and few words. I wondered if this was how their relationship had been in the beginning.

My girls.

"Mamma?"

I looked up from the dishes and over toward the hall. Korra looked tired. "Yes, baby?"

She didn't immediately reply, instead she walked over and wrapped her arms around me, hiding her face in my neck as I returned the gesture fiercely.

"I love you," she said, her voice small, but full of strong conviction. "So much. And I'm sorry. So sorry. I can't- I can't..."

I could feel tears staining the collar of my shirt as one of my hands held her head to me, my own eyes starting to water as I pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you, my sweet girl. Your father and I love you with all our hearts."

She cried full heartedly.

* * *

Korra's POV

It's just sitting there. I don't expect it to jump into my hand and do the deed for me but it still shouldn't be this tempting. I'm sitting at the counter, and it's just there, the black metal holding my gaze. Both my hands are pressed firmly against the counter top, easily within reach of gripping the gun. How would it work, I wonder, what would be the least messy? Biting the bullet had never been such a literal notion to me.

The door opened. I paid it no mind. I felt my body tremble as boots thudded into the kitchen, paused and then urgently came to a stop beside me. There's a hand on my shoulder, and it shakes me. I blink. Once. Twice.

"Korra."

Blink. I felt my mind starting to refocus. Blink. I looked up, greeted by an emerald gaze.

Slowly, cautiously, I saw Asami reach one manicured hand forward and take the gun away. My hand twitches, I think almost in protest but I say nothing. She took it away. She took it away. But what if I need it?

Her hand returned, and this time it took mine and gripped it tightly. A kiss is pressed into my hair, and I felt tears well in my eyes, my chest compressed. I feel like I can't breathe.

"Please, Korra, I'm here. Talk to me, I'm here. I love you, and I need you to talk to me."

"'Sami..."

She waits, patiently sits on the stool next to mine, hand still gripping mine tightly, other hand smoothing down my hair. It's a soothing gesture she's done so many times in the past.

"He's out there Asami," I finally speak, and my own voice sounds foreign to my ears. "And he's already proven he can get to me no matter what I do or where I go. I've spent half my life running from him and where do I end up? Right back where he wants me, scared out of my mind, and asking myself why I even bother trying to outrun him. He's going to get me. It's just a matter of time."

"Korra, he's not -"

"Of course he is!" There's no use denying it, I think to myself, my face pressed into my palm. "I'm so tired, Asami. I'm just so tired."

"Korra..."

"It won't end until one of us dies." I feel her hand tighten until it hurts, and I can feel those grass green eyes watching me. "So why not me, right? I'm the weak one-"

"Don't you dare!" It's loud, and I'll admit, it startles me. But I don't look at her. But I'm not given much of a choice when she grabs my chin and makes me meet her gaze. "Don't you dare." Softer. But still full of conviction, of such brutal honesty and pleading.

Tears start flowing down my cheeks and her arms wrapped around me in an instant. For a moment, I don't give in to the comfort, and my arms stay on the bar. But then I hear Asami telling me that everything is going to be okay, and her voice is thick with the tears she won't cry right now, in front of me. And it hits me that this is the second time Asami has been here, the second time she has pulled my back from the edge of an endless abyss. And then I'm clinging to her and I'm openly sobbing and crying and screaming into her shoulder, my pain, my anguish finding a way out.

She holds me tighter, like that will keep me from falling to pieces, like that will keep me together. "Shhh, you're going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

Maybe, I can't help but think. Maybe it will. Maybe I will.

* * *

Asami's POV

I ran my hand soothingly through Korra's hair. Her parents had called me when they'd left to go to see Tenzin, asking that I look after the brunette and it was a good thing that they had. I walked in on Korra sitting on the kitchen counter, a gun between her hands. Her eyes had been staring at the piece of metal, but her gaze was clouded, faraway. I had carefully approached her, taking her gun and putting it aside as I tried to get her to talk. I could feel my heart shatter when I heard her say how tired she was, and I immediately knew what she meant.

Her parents had told me how she was having a hard time sleeping, only managing to shut her eyes for an hour or two, if they were lucky. I took a deep breath as I realized what would have happened had I not shown up, how her parents would have found her, but it wasn't her time.

I lifted the blanket, covering her snugly as my mind went back when we were teenagers. The abuse had started to get worse after we graduated high school. Korra had enrolled in community college so visible bruises were still uncommon but the sexual abuse had gotten worse. Much worse.

_I had been on my way to see her when I passed the pier, our favorite place to hang out, and I had smiled, parking my car. I called her name as I approached but she didn't turn. Odd._

_That's when she jumped off. I was running before I even comprehended the action, diving into the water after her and grabbing onto the sinking body. I managed to drag her back onto the sand, panting and gasping for air before examining my friend, who was coughing up water and had a laceration at her scalp that was bleeding profusely._

_"What the hell where you thinking?" I hollered, unable to restrain myself. "You could have died! Do you have any idea how incredibly stupid that was?"_

_"Asami?" she asked her gaze finally settling on me._

_"What the hell were you thinking?!"_

_She shook her head before her hand went down and lifted her shirt, revealing horrific blotches of red and purple painted all over her torso. The near her hipbones looked like hand prints. Suddenly I understood. He had done it again. He had... and she had finally had enough. I sat her up, letting her lean on me as I muttered an apology for yelling at her, combing my hand through her wet and sand covered hair, trying to soothe her. Korra grabbed the sleeve of my shirt before letting out the most heartbroken sob I had ever heard._

_We stayed this way for a while and after she managed to calm down I helped her stand before taking her to my car and driving her to my place, immediately calling a doctor as I cleaned her up. She groaned as I lifted her arms to change her shirt, one of her hands going to her side and I made a mental note to make sure that was checked out as well. Not long after the doctor arrived and I kept the teen as still as possible as he checked her._

_"It's going to require stitches," he said after a while, motioning to her scalp._

_"Can you do them here?"_

_"Yes, but she has a fractured rib. And that didn't come from her falling from the docks."_

_"Just do what you can, please," I said, ignoring the last statement._

_After bandaging her side and the cut he gave her a sedative that would help her sleep and I thanked him, telling him to send me the bill. I went back to Korra's side, watching her as she slept and I reached out, giving her hand a squeeze. There was a knock on the door and I stood, thinking that perhaps the doctor had forgotten something only to be met with the man I despised most in this world._

_"Where is she?" the animal asked._

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"I know she's here, and she's coming home with me. Now."_

_"I think you need to leave."_

_His eyes narrowed and he grabbed me by the shoulders, tossing me aside. I fell to the floor, my head rebounding against the couch but I shook it off. I stood and went to the kitchen, grabbing a knife. I found him in the guest bedroom where Korra was, getting ready to pick her up. I pushed him, standing between them, the knife behind me. He tried approaching me but I swung the blade at his face and he recoiled, cursing. Korra stirred and I could see her trying to open her eyes._

_Unalaq glared at me, touching the bleeding cut on his cheek, right below his eye. "You are really starting to annoy me."_

_My grip on my knife tightened. "I'm only going to say this once, get out of my house. You come near Korra again, and I'll kill you."_

_"You think I'm scared of you?"_

_"You should be."_

_His gaze met mine but I didn't back down. He laughed after a while, shaking his head and turning around to leave. "I always did love playing hide and seek with her."_

_"Get out!" I yelled._

_He laughed again before doing as I said and I followed him from a distance, ready to attack him if he did so much as turn an inch. Once he was out the door and I locked, bolted it and checked it twice then went back to check on Korra._

_"'Sami…"_

_"Shh," I soothed, sitting down on the bed, brushing the hair away from her face. "I'm right here, go back to sleep."_

_"It…it was him…wasn't it?" she mumbled. She still wasn't all there._

_"I'm right here," I repeated, squeezing her hand. "Rest."_

_She made a noise of discomfort before she stilled, her eyes closing once again and her breathing evening out and she fell asleep. I sighed after a moment, looking at the blade on the nightstand. I meant what I said. If he ever came within ten feet of Korra gain I'd kill him. And no one would find his body._

Korra let out a whimper as she shifted, her brow furrowing. I laid down beside her, throwing my arm over her form like I used to when we were younger. I told her that everything was okay, that I was there and she stilled. I waited till she was asleep again before removing my arm, getting my phone out to see if Iroh had called. He wasn't the only one. I let Iroh know I was going to stay with Korra for a while before calling our supervisor.

"Hotchner," he answered.

"Did you need something?" I asked. "Because you have another computer specialist."

"How's Korra?"

"Why should I give you an update?" I asked. The only reason I tolerated him right now was because he seemed to make Korra happy. And I wouldn't stand in the way of that. She needed a little bit of happiness right now.

"I know what you've been through. I understand that you're angry," Hotch began. "But I hope that you understand that this is not about you or me. This is about Korra."

I took a deep breath. He was right. If there was something we both had in common it was to keep Korra safe from that pervert. And suddenly I was angry again. He had managed to ruin Korra's life for too long.

"She's asleep," I answered, my mind already moving on to other things, working a mile a minute to come up with a course of action. "I'll give you the details later, I don't want her to wake up."

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone, brushing loose strands of hair away from Korra's face.

The time had come that I kept my promise.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I smiled as I watched Henry play on the blanket laid out on the floor. He was six months old and very active. Senna was happy to take care of him, remembering how Korra had been at that age. She was a rambunctious child, getting into everything, even my travel bag once. But as tiny as she had been she had understood things very well, knowing when she did something she wasn't suppose to. I could still remember rocking her in arms, her small frame against my chest as her bottom lip stuck out in a small pout...

The door to my daughter's room opened and she looked around before her attention went to me. These past few days had been hard on her. She didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't talk... Wouldn't even allow our company at times. Asami had told us about what had almost happened, how she had found her with a gun between her hands and ever since we had been keeping a close watch on her. It hurt us to know she had been tempted to resort to that because of the pain that son of a bitch had caused her. If I ever saw him again...

"Where's Mom?" She asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Asami took her grocery shopping," I answered. "I stayed-"

"To babysit me." She wasn't happy about it, we knew that. But we couldn't lose her. We wouldn't lose her. And she understood our concern, at least.

"Korra..."

She shrugged, looking around. "Where's-" she began before looking down to see Henry had crawled up to her. "Hey, little man." She lifted him up, causing him to giggle. "How have you been?"

I couldn't help but smile as I watched her with the toddler, seeing what looked like the beginnings of a smile. It had been so long since I'd seen her smile. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked as I stood. "I can heat something up for you."

"Not hungry."

"Sweetie, please."

Korra sighed as she grabbed Henry's toy, playing with him. "I'll take an apple, but cut it into small pieces in case he wants some, please."

I nodded my head and did just that, taking her the plate of fruit to her room where she had relocated her and Henry to. She laid him on her lap, grabbing his arms and lifting him towards her, causing him to giggle. I chuckled, handing her the plate and she took a piece giving it to him before she took one for herself.

The rest of time she played with Henry and I watched, how she seemed to be having fun with the baby. Naga joined in soon after, licking his face completely before doing the same to Korra. It was the first time I had seen her relax, so I wasn't surprised that, after I was helped my wife and Asami with the bags, I found her sound asleep, Henry on her chest.

At least now she'd be getting some sleep.

* * *

Mako's POV

I knocked on Korra's bedroom door, feeling restless and anxious. It had been a little over a week since the club incident and since then she had refused to see me and ignored all my calls. I had backed off for a bit, giving her time to recover but now I couldn't help but worry. When Senna answered the door she had broken down in tears and told me what she had attempted just a few days go. If it hadn't been for Asami...

They had been keeping tabs on her ever since, but she seemed to be doing better.

She didn't answer when I knocked and I sighed. I hadn't really expected her to. What Unalaq had almost done... The fact he had been able to get to her in a public place...it had destroyed the little bit of happiness we'd had. The peace we had both been working to have for was gone. I took the plush in my arms and set it at the door as I knocked one more time. Still no answer. I made a move to leave but stopped, turning around to lean against the door frame.

"Korra?" I called. "It's me, Mako. I just...I'm worried. I know you probably don't want to see me or want me close but I-I Want you to know that I'm here for you."

Silence.

"Korra, please," I begged. "Talk to me. Tell me to leave I that's what you want, say anything." Still, nothing. "You said you didn't wan to run away from me anymore. Please don't shut me out."

"Mako, son," Tonraq whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder. "She needs time. A wound has opened that she has a hard time closing. Let her come to you."

There wasn't much else I could do.

* * *

Toph's POV

I took a deep breath as I watched everyone take a seat. These past few days had been filled with all sorts of news. First Agent Morgan had wanted to dig up a cold case, which I allowed at my daughter's request. Then it turned out that her and Hotchner were going out. What the hell was going on with my team? Half of them were together! Did they not remember the fraternization rule? But whatever, they were doing their jobs and the youngest team member didn't seem as uptight as before. At least her and Agent Hotchner knew how to act like professionals at work.

_Earlier this week, both my daughters had decided to pay me a visit, seeing as it was Opal's birthday. I had reluctantly agreed for them to come to my home to have a little dinner for her. Damn kids never left me alone even as adults. I was going to serve myself another drink when my granddaughter took the bottle from me._

_"No more, Grandma," she whispered in a pleading tone. "Please, no more."_

_I studied her for a moment, taking in her big green eyes and the way she looked prepared to keep the glass from my grasp, and yet her voice was soft. It was the Bei Fong in her. I could see it plain as day. With a heavy sigh, I nodded my head, putting the shot glass away and she hugged me. I sighed once more and returned the gesture semi-awkwardly. I knew my kids didn't like that I drank so much but they had never said a word to me, but my granddaughter had stepped forward, telling me to stop and I had to admire her courage._

It was my turn to stand and I took a deep breath. "My name is Toph Bei Fong, and I'm an alcoholic."

* * *

Korra's POV

I heard the apartment door shut and I bury my head deeper into the pillow on Asami's lap, as she rubbed gentle circles on my back as I cried. Mako had been trying to get a hold of me these past days but I hadn't responded. I couldn't sleep, I wasn't hungry...I just wanted to be left alone, but after the gun incident I was under the constant supervision of my parents or Asami, who came over at any available moment. I knew I wasn't being fair to Mako, that it wasn't his fault that thing almost raped me again. But I couldn't bring myself to talk to him, even though I missed him.

I wiped away my tears and let out a sigh as I thought about what was going to happen. I was going to break things off though that was far from what I wanted. He had brought so much happiness to my life since we'd been dating. Mako almost made me feel...normal and I loved that, but with what happened the other night...

"You're doing it already, aren't you?"

"Doing what?"

"Thinking about breaking up with him. Telling yourself it isn't going to work. That you have too many issues."

I turned to lie on my back, looking up at her. There was a look of understanding in her eyes, but at the same time a little bit of frustration. She wasn't happy about what I was thinking of doing.

"I do have issues," answered after a while, lowering my gaze. She had known me long enough to know that.

"Look, Korra," Asami began. "It's actually quite simple: either you want a relationship or you don't. And if you don't, accept the fact you might be alone forever."

"How do you an Iroh do it?" I finally asked. She wasn't damaged like I was but they were so different, and yet so similar, like Mako and I.

"It's hard," she admitted, brushing a strand away from my face. "It takes a lot of effort. But work is what makes it work."

"I guess this is the part when you tell me it's gonna be worth it."

"Look, I know you've been through a lot. But you need to ask yourself this: what are you really afraid of?"

I said nothing, my mind was spinning with all kinds of thoughts about what she said. I was scared of a lot of things when I was with him. I was afraid that he'd realize how damaged I really was and he'd leave me. I was scared of the comfort he gave me, of how much I lowered my defenses that had kept me alive while I lived with Unalaq. I was... I was just so scared.

"I need to go," my best friend said after a moment and I sat up so she could stand. "I'll come visit you tomorrow."

She was almost out the door when I called after her. "Wait!" I said as I put on a pair of sneakers. "Can you drop me off at Hotch's house. Please?"

She smiled and nodded her head, letting my parents know she was going to take me out for a bit and I'd be back later. The drive went too fast and soon enough she was parked in front of his home. I swallowed thickly and Asami gave my hand a squeeze before I got out and she drove off. I sighed. She wanted to make sure I wouldn't back out.

I knocked on the door and a few moments he answered the door looking surprised. "Korra. What are you-"

"Just listen to me, please," I said pleadingly. I was going to fix this, I had to. "I will do whatever it takes to be with you."

Mako blinked, his head tilting in curiosity.

"I am in love with you," I admitted. "And I'm scared that you're going to realize how screwed up I am and you won't want to be with me."

He shook his head, his hand reaching out to caress my cheek and I leaned in to the touch. "I'm not going to hurt you," Mako whispered as he pulled me toward him. I nodded my head, letting him wrap his arms around me before kissing the top of my head. "We're going to get through this, okay?"

I nodded against his chest before looking up at him. "Can I come in?" I asked.

He led me inside and I went over to the couch, sitting down, keeping a bit of distance between the two of us. I scooted closer and he took the hint, his arms wrapping around me. I sighed, liking the feeling of comfort that I'd missed. But at the same time there was a crippling fear and I could remember Him being this close, telling me that I would never be free of Him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hotch asked after a moment.

"I'm so scared right now," I finally whispered.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he reminded me.

I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my face into his shoulder as I started to cry again. No matter how much I had pushed him away he was still here, he hadn't rejected me like I thought and at some time hoped he would have. Asami was right. It was going to be hard, but I wanted it to work. I was going to make it work.

* * *

Hiroshi's POV

I smirked as someone sat down across the table from me, pretending to read my newspaper. This cafe had always been my favorite, to the point that I had bought it a long time ago. I had been craving a cup of black coffee, so I decided to stop by, pleased that it was just as good as I remembered. I continued to read the headlines, not at all surprised: **SERIAL KILLER DOYLE BREAKS OUT**. News traveled fast it seemed. Finally, after a moment, I folded the paper and set it aside, taking a sip of my coffee as I looked at the person I'd been waiting for. I'd known she'd come.

"I knew you were watching me."

"What's the expression?" I asked, pretending to think about it. "Keep your friends close, your enemies under surveillance?"

"...Hello, Dad..."

I smiled. "Hello, Asami."

"What do you want?"

"You," I answered with a shrug. "Not today. Don't worry about that. But soon."

"I've got a glock leveled at your chest," she replied, gesturing to the purse on the table. "What's to stop me from taking you out right now?"

I chuckled at that. Foolish girl. "You'd never make it back to your car and you know it. I thought I'd taught you never to make a threat you didn't actually plan on following through on," I answered simply, before leaning forward. "Tell me, does Iroh know the truth about you? Or is he too busy taking care of Henry with Rossi to care? Why aren't the great Bei Fongs here with you? Ah yes, they're too busy with their family. Here you are, all alone, while Mako sits at home with his son and Korra. That one does has quite the interesting history, doesn't she?"

Her jaw clenched. "Come near my team and I will end you." Ah. There was an actual threat.

"My quarrel is not with them," I assured. "How long that remains the case depends entirely on you. They're innocent. You are not. But I have to warn you that it doesn't include the youngest Agent. My partner still has unfinished business with her."

"He won't lay a hand on her."

"My associate's told me all about the trouble your little friend has caused him." Her eyes narrowed and I couldn't help but feel a wave of satisfaction. My daughter had always had a soft spot for the younger girl and her family. "Figures she would inherit her father's stubborn nature. Or did Unalaq instill that in her?"

"Shut up." Her hand was curled in to a fist on top of the table, her knuckles turning white.

"Actually it has nothing to do with the father. It has everything to do with the mother," I continued, taking another drink. "It's just like with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup."

She stood abruptly, pulling out her gun. "Shut up!"

"Oh, I seem to have struck a nerve. You've always been so protective of those mutts. It's amazing what extremes you'll go to for them." I placed the empty mug down. "Even incarcerate your own father."

She didn't put the gun away, and luckily for her it was late at night and not many people passed through here. "I was doing my job."

I smiled and shook my head before standing. "I think you did a little more than that. You took everything from me. My wife, my life, and my freedom." I raised my hand and a car quickly pulled up to the curb, one of my body guards opening the door. So, I'm going to take the only thing that matters to you," I added as I turned to leave. "Your life."

* * *

Korra's POV

I smiled against Mako's lips as he kissed me. Spirits, I couldn't believe this. We had come back home after taking a trip to the observatory and we'd sat down on the couch to watch a movie but soon his lips had found mine and...I couldn't really complain. I took off my jacket, suddenly feeling hot before both my arms wrapped around his neck. I felt him place a hand against my waist.

My mind went back to the youth center. I was fifteen and Unalaq had managed to lock me inside his office. His hands were roaming my body as I tried fighting him off but he ripped my shirt, exposing my skin before tugging down my pants, placing a hand against my waist...

I practically ripped myself away from Mako, my breathing uneven as I tried to shake off the memory. He wasn't here. It wasn't him. It was Mako, my boyfriend. It wasn't Unalaq.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mako asked as I grabbed my jacket, making a move to stand. He gently grabbed my wrist.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

I shook my head. "It's not you, Mako," I whispered. "It's me. It's always going to be me."

I was about to leave when I heard his call my name and I stopped, hand on the doorknob. "We have an agreement," he reminded me.

I sighed, my hand gripping the cold metal before I turned around and walked back over to sit on the couch. After I made the decision to make things work with him, we both had come up with three basic rules to help our relationship: be patient, to not walk out when upset, and to say when something was bothering us. Sometimes I hated that agreement.

"Talk to me."

"I feel like you're profiling me," I muttered, crossing my arms.

Hotch's lips twitched at the comment. "You know that's not what I'm doing."

I sighed, knowing he was right. "Your hand," I finally answered with a long sigh. "It brought back bad memories. I'm sorry. It just happens."

"You don't need to apologize," he answered gently, holding my hand. "This isn't your fault."

"Then why do I keep doing this? Why is it that every time I want to be closer to you, I remember Him?" I shook my head. "Sometimes I think He's right. I'll never be able to be with someone."

"Korra relationships are more than just sex," he reasoned. "It's okay if you're not ready, yet. "

"But what if I'm never ready?" I asked with a sigh. " Mako...I know how relationships work, about what men-"

"Korra, not every man is like your uncle," he replied, cutting me off. "Not all men just want sex. Yes, the majority, that's all they're after. We've both been around enough creeps in our professional careers to know that. But...I genuinely care about you. And if you say you're not ready then..." Hotch shrugged. "...I'll wait."

He pulled me closer and I sighed, letting him wrap his arms around me. He was definitely keeping his patient part of the agreement. I smiled as he kissed my temple.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing his cheek. I did. No matter what I said or did, I was completely in love with him.

"I love you too," he answered with a kiss.

I smiled and looked up at him, meeting his amber gaze. "We've been dating for almost a year and I still don't get offered a drawer or something?" I teased.

Mako blinked. "You want to spend the night?"

I bit my lip. "Asami suggested sleeping over might help and I want to, uh, give it a shot. See how it goes."

I wasn't one hundred percent sure about doing this, but I wanted some form of normalcy. And maybe sleeping over would make things easier between the two of us, make transitions easier for us later on.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Mako asked, concern yet excitement in his eyes.

I nodded before giving him a kiss. "But no funny business," I joked.

He raised a brow, knowing that underneath my playfulness there was also seriousness. I laughed, nuzzling my head against his shoulder.

"Did you bring any pajamas?" I cursed under my breath. I knew I had forgotten something. He sighed, shaking his head. "Guess I'll lend you some of my clothes."

I nodded my head and he came back later with a grey shirt and some boxer shorts. I went into the bathroom and changed, coming out to see he had done the same and gone to see how Jack was doing. I lay down on the bed and he covered me up, giving my forehead a kiss before going to the other side of the bed and laying down, turning off the lights.

I took a deep breath. Here went nothing.

* * *

_Mark Twain wrote "Of all the animals, man is the only one that is cruel. He is the only one that inflicts pain for the pleasure of doing it."_


	20. Changes

_"Love begins at home, and it is not how much we do... but how much love we put in that action. -Mother Teresa"_

* * *

Senna's POV

I couldn't help but sigh in contentment as I lay my head against my husband's bare shoulder. His arms were wrapped around me and every so often he'd give me a kiss. I smiled and nuzzled my head against him, wrapping my arms around him. It had been so long since we had been able to spend a night together. When he got back we had Korra not wanting to see him and then when she finally was here there was the guilt of what happened to her. After that she had been injured at the hands of that monster and we spent three months waiting for her to wake up and the other three helping getting her back on her feet.

But now, a year later, she was finally giving dating a shot and when Tonraq and I found ourselves alone…we decided that after nearly twenty years we had a lot to catch up on. So for the past couple of hours we had been in bed, re-exploring each other's body and just making up for so much lost time. I was content lying in his arms and it felt just like the very first time. I traced patterns on his bare chest as I thought about how much I loved him. As if he knew what I was thinking his hand cupped my cheek and he turned to face me, giving me a deep kiss. I smiled against his lips. We did still have an hour or so…

"What are you thinking about?" he asked with a smile.

"How glad I am that you're back," I answered with a smile of my own.

He grinned and gave me another kiss, raising the sheets to get closer to me. "Oh yeah? What are you really thinking about?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, the sound odd in my ears. It was as if I were a young girl all over again. I placed a hand over his chest as I deepened the kiss.

"That eighteen years has been too long," I replied.

The door opened unexpectedly and we both looked up to find Korra, mouth open and her supervisor next to her. My husband growled softly and I pulled up the sheets covering my chest before doing the same to Tonraq. Mako lowered his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck while our daughter still stared at us in disbelief.

"Korra, I'm just going to, uh, wait for you in the, uh, living room," he managed before turning around to leave.

Our daughter covered her eyes and I had to fight back a chuckle at that. "I thought you were going to be back later," my husband said.

"You guys…we…I…" Korra tried, fumbling with her words. I placed a hand over my face, trying to hide the smile. "You could have text or called or put a sign on the freaking door." She let out a sigh, still covering her eyes. "I mean, really?!"

"You should learn how to knock."

"Dad!"

"Your mother and I are grown adults," Tonraq answered. "And, well, we thought we had an hour left so-"

"Got it! Be back in an hour," she said turning around. "Mako, we're walking Naga today."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me and my husband turned around to look at me, giving me a soft kiss on the lips. I hummed and turned to face him once more, combing my hand through his long hair.

"You know, it's impressive that we can still provide her a few traumatic memories this late in the game," I whispered with a laugh.

He chuckled before brushing a strand of hair to the back of my ear. "Now where were we?" he murmured against my lips.

Oh, I had missed this man.

* * *

Toph's POV

I smiled as I looked down at the coin in my hands. Three months. I'd been sober for three whole months and I'd admit that I was proud of myself. My kids had come over to celebrate since when I'd gotten my coin after the first month we'd all been busy with work. But now that it had died down a bit, a small get together was being held for me with apple cider. I sighed and looked over at my granddaughter. Darn girl and her big pleading eyes had gotten me to quit. And truth be told, I'd been tired of it myself.

"Food's ready."

I turned to see the eldest of my daughters, the beginnings of a smile on her lips. I scowled and she shook her head, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Chief."

"Don't get all sentimental on me, kid," I replied as I shoved the piece of metal into my pocket. "It's just a coin."

Lin sighed and went back to the living room, bickering with Su the minute they locked eyes, Some things never changed, I suppose. I smiled and shook my head, taking out the coin once more. It was far from just a coin.

* * *

Korra's POV

_My arms wrapped around Mako's neck as I kissed him. I hear him chuckle, the sound contagious. We're happy and it's all I ever wanted. He starts to kiss my neck, his hands pulling at my shirt…I try to gently push his hands off me but he persists and I pull out of the kiss, meeting his gaze as his eyes darken with a lust I've seen before. I shake my head. No. This isn't happening. It can't happen. He pushes me onto the bed, holding my arms above me, kissing my neck before taking off my shirt…_

I sit up as I gasp for air, looking around frantically. The lamp is turned on and he hands me my inhaler, rubbing gentle circles on my back as I take two puffs to relax. It wasn't the first time I'd had this dream. It had been happening ever since I'd started sleeping over at Mako's place. He'd give me space and try to make me as comfortable as possible but nothing worked, and I felt bad for making him miss the rare few hours of sleep.

"The nightmare again?" he asked. I sighed and nodded my head. "Maybe we should go about this differently."

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine. It's not you."

"Korra," Hotch began as he held my hand. "I don't want you to feel pressured. You haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"Neither have you," I answered quietly.

"I sleep more than you do."

I sighed leaning my head against his shoulder, glancing over at the clock. Two in the morning. He pulled me down with him, kissing my temple as he tried to get me to relax. My eyes closed only to open soon after, an hour later. I sighed before shifting once more to try and catch a little more sleep.

I must have finally dozed off because when I woke up later on it was to the sound of the alarm. I was alone in bed and I looked up to see Mako straightening his tie. He smiled when he noticed I was awake, giving me a chaste kiss. I sighed as I stood, showering before heading to the office.

"Have some coffee with your sugar," Asami commented as I prepared my coffee, which really was more cream and sugar than actual coffee at this point. I managed a smile. "Is everything okay?"

I took a sip, beyond tired and frustrated. "I can't sleep," I admitted quietly. "I've been sleeping over at Hotch's, but I keep having nightmares."

She hummed in response. "You know, that's actually pretty normal. Sleeping with men isn't something you did before, and it's like a shock to your system."

"He's losing sleep too."

"I don't think he minds," Asami replied, looking over toward our team leader. Unless you looked carefully you wouldn't be able to tell he'd only just woken up. "He's just happy you're trying. I'm proud of you." I sighed. "Changes don't happen overnight, and it looks like you've been sleeping more than last week?" She raised a brow, waiting for confirmation to which I gave.

"We're going to get started," Hotch called and we took a seat. "There's been a murder in Omashu and we're to head out immediately. The local police haven't touched the crime scene."

I furrowed my brow. "Why are we being called into a single case?"

"It's not a single case. I'll explain on the way. Grab your bags."

I sighed. Looked like it was going to be a long, sleepless week.

* * *

Iroh's POV

I watched as Hotch covered Korra up, the youngest agent having fallen asleep sitting in her seat. It wasn't that long of a flight but something told me that the younger agent hadn't really been sleeping. A couple of months ago I'd overheard Asami suggesting to Korra that sleeping at Hotch's place might help her ease into the relationship but I hadn't thought she'd actually go through with it. On the weekends they'd arrive together and leave together which tipped me off to their sleeping arrangements. Didn't need to be a profiler to see that.

When we finally arrived we were greeted by a group of investigators. Apparently this hadn't been the first time a murder of this nature had occurred. Three more victims in the city had been found over the course of ten years. We put on gloves and paper booties before ducking under the tape and starting the investigation. I watched as Korra looked over the victim, carefully going through her belongings and asking the other crime scene units to take photos of certain details. She was a detective alright, through and through with that critical eye.

"We're looking for a piece of wood," Korra announced after a moment, inspecting the head trauma before noticing the blood on her thighs. "She's been sexually assaulted."

"How would you know what we're looking for?" I asked, gesturing at the injury. There was no way she could know -

"You mean like this?" Asami asked as she lifted a wooden plank from behind the dumpster, giving it to the evidence team. "Now we're looking for an idiot."

"Found him," the youngest team member answered gesturing towards me absently, still eyeing the scene.

I growled and my girlfriend chuckled. "I mean the idiot that left the murder weapon behind." Way to defend me, babe. Some girlfriend.

"She was married," my grandpa commented as he lifted the woman's hand. "You know what that means."

"Interrogating the husband," Korra answered, looking over at me. "It's sad that they're usually our first suspects."

"Are you going to start with your 'I hate men' speech?" I asked.

She grumbled, narrowing her eyes at me. "I don't hate men." I raised a brow and she looked over at Hotch, sharing a small smile with him. "At least not all of them."

Oh, geez. And they said me and Asami were bad.

* * *

Asami's POV

After investigating further we were surprised to find that though our victim was married, she was not married to a man, but another woman. We found her tablet and other belongings intact which excluded robbery as a motive. Soon after, Iroh located the widow and we informed her of what had happened. She was completely heartbroken and as much as we hated to ask, we needed to know where she had been the night before. Mel told us she'd been at a bowling alley and then had went home and told us to check her house alarm to prove it. I did that and her alibi checked out. The only thing left was to find out what happened to Katie.

The forensic team came in the next day with their report and I noticed the stamp on Katie's hand. I did some research and found that it was a lesbian bar well frequented in Omashu. After informing Hotch, he gave Iroh and I the clear to go investigate. About time we got some alone time. We showed the picture to the bartender and owner of the bar.

A nod. "She came in every Monday like clockwork," the woman replied as she cleaned the counter. "She was here last night."

"Did you see her leave?" Iroh asked.

The Merch owner shook her head. "It was packed."

"Did Katie ever mention her wife, Mel?"

"All the time. They seemed to have a good relationship." I hummed in response and she sighed, shaking her head before pulling out a flyer, handing it to me. It had two women kissing and a big black X over them. An anti gay marriage flyer. "I really don't want to point fingers but…They've been getting kind of aggressive lately."

"Can I keep this?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Here's my card if you think of anything else," Iroh added.

We left to bar and I looked at my boyfriend. "I think we may be looking at a hate crime."

"We should definitely look into it." I smiled and nodded headed to the car when he wrapped an arm my waist, kissing my neck. "It might take an hour or so to follow up on this lead, don't you think?"

Definitely needed more than an hour.

* * *

Mako's POV

I chuckled as I watched Korra trying to steal my box of Chinese takeout. We'd been working on the case all day and after Iroh and Asami had taken their time with their leads we decided to call it a day. The pair had gone to talk to the creator of the anti-gay flyers and managed to get a members list that was thicker than the actual Bible. Korra and I had gone to get some food and then went up to her room at the hotel. She had finished all of her food and was now after mine. I finally gave her my box and she smiled triumphantly as she used the chopsticks to slurp the noodles.

"You're hungry today," I noted.

"I havn't eaten since yesterday when you took me to Tony's."

My arm wrapped around her and she sighed putting the food down and leaning her head against my shoulder. After the Unalaq incident it had taken a lot to get back in the rhythm of things but we'd both been determined to make our relationship work. Korra often took Jack out to practice soccer and was even teaching him some basketball. Once in a while she'd let me tag along and my son loved it. He was really fond of her which was a good thing.

"I was thinking that maybe when this case is over you'd want to go to the Cave of the Two Lovers," I told her after a moment.

She raised a brow. "Sounds corny."

I chuckled, giving her a kiss. "Oh and your comment earlier wasn't?" Korra grumbled, causing me to laugh. I looked at my watch and sighed. It was almost eleven. "I should get going," I told her as I stood.

"Wait," she said as she ran inside her room. A few minutes later she came out, wearing shorts and the grey shirt I'd let her borrow the first night she'd slept over.

"So you're the thief," I commented.

She shrugged. "It's comfortable." I smiled and shook my head. "You're not going to stay?" Korra asked after a moment.

I sighed. "You won't sleep."

Korra hesitated before she reluctantly nodded her head, giving me a kiss and I did the same before heading to my own room. At least we'd both be getting some sleep tonight.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't help but yawn as I stirred my coffee. Last night Mako and I'd dinner together and then he had left for the night. I thought this would help me sleep but I ended up only getting two hours worth of sleep. Couldn't sleep with him, couldn't sleep without him. Great.

Asami and Iroh came in, engaging in their usual make out session. I rolled my eyes as I took a sip of my coffee. I hadn't slept two nights in a row and it didn't seem to be getting any better. Why couldn't I just sleep with Hotch? He wasn't going to hurt me. He hadn't hurt me in the year we had been dating. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a kiss on my temple and I looked up to see it was him. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss as Lin and Zuko came in.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, sitting down.

I sighed. "I didn't."

Iroh chuckled, causing me to glare at him. "Someone had a late night," he teased in a sing song way.

"Someone should mind their own business," I mimicked.

"Knock it off," Lin snapped. "We don't have time for your bickering."

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

The younger Bei Fong growled at that and I crossed my arms over my chest. Stupid Big Brother. Hotch called our attention and we looked at him as he explained something we hadn't really seen coming. There had been DNA left behind on Katie, our victim, and it wasn't sexual assault by a man, but a woman.

"So if she wasn't raped it means it wasn't a hate crime," I commented. "And it wasn't a robbery." I looked up from the file. "I'm starting to think this was personal."

"I agree," Hotch replied. "Iroh, Asami, take a second look at the wife's alibi and check Katie's computer. We're missing something here."

* * *

Asami's POV

Iroh and I went to work right away digging up Katie's past. Right away I noticed something strange and I started to work on recovering the files she'd deleted from her history. My boyfriend rechecked the wife's alibi and it was rock solid. The surveillance video from the bowling alley put her there at ten o'clock just like she'd said and her alarm company also backed up the other half of her story. But there was definitely a liar in this mess and it was Katie. She had various profiles on different lesbian dating websites. Katie was cheating on her wife. I pulled up the information and called the team over, showing them what I had found.

"'Had a great time at Merch. Want to play again,'" Rossi read out loud, brows raised in amusement. "Well Katie wasn't the good wife her widow says she was."

"Can you trace the IP address?" Korra asked.

I shook my head. "Website is designed to protect the user's privacy, so no luck there. We need another angle."

"Is it just me or does Korra resemble the victim a little?" Iroh commented after a moment, head tilted before a slow grin spread across his features.

I tilted my head to the side. Katie was ten years older than Korra and her skin was slightly lighter but…I hummed thoughtfully. Iroh was right. They did look alike and if the killer had a type…

"You're right, Iroh, she really does," I agreed. "And maybe our killer has a thing for blue eyed brunettes."

Korra crossed her arms across her chest and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I don't like where this conversation is going," my best friend answered and I smiled at her. She shook her head. "No. No way."

"We can try to set a trap," I reasoned. "Make a profile like Katie's, and we can attract the same kind of woman, maybe even the killer. We get a DNA match and-"

"No. I'm not doing it."

"It actually doesn't sound like a bad plan," Hotch added. "We'd have eyes on you and make sure nothing happens."

"Are you insane?" Korra asked. "Shouldn't you be against this? I mean I'd have to date a woman!"

Our team leader shrugged. "I'm secure about our relationship and it's strictly undercover. I don't see what the problem is." Oh, lovely, logical Mako. This was priceless.

"I'm not going to go undercover to troll for lesbian dates on the off chance we might catch the killer." She grabbed her bag. "See you tomorrow."

I smirked, looking over at my boyfriend. "I think she loves the idea," he said.

I laughed. "Me too."

* * *

Zuko's POV

Korra was going to murder my grandson. As soon as the younger agent left he got on his laptop and signed her up for every dating website Katie had been on, cropping a picture his girlfriend had of the two of them. I sighed and shook my head. He was digging his own grave. Lin snorted in amusement at all the things he was putting on her profile, trying to match it to Katie's. Asami was helping but Iroh was making sure to make Korra's life miserable during her undercover mission.

"I say she's butch."

"Watch yourself," Hotch answered. He wouldn't let him offend his girlfriend. "Korra is sporty. Not butch."

"Oh, you'd know that, wouldn't you?"

"Why don't you just put what Katie had?" Lin suggested.

Iroh laughed at that, his grin a little wicked. "Lipstick lesbian. Check."

She was going to kill him.

* * *

Korra's POV

I was going kill Iroh. I had asked Asami to come over and stay with me until I fell asleep, seeing as I hadn't been able to sleep last night and I wanted Hotch to be well rested for when we went back home. She had agreed and brought food over, telling me about how they'd created a profile for me on the websites Katie had been on. I had to admit I was surprised Mako was okay with all of this but he had a point. He knew I loved him and that he loved me, plus I didn't really think he was the jealous type.

"It's our best shot of getting the DNA and cracking this case," she tried explaining as we ate popcorn.

"You mean our best shot," I answered. "You're going with me."

"Can't. Bartender already knows who I am and something's off about her."

"Oh, so you're sending me into the lion's den?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "You're going to be wearing a wire and Lin will be in the club watching you," Asami reassured. "Plus, Mako and I will be outside in case something happens."

I sighed irritably and she showed me one of the profiles and how many messages I'd already gotten. Some women were just got straight down to business, telling me what they wanted to do with me. Others just talked about how we had things in common… And all the while I couldn't decide if I wanted to kill Iroh slowly or all at once.

"You do realize one of these women is Katie's killer," I said.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." I sighed and laid down on the bed, exhausted. "I wonder what kind of women we'd like if we were lesbians," she asked after a moment.

"I, uh...I considered dating girls once."

Asami looked over at me, a curious glint in her eye, a slight grin pulling at her lips. "Oh, really?"

I nodded, looking up at the ceiling. "With everything that had happened, men just didn't interest me. No one did really. But men..." I knew I didn't need to clarify that point. "And the only people who had ever seemed to give a damn about me were you and Mom... So, the thought occurred to me, for a brief moment, that girls would be a better option."

"What changed your mind?"

"I remembered that girls are pains in the ass."

That got a full blown laugh from my best friend. I grumbled, yawning as my eyelids shut. It seemed only minutes had gone by when I woke up to find Asami gone, a note on my bed telling me to dress nice for tomorrow night. I growled and tried to fall back asleep to no avail.

The day seemed to drag by though Mako seemed to be more attentive than usual. He knew I wasn't happy about doing this, but wanted me to know that he would make sure nothing happened. I had to admit that laying down with him in the car when we went to go follow a 'lead' relaxed me a bit.

Too soon night fell and I took in a deep breath as he put the wire on me, glaring at Iroh and telling him he was a dead man once this was over. I was headed to the club when my phone rang and I saw it was from my house. I sighed at that and answered knowing I had sort of being avoiding my parents after I'd walked in on them.

"Sweetie, you've been avoiding us."

"No, I haven't," I replied, as I waited in line to get in.

"Yes you have, ever since-"

"Mom, kind of not the time or place to discuss that." She chuckled. "It's okay, I get it you guys have…needs. Just…I don't know, tell me not to come home or something?"

"It's very natural for us-"

"Mom, seriously," I groaned. "I get it, can I call you back tomorrow? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

My mom chuckled again. "Be careful."

I hung up the phone and went inside the bar, sitting down at a table, spotting Lin a couple of rows over, looking as happy to be there as I was. At least I wouldn't be the only one that was miserable.

One by one my numerous dates kept coming by. Some of them were okay to talk to, others made me want to run out of the bar. Despite the fact they were women I didn't like being touched and whenever any of them did, I'd try to discretely pull away or change the topic to get them off me. After each left I took a quick swab of their cups and put it in a tube for evidence in my bag. I couldn't wait to get out of there.

Finally it seemed like I was done and I was about to get up when the bartender came over, sitting down next to me, making me sit down once more as well. I blinked as she grabbed my hand and told me how she'd be watching me and how much she was attracted to me.

"You know, it's weird," she began. "You look so much like Katie."

Well that was promising. "The dead chick?" Casual, curious.

She nodded. "Mmmhmm. She was kind of my type, like you. A shame she was killed."

"Real shame," I agreed. "You were into her or what?"

The blonde sighed before shaking her head. "I was but she was married," she replied. "I don't hook up with married women." How thoughtful. "If she hadn't lied, maybe she'd still be alive."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If you think men don't like being cheated on, women are worse."

"Did you know the wife?"

She nodded, leaning casually against one arm that was propped up against the back of the chair. "Mel wasn't too happy about Katie's affair, asked me to keep a close watch on her."

I hummed. This was actually paying off. The bartender made a move to stand but I grabbed her hand, making her look at me. "So you're just going to tease me or give me something to remember you by?"

The smile that spread across her face was less than innocent.

Not long after I came out of the bar and went over to the van where Asami and Mako were set up. I threw the evidence bag at my best friend before sitting down.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

"The only person that didn't hit on me was Lin," I grumbled. Asami laughed and shook her head before I handed her a new evidence kit. "Swab my neck for DNA." I tilted my head to one side, making sure none of my still short hair was touching my neck.

She blinked before doing as she was told. "So…you let her lick your neck?"

I looked up at the roof of the van. "Yep."

"Should Mako be worried?"

I took a deep breath. Why did she have to make it more uncomfortable than it already was? "Nope."

She laughed and I growled as Hotch chuckled before kissing my temple. The things I did for this job.

* * *

Iroh's POV

I smirked as Korra's phone kept going off. According to Asami the undercover mission had gone quite well, so well that the younger agent had almost left the bar with a hickey. I laughed when she had first come in, telling her how I didn't know she had game with the same sex. She answered by flipping me off and I laughed until Hotch told me to knock it off. It wasn't fair. She was dating our boss and could get away with things like threatening my life. But alas I had to find another way to have my fun. For now.

Asami had been right to suspect the bartender because her DNA matched the secretions left at the crime scene. I had started to dig into Katie's life and found that she had a life insurance for one million dollar that would go to the widow if she died but would go to charity if divorced. It explained why Mel hadn't divorced her, she had motive but a titanium alibi. But Korra had a plan for that.

"We can bring in the bartender and offer her a deal," Korra said as she ignored the call only for her phone to keep ringing. I grinned. "I don't think prison for the rest of her life look- Son of a bitch!" she finally snapped ,answering the call. "This is Korra, and no I'm not interested in going out with you but I have a special message for your mother that's-"

"Korra," Hotch lightly scolded.

"Sorry, my phone has been going off nonstop it's like someone…" She paused looking at me, eyes narrowed. "Gave my phone number out to everyone in that bar."

I shrugged. "Your profile needed to be as realistic as possible."

"This is my personal number, you idiot. What did you do?"

"Oh relax, the numbers are going through a server I created," I explained. "As soon as I shut it down you'll stop getting the calls."

"Then shut it down." I grinned. No way I was going to do that. "Big Brother, I swear, I will kick you so hard in the-"

"Please don't," my girlfriend interrupted. "That's kind of why I keep him around."

Korra let out an irritated sigh and Mako gave me the look. I grumbled and sat down to delete the server. They just couldn't let me have my fun. Once she stopped getting phone calls she went to go get the bartender and offered her a deal to set up the wife and unsurprisingly it worked. We had a full confession and case was closed.

It was about six when we decided to wrap things up and clean the office when Korra's phone rang. She looked over at me accusingly and I assured her I had nothing to do with that call. The brunette muttered a couple curses under her breath before answering her phone and I watched as the color drained from her face and Hotch was immediately by her side.

"Is everything alright?" Asami asked.

The youngest agent shook her head. "It was Unalaq."

I frowned. "How do you know?"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was shaking. She tried again. "He said 'Look at me.' It's what he used to tell me when-"

"Shh," Hotch soothed, wrapping his arms around her. "He's just trying to get to you, everything's okay." He looked up at me. "What the hell did you do?" he asked his voice nearly a growl.

"Nothing. I put her number on the website but every call that came from any of those websites would go through the server." I looked at my laptop. "Only people on Katie's profile would have been able to see the number."

Asami got on her computer before letting out an irritated sigh. Shit. I was in trouble. "Someone hacked your server. That's how he got her number."

"It was a prank, I didn't think-"

"That was your problem, you didn't think," Hotch snapped before leading Korra out, everyone following.

* * *

Mako's POV

After Unalaq's call, Korra was uneasy. I took her to the Cave of the Two Lovers to see if it would get her mind off things and it seemed to work for a little while. She wouldn't let go of my hand, looking around. Iroh had been an idiot for posting her number on those websites. What had he been thinking? He had seen first hand what Unalaq was capable of and he went ahead and did something so moronic that made me want to strangle him, though I was sure Asami would take care of that.

We were heading back to the hotel and I could see her fidget more than she had before. I sighed as I pulled up and took her hand, leading her to our rooms. I stopped in front of hers but she shook her head, looking up at me.

"Can I stay with you tonight please?" She asked. "I don't want to be alone."

I nodded my head, telling her to get her clothes as I opened the door to my room. Soon enough she was out, already in her pajamas and I led her inside. She crawled under the covers and I changed before doing the same. Slowly she moved over to me, head tucked under my chin and I wrapped my arms around her. Then she was out.

She didn't even move the rest of the night and I'd wake every so often to see how she was doing. I smiled, kissing her temple and I knew I had made the right choice. For weeks I had been looking for a bigger house and I had found one not far from headquarters. I bought it and intended to ask Korra to love with me but since she hadn't been able to sleep through the night, I waited. Now, even if it was just once I knew we were improving and we were ready for the next step.

The next day I got up early and made sure the team knew our flight would be leaving in the afternoon. I spent the entire day in the hotel room, just relaxing with Korra, watching movies as she lay her head on my chest. A couple of hours later we arrived back at the city and I could see the concussion on her face as I drove past my soon to be former home.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," I answered simply.

A couple of minutes later I pulled up in front of the house and Korra go out, looking around curiously before looking over at me.

"Where are we?" I didn't answer just grabbed her hand and headed towards the house. "Wait, Mako," she said stopping. "What's going on?"

I sighed and looked towards the house. "Welcome to our home?"

She blinked. "What?"

"I know things can get a little crazy," I began. "And we both love our jobs but think of it like : the team needs both of us, and there's nothing we can do about it." She nodded her head, patiently listening. "But...we need each other just the same, Korra. I know I need you. What we do is important to each of us, but this...it can be our own little fortress. This can be for you, Jack and I."

Korra looked at the house before her gaze settled on me once again. "This is for us?"

I smirked and nodded. "You coming over in the weekends isn't really working out for me anymore," I answered. "So...what do you think?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a kiss. "I think I love you."

I chuckled and gave her a kiss, my arms wrapping around her as well. "I love you more. Welcome home."

Korra ginned, leaning forward when my phone rang. We groaned and I answered it, listening. And then my blood went cold.

* * *

Lin's POV

We arrived in Republic City and everyone went their separate ways. The kid seemed to be doing better after that pervert's call and I saw her leave Hotch's room in the morning. Not that I cared. She was free to sleep in whoever's room she wanted to as long as my mother didn't find out. Everyone went home but I decided to go to the office and drop off some paperwork and see if Opal was there. I arrived to find both my niece and mother had left hours ago and I went to my office to start on the report.

It was an hour later when I got the call.

It was Hotch telling me I needed to go to my mother's house. I didn't really think anything of it, knowing my mother always took work home. However, when I pulled up to her block and saw the ambulance and other law enforcement vehicles I felt something in my gut twist sharply. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

I got out my car and made my way toward the front door when the kid blocked my path. I could see a swirl of emotions in her eyes. Fear. Pain. Sadness... I made another move to go inside but she blocked me again. "Lin you don't want to go in there," she told me.

"Get out of my way, kid."

"Lin, I'm telling you-"

"Move!" I finally snapped.

She lowered her gaze and finally stepped aside. I went in and stopped by the door when I saw a hand on the floor behind the counter. My breathing hitched as I continued my way forward, stopping when I came to face to face with the lifeless body on the floor. I staggered back, placing a hand over my mouth as I tried to blink back the tears. Lifeless eyes. Bullet wound between them. My mind automatically started to catalog it like a crime scene...but too soon my eyes blurred and tears fell. Then...a thought occurred.

Opal.

I went outside and looked around, finding her with Rossi and Hotch. She spotted me and ran over and I hugged her tightly, thanking the Spirits for sparing her life. Opal sobbed into my shoulder, screaming about her grandma. I looked up to see Iroh and Asami had arrived, Henry in the beauty's arms. I shared a look with the Sato girl, knowing she knew as well as I did who had done this.

Hiroshi Sato.

* * *

_"Murderers are not monsters, they're men. And that's the most frightening thing about them. -Alice Sebold"_


End file.
